X-MEN Equilibrium
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Including the entire film series & The Gifted. A week after Logan is back from his original Timeline, the X-Men try to adjust in the new conditions he brought with them. They struggle to prevent the Westchester Incident after they are informed about it from a very unlike ally who reached them for one reason and only, to kill Charles Xavier before he can kill the X-Men.
1. Chapter 1 Confusion

This used to be my story under the name "It was all Worth It" and focused on the immediate follow up from DOFP but I decided to make it a multiple chapter story up to the Westchester Incident and beyond it, exploring all the things hinted during the movie Logan and borrowing elements from the series the Gifted.

Some things were inspired by the amazing stories of Zathara001 (Jean's new career for example) and I got inspired a lot by the talent of kookykrumbs and her fantastic portrayal of Scott Summers.

This is mainly a Jean/Scott story made by Jean and Scott's prespective so if you are not into these two characters, this story is not for you. The first two chapters are the same as back then when the story had its original title. The third chapter is basically new. For now it's rated T and I hope it won't have to be above that. It's unbetaed so please be patient with me as English is not my mother language.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **X-MEN Equilibrium**_

 _Chapter One - Confusion_

 _Chaos._

 _Wherever she looked, there was fire, dying people, destruction._

 _She was the source of this destruction._

 _Watching herself from outside, she could see her victims all around her._

 _Until He reached closer._

 _No one else._

 _Not Scott._

 _Not the Professor._

 _His claws pierced through her ribcage._

 _She experienced death yet again._

Jean woke up with a gasp. She looked around her frantically, Scott was fast asleep by her side, his sleeping visor secured before his eyes. She wasn't projecting the nightmare this time. At least she wouldn't worry him.

She sat up on the mattress and took a deep breath as she pushed her red mane away from the sweaty skin of her face. The room was still dark, only the moon shedding some light from the windows of the suite, she preferred semi darkness as she could feel a headache was approaching. She couldn't understand what kind of dream that was. Her powers didn't tingle like every time she had a glimpse into the future. This mostly felt like worry projected, yet; not hers, the nightmare felt strange and familiar at the same time.

It had been a week ever since it started, at first; observing moments of Alkali Lake that never happened, her skin darkening, her eyes turning black, nothing to do with her physical changes when her powers manifest. She couldn't understand what all this was about and what had do with her.

She stood up from her bed, gathered her fire-red mane in a big bun and approached the large window of hers and Scott's suite.

 _Life has been peaceful for years, what's all this about?_ She wondered to herself. Her eyes followed the window rail to the small table by its side. There was a photo frame there, her, Scott and the little girl of theirs, Hope. Their daughter was a beautiful child of eleven with red hair like Jean's and the beautiful blue eyes of her father. A sweet child with such a cunning mind and great potential.

Her smile faded as she recalled the dream again. She had to speak to Charles. For the past week she had trouble sleeping and if she knew one thing, that was; a slip because of exhaustion or psychological problems and she could wreck the mansion with a snap of her fingers.

It had all began the day Logan started acting strange, one day he was fine, planning his and Ororo's trip to Africa, the next he was canceling everything, loading Jean with the history classes - as if she didn't have enough work with a child, physics classes and the lab she shared with Hank- and acting all strange. For a couple of days, Jean had truly believed Logan would simply take off again, like he had done so many years ago.

Jean however could detect something was wrong, Logan seemed lost, spending hours with Charles at his office, just like when he had first come to the Mansion, he seemed different.

The fact of avoiding her also hurt.

They had come over the years to a mutual agreement that his feelings for her where tender but not sexual anymore, that's why Ororo had stepped in, that's why she had kept up with her life. It had been a flame but nothing too drastic to change their lives. Her marriage with Scott had followed, Hope afterwards. Everything had taken a course for the best. And Logan was happy with this outcome. At least that's what he had shown for years until last week.

She was worried about his face that morning but her worry had skyrocketed when he had looked at Hope the same evening. His disbelief, as if he hadn't seen the child before. The _hurt_ in his eyes when he looked between Hope and Jean, he had forgotten he was Hope's favorite uncle.

Ororo was worried, Scott was confused but Jean was actually _afraid_ of what was going on.

They had fought so hard for balance, over the years they had fought over so many things, Erik and the Brotherhood, Raven, Stryker and his Son, her own struggle with her powers, the drama over the so called Cure, Nathaniel Essex, Apocalypse, Logan's past, but they had made it, despite all the problems, they had achieved peace.

And Jean would fight for that peace.

 _xXx_

'It took you long enough,' Charles stated with a smile as Jean was the first person to enter his study the next day. He was maybe the most affectionate before Jean as she was his first student and if he wanted to be honest with himself, his favorite, along Scott and Ororo of course. Hank after a point was not a student of his but an actual colleague so he always considered them students.

'Good morning, Charles.' Jean greeted with a smile as he gestured for her and the tray that floated by her shoulder to approach and sit. She sat down and the tray moved on the table, cubes of sugar moved on the cups and then the jar started filling them, Charles smiled at the delicate use of her powers. 'You know why I'm here?' Jean asked and Charles smiled.

From his original three X-Men, he defined Scott as a Son, a rock he could rely on, his feet that he had lost so long ago. With Ororo he shared a partnership, she was his daughter, the one who would put everyone in their place with her demanding nature so he could have everyone's attention. But with Jean, he shared a connection only the two of them could understand. She wasn't a daughter to him, although he had guided her for years, she was his triumph over his failure with Raven. She was his sister, although so much younger, she was his companion in telepathy as they had reached so deep into each other's minds for practice and help of each other.

Scott, Ororo and Jean were his family.

'I do,' he simply replied and she nodded, waiting. Her eyes were soft; a softness she had gained back after the birth of her child. Charles could recall the fire that burnt in her gaze for years during her struggle with her powers. The days of suffering, Essex and his experiments, the days of Alkali Lake and what Erik had forced her to do with her powers through William Stryker. But that primal fire had faded and serenity had found her again when she cuddled her child in her arms, after those agonizing days of the cure.

'I have nightmares,' Jean confessed before Charles could say anything. 'Of myself as the Phoenix but not exactly like that, they're different and I can't decode their subconscious meaning, Charles.' Jean finally took it out of her system and Charles nodded, he could see the worry etched all over her face.

'That's because they're not yours, my dear.' Charles hinted and Jean looked at him. She should have thought of the obvious, her wondering eyes pushed him to talk further. 'Logan's,' he revealed and could see Jean's eyes darkening with worry. 'Jean... you and I have seen things that mind and consciousness can do that other people can't even imagine, is that right?' her nod made him continue. 'What if I told you, all the things you have seen, are from another timeline, a different timeline of which Logan's consciousness returned last week? From a trip I and Erik had sent him to, almost fifty years ago?' Charles suggested and Jean sighed deeply after a moment more of silence.

'I knew it wouldn't be that easy,' she concluded, trying to remain calm of what was to come...

xXx

It was a wrong choice from her part to ask Charles to _show_ instead of talk to her about what Logan had experienced for the past years. Especially when she had such a vivid telepathic relationship with her mentor.

She wandered through the mansion, her beeper had notified her a few times while she was with Charles that someone might needed her. It was beeping again but she ignored it completely as she rushed closer to the elevators. She pushed the button for the lower level and waited with her eyes glued somewhere on the door.

She couldn't believe what she had seen, what she had learnt.

Logan's sacrifice to travel back in time for all of them. The future the planet would have if Raven had been captured. _Her_ _own_ entire life if Charles had made those mistakes. Her own death was shocking, reminding her of Annie's death, her murdering Scott and Charles…. Erik's betrayal was almost expected as it didn't fell far from what he had done to her in her own timeline. So many of her people dying, Rogue's torture and imprisonment. The Sentinels. Her child never been born.

Jean took a deep breath, even for a scientist of her PhDs and masters, it was hard to believe all this had actually happened, all this was Logan's new reality. He remembered nothing of what happened to him in all the years Jean knew him. He had lived a different reality, where she had killed so many, where she had died by his hand.

A time she had been a monster.

This was what hurt the most, it was a different reality, where Charles took the blame for so many things, but it was a reality nonetheless. She was _capable_ of all those crimes, all this destruction that she called a nightmare, she had materialized it all back in that reality.

She had been a monster; she had failed to fight it as she had done in her own time.

 _No._ She thought to herself. _Charles fixed it all, it's like it never happened, not for you, not for Scott, not for Charles himself, or Raven or the entire human and mutant species. Life took different courses; Charles made better choices that resulted to your life now, your balance, your marriage and child, the team and the school. The President is one of us, the society is trying to adjust, we try to keep the dream alive. You're not the monster you could have been. You fought your demons and won._

 _Logan must learn that._

She had to find him. She needed to take the guilt of killing her, off him. He had sacrificed so much for all of them, she owed him that. She had to talk to him.

Jean wondered if Ororo should learn about this, how would she feel that Logan had reached the past as to give them all a chance, as to save Jean? This was so confusing, awkward and uncomfortable.

All her life had been _known_ to her. She still had so many questions but for that day at least, all she had seen was all she could take from a different reality check. Should she tell Scott? That was another issue. How you tell your husband that Logan came from a reality in which you killed that said husband, destroyed so many and killed your mentor? All that because said mentor failed to work with your powers and you ended up as a psycho killer with a double personality?

She was in the lab before she could even realize it. Hank was absent, she wondered what the time was. She finally checked her pager and saw calls from Scott, Ororo and Hank but they had been hours ago. The most recent was from Hope. It was normal for them not to see each other for hours every day since the school was busy with so many students but she had to put herself together. Even if only her daughter was a telepath, her family knew her well and would realize something was going on in an instant. It wasn't her place to talk to anyone about it, she decided. After all, Charles was still working with Logan about details of the past fifty years. Logan would need time to adjust slowly, on his own, no need for people to keep asking him about things he couldn't or wouldn't answer.

Jean wondered how long it would take for him to realize his feelings were different, would his emotional states from the two realities interfere with each other? She realized with great discomfort that for him to go back in time and even kill her himself, his feelings for her must had been very strong. Not the intrigue she had experienced in her own time, in that timeline, his feelings were like hellfire.

Worry overcame her again about Ororo, she didn't deserve the pain. Jean knew Ororo had been fascinated by Logan from the first moment he had stepped in the mansion and she didn't see any great changes in the two timelines on that matter. She had been hesitant at first, wanting to make sure she wouldn't be Logan's stepping stone and she hadn't been. However, Logan's passionate need for Jean as she had experienced, it didn't match the love he had felt in the alternative universe.

Jean rubbed her eyes as she had sat before her desk. She wouldn't be able to work as to take her mind off all those things but she had to gather herself. She had moved to the lab mostly for the privacy of it. Without worrying anyone, without burdening Logan further.

Now, she understood it all, the hurt when he saw Hope, the disbelief when he saw Jean herself. Even the relief when he saw Scott. The awkwardness when Ororo kissed him when no student was looking. He was lost because he was thrown into a time many good but strange things had happened.

'Jean?' the voice snapped her out of her thoughts and brought he back to reality and before her husband. 'Are you ok? I have been paging you for hours.' Scott said and Jean smiled and nodded her head. It seemed impossible to her that she had killed him in that reality. 'Our link is quiet, I got worried.' He added and she smiled and approached him.

Their link was something they didn't share in that reality, explained by the lack of control over her powers. Usually telepathic bonds are made between, well, telepaths, but she and Scott had created a bond, a telepathic link that saved their lives more than once. The bond was rare, maybe the only one of its kind between a telepath and a non-telepath, sharing not only thoughts but also feelings and desires. She and Scott were connected in so many ways and so deeply that it was hard even for Charles to give a name and an explanation to their link.

Jean had a name for it: true love, evolved physically through mutation.

'I am fine, Scott,' Jean replied softly and hugged him tightly, feeling settled for the reality she knew, the reality where life hadn't been _that_ bad. His own arms wrapped around her and she felt his lips on her neck. She moved just a bit away so she could look at her husband. 'I had some nightmares and Charles wanted to help.' She finally explained and Scott nodded and gave a small sigh.

'I know, you have been projecting a little in the nights,' Scott revealed and Jean felt her stomach dropping but she tried to keep the worry away from her eyes.

'I am really sorry,' She confessed and he shook his head and caressed her cheek with affection.

'It's completely fine. I could see only nonsense anyway, _scary_ nonsense but unreal stuff anyway.' Scott brushed off with an attempt at humor and Jean tried so hard to follow into a chuckle that mostly came out as a choke. 'I have to admit that I hadn't been used on your fear of killing me, I thought this was out of your list of fears for a long time now but obviously you're afraid of this again… Do I have it so bad?' Scott tried again and this time she laughed honestly.

'You have done nothing wrong,' Jean reassured him and Scott grinned and nodded as he stole another kiss.

'I hope so,' Scott whispered as his hand caressed her lower back, one of his favorite bits of hers….

'But we need to talk' Jean added, Scott's hand dropped on his side and he groaned.

'I knew it,' He moaned and she smiled and stole a kiss this time.

' _Nothing is wrong; I just need to explain a few things.'_ Jean this time sent through the bond and Scott huffed.

'Using the bond for the prologue... I know I won't like it.' Scott declared, preferring the actual verbal conversation and Jean sighed and gave him an uneasy smile.

' _I know why Logan is like this for the past days and you need to know too.'_ Jean projected again and Scott this time sighed as well.

' _OK…. Shoot.'_ He sent back and opened up the bond for her to start showing instead of talking about the issue at hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the next chapters.

CP09


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation

Hello again, everyone, thank you very much for the kind words in your reviews, I am very glad you enjoyed the first little chapter, this is the second part of this story. All the things I hoped for the x-men saga to be and some I hope i will see in the future films from now on. Some themes might be disturbing so you have been warned.

Without further ado...

Enjoy...

* * *

Part Two - Revelation

Logan was in his study. It had been a few days since his return, he had hoped with each day, things would get smoother but they were only getting more complicated.

He was happy, that was for sure, but he was also certainly confused. Everyone was alive, the same yet so different and he knew he was making everyone feel awkward but he couldn't help it.

Storm was obviously in a relationship with him, which he didn't mind, he actually _liked_ it. He was happy things had evolved in a better way. He was happy the whole world wasn't a post-apocalyptic crap with everyone enslaved. He was happy so many people were alive. What he didn't like was the whole confusion.

Charles had tried to show him so many things regarding him for starters, his and Rogue's arrival at the Institute was more or less the same as he knew it to be. Liberty Island with some different details like Jean controlling with her powers more efficiently. Alkali lake and Stryker creating chaos, the onslaught of the cure and his own journeys to find answers. Everything seemed unreal although it was strangely familiar with what he had experienced. Yet, there were so many questions, so many things he needed to see again to fully believe them.

He enjoyed his cigar with a sense of satisfaction. He had made it, he was still worried and confused, felt like a beast in a cage again. But at least, she, the professor and Scott were alive, the school functioned, Ororo was alive, Rogue was fine, everyone was more or less happy. That was the reason he tried back then, that was the reason he suffered through everything once again. And he was rewarded, Charles hadn't fallen in the same traps with his methods, Jean was there and happily alive, the mother of a child.

That was another hard-to-swallow part.

He recalled some of the things Charles had shown him. It had been a week and they were still at the first ten years, Charles wished to be very careful with all the projection but Logan allowed him to take his time. Magneto had done all the wrong choices as far as Logan was informed but he didn't expect better things from Lennsher.

Some things are fated to happen, Logan decided and glanced at the back of his hand. The claws, the experiments, the flash of a younger Jean helping him find his name came as a flash in his mind. He wasn't sure that was part of his memories or the ones Charles had shown him. Time is a very funny thing and when you have messed with it so badly, you can't ask for every detail explained after a point.

He took the beer he had brought with him. He wasn't supposed to be drinking alcohol nor smoke in school grounds, this reality or the other, but sod them, he had saved them all, he would do whatever he liked.

There was a knock on the door, he glanced at it, he knew who it was, sensed the presence, sniffed her familiar yet slightly different smell. He sighed and hit the cigar in the astray. He wouldn't have a lecture on stupid things, not from her, he decided upon answering, unable to face her disapproving eyes.

"Come in," he finally answered and the door opened to reveal a smiling Jean getting inside and closing the door behind her, dressed in a plain black blouse and jeans, her red mane free on her back.

"Hey Jean," he could only offer. When he had decided to go back in time, he hadn't thought what would happen if he _actually_ made it. He had acted upon desperation, of what he had done to her, of what the world had become. Now that success had happened, he preferred to eat his cigar rather than smoke it before the woman he did all this for.

'I spoke with Charles,' Jean stated simply as she sat before Logan's desk. The room was minimal, what all the teachers had, he was the history teacher and the Danger Room coordinator for the team. He had no exams to correct as he had loaded Jean with all the homework for the past week, mostly he had been hiding in the office so he wouldn't smoke before the children or randomly in the mansion.

'Aha,' he decided to give again and he knew he was becoming pathetic. For a moment, he feared the rest of her words, was she angry for killing her back then? For him it was the past, for her it never happened but she would be right to be angry. He was capable of killing her. The feeling had sunk deep down a long time ago but the guilt resurfaced like a tidal wave.

'I don't know how to thank you, I'm alive and not Charles' or Scott's murderer thanks to you, let alone a mass murderer for that matter.' Jean kept up with the one sided conversation and Logan sighed. He preferred people to be enigmatic so he could shut them down with rudeness. Her honesty always made him uncomfortable until he opened up and became vulnerable before her.

'No need to thank me, Jean. The professor and Magneto did all the wrong choices with you and I ended the suffering the only way I knew how….' Logan finally spoke the truth, the plain truth. 'By killing you,' he added bitterly and Jean gave a small sigh.

'That's why I am here.' Jean ventured and Logan looked up at her eyes. 'I am here to show you; you didn't do just that.' Jean remarked and Logan kept looking at her. 'I am here to show you what _I_ know to be real, from the years before your arrival at the mansion, from our actual meeting in the Alkali Lake up to the moment you woke up a few days ago back here. I am here to show you it was all worth it.' Jean elaborated and smiled at him with that sweet smile of hers. 'That is, if you allow me to, of course,' Jean concluded and he chuckled.

'Like I could ever resist you,' Logan was honest with her and she appreciated that.

'Charles told me you're still somewhere in the 80's so, I won't tire you with stupid parts, just the proof you didn't get through hell for no reason.' Jean explained and Logan looked at her and nodded, pointing his beer at her.

'Seeing you alive and happy is all the reason in the world for me.' Logan remained brutally honest and Jean smiled again, gratitude this time coloring her features. He stood up, moved to the couch he had across the desk and collapsed on it. He knew how telepaths liked to work, the victim had to be relaxed physically for what it was coming to them mentally. Jean took the hint, having found herself many times in the position Logan was now when she trained with Charles. She stood up, used her powers to levitate the chair she had sat on and moved it closer to the couch Logan was. She placed the chair on the floor and sat down so her hands could reach on the sides of his head. Right before she could start, he touched one of her hands close to his head with his and glanced up at her.

'Show me happy things too, for the contrast with what I remember,' Logan suggested and Jean smiled and nodded as he left her hand and took a deep breath, getting ready for her presence in her mind.

' _Don't worry, I am not sloppy as you remember me in the astral,'_ she sent him telepathically and he smirked as she opened his mind carefully for him to receive.

 _Two little girls were playing in a park, one redhead, the other blond, playing with a volleyball and laughing. Their ball was thrown away and across the road and Annie, the little blond one ran to catch it. The car coming with speed didn't have time to hit the brakes. The girl was hit with a terrifying thud, blood was everywhere. Little Jean started screaming as people gathered. The redhead ran close to her friend in tears, the girl on the pavement was spasming through her last breaths. Jean held her friend in her arms, silent in her terror until her powers manifested, she screamed and screamed as she felt her friend's death, all the pain and the fear of the unknown. Little Jean fainted with her friend in her arms, her powers almost making her brain snap._

' _She was like a sister to me,'_ Jean whispered and Logan nodded.

The memory was changing without Logan having coped with what he had seen. _'I can show happier things,'_ Jean's voice was heard in his mind and he turned around and saw the two of them were among the people around the girls. She was calm, considering what she was showing him. _'Show me what you got,'_ Logan answered and Jean nodded and closed her eyes.

' _Welcome back, Jean. I am Charles Xavier.' A young Charles was leaning over a hospital bed where Jean was laying with countless cables and tubes connected with her body. 'It's been quite a while since you lost consciousness.' He added softly and Jean turned around to see her parents. 'Everything will be fine, my dear, I promise.' Her mother offered with a smile and tears in her eyes to see her daughter awake after so many months from the accident and the coma that followed._

' _I saw…I saw the end of the world, I could feel… all this death' Another bed, this time in the mansion and her room shaken and slightly burned from her powers. An older Jean was panting on her bed in tears._

' _It was, it was just a dream, Jean,' Charles tried to offer after the assault she had projected by accident on him._

' _No…it felt real,' she said in desperation, the girl was trying to contain herself._

' _I know…' Charles tried 'Your mind is the most powerful I've ever seen. It can convince itself –'_

' _No, no it's- it's not just the mind reading or the telekinesis, it's something else. Some dark power inside and it's growing… Like fire…. Like…' Jean whimpered. 'I thought I was getting better….'_

' _You are… You will…. You just have to be patient.' Charles tried calmly but Jean stopped him again._

' _No! no, you don't know what it's like to be afraid to shut your eyes…To be trapped inside your own head!' Jean blamed him but Charles remained calm and only gave a sad chuckle._

' _Oh I think I do… It wasn't long ago when I was hearing all their voices too, all their suffering… all their pain… their secrets.' Charles looked deep into her eyes in the semi darkness of her room._

' _I am afraid one day I will hurt someone…' she stuttered in fear and Charles looked at her for a long moment. Both Jean and Logan knew very well why as they watched her memory unfold._

' _Lay back,' Charles said after that moment and young Jean obeyed as he dragged his body to her bed so he could be closer to her. 'Everyone fears what they don't understand.' He touched her brow with affection. 'You will learn to control your powers and when you do, you have nothing to fear.' Charles reassured her before the memory could change again._

 _They were in the Alkali Lake base again, the two of them for the first time, only at this occasion, Jean was younger, and he was more lost than ever. She helped him take off the wretched device that pierced through his body, the helmet that drove him crazy with pain. She raised her hands on the sides of his head and searched his newly exploited mind, searching for something, anything, to help him. She found it. His name._

 _Logan_

' _Thank you for that,' Logan sent as they remained for a moment more to be looking at the scene before them with the three young mutants right before Logan could run outside that door into the snow._

' _No problem,' Jean replied with a smile._

 _There was chaos around them, Apocalypse was approaching Charles who was comatose. Magneto postponed him for awhile by attacking him, most of the young X-Men were on the floor. Scott and Hank tried to help Magneto, Apocalypse fought harder against them as he tried to exterminate Charles within his head at the same time._

 _Logan could feel everyone's feelings and see in and out of Charles' head, thanks to Jean's powers of projection._

' _Jean, help, me,' Charles whispered in desperation. The physical attack went on while Charles begged for help from within his mind._

' _Jean! Help me!' he called again as young Jean tried to overcome her terror. Getting inside his mind, joining a battle like this…_

' _You are alone and I am not…'_

 _Jean found her mentor, stood before the monster Apocalypse was._

' _Let go,' Charles said. 'No fear,' Jean moved towards Apocalypse, both mentally and physically, maybe she was moving towards her death, maybe she was reaching her full potential. 'Unleash your power!' Charles screamed. 'Let go, Jean!'_

' _JEAN, LET GO!' Her attack was absolute. The force she unleased from her mind and body was astonishing. She destroyed him out of Charles head and physically everyone found the chance. Jean was engulfed in magnificent fire, a firebird forming around her with its winds spread where her opened arms were._

' _It was the most liberating moment,' Jean observed with a smile on her face as she watched her younger self._

' _All is revealed…' Apocalypse uttered before he could be annihilated as Jean was the last thing he saw._

' _Wow,' Logan only commented as her powers were the same with his reality._

 _The memory changed once more and Jean and Scott along the rest were standing before tombstones._

 _Jean was holding Scott's hand as he remained by his brother's empty tomb._

' _My team name will be Phoenix.' She finally announced to Scott._

' _Mine will be Cyclops.' Scott said and looked at her behind his visor._

' _I think they both suck.' Jean added before they could chuckle as they moved away from the stones._

' _Lets go help them rebuild everything.' Scott offered and Jean nodded but not before he could stop her and steal a small kiss from her._

' _Ouch,' Logan said dryly and Jean shook her head, smiling._

' _You are a big guy, you can take some sugary memories. You asked for the good stuff too.' Jean commented and he shrugged as the memory dissolved from before their astral eyes._

' _Charles, I told you I can't!' Jean screamed as she raised herself from the floor of the danger room._

' _Yes you can! You did with Apocalypse, you can do it again and again.' Charles demanded back and gathered himself for another mental attack on his student._

' _Wait, I need time,' Jean panted in exasperation but she was already falling on the floor as Charles was invading her mind again, retriggering her powers that tried to defend her mind at full force. This time, she pushed him out of her mind a little easier but holding a grip of her powers was so hard it left her in tears and a stolen breath. 'This is torture.' She mostly sent telepathically and Charles nodded._

' _I know…' he replied in understanding before he could attack her again. This time she worked in instinct before the pain, pushed him out harder than she expected and retreated her powers almost at will, or simply exhaustion was making her powers weaker. 'Yes Jean, exactly like this, control it.' Charles was exclaiming in triumph as she was fainting on the floor of the danger room, this headache would last for days after._

 _Another scene, again in the danger room, the safest place to be when Jean's powers manifested. Only now it was programed to be a simple room, only with a table on which Jean was on, spasming as she fought for control, Charles' hands were on her head's sides, his eyes closed as he worked on her telepathy. Charles was grinding his teeth in effort before the two of them could open their eyes and Jean burst into tears as Charles held his head in pain. Jean struggled to stand up and collapsed before Charles' wheelchair as he hugged her tightly to him._

' _Thank you,' she only whispered again and again as she remained in her mentor's arms._

' _He fought every fear with me, every moment was torturous for the both of us. But he remained, he struggled with me, instead of locking up my powers, he taught me to use them no matter how far they stretched each time.' Jean commented and Logan nodded._

 _The next memory took them into the mansion's infirmary where a tearful Jean was leaning over Scott's form on a bed while Charles, Hank and Ororo were standing a little further back, all of them scared of what had happened._

' _I didn't mean to…We were just having a quarrel and I - ' Jean was whimpering over Scott as Charles moved closer with the wheelchair._

' _No one blames you, Jean,' Charles tried but Jean wouldn't have it._

' _I blame myself! I could have killed him and you still refuse to put an end to my suffering! You refuse to help me hold them back.' Jean accused Charles before everyone and he sighed and took her hand in his._

' _I know it's hard… I know but you need to learn to control your powers. Blocking them inside your head will only drive you mad, my dear Jean. Scott will be fin-' Charles tried with his calming voice but Jean yanked her hand free from his._

' _You know nothing!' You don't understand! I am driven mad! I had told you I am afraid I will hurt someone and here he is, laying injured. What if I had killed him?!' Young Jean screamed with tears running down her cheeks. She rushed outside the hospital wing of the mansion as the rest remained behind. Ororo tried to move but Charles stopped her._

' _I had no idea back then. I had no idea how much effort he was putting in all this. The balance he was struggling to keep for all of us, for me.' Jean admitted to Logan as they remained there for a moment more. Logan nodded, satisfied with the Professor and his will not to give in. Experience had taught him well not to make the same mistakes. Logan's warning had helped._

 _The scene was changing and this time a slightly older Jean and Scott were introducing themselves to a tall man with black hair and a massive built._

' _I am Nathaniel Essex, It's great to finally meet you,' he was smiling warmly at the two young adults._

' _This was the worst mistake of my life.' Jean said flatly as she and Logan watched the scene._

' _Who's the bub?' Logan asked curiously, he didn't like him by the looks of him._

' _Essex Corporation, the closest sponsor of William Stryker, worked with him on Weapon X for you, for Jason Stryker and some other experiments…' Jean sighed as she explained. 'I am sure Charles will show you more about him.' Jean added and Logan frowned. 'When Stryker couldn't capture us for experiments on bioweapons, Essex and his sinister ideas got in for the creation of these weapons. The best part? He's a mutant himself.' Jean added and Logan looked at her._

' _What did he do to you?' he asked soberly and Jean looked at Logan with her eyes clouded in sorrow as she changed the scene around them._

' _I ran to him for help, I thought Charles didn't want to help me with my powers. I spent years struggling with my powers and Scott had ended up in the hospital many times. I had just started at the university of Columbia. I believed I knew everything and I was out of the mansion for a few years. Joining the team only when necessary. Raven had introduced us to Essex, driven by Magneto, fed up with Charles on some matters as well. I thought Essex would help me, put an end to my misery. I had no idea.' Jean explained as the scene formed itself before their eyes._

 _Beast, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, Jubilee, Storm and Mystique remained blocked by Essex as they all stood inside a lab where Jean and Scott were trapped inside tanks filled with liquid. Tubes were connected all over their bodies. It was evident from the massive weight loss and the numerous injuries across their bodies that both Jean and Scott had suffered through aggressive experiments. Magneto was next to Sinister as the Professor was unconscious in a corner._

' _Give me a reason…' Essex was hollering and Magneto tried to advance._

' _This is not what we had agreed upon!' Magneto screamed at him and Essex laughed._

' _Weapon_ _Ω_ _was what we had agreed upon, Lennsher,' He replied and telekinetically pressed two buttons._

' _NO!' Magneto bellowed as poison moved through the tubes straight to Jean and Scott's bodies. The rest of the X-Men attacked, breaking some field holding them back as the scene descended into chaos._

' _Omega Five has to be exterminated!' Essex hollered as Jean's eyes opened with fire in them within the tank. The glass shattered and she started destroying everything around her, protecting only her people, Magneto escaped but Essex had an awful fate as she murdered him like she had done with Apocalypse._

' _After that we spent months in the hospital, the poisons he gave us would have been lethal for others but mutants are more resistant, at least we were more resistant, I saw many others die while I was imprisoned in his laboratories. I woke up in time for the lethal dose not to be given. My powers always let me suffer until I was a moment before death and then they were reaching new heights and I was struggling to control them all over again. I guess I was right to choose the Phoenix, only I usually found myself helplessly dealing with the ashes.' Jean explained with her voice dripping with bitterness as she destroyed the scene before them and Logan looked at her._

' _You got rid of the bastard at least,' he said and Jean smiled with sadness etched across her features this time._

 _The scene changed again. It was some years later, Jean was taking her master degree; life was moving on in happier notes._

 _The mansion was beautifully decorated, the grounds full of people, mutants and humans, all dressed for the occasion. The beautiful bride was moving down the aisle, accompanied by Charles on his wheelchair as Scott waited for her with Hank by his side and Ororo as the maid of honor. The wedding was beautiful as the sunset colors bathed the grounds, amazing roses everywhere. Music and happiness. Logan turned and looked at Jean's smiling eyes this time. She was happy, she had been happy._

' _That night, I and Scott developed a link we had first created during the experiments at the Weapon_ _Ω_ _project, we did something like exchanging small pieces of our minds with each other, establishing a bond that works between us even if Scott is not a telepath. Not many people know this, but I am trying to show you some things for my life.' Jean explained as she allowed the scene to fade away slowly, holding to it more than any other. Logan only nodded, waiting to see more. He wouldn't deny it wasn't hard to see her marrying Scott but so far there had been worse things she shown him._

 _The scene changed slightly with Jean and Scott getting ready for their honeymoon right after their wedding. The blue speed car left the mansion in the middle of the night but was soon stopped by a lone figure in the middle of the road. Erik was standing there as Scott stopped the car before him and the newlywed couple looked at the older mutant before them._

' _He doesn't want to fight,' Jean whispered as the two came out of the car and looked at him. 'He's alone,' she added as she scanned the place around._

' _I just wanted to congratulate you, I know you since you were kids,' Erik explained as Jean and Scott approached him._

' _You helped Essex! You have the nerve to show up for congratulations?' Jean demanded and Erik truly looked remorseful._

' _I had no idea he would put you through all this. I had no idea he had such sinister plans. He was a fellow mutant. All I had agreed with him was for you to get help with your powers and in the process I wished you would see my point of view. Both of you would join me in a fight that would at last give results.' Erik exclaimed and Jean wished she could read something else within his mind but no matter how deep she scanned it, she could only find these words to be true from him. 'There is not a day without regretting what you got through in his hands.' He added and Scott reached Jean and took her hand in his._

' _What do you want from us?' he asked flatly as he had shared what Jean had seen through their link._

' _There is a war coming, the Registration Act will only be the beginning. I want you to join me, Charles does not understand but you have seen in more than one occasions that the world is much harder than what Charles wishes to believe. Humans once created a holocaust for their own kind, just different nationality. We can only imagine what they will do to us, if we let them.' Erik's words stroke many nerves, Jean and Scott looked at each other._

' _We belong with the X-Men.' Jean sent him telepathically after she agreed with Scott through the link. Erik sighed and nodded his head._

' _Looking for hope in vain, just like him,' he commented as he levitated himself, disappointment all over his face._

' _Give our love to Raven and Peter,' Jean sent in the last moment as he flew away._

' _I will, my dear,' he only sent back before he could get away and leave the two mutants alone._

 _Logan didn't have time to ask her about Quicksilver and Mystique as the scene changed again._

 _Logan was assaulting her, holding her by the neck before he could jerk her body away and run outside to the corridor. 'Charles, he's awake,' she sent to the professor. The scene before them was familiar to him._

' _Some things never change,' he whispered and Jean shrugged._

' _Charming first meeting,' Jean admitted with humor and they both chuckled._

' _Where is your room?'_

' _With Scott, down the hall,'_

' _That's your gift, putting up with that guy?'_

 _Both Jean and Logan smiled, the scene identical in both realities. Rogue trying to adjust and failing, escaping the mansion. Cerebro being high jacked by Raven._

' _After what happened with Stryker and Essex, Raven lost every hope in the coexistence of humans and mutants, and oddly enough, she chose to go back to Magneto. The man who tricked her into luring me to my suffering. These two were more alike than we all liked to admit. Peter followed in his desperation to be with his father, no matter the father…. Raven, Ororo and I had been best friends, deep down I naively choose to believe Raven simply couldn't look me in the eyes again after the experiments.' Jean said as they watched Charles falling on the floor of the cerebro room, after Mystique had contaminated it._

 _The rest of the events were almost the same to the ones Logan knew to have taken place. The mission on Liberty Island to save Rogue was very familiar only it had Nightcrawler and Beast there too. Taking onto Sabretooth with Beast seemed more fun as Jean was pushing Toad for Storm to finish and Cyclops with Wolverine tried to stop Raven while Jean turned against Peter and his speed. Magneto had obviously not abandoned his ideas of a Weapon X, trying to turn Rogue into one through the machine._

 _Logan was leaving the mansion for Alkali Lake with Scott's motorbike. 'He hated you for that,' Jean commented and Logan laughed._

 _Jean was with Storm, trying to track down Remy Lebeau in New Orleans as the scene changed with Scott and Charles visiting Magneto in his plastic prison for yet another time. Stryker attacking them, brainwashing Scott while Magneto escaped. Stryker attacking the mansion, taking children for experiments. The x-jet almost crushing after Jean destroyed two rockets coming at them._

' _Logan, girls flirt the bad guy, they marry the good guy…' Jean was saying to him, exactly as he remembered it._

' _I can be the good guy,' Logan was shrugging._

' _The good guy sticks around,' Jean said before Logan could pull her closer and try kiss her. She stopped him before their lips could meet. 'No,' she said firmly and left. Not everything was as he remembered it._

' _That night was when the line was drawn, we became the best of friends after that.' Jean explained and Logan looked at her and nodded, note taken, her tone left no space for argument._

 _They were in Alkali Lake base again, the team was split, Jean had fought with brainwashed Scott and the end of their quarrel had started the destruction of the dam, as Logan remembered._

 _Cerebro was targeting them and Jean knew Charles was in danger. They tried to approach the room he was trapped in but as they passed a corner they stopped as Jean glared at the door. With her powers she opened the massive door, setting off more alarms than already set across the base._

 _Large tanks again with more freak experiments within, human formed, hibernated, kept in liquid with tubes in their mouths providing the necessary to keep them alive._

 _ **Weapon Ω  
Grey/Summers  
Omega Five Project**_

 _ **Weapon Ω001 Nathaniel Grey Summers I #02Y5896**_ _. A young man that looked very much like Scott._

 _ **Weapon Ω002 Rachel Grey Summers I #5879N65**_ _. A young woman with red hair._

 _ **Weapon Ω003 Nathaniel Grey Summers II #47W8513**_ _. A baby in embryotic posture._

 _ **Weapon Ω004 Nathaniel Summers #02C1005**_ _. A small boy of around four years._

 _ **Weapon Ω005 Rachel Grey #55U8963.**_ _An embryo, not fully formed._

 _These were only some of the experiments inside the room with the tanks but both Jean and Scott knew. The bodies and faces seemed identical to theirs, the left eye of each experiment was different, slightly deformed and illuminated from under the eyelid. Numerically, the first experiments would be young teenagers under normal circumstances, matching the years passed by the time Jean and Scott had become lab rats._

' _Bioweapons made of our DNA,' Jean whispered in terror. She looked at Scott's frown, he looked around them, more experiments, monsters created for destruction, there was at least a dozen of tanks filled with their clones and in vitro fertilization results. He was seething, his hands trembling. 'There are our children, Scott.' Jean whispered devastated, tears running down her eyes as her fingers touched one of the tanks with the baby boy labeled as Nathaniel Grey Summers inside._

' _No,' Scott rasped out, he couldn't accept such thing. While they were subjects to Essex he knew they had been taken DNA samples but he had never expected to see this, under secret programs of the government with mad scientists and sinister millionaires who wished to see the world burn. 'We need to put an end to this.' Scott said in a cold voice and Jean shook her head._

' _I can't… Scott, what if-?' Jean tried to reason as she allowed herself to collapse on her knees, her powers slipping from her grip, making the entire place shake with the tanks shaking but the contents remaining unfazed within. Scott rushed close to her and hugged her tightly before he could cup her face in his hands._

' _Jean, I love you, listen to me,' he was trying to reason with her as she sobbed in his arms. 'This is abnormal, they will suffer like Jason Stryker, like Logan…. These are not our children; they are not us. We are here, we are here and I promise you, when we'll hold our first child in our hands, it will be a happy day, not a day like this. I swear,' Scott tried to reassure his tearful wife as she cried in his arms, his own face and posture betraying devastation._

' _We had no choice but to destroy them all,' Jean whispered in her current form. 'I wondered what it would be if we had somehow saved them, at least the older ones... Essex was so mad he had named them all after himself and his wife, but I hoped that no matter the creator, they might have had a chance because of our DNA. Would they understand? Would they recognize us as something? Anything?' Jean wondered as she and Logan watched the desperate younger people before them destroying parts of their selves inside the tanks before Jean could set fire to the entire room._

' _You spared them a lot of pain, experience talking here,' Logan only commented and touched her shoulder even if they were in astral form. Jean nodded as the scene dissolved._

 _Mystique had tricked Jason Stryker into forcing Charles target every human with cerebro. The dam was ready to collapse as Jason changed the course of his action at the last moment and targeted Jean who with Ororo were trying to break the link between him and the professor. Jason was more powerful than the professor and even if he wasn't as strong as Jean, he started manipulating her through Charles._

' _Jean, all the pain you have felt, all the pain and all the fear. Unleash it Jean, find peace.' the voice was urging inside her head. She was confused, tired, stricken by the whole mission, her head hurt as Jason attacked like hot iron within her thoughts. The suffering she had fought to keep at bay from Essex's experiments and the guilt for jeopardizing everyone, betraying Charles, the clones, the children. Scott had been brainwashed, Charles was suffering, Stryker and this godforsaken place, Magneto and his firmness to destroy them all… Pain, she was doomed to feel only pain. Every power pocket she had formed inside her brain exploded, every exercise to control her powers seemed all in vain._

 _She lost all control over her powers. Allowing them to overwhelm her and her body, she levitated herself with ease as she unleased her powers that started to eliminate the place. The walls of the base started dissolving as she let go and soon the snowy wind was around them as tons of concrete were disintegrated. It was easier, unleashing the beast from inside, destroying the cage around the firebird, nothing to care about, no more pain, no emotion. Her powers lashed out as she disintegrated Jason in an instant after raising him from his wheelchair to be in eye level with her, a sick satisfaction was the aftermath inside her darkening soul as her body glowed in fire._

' _JEAN NO, STOP THIS!' Scott bellowed from the ground._

' _JEAN! NO!' Charles was cried out as he regained the control of his own mind. The X-Men saw one more of their own, turning against them, after Erik, Raven, Peter and John, now Jean was losing herself and their hope was going down with the most kind of them._

' _Don't do this!' Scott was roaring, he was losing her, after all they had been through, he was losing her for good this time. The dam was breaking in the distance. All the captured children were saved inside the jet that wasn't working by Storm who was trying to save at least some of them._

' _Jean!' Logan howled as Jean looked at them, her face expressionless._

' _It is the only way,' Jean was musing in the numbness of her desperation, too drunk in the sheer energy. She was desperate not to be afraid or in charge, not to always take the blame. She was free like this, even if her powers were able to make her mind snap any minute. The jet was functioning again by her power radiated. It was a matter of seconds for either her mind or body to simply collapse by the exhaustion of her vital energy from which her powers fed._

' _Jean!' Scott hollered._

' _Stop!' Logan was screaming at the top of his lungs as Charles and Scott were mentally reaching for her._

' _Dark days,' Jean recalled now as they watched from a distance the firebird getting brighter and stronger as that younger Jean was surrendering._

' _Fight it, Jean, it's worth it, no matter what, there is always hope!' Charles was calling out before he could concentrate to help her find her way from inside her head._

' _The rest is too complicated to project to you without driving you mad.' Jean explained as Logan watched Charles touching his brow and Scott falling on his knees by the professor's side. 'That day, Charles reached a part of my mind not even I could reach alone, but we reached it together, and my brain didn't snap for some reason. He showed me not only control but total domination of my mind and only then I found peace. And I didn't go mad myself because of the bond I shared with Scott._

' _It was almost as that bond was the only thread holding me from completely destroying my brain because of the sheer power of it. Imagine… imagine like stepping in the caldera of an active volcano and coming out alive. Scott was the one who pulled me through while Charles helped me control the lava.' Jean explained as the scene unfolded with the firebird getting smaller and Jean falling unconscious before Nightcrawler could teleport her inside the jet that was taking off with everyone saved inside._

' _After that, it took me months to dare use my powers. I spent days and nights pretending I wasn't a telekinetic telepath. Learning to control them didn't mean I was ready to touch them again. I drove you all crazy with my denial.' Jean said as the scene changed in one where she and Logan found themselves before each other._

' _As your friend and the coordinator of the Danger Room, I need you to practice. You will get yourself killed without regular exercise of your powers.' Logan was commanding her and Jean was dismissing him._

' _I am not ready, Logan,' Jean answered calmly, in a cold voice._

' _You bet you are!' Logan retorted back and Jean huffed._

' _You won't lecture me on control, no one will, I prefer to stop from the team than harm anyone, I need to adjust.' Jean called back and Logan growled._

' _In what? You can control your powers; all I am asking you is bloody use them! It's been months since you even joined a simple track down mission. What example you are for the younger ones?' Logan was shouting now, making Jean join the fight._

' _The example of the one who can kill them any moment by accident and she chooses not to!' Jean screamed back at him as he got even more frustrated with her._

' _Jean, Cyclops and Storm are the captains of the team but I am not even asking you to join a battle, I am asking you to fucking practice!' Logan tried to reason for a moment with her, he never meant to get so angry at her but she could be so stubborn._

' _The team will either have to wait for me or not have me at all in. I am not forcing myself into anything after what I've been through, make sure to tell the captains this!' Jean refused to calm down as she left the room, yanking open the door with her powers._

' _Now you use your powers alright!' he screamed after her as the door was telekinetically slammed shut behind her._

' _You actually made me use my powers again that day.' Jean explained as another scene was created before them where she was fainting in the middle of a Danger Room session with both Logan and Scott protecting her at the last moment from a sentinel designed to kill mutants made of flesh. Scott was picking her up and taking her out, Logan dismissed the session as Hank was rushing closer to help her medically the moment the doors were opening._

' _I was in such denial to use my powers of telepathy that I didn't realize something was growing inside me…' Jean explained and Logan glanced at her. He knew she didn't mean her powers by that "something"._

' _It's a girl,' Jean was whispering to Scott as she was waking up in the hospital bed of the mansion's infirmary that was surrounded by flowers and chocolates from the students and friends of hers._

 _If Logan wanted to be honest with himself, he preferred her waking up like this, pregnant with Scott's child than the way she had woken up before him after Alkali…_

' _Rogue was considering the cure but never took it, Bobby persuaded her not to. Everyone was worried weapons would be made of it. Magneto was lashing out with the brotherhood bigger and stronger than ever in his desperate try to stop the humans after the registration act had actually passed. Everyone was possible subject to lose their powers. The mutant holding the secret to the cure was a boy residing at Alcatraz Island that Charles desperately wanted in the school and Magneto wished him dead.' Jean was explaining as she was showing him various scenes of her words._

' _Jimmy,' Logan recalled and Jean nodded as she showed him Charles and Hank visiting the boy in a white room that felt like a cage._

 _A pregnant Jean with Storm and Scott were reaching her childhood home in the next scene and Logan looked at her in interest. She knew what had happened in that very home in his own reality so she gestured for Logan to move along the three X-Men before them._

 _Inside there was a ginger haired girl and a blond boy looking terrified at a woman who looked a lot like Jean but wasn't._

' _Sara,' Jean smiled cautiously and Jean's older sister huffed as her eyes filled with tears the moment she saw her._

' _First, my sister, now both my own children,' Sara exclaimed desperately as Jean tried to approach her. 'You knew the possibilities, you knew the risks and yet you're pregnant… Jeannie, just… take the cure, use it on Joey and Gailyn and lets start fresh as a family.' Sara begged with her younger sister as Jean sighed and only hugged Sara tightly._

' _I will take good care of them.' Jean promised as she left her sister's arms and smiled at her niece and nephew. A blast was heard from the front wall and Juggernaut was smashing through the house. Jean raised a shield to protect her family as Scott and Storm advanced the moment Calisto also showed up._

' _Scott was terrified of me using my powers during the pregnancy.' Jean commented as the scene evolved with Magneto showing up too. 'He didn't understand I had decided that Magneto would be gone by the time Hope was born. Charles knew but I was beyond the point of being considerate, he had protected his children and his school. I had to protect mine.' Jean added and Logan looked at her._

' _My dear,' Magneto greeted her as his sidekicks distracted Scott and Ororo. 'I hoped your niece and nephew would be willing to choose the winning side of this war.'_

' _Stay away from them, Erik,' Jean ordered him and Magneto laughed as he tried to attack her with metallic shards from the hole Juggernaut created in the wall. They disintegrated as they reached the field she had raised around herself and her family. 'Impressive,' he observed as the entire house groaned under his command in everything metallic. Jean froze telepathically her family members and levitated them outside the house inside a field while she stayed behind._

' _Always loved to use innocent people under your command.' Jean observed as her body started engulfing itself in fire, her powers singing to her to be used. Scott and Storm finished off Juggernaut and Storm advanced at Calisto as Scott reached for Jean. 'How's Raven?' she asked as she wrapped him in a handicap, she had learnt Raven had taken the cure for him and then was left abandoned._

' _Better than traitors of our kind like yourself, my dear,' Magneto shuttered as he moved his finger with effort, a sheet of metal shot through the air and even if it lost speed the moment it entered the field she was protecting herself in, it had enough power to actually puncture her close to the stomach. Jean lost all focus on her enemy and Scott found the chance to attack Magneto but he magnetically knocked Scott's visor off, forcing him to close his eyes as Jean was covering her wound with her blooded hand._

' _Possibly the most terrifying moment of my life. I believed he had really aimed for the baby, but he had spared her that day. His problem was me, not an innocent mutant.' Jean commented next to Logan as the scene changed again and they found themselves this time at Alcatraz Island. Right before the battle, the moment the bridge was collapsing itself under Magneto's command and thousands of mutants were reaching the team. 'Scott had given up after that to persuade me not to join the battle. I was there only for Magneto and my revenge.' Jean added as the team was before her and Logan._

 _Cyclops, Beast, Wolverine, Iceman, Colossus, Rogue, Storm, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were there while Xavier and Phoenix remained in the jet. The battle begun with the telepaths helping everyone in stopping both humans and mutants from attacking the team as to rescue the boy before Magneto could find and kill him._

 _The scene before them was brutal, everyone was fighting to the death, Shadowcat and Colossus were reaching for Jimmy as Charles helped them through the prison. Everyone else covered them outside while Jean kept disintegrating darts filled with the cure fired at the team. She kept an extra eye on Scott through their link as he fought against Multiple Man and even if Magneto had given the order for his army to destroy the jet with the two telepaths, the rest of the team and Jean herself held their ground. The American army was only half helping as they were targeting everyone without exception._

 _It was after the place was piled with dead bodies of humans and mutants that Magneto himself showed up and joined the battle. Jean exited the x-jet at the same time to confront him._

' _Come out, Charles. We have done this before. Your children have grown, but what about the rest? You keep destroying our chances for a better world.' He called out but stopped the moment he saw Jean. 'A better world where children won't be subject to monsters.' He added as he gestured at her and Jimmy who was reaching the jet in safety thanks to Shadowcat and Colossus. Rogue was approaching too with Iceman as the rest of the X-Men gathered around Magneto and Phoenix._

' _The nerve you have, Erik… You're no better than Stryker.' Jean accused him as she raised her hand and a massive concrete wall broke into three pieces and trapped him so there could be only one way, that of hers coming closer to him. She could feel the rest of the team's thoughts, fury from Rogue, fear, from others, sorrow from Charles, worry from Scott._

' _Jean…my dearest Jean, the potential wasted in you is heartbreaking. The moment you accepted Charles' point of view…' Magneto mused as he tried the same trick with another little piece of metal but this time Jean destroyed it before it could even begin its journey towards her. 'Your child will understand the monstrous world you bring it into, with a burned number on her forehead… instead of being the child of a Goddess, she will be the target of all of Charles' enemies…' Magneto shouted as Jean gripped him again in telekinetic vice grip._

' _Enough,' she commanded him as she clenched her fist, making him groan in pain._

' _You have made me suffer more than anyone else. You have been targeting me and my family for so long.' Jean spoke in a voice void of any emotion. 'You have made me kill,' she added as she pressed on more with her powers, Magneto seemed to suffocate under her powers. Logan watched as the rest of the X-Men watched, no one daring to get in her way, no one trying to make her have mercy…_

 _Logan could see both Scott and Charles focused mentally on her. 'But death is too good for you, old man, too quick, too easy.' Jean decided as she forced five darts of the cure to fly from a weapon thrown nearby and puncture Magneto's neck, one after the other. 'For Rogue, for Raven, for Alkali Lake, for Logan, for the X-Men,' Jean counted as each dart broke through his skin and his eyes turned desperate as the cure filled his bloodstream. When she was certain she felt no power in him, only then she left him drop on the ground and she drew back her powers before she could center herself as the team gathered around her._

' _Glad you didn't kill him, Jean,' Logan said and Jean nodded._

' _The cure fainted in his system after about seven years but at least he's still in prison, this time no sidekicks ready to sacrifice everything for him. Alone, he is nothing.' Jean explained as the scene changed again and this time they were back in the mansion with Jean on the hospital bed and a pink bundle in her arms. Logan was entering the room while no one else was around, Jean looked up at him in surprise._

' _I was about six days in the bed, the labor wasn't the easiest operation Hank had performed. A cesarean had been mandatory after Essex and his experiments on me, plus my powers during a normal delivery could be proven dangerous. Hope was born healthy but I had suffered blood loss and my powers had reacted unexpectedly at the separation of the baby from my body. Scott had driven you all mad with worry for those forty-eight critical hours after the labor. I recovered after that but you showed up a day before I could get out of the hospital wing.' Jean explain her younger self's surprise. Logan nodded, he didn't need to ask why he hadn't shown up, the sight of hers with Scott's child was painful now too._

' _Hello, Logan' Jean spoke softly as he looked at her uncomfortably while he approached. He had made sure not to smoke for at least some hours before his visit as not to smell of smoke. Whiskey was another matter; it didn't smell that bad. He glanced at the baby in her arms and Jean moved for him to have a better look._

' _Her name is Hope,' Jean introduced the newborn to the man before her and Logan couldn't help but give a small smile._

' _She's very beautiful, like her mother,' he observed and Jean smiled at him sweetly. 'We're about to leave with Storm, I just dropped by to say goodbye.' He finally announced and Jean nodded smiling, Ororo had told her the other day. Life was finally restarting for everyone._

' _I wish you the best, Logan. Come back when you are both ready.' Jean advised and Logan nodded and smiled again._

' _We will, take care of yourself and the little one, Jeannie.' He smiled and Jean nodded and laid back on her bed as Logan started for the door. He stopped at the threshold and looked at the woman and child._

' _Hope is a very lucky child to have you and Cyke as her family.' Logan observed and Jean nodded._

' _She has all of us in here as her family, that makes her even luckier.' Jean replied and Logan smiled, nodded and left._

' _You were gone for about a year and a half in Europe and Africa. Searching for answers for the both of you and enjoying life. When you came back you both had looked so happy.' Jean explained as the scene changed again into another one of herself moving down the hall in a plain black dress with a little redhead girl of about two years dressed in pink, by her hip, chewing at a cyclops toy. Scott was by her right and Charles by her left, moving down the hall of the ground floor._

' _Momma will bring your milk and then we'll go for our nap, little Hope. Daddy, mommy and Grandpa Charles has a lot of homework to correct.' Jean was saying to her child as she leaned for a kiss on the girl's forehead._

' _I like the nickname,' Charles stated as he smiled at the toddler who was reaching for him._

' _it's very decent, compared to Aunt Roro, Storm got.' Scott commented and the three adults laughed as they moved on._

 _The three of them stopped on their tracks looked at the front door a moment before the bell could be rang, shared telepathy was something the trio was used to as Scott was included because of the bond with Jean. She passed Hope to Scott who held her close to him carefully and Jean reached for the door and opened it only to find Raven in her human disguise smiling up at her shyly, it had been years. The two old friends looked at each other for a long moment before they could both tearfully throw their arms around each other._

' _Welcome home, Raven,' Jean hugged her friend tightly._

' _I am so sorry, for everything, I am so sorry, Jean.' Raven was whispering while the two women broke the hug for Raven to face Charles and Scott after so long. They both knew why she was there almost four years after the cure, she was back home, a home that always accepted the ones who wandered lost._

' _She's in better terms with us now, she gave out Magneto's location back then. She returned close to us but didn't join the X-Men, at least she doesn't accept the title, we consider her part of the team. Her mutation was restored little by little. She's actually on a mission to find a mutant who is obviously creating chaos in New York. She'll be back soon.'_ Jean explained as the scene dissolved little by little and soon they were back in Logan's office. For a moment they remained like this, him laid back on the couch, Jean on the chair.

Logan considered all the new things Jean had shown him, some things he knew from Charles but even they had seemed different as they were shown from a different angle, literally. Everything had changed, yet everything had fallen into place and somehow, more or less, they were all fine. Even Raven had found her way, even he had found peace by seeing Jean getting her happy ending _._

'You project things much better than Charles.' He finally commented as Jean smiled at him. He felt a little dizzy but Jean seemed completely fine, she really had mastered her powers.

'No, I just showed you the interesting stuff, Charles told me he's showing to you _everything_.' Jean pointed out and Logan chuckled.

'Yep, he said it's mandatory so I can be the history teacher again,' he explained and Jean nodded and smiled.

'And you better get on with learning. You need to take back your working hours; I'm suffocating with all these extra work.' Jean complained but her smile reaching her eyes proved she was joking. Logan nodded as he sat up on the bed and looked at her.

'I am really happy you're… happy,' he finally said and Jean smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

'I'm really happy you helped everyone be like this, Logan.' Jean replied and Logan smiled. 'Many times I thought my life had been too hard on me, experiments, fights, clones, the cure… I had never imagine how much worse it could have gotten, but you lived through it all and in the past days I realized the gift you have given to all of us.' Jean talked calmly, the years that had passed for her gave her this wisdom, this contentment, she was not just happy, she was fulfilled.

Logan didn't have time to tell her something more as the door of the study pounded loudly before it could open. Jean was looking at it with a big smile on her face already as the youngest of the children of the school entered the room and looked at the two adults. She was wearing a green t-shirt with an X on it and jeans. Her hair was ginger like her mother's at that age, her eyes bright blue and happy as she rushed close to her mother who hugged her tightly in her arms.

'Mommy, uncle Logan, Aunt Storm says she needs you, mommy to use Cerebro for a girl in Florida. Grandpa is out with dad. Uncle Bobby asks if I can go with him and Aunt Marie for ice-cream.' Hope informed them about all the things happening around the mansion, at the mention of ice-cream, her eyes turned puppy-like at her mother. Jean smiled and pecked her daughter's cheek. She had been a good girl, Jean knew. Scott was out with Charles to visit Moira. Bobby and Marie had taken care of Hope as Jean had asked not to be interrupted and while she was finishing the projection of her memories to Logan, she had sent a message to the three of them it was ok to come to the office.

'I believe you were a very good girl and my powers verify that, so I am sure you can have a big scoop of ice-cream.' Jean decided and little Hope threw her arms in the air before she could stop and look at her mom.

'Maybe two?' she begged and Jean nodded.

'Two but no swimming pool after that with a full stomach. You choose.' Jean reasoned with her offspring and Hope pondered on the dilemma for a moment, then she broke into a huge smile. 'Two scoops and then PlayStation with Kitty and Jubilee!' the child decided everyone's schedule and Jean chuckled and nodded as the little one hugged her again. Jean grinned from behind her daughter's shoulder at Logan who was looking at them the entire time. The two redheads stood up from the chair and Hope took her mother's hand as she looked at Logan with her big eyes.

'Uncle Logan, feeling better?' she asked innocently, Jean had explained to her child that her uncle was spending some difficult days so Hope had kept her distance from her favorite uncle but now she was smiling at him in hope of him being in a better state.

Logan looked at the little girl for a moment more before he could answer. Hope looked so much like Jean, apart from the eyes maybe, but still. Hope was the personification of what he had fought for, no matter her mother or her father, Hope was the future of this school, of the team, of all of them, and he helped to achieve this future by going back and changing the past.

Charles had been right looking for hope. She was right there.

'I'm feeling great, kiddo,' Logan finally replied and Jean smiled at him as she had read his trail of thought. Hope beamed at him and looked at her mother who finally nodded.

'Come one, sweetheart, lets leave uncle Logan to his business. I am sure Bobby is only getting hungrier for ice-cream by the minute.' Jean stated at her child who nodded and laughed as the two started for the door. Jean looked at Logan who was watching them leave with a smile on his face.

'See you later, Logan,' Jean addressed Logan and he nodded.

'Sure,' he finally said as the door closed behind the redhead telepath and Logan allowed himself back in the pillows of his couch, fulfilment filling his heart and mind.

Life was good, he simply concluded.

* * *

thank you for reading, I know some of you might not like using Rachel and Nathan just as clones or experiments and giving Hope this role but I wanted a small twist, more about her and other characters will be revealed in the future, trying to borrow things from the entire timeline of films. Please le me know your opinion on my story :)

CP09


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

OK so this is a small taste of what is going on between the characters afrer the years that passed.

I hope you like it...

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter Three – Decision_

Jean sighed as she closed the door the of her daughter's bedroom and moved two feet further in the corridor and reached another door. It was the middle of the night and the corridor was dimly lit, she opened the door and smiled at the other occupant of her bedroom.

'She's ok?' Scott asked as he had woken up with Jean by their child's cries. Jean had insisted on him going back to sleep as he had a long day in the Danger Room and a similar waited for him in the morning but he couldn't go back to sleep. He remained in the room in his t-shirt and pajama pants, waiting for her through their bond to call him for extra help but she managed on her own.

'Just a scare, some tree from outside was making strange shadows. I think she's going down with something and her sleep is lighter, making her sensitive. Tomorrow I will take her to the infirmary for a check.' Jean explained and made a mental note to stop her daughter from hitting the pool so early in May. Hope adored swimming and playing with water. Or maybe it was the scoops of ice-cream she had with Bobby and Marie a few hours ago. Scot nodded and opened his arms for her to approach their bed.

'I will cut down the branches of the tree tomorrow.' He said as he looked out of their window, guessing which one was the trouble- making tree. Jean moved close to their bed, slipping back between the light covers in her satin black nightgown. Scott kissed her temple, cheek and then locked her lips with his. 'You're sure it's not her powers manifesting?' Scott asked when they stopped their kiss and Jean nodded.

'Not yet, her powers are quite.' Jean reassured him and Scott nodded and pivoted their bodies so they could lay back in their bed, he pecked her nose as they held each other in an embrace.

This had been a tiring day. Scott had been out with Charles and when he came back he had hit the Danger Room with Ororo, Jubilee, Nightcrawler and Psylocke. Logan was off duty for the foreseeable future and Scott had insisted on more training of the older members to keep up with the speed the younger team had. Jean was glad she had stepped down from the team years ago. This however didn't allow free time for the redhead. Jean had spent her day with classes of hers and Logan's that she had taken until he was back on track and then she had spent her evening showing things to him, how their lives had been in more or less the past forty years.

She was exhausted and she hadn't even showed him everything, she had kept the part of her experiences with Aliens and the Phoenix force as she wasn't sure Charles would want Logan to deal with extra terrestrial life and the concept of its very existence just as of yet.

Her mood had also shifted after the flashbacks she had re-experienced in an evening. Hope had came back from the mall being difficult because of her exhaustion and too much ice-cream and Jean needed no telepathy to know her daughter wouldn't have an easy night's sleep. She was almost half sleeping herself until she heard her child's cries and rushed to her side as to comfort her and prevent her from waking everyone else up.

Scott was massaging her lower back and she hummed in pleasure as his hand moved slightly lower and pulled her closer against him. They were exhausted, it was evident in their faces and Jean felt the need to look in his eyes. She moved her hand close to his face, he knew what she wanted and he let her. Exhausted or not she was unstoppable and they were doing this frequently when nobody was around. Jean pushed down the sleep visor she had designed with Hank for her husband and smiled as his eyes were already open behind it. These amazing blue eyes that were inherited by their only child. The couple shared another kiss as Jean sent the visor on Scott's nightstand.

She remembered the first time she bumped onto him, scared, worried, bewildered, just like their little girl had been a few minutes before.

'I was wrong, you know,' Jean said softly and Scott looked at her in amused curiosity, knowing her tone very well. 'There was a lot to see in your mind….' Jean admitted, projecting to him their first common memory of each other, hers was by sight; his was by sound as he still had the blindfold.

'Oh that's so kind of you, baby,' Scott laughed and his fingers on her back became tickling on her sides, making yelp and slap his hand softly.

'Don't start,' she commanded him and he laughed and kissed her lips.

'I was wrong too,' he added, he knew she was thinking of all this because she had showed Logan their own past. But he liked she remembered their first encounter from so long ago. Jean was looking at him with curiosity.

'I needed a weird girl creeping up in there,' he said and tickled her again, making her laugh and squirm away from his ticklish fingers. 'Shh! You will wake up everyone!' Scott laughed as he kept teasing her until she held his fingers with her powers and took a breath to calm down.

'Then don't start!' she insisted on her command and let go of her telekinetic grip on his hand, half unsure about him tickling her again. He only pushed her back against him, loving the feel of her body.

 _Have you made up your mind?_ Scott sent when their kiss ended and Jean sighed and nodded. She knew what he meant; a week ago Hank had visited the school from DC. He had offered Jean the position of Secretary for Mutant Affairs. He was promoted as the ambassador for Mutants in the UN. Jean had asked him a few days to think about it and he had given her two weeks, of which, one had passed and all she had done was worry over Logan, Ororo and catch up with all the extra lessons she had been assigned with.

At first, she thought of turning down the proposal. The responsibility was massive, the complications between the X-Men and their funding as a special force of the government and her new authorities would raise voices of protest. The X-Men were heroes but she had her own times of destruction that her political enemies would use against her every time she would stop an attempt of abuse against mutant liberties. But she knew very well that these liberties were closely watched and in many cases annulled.

The cure hadn't been used as a punishment only because it didn't actually work, especially on powerful mutants like Magneto, who regained his powers after seven years from the time Jean actually shot him with it. However it had been used as a suppression serum on mutants with criminal records and in most cases, like Raven, it wore off with no problems. But there had been recorded cases where the serum created abnormalities, hearing or sight loss and infertility were the most common side effects. There were also drones designed to attack mutants with the cure and actual weapons. And even if Bolivar Trask hadn't made his dream come true with the Sentinels, the drafts still existed and any time they could become law. The Registration Act never passed but the cure took use and the X-Men knew it was because of them that the worst scenarios hadn't come into fruition.

Charles had been wrong to lose focus in '92 with all the fame and exposure to the media, leading almost to catastrophe but he had been right to go public with the team, even if back then, they had all objected. The X-Men were heroes, part of the pop culture and people looked up to them. Mutant children wanted to be like the X-Men and human children could only hope the X-Men would be there to save the date while they read the comic books and bought the merchandise.

However Jean knew how people thought, she knew human memory was very fragile. The moment the X-Men, or at least the most popular of them would step down – like she had done- people would start seeing the mutants as an unpopular problem again. And the "audience" had allowed her to step down and forgave her the destruction she had unleashed in the 90's only because she was expecting Hope and people wanted to believe in happy endings and fairy tales.

That's why Hank had offered her the position, she knew, for the future that had to be stabilized. For the next generations to be raised in reassurance of survival with or without the X-Men. For every villain of the future, the X-Men would capture but an ethical jury had to be there to make the hard decision and that jury had to be her. She was to become the first mutant Madame Secretary. For Charles' dream of Mutants becoming part of the governments around the world, from freaks and feared personas, they were becoming accepted individuals and people in positions of power.

She would have to give up on her classes entirely; raising Hope had already stopped her from half of them. She would have to be going to DC frequently as there was no way Scott could leave the team and the school and their daughter couldn't be alone for long periods of time. Hank had reassured her that there would be clearance for her to come back and forth even daily with the second blackbird that made the trip faster as it could go supersonic. He had joked that even if the clearance didn't exist, she could simply fly home with her amazing powers.

 _I am not sure I will be good enough, Scott._ She finally expressed her insecurity and Scott smiled and pecked her lips. She could see the faith in his eyes now that the visor was off.

Apart from the most powerful of them all, Jean had grown to be an amazing doctor, teacher, mother and wife. He couldn't ask for more from his life. His beautiful wife would reach the top in a cabinet that could save their kind, what he had vowed to do ever since he took the leadership of the X-Men from Charles himself.

They had spent decades together and he still looked at her as if seeing her for the first time under that tree, their tree by now. She was as beautiful after all that time, age had been extremely kind to her, graced her with fire red hair and the sweetest of eyes, the eyes that flicker with fire when she uses her secondary mutation.

'You are the best person for that position. You will do great, I am sure of it.' Scott vocalized his support and Jean smiled and sighed.

'You don't say that just because you're my husband?' She asked even if she knew the answer and he smiled and locked her lips with his.

 _I just say the truth. You are the most kind, headstrong, charismatic and loquacious Secretary the Mutant population could ask for._ Scott answered and it was his words that mattered the most to her.

'And you agree with me being absent for days at a time in DC?' she asked and he smiled and nodded.

'We agreed on this. It will be ok, the days you'll be away I will be taking care of Hope full time. She's already eleven. Soon she will actually wish for us to be away.' Scott said with a smile and Jean chuckled and nodded.

'What if her powers manifest while I'm away?' Jean asked and Scott smiled again.

'Kurt will have you here in no time. We'll be here until you arrive. That's another reason we need to move out, by the way.' Scott replied and Jean nodded.

Their dream of the boathouse turning into their home had remained in their minds ever since Jean was pregnant with Hope but it always got postponed. Missions, Hope getting used on everyone while being a toddler. Charles wanting them close and looking unsettled every time they discussed it were some of the reasons they never actually made the move. But the school was getting crowded, both for a couple like them and practically, there was no more space. Their double suite, if turned into regular rooms could hold up to ten more students. Hope had her own room by theirs as she was too young to live with teenagers and that room could be exploited too.

Hope was eleven, this was another reason for them to move out of the mansion. When Jean manifested, the mansion held up to thirty people and it was only a miracle she didn't hurt someone. They had no idea what would happen if Hope's manifestation got wrong in a school of almost two hundred people that it currently occupied.

Charles had been right, Jean was an Omega five with potentially limitless power and many people had tried to take advantage of the fact, people like Magneto and Nathanial Essex, even aliens had tried to manipulate her. They all ended up either jailed or six feet under. Jean didn't want her child seeing her mother as a source of destruction. Hope needed a full time mother by her side and since Scott couldn't step down as the X-Men's leader, she had to stop from the team and take care of their potentially powerful child. And she had loved her choice, no more bloody missions, no more tension. For years she had lived peacefully as the school's physician, she had done her research on genetics and possible submission and acceleration methods of mutation and she had been raising the sweetest child in the world.

Jean always worried over the day Hope would reach her powers even though she still had at least a couple years more to get in the age of danger. She had been worried during her marriage with Scott on how things would be for a child as powerful as theirs and that was the reason it had taken them so long to actually have Hope.

Both Scott and Jean would give their lives for their little one, currently sleeping in the next room but they knew that she was a special kind of child. They had taken the responsibility to have her in this world and they wouldn't risk anyone else the moment her powers would ignite.

'We need to tell Charles,' Jean finally said and Scott nodded and moved slightly so he could put his visor back on for the night.

'But now, we need to sleep, both of us.' Scott added and tried to stop a yawn as Jean nodded and with a blink of her eyes shut the lights of their suite. Only the moonlight got through the window.

She was worried about Ororo, Logan, the move, the position as Secretary and Hope. She had hoped things would be easier for them but that never was the case in the School of Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

OOK I wanted a scene with Jean and Scott ever since x2 or something. I wanted to show a lighter version of their encounters as the old movies didn't make them justice but Apocalypse had beautiful glimpses of the two and their actual dynamics. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you'd like to see in the future for this story.

Thank you for reading

CP09


	4. Chapter 4 Restriction

Hello everyone, thank you very much for the reviews, pms, alerts and faves. I hope you will like this new chapter. I am glad I am back in the x-verse and I think this story will take us through the summer.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4 – Restriction

Logan's eyes opened in a wince of pain. The part of his brain that controlled pain had nothing to do with his abilities and for the past ten days, Logan's mind was being probed by Charles in a way for everything he saw could also be imprinted in his brain. He remembered everything in his old timeline but he was also trying to categorize everything with Charles' help.

He realized this wouldn't be a day of projection. He couldn't take more and felt like he could actually use a break. Charles would surely understand.

His hand reached in the space next to him. Her body was warm; it was still too early in the morning for her to be up. Just seven thirty, the clock on his nightstand showed, it was a Saturday, everything was quite as they were still in bed or out for the weekend. He turned around and hugged Ororo from behind, spooning her. He took a deep breath. In his own timeline, they had created a relationship until their end. Last time he remembered her in that timeline was when she remained outside to defend them all, they had shared a kiss. He wondered if she actually made it to the end, or if one of the Sentinels got her.

The idea of Ororo dead unsettled him. He knew he hadn't been as she'd expect for the past days. He had talked to her four days ago. At first she had seemed afraid, worried, yet the look of loss she had given him had been the one that hurt the most.

In their old timeline they had been each other's rock for the final ten years. Thanks to Storm- as he always called her- he had dared to dream of a life without Jean, even in the dystopia he had suffered through along the rest. That timeline was not "their", it was his, and in this timeline she was his Ororo and he liked they shared a bed. He loved the warmth he felt next to him but he needed time because the moment he saw Jean, his entire world shifted even more than the change of the timeline itself.

Jean was married and the mother of a child. She had been clear, in this life, they had something easily breakable, and as he held Ororo closer to him, he wondered if it had been as easily breakable in the other life too. Obviously it had been, she had chosen Scott over and over again and even when the Phoenix persona was taking over, it was the mention of Scott that always brought her back even for moments. He had to move on, for his own sake, for Storm, for the years he had sacrificed. He deserved some happiness and he knew he had found it next to Ororo. He only needed to find out how to show her that he wanted to give it a chance.

His mind kept throbbing and he didn't want to wake her up. He kissed her shoulder gingerly and she gave a half smile in her sleep, her white blouse and shorts left a lot of skin to show, to his liking. She had missed him, he knew, he sensed her desire for him. He caressed the side of her body, from her arms down to her waist. He would make it up to her. He stood up carefully and moved away from their bed and into their private bathroom. He got in the shower and let the hot water run down his body. He would need days to proceed everything and Charles was still at the start of the 80's, Scott had just met them in the school, with a brother Logan had no idea about, he had seen Scott's powers against that poor tree in the grounds.

The shower ran cold and he wasn't sure for how long he was in there but he needed to go out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He went out of the bathroom and got dressed. A wardrobe of his with all his clothes, next to Storm's, most of her clothes were white or grey, some things indeed never change.

This was his home, it was nice to have a home.

He opened the door and got out of the room soundlessly and moved towards the stairs, he would see Charles and tell him to rest for the day.

 _It's alright, Logan. Relax. Maybe go out for a walk, or a ride. Your motorbike is next to Scott's._ Charles sent telepathically and Logan actually grinned. Since he was cleared for the day, maybe he should indeed get out to the grounds, before he could try his motorbike, he wondered what kind of motorbike he had, was it better than Scott's? He got no reply from Charles and that meant he had withdrawn from his mind. Charles always preferred to be in other peoples' minds with permission so he stayed for the minimum when uninvited.

The moment he moved down the stairs he heard the elevator at the back of the corridor opening and his enhanced smell made him turn and look. Jean was in a red dress that reached her knees, her fire red hair in one side. She was holding a bag, from what Logan could smell there were sandwiches inside. Scott was by her side in a shirt and trousers, between them was Hope, black trousers and a white t-shirt with purple hearts all over it, her own ginger hair up in a ponytail. Their bedrooms were upstairs and they were descending from the lower level with their child. They were either putting the eleven year old in the Danger Room, or that they were in the infirmary. The small band-aid on the girl's arm proved the second theory, he thought with a smirk.

The family looked in front of them as they were talking among each other and the moment Hope saw Logan she broke to a sprint towards him. Logan noticed the lack of surprise or annoyance from the couple so he simply opened his arms and Hope fell in them.

'Uncle Logan!' Hope exclaimed, always enthusiastic and happy to see her favorite uncle, as Charles had informed him.

'Hey Logan,' Jean greeted and smiled at him warmly. She had shown him a lot of things about their lives, her life with Scott mainly and he was glad she was happy. He had to set priorities and deal with life as it was.

'Hey, Scott,' he greeted this time, needing to focus on his current relationships with people.

'Hey,' Scott added gingerly. The couple had let him in peace for the past days and he knew it was partly because they both knew of his timeline. 'We were going out to the grounds for a morning walk, want to join us?' Scott offered and Logan looked at Jean who nodded her encouragement.

'And archery!' Hope called out and Jean smiled at her daughter, it was a smile of defeat, Logan could tell. 'You promised!' Hope insisted at her mother's smile and she nodded finally.

'Archery?' Logan asked and Jean nodded as they started for the main door of the mansion.

'Yes, instead of going to the pool,' Jean explained naturally and Logan still seemed confused. 'I'm good at it,' Jean explained, 'It's one of my hobbies,' she added and he finally nodded. He didn't expect Jean to like archery but then again, he had no idea about her hobbies in his own timeline either, never stuck around to learn about them. 'And since Hope was a great patient today, and she accepted to remain away from the swimming pool and ice-creams for an entire week, today we go out for archery and play and tomorrow …' Jean explained and Logan nodded as they she opened the doors telekinetically for all of them to go out. It was a lovely, cloudless day.

'Tomorrow we go to Disney World!' Hope squealed and Logan chuckled as he actually winced, that was not necessary for his headache but he couldn't get angry at the little one who broke to another sprint and started for the lake. There was a black-haired woman down there, waiting with arrows and bows and Logan wondered who that would be as he couldn't make out the features. Hope ran to her and Logan saw the woman scooping the girl up in her arms and doing something to the girl's neck that made her squeal and laugh loud enough to be heard in the distance.

'Hyperactive little one,' Logan commended and Scott chuckled.

'You have no idea,' Scott noted and Logan could hear the affection in the man's voice. Jean had shown Logan how much Scott had struggled to overcome all the obstacles that had came his and Jean's way. Scott had fought for her like no other for what he had today and he deserved the happy ending.

The trio reached the lake and the raven haired woman turned around and faced them. Logan looked at her in shock as Jean hugged her old friend. Raven Darkholme turned and looked at them. The blond hair she chose in her young years had been replaced by black as in the day she had been hit with the cure. Logan wasn't sure if there was an accurate color when in human form. He could remember her against them, always against them and he couldn't help the lack of sympathy that he felt.

Jean had told him she had came around but he wasn't sure which of her betrayals was worst, he still remembered fighting her, he had also seen how she had introduced Jean and Scott to Sinister. How he sided with Magneto for the better part of her life. Even if her apologize at the end had seemed sincere he still didn't like the woman.

'Hello Logan,' she greeted him typically, certainly not the best of friends in this timeline as well.

'Hey,' he only replied civilized because the Summers were looking at them. The Summers, wow that felt like finalizing everything inside him.

'Aunt Rave, you'll shoot with mom and me?' Hope asked the shape-shifter who smiled sincerely at the little girl and nodded as she grabbed a bow first for Jean and then for herself.

Jean saw Logan tensing at the sight of Raven grabbing the arrows next but the Raven thrust them in the ground for them to be able to pick them up and shoot them across the lake at the targets.

'How was the mission?' Jean asked and Raven sighed.

'No sight of him, I am not sure where he lives and how Charles expects me to find him, let alone _chase_ after him.' Raven replied and Jean sighed.

'Who are you trying to find?' Logan asked and Jean looked at him.

'Peter Maximov,' Scott simply answered and Logan nodded. Jean had told him and Logan had seen through Charles, Peter went with his father's side. It was an absence that hurt, a good friend and a mutant with such charisma, his father had been proud when he learnt the truth, and invited Peter with open arms into his army.

Jean moved to one knee and Hope reached her mother and knelt before her. Jean moved Hope with her hands so they could both face the lake properly. The girl was tall enough for Jean to use her own bow. First she showed her without an arrow.

'The line your arms make must reach your shoulders. You stretch the string as far back as you can without bringing your arm towards your body.' Jean explained to her daughter as she helped her with the posture.

'With an arrow!' Hope begged in excitement but remained still in the position her mother had put her. Jean chuckled and accepted the arrow from Scott.

'With me,' Jean's tone was firm. She remained on one knee, held the bow above her daughter's small hand; it was large enough to touch the grass from their kneeling posture, better for Hope to keep it steady. Jean put the arrow in place between their fingers and stretched the string back even with her daughter in between. Only because Jean had brought the bow very close to their bodies, Hope was able to stretch her arm like her mother. It was clear Jean was guiding the effort and Hope was mostly in the way of her mother and the bow but this was the little one's first time and she needed to be encouraged.

After a moment of silence and concentration, Jean used her power and pushed Hope lightly against her own body and released the arrow, making sure her child wouldn't be hit by the string. This wouldn't be a perfect hit, it was clear. Hope obviously didn't expect the moment and gasped as she and the adults watched the arrow fly with speed, its course carved slightly before it could penetrate the center of the target. Hope's blue eyes widened and she stood to her feet only to start jumping up and down in joy as she squealed and hugged her mother who left the bow on the side and held her overly happy daughter.

'I did it!' Hope was still cheering. Jean winked at the smiling Scott who simply shook his head and clapped for his little girl.

'Of course you did it! Well done, sweetheart.' Scott cheered with his daughter and Logan couldn't help but chuckle and join in clapping.

'Well done, kiddo,' he added and Raven couldn't help but do the same. Hope looked at them with happy, proud eyes.

'Want to practice with me now?' Scott asked and Hope nodded her head and moved close to her dad. It was time to learn it's not that easy. Jean thought with a smile as her daughter left her arms and she stood up to her own feet, retrieving the bow with her powers. Jean had taught Scott and it was nice to see him teaching their girl now. Archery helped a lot with focus, what they had both needed with their powers, Hope would be benefitted too.

She turned to look at Raven ready for a shot and admired her friend's talent, matching her own. They had spent a lot of time like through the years. Jean retrieving back the arrows and doing it all over again until they were all bent.

Jean could feel the hostility towards Raven, coming from Logan. She wasn't sure how their relationship was in his timeline but it couldn't be more complicated than in their own. Raven had switched between ally and enemy many times. Every time she left, Charles broke down and every time he betrayed her, she was there to return. Jean remembered herself how Raven was an idol for mutants, then a hated figure who betrayed the X-Men. She had been the red flag for a society that pretended to understand more than the surface and how they had rejoiced when the cure hit her, how she turned against Erik, how she wandered lost until she came back to them. Back to the mansion of which she was the second mutant to ever live in, after Charles himself.

'I don't understand why he expects me to find Peter on my own.' Raven said as she released another arrow to her own target, missing the center for a few centimeters.

'He thinks Peter will come around because it's you… the only link to Erik. Charles is a man of control, he has a plan, I guess.' Jean mused and she knew Logan was listening.

' _I have been trying to control you ever since the day we met.'_ Raven's memory of a young Charles standing between her and Bolivar Trask reached her. Jean was surprised to feel Raven projecting. Along with Charles who was powerful, Scott, who had been among powerful telepaths in his life, Raven was the third person Jean had encountered with such strong and high shields, up all the time. Jean never read peoples' minds without permission but she almost never felt Raven slipping like now. It had been difficult to trust Raven again and that mental silence from her was constant and well trained, Jean knew. But Charles had forgiven her and everyone had accepted Raven back. Jean knew that she couldn't simply accuse her of not letting the privacy of her own mind. It would be like accusing someone of not speaking loud enough in their own house for you to hear from outside.

' _So you want to control me?'_ she mostly saw herself through Logan's memory from his timeline, in her old house, not pregnant, in red clothes, her expression guarded. He was projecting and she needed to focus, her next arrow missed the center as well. She sighed and took another one, trying to focus as she shielded her mind and focused her eyes. _'Don't let it control you,'_ Charles' had told her before she could turn him into dust. That, she had seen a few days ago in one of his projected nightmares.

She still couldn't understand what had gone so wrong between her and Charles there. He had made all the wrong moves and she had followed without objecting. Something that wasn't happening in this life, she loved Charles and would –and actually had- shielded him with her own body to keep him safe. But she hadn't been a puppet without a will. When he pushed too hard, she objected, when he became self absorbed, she snapped and when he- like every other human being- had gotten lost she was there to guide him back and pick up the pieces, even if they were her own in some occasions.

He had let her use Cerebro reluctantly at first, although he had helped her with it. She had been like Hope with the bow and arrow, but soon she had proved that she could do it. Little by little she had gained full control of her powers and life and Charles, even though afraid for her and sometimes too harsh with her choices, had been there to guide her every step of the way. They knew, Scott had taken over the team years ago, now Storm was taking over the duties in a very clear path for her to succeed Charles as the new head of the school and when he would be gone, Jean would take over Cerebro and the tracking down of new mutants.

Some people thought, especially in the most recent years that the two most powerful telepaths on earth had been antagonizing each other. Maybe because both Jean and Charles had moved out of the spotlight and people tend to fabricate stories for the people they can't see or hear a lot from. It would meet their need for gossip, the pupil trying to replace the teacher, the once afraid and uncontrolled Jean Grey finally overcoming the most powerful telepath in the world now that he's aging and she's still reaching new heights with her powers.

But the truth was far from that. Charles and Jean shared the same strong bond Charles shared with Raven. While Raven was his foster sister, Jean had been his sister in telepathy, a bond people couldn't understand. Every time she pushed against his choices, she was showing him the faults in his plans and every time Charles criticized her for her own, he was simply displaying the truth she was not able -or willing- to see. Charles had such bonds only with two other people, Erik and Raven, and both had hurt him deeply with only Raven trying to make it up to him.

 _Jean, my dear?_ Speak of the Devil…

 _Yes, Charles, I'm with you._ She invited him in her mind and she knew he felt her statement in more ways, unlike Erik and even Raven, she had been loyal to him.

 _Hank called, dear._ He sent and Jean sighed with a smile. Always impatient, he had given her two weeks. His political diplomacy and method was evident without her reading his mind. _He asked how we are… maybe call him and give him your answer? He was trying to fish out your decision from me._ Charles' amused tone madeJean chuckled and Raven noticed, she looked at her, like Logan had heard her with his powerful hearing although he was watching Scott and Hope.

 _I promised Hope we'll play outside today, can you please call and invite him here for tonight? I think I have what he wants. No need for him to wait four more days, I'm sure he has bought the wine already._ Jean said internally and in that way, informed Charles as well.

 _Of course, Madame Secretary._ He sent through their link and she could feel his pride for her.

 _Thank you, Professor._ She replied mentally and felt him withdrawing from her mind.

* * *

Ok I am keeping up with some bridge-chapters as I want to set a pace and show as much as possible from the characters. I think it's an interesting concept that every time Charles used a lot of control, things went bad for the people he tried to control (Raven and Jean) I also wanted to show how Jean is as a mother. The archery was inspired by Apocalypse and young Jean while some of the flashbacks/nightmares/memories will continue as Jean has seen through it all. I also wanted t point out Scott's sacrifices for his wife and family. For the Phoenix and how the movies had tried to present it, I will show it little by little and explain it through the movie-verse logic.

Next chapter, Storm and Hank will appear. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I do.

Review is love and motive for the rest of it.

CP09


	5. Chapter 5 Transition

Thank you very much for the reviews, pms, faves and alerts, I hope you will like this little update as well...

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter Five – Transition_

The three oldest X-Men remained in the company of their mentor with happy smiles and glasses of wine in their hands. Even Charles Xavier had decided to join them with a few sips of the expensive wine Hank had brought for that night; it was a special occasion after all.

 _Too many special occasions_. Jean's thought made her sigh and smile politely at one of Hank's jokes which she had half listened. Jean could have easily blocked Logan once she knew what all these images were about but if she were honest with herself, she wanted to know what happened so she had allowed her shields down enough to be informed as curiosity and worry led her motives. Charles could never blame her for reading Logan without permission as she was only eavesdropping.

'To our new Madame Secretary for Mutant Affairs!' Hank made a toast and raised his glass towards Jean. Scott did the same with the brightest of smiles and Charles followed with pride in his eyes. Jean smiled kindly and raised her own glass.

'To our new United Nations ambassador for Mutant Rights.' She saluted back and Hank smiled and nodded before they could drink from their glasses. Charles' hope for co existence was becoming real little by little. With Erik behind plastic bars, Raven back with them and years of effort, Hank was becoming the new UN ambassador and nominating Jean for the position of the Secretary. Jean was famous for her telekinesis but not her telepathy. It was one of the secrets the X-Men had achieved to keep from the public. In numerous times, their secret had saved both humans and mutants. She wasn't sure the cabinet would be so happy if they knew of her telepathy, but as long as measures like the Registration Act hadn't become a law, she had every right to keep her powers to herself. It had been enough for her back in the past, when she had almost faced trial over her telekinesis and her secondary mutation.

'So where is Logan and Ororo? I saw him in my last visit here but didn't have time to speak to him. And Ororo promised she'd be here tonight.' Hank observed, his powerful voice still laced with joy and contentment. Jean, Scott and Charles had decided to keep things low with Logan's return. Indeed, Hank had visited the mansion ten days ago to ask Jean to consider becomig the new Secretary. It was the day Logan was back from 1973. Jean still remembered first the excitement of Hank's news and then her worry over Logan's bewilderment. Now Hank was back for her confirmation and a _Le Pin Red Bordeaux_ of 1996, only the excitement and the worry still boiled within Jean's blood.

'They had a very hard day and needed some time off. I am afraid I have put too much pressure on Ororo with all the new headmistress duties but she needs to adjust in the new responsibilities.' Charles was the one to come up with something. 'As for Logan, he will come around…' he added and Hank nodded obliviously and looked at Jean and Scott. Logan had left -probably for the night- on his motorbike after their time in the grounds that day.

'How is the star of the school?' Hank asked as he lay back on the leather couch and drank more of the wine. Scott this time spoke, puffing with pride for the person in question.

'She's excited because tomorrow Jean and I will take her to Disney World.' Scott explained and Hank laughed and raised his glass.

'To Hope Alexandra Grey-Summers… and Disney World,' He said amused and drank again before Scott could offer a refill. Hope was everyone's soft spot at the school but especially Hank who wasn't a permanent resident there anymore; she was his weakness as he didn't have children of his own but always wanted so.

'We have an announcement to make,' Scott added and Hank and Charles looked at him and Jean in interest. It was something the two had decided the night they concluded on Jean taking the job as Madame Secretary.

'You're expecting again!' Hank boomed and Jean laughed and rolled her eyes.

'At fifty four? That would be interesting to go through,' Jean observed with humor and Hank shrugged sheepishly.

'You know very well genetics are an amazing field and fifty four is nothing extreme for our age, Jeannie… ' Hank replied and winked at the couple before he could laugh again. The wine was obviously working its wonders on him. It was crystal clear his mind was radiating a slight intoxication, happiness and satisfaction for how things had turned out for his new position and Jean succeeding him.

'Hank, slow down with the wine and focus to the point,' Scott commanded good-naturally and drank from his own glass before he could continue. Charles waited with a smile on his face at the interaction between his oldest students. 'We decided to renovate and move to the boathouse.' Scott finally said and Jean looked at Charles who lost his smile just a little. He would be lying if he said he didn't expect that but still, it was a small but pivotal change.

'Oh that's great news! How come? You've been thinking about it for years but never did it,' Hank observed, interested in the topic and Jean relaxed herself back on her seat and allowed Scott to talk for the both of them. She watched Charles who remained composed with a polite smile on his face.

'Multiple reasons actually,' Scott explained in a relaxed voice, he could sense Charles' slight tension through his link with Jean. 'Jean will be the Secretary and managing state issues. She needs quiet and her papers intact from various accidents that always happen among students in here. Going to the boathouse will allow more space for new teachers to be hired here as the population of the school has doubled within the past decade. We need more staff, Jean and I so far occupy a big suite that could be divided and create two more bedrooms. Same stands for Hope's bedroom.' Scott continued and smiled.

'We can build more extensions of the mansion in its east ward. There is plenty of space.' Charles interrupted with his voice holding reason and patience. Hank glanced between the professor and the couple, knowing the three of them so well he didn't have to guess the tension between them. He had experienced the same from Charles when he had chosen to leave the mansion as to become a politician.

'Hope is getting older, soon her powers will manifest and if she's to be as powerful as Jean, the rest of the school will be in danger. Hope will need some peace and quiet while her telepathy will be acting up. Every mutant kid is extraordinary but we think Hope will need some extra space and care as she's basically the only child of an Omega Five that we know of.' Scott explained and the fatherly love which laced his tone left no room for objection. Jean could sense Charles didn't want them away from him, even if it was for a few yards into the property.

' _This_ is your daughter's home…' Charles tried weakly, knowing he was losing the battle, sooner or later this would happen.

' _We_ are her home,' Jean finally added to her husband's words, trying to make Charles understand. 'All of _us_ are her family; it doesn't matter if she'll be sleeping here or there. But we don't want her hurting someone.' Jean added with her voice using the same finalizing tone with Scott.

'What about the two of you? What if she hurts you?' Charles made a final effort.

'We can help her, Charles. My powers and our bond with Scott will help our child.' Jean explained, she avoided using words like "handle" or "control" for Hope. All she would do with her daughter was help with her powers, they were a gift, Jean knew now after so many years of struggle. After so many sacrifices, Charles clang to his family. Hope was very dear to him and as he got older, it was clear he wanted everyone close.

Now with Logan's return making everything complicated, it would be a lie if his newly found self and Ororo's change wasn't another factor for the oldest X-Men to create distance, for everyone's sake.

Jean could feel Ororo's internal conflict for the past days, the pain, the confusion, the misled anger towards Jean herself. But also, the affection she always showed for everyone, the hurt for what was happening between her and Logan. Jean and Scott definitely needed some space.

At the thought of her friend, Jean decided to check on her. Ororo had said she would try to meet them for a glass of wine later but it was past midnight and she was nowhere to be seen. Jean glanced outside the window and saw the wind blowing harder than it should be in a May night. The forecast had given a pretty windless night. Jean looked at Charles who nodded and glanced at Scott.

 _I better go check on her._ She sent through their rapport and Scott nodded and stood up the moment she did. Hank did the same as she hugged him tightly.

'If you'll excuse me, Hank, I have to go check on Hope and retire for the night, it was a long day,' Jean explained with her sweet voice as Hank engulfed her in his massive hug. 'I will be waiting for your call,' she added and Hank nodded his head and brought both her hands to kiss her knuckles. He would stay at the mansion for the weekend but still he would see her again on Monday as tomorrow she and Scott would be gone to Florida.

'We'll do an amazing job, tomorrow it will be announced officially. Have fun in Disney World and on Monday we have your first public appearance at the office.' Hank explained and Jean nodded after taking a deep breath, it was true, technically she was the new Secretary. 'Give a kiss to Hope from me, please.' He added and Jean reassured him. She turned to Charles and placed a hand on his shoulder which Charles took in his and squeezed.

 _For cases like tonight, it's better we move to the boathouse, Charles._ Jean sent to her mentor and he sighed as he looked up at her. She knew him since she was a teenager, they had grown up together. He had made mistakes and she had her own shares of downfalls, some of them lethal. Yet, here they were, in her fifties and he was in his late eighties, they made it. They lived their lives and both survived to see the world become a better place. He hadn't let her down, he hadn't tried to control her, she hadn't gone mad, she hadn't murdered him, nor Scott or anyone else. Her secondary mutation had only allowed her to reach planes of existence higher than the one they lived in, and she had come back from it as a better person and a woman reborn from her own ashes. Thanks to Charles, they had all opted for a better path.

 _Go check on Ororo, please._ He sent back and Jean nodded, she knew he would want to talk about it at some other moment again, maybe with Scott first in his attempt to keep them within the mansion. His aging heart craved for everyone close, thus his attempt to find Peter. Jean moved closer to the door but not before she could share a light kiss with Scott, their encounters always mild before people. She smiled at him as he opened the door for her, always the gentleman.

Jean moved up the grand staircase and through the dim lit corridors and reached the room next to hers. Soundlessly she opened the door to her daughter's bedroom and smiled as she saw her, sleeping peacefully. Telekinetically she moved the pink blanket over Hope's leg that poked out of the covers and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, she was happy her child wasn't haunted by nightmares, her tests had been clear, she was healthy. Hope had a couple of years more until her powers could seriously tingle and start. Until then, they'd have move to the boathouse.

Jean could hear the wind blowing outside the mansion; she knew where to find her best friend. She moved up the final stairs to the loft of the mansion and out to the grand balcony. Her fire-red hair whipped around her as she moved through the threshold and looked up.

Ororo was levitating herself in a standing position, arms outstretched, her short hair not bothering her. Her dark clothes flared around her, her neck slightly bended backwards with her face looking up. The trees from the property around the mansion protested loudly against the wind.

Jean sighed and levitated herself. This was their spot, if someone could call it that. After her many downturns with her powers, Jean would be up there, lost in her thoughts and powers, and Ororo would join her so they could vent together. And when Ororo, like now, felt stressed or lost, always a creature of nature and the elements trapped in a life within an urban environment, she would rise high above the mansion, where she couldn't endanger anyone and she would simply surrender in her powers. Sometimes, when life was too tough on both of them, like after Alcatraz, the two friends would simply join each other up in the air and join their abilities, creating a cocoon of energy to engulf them both and stop everything else, like in the eye of a tornado.

Jean closed her eyes and willed herself up in the air, unhappy she had chosen a red dress for the day. She kept her clothes and mane in check as she rose in the air and moved through the wind walls Ororo had created.

Her friend looked amazing, white hair, calm expression. In severe contrast with Jean's fire red hair and worried features. It seemed their powers also changed their appearance. Storm's hair used to be completely white but now the roots of her hair were darker. Jean on the other hand had started as a ginger with blue eyes and now her hair was fire-red and her eyes had turned darker. Both women hadn't experienced severe external changes due to their mutation like Hank but still, their powers changed them. Jean lowered her shields and reached for her friend, glad that Ororo allowed her in.

' _Ro, I'm really worried about you._ Jean sent through the link she established. Ororo remained in her position. Jean knew this was an invitation so she simply closed her own eyes, outstretched her own arms and allowed her telekinesis to flex and join the wind power of her friend.

 _I know._ It was all Ororo sent at first and Jean internally sighed.

 _Tell me how I can make things better for you._ Jean suggested and felt her friend's sadness. Ororo had tried really hard with Logan, and for more than ten years, they had succeeded a beautiful relationship. Up until ten days ago. Jean fell deeper in concentration, matching her best friend's mood, she allowed her powers to come out, not at full force of course with the mansion beneath her, but she felt like a feline stretching out. Her body started glowing that warm flame-like effect at the same time a summer storm started with a lighting striking far away from them in the windy night. They must have been quite the spectacle, a firebird and a weather Goddess, fire and ice. They were both glad it was the middle of the night and not many people where around.

 _It's not your fault, Jean. You have done nothing wrong._ Ororo reassured her and Jean could only sigh and nod to herself. Relief washing over her.

 _It's not Logan's fault either…_ Jean added and felt Ororo's agreement, and her broken heart.

 _I know, but it's awkward and sad and you know how much I tried to be with him._ She sent back and Jean sent her own understanding. _And he is with me, but it's not the same… He feels like a stranger, he is a stranger. Charles hasn't even reached the past decade with him yet, the years we're together._ Ororo elaborated and Jean was glad her friend was opening up after ten days of silent depression.

 _Give him time. You remember how I was after the flares; it felt pretty much as if I had come from another world..._ Jean tried and felt Ororo's sadness. _I have seen into his mind, 'Ro, in his 2023, in the dystopia he escaped, he had only one beacon of light and support… that was you._ Jean added and finally looked physically at her friend who also looked back at her through the storm and telekinetic strokes, her eyes white as she kept up with the winds. Jean didn't mind not seeing her friend's eyes, she was used to it with Scott. She knew she had her best friend's full attention.

She wasn't lying to Ororo. She never would, she had seen it in his dreams as Logan's mind was trying to adjust Charles' attempts. It was also projecting things from his own timeline. Things back in the past like his own version of Alkali Lake and Alcatraz Island but also things from the place he survived until he could be transferred back in 1973. And through the pain and the destruction, she had seen him and Storm clinging to their love and support for their final battles. They had survived literally through hell.

 _In his own timeline, he loved me very much, but after he killed me, he spent years lost in his guilt and only you pulled him through and you made it for an entire decade before they sent him back in the past. He loves you like he loved you then, 'Ro, he's just confused. And there are so many things he's still to learn, he doesn't know about my powers, only the distorted version of his own reality. Give him time for this is a hard path he needs to follow._ Jean wanted to be honest with her best friend. After Raven abandoned them for Erik and the Brotherhood, the two women had agreed on being honest and close to each other so they could stay friends forever and they had achieved it for years.

 _I'm trying to give him space for now, so he can take his time._ Ororo's internal voice sounded more confident. Jean nodded and observed the property before them. She could see the waves they were creating at the lake.

 _Talking about space, Scott and I are moving to the boathouse after it's renovated._ Jean sent in a calm voice and felt Ororo's fear and sadness, matched only by Charles a while before.

'Don't do this because of me, please,' She spoke physically and if it wasn't for Jean's connection she wouldn't have been heard, the winds seemed to calm just a tiny bit around them.

 _It's not because of you, 'Ro, at least not entirely._ Jean sent back and transferred the reasons Scott had explained before within a thought for Ororo to understand.

 _I see._ The weather bender only sent and Jean looked at her. _We're not falling apart, are we?_ She asked and Jean smiled and took a good look at her friend. One of the Horsemen of Apocalypse. The girl who lived in the streets, became a goddess in the eyes of many. The first woman who held Hope in her arms after Hank performed the cesarean on Jean. A great friend who was there for the team and the school and her family through it all. An amazing teacher and the next Headmistress of the Xavier School for Higher Learning.

 _We are in transition, 'Ro. I have stopped from the team for more than ten years now. You haven't joined the team in more than eleven months… Charles is appointing to you more and more of his duties as Headmaster… Tonight I accepted to become Madame Secretary…. Hope is reaching puberty and I need to be there for her. The moment Scott deals with the fact that next year he turns fifty and can't be clad in leather blasting bad guys away, the Pentagon will offer him to become tactician or strategist for future Security Operations in the National Defense Office… Charles… Charles needs increasingly more pills for his mind to stop racing so he can sleep at night… We're not falling apart, we're just getting old. Which is success, counting all the times we reached death._ Jean sent to her friend and this time the wind ebbed even more until Jean also stopped flexing her powers, the storm stopped. The two powerful mutants allowed themselves gracefully on the stone balcony and looked at each other for a moment more before they could share a tight hug between friends.

'I'm really sorry I have been distant from you, Scott and the little one,' Ororo said emotionally and Jean only nodded.

'It's OK, really, we understand.' Jean reassured her and Ororo nodded and looked at her friend, separating from the hug so they could observe the property from the balcony, the two women remained close to the stone barrier, leaning on it as they enjoyed each other's company.

'Scott knows all about it?' Ororo asked and Jean nodded.

'Right after Charles told me.' Jean replied and Ororo nodded this time.

'What did he say?' The white haired woman wondered and Jean shrugged.

'He said that he's glad the dystopia didn't happen and that Logan needs time before he can return as second in command in the team…' Jean answered and Ororo actually chuckled.

'Always the tactical Cyclops.' She observed and Jean nodded.

'He's made it very simple, as it should be. Charles entrusted a mission to Logan and he achieved it. They need to damage control but the good news is we're all here, sound and happy, ready to keep up with our lives.' Jean added and Ororo agreed this time and the two moved together back towards the building.

'I missed talking to you,' Jean admitted with a smile that was wholeheartedly returned from her best friend.

'I missed you too, Jey,' Ororo used affectionately the old nickname she had for her friend and Jean chuckled. The last time Storm had probably used the tag was while she was reassuring her that everything would be alright when Hope had a high fever a couple of years ago. 'Ready to represent us all in the Cabinet?' Ororo challenged and Jean sighed.

'As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. I want to actually do something useful while at it.' Jean sighed and Storm nodded

'The Registration Act never passed and back then things were worse. You'll be amazing I am sure.' Storm reassured her best friend as she'd have done with many students of hers. Jean grinned and nodded.

'Thank you.' Jean added gratefully at her friend as they reached outside hers and Scott's bedroom, they moved a step apart as Jean reached for the door. She turned and looked at her friend once more. _If you need anything…_ Jean only sent and Ororo nodded her head.

'Go to bed, Jey, tomorrow it's Disney World time.' Ororo commanded quietly and Jean only nodded and opened the door, as she closed it, she sent a final smile at her friend who was moving down the corridor already, it was time for a late night snack in the kitchens.

* * *

ok first i wanted the small "this is your daughter's home" "we are her home" from erik in apocalypse here as well. as for the rest of the chapter, this was another bridge chap to establish things we never saw like the boathouse idea or jean-ororo as friends since now with apocalypse we know they count decades of friendship, i hope you liked the chapter

reviews are love and motivation

CP09


	6. Chapter 6 Invasion

Hello everyone, thank you for the pms, faves and alerts, I hoped this would have more reviews but I don't mind, this is my attempt to save my favorite team no matter what. I have opened an Archive of Our Own account as well and this story can be found there too.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Six – Invasion

The secondary Blackbird landed with grace, its engines going silent as the couple remained in the pilots' seats for a moment more and smiled at each other. They unstrapped and stood up. Scott reached the portable examination table where his daughter was asleep in her Merida costume and picked her up in his arms as Jean telekinetically clicked the table back in its original position against the wall of the aircraft. She guided their bags to float behind them as the ramp opened for them to move out of the plane. Jean was in a long black dress and Scott in black trousers and a grey blouse.

Being the leader of the X-Men, and -although not officially announced yet- the next Madame Secretary, had its perks. The clearance for landing in Orlando had been given within minutes that morning. Hope had the time of her life, a flight in the blackbird; it went supersonic and reached Disney World faster than any other plane could go. People had cheered for her and her famous parents as this was one of the rare occasions Jean was out and about with her family. Hope's parents had bought her all the things she wanted, including a Mickey with an X-men t-shirt on. They had so much fun and even if the couple hated it, they knew it was also good marketing; keeping people aware that mutants are beings with emotions and families like their own.

They had tried various meals within the resort, rode the rollercoasters and met the Disney princesses and Mickey with Minnie. Jean and Scott knew their photos would be all over the papers the next morning but they didn't mind. Hope had fun and a good memory to cherish with her parents before Jean could start moving back and forth in DC.

The couple moved to the main corridor of the underground facilities and Jean opened their way with her powers through doors and the elevators as Scott held their girl in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

 _We need a way to take off the nylon costume without waking her._ Scott sent through their bond as the couple moved to the ground floor and from there to the grand staircase. Students passed by them but kept silent the moment they saw the sleeping child.

They reached their daughter's bedroom and got inside. Jean left the bags of merchandize soundlessly in the corner of her room. Scott turned around and Jean nodded for him. She levitated their girl, unzipped her costume off of her and she was glad she had thought of having her dressed in a plain t-shirt and trousers beneath. Jean also took off the girl's shoes and moved her towards the bed. The covers lifted and Jean put her daughter in the bed and covered her. A shower and fresh clothes would have to wait until the next day. Hope had fallen asleep during take-off in Jean's arms and she had put her back in the examination table to rest until they got home.

Scott and Jean smiled at their little one and Scott moved towards the bags and took the new Mickey, ripped the plastic tag and put it close to his daughter's arm. The couple marveled at their little one for a few more moments. Innocence, beauty, potential, their better selves were that child.

They exited her room in silence and closed the door behind her.

 _I'm not going to Disney World, ever again._ Jean sent and Scott smiled as he opened the door of their bedroom. The thousands of people around them had been hectic, all their thoughts, excitement, children on high levels of sugar, it had almost been too much.

 _It was very crowded and cheesy._ Scott sent and Jean chuckled as she moved her hair on one side for the zipper of her dress to be revealed on her back. Before she could move it down with her powers, Scott's fingers reached it and took it down slowly. _Or maybe we're getting old for such kind of fun._ He added teasingly and Jean smiled as he lowered his lips on her shoulder from behind, making her sigh and gasp the moment his lips touched the spot at the crook of her neck.

 _Speak for yourself, love._ Jean sent through their link and Scott chuckled and turned her towards their private bathroom, her dress falling on their feet. Being away from the team hadn't kept her away from the Danger Room or the gym, she was a tall beautiful woman and she needed to be fit, staying out of missions meant only that she was the mansion's only defense.

'Beautiful,' Scott whispered against her ear as he trailed his hands on her belly and above her bra. One hand reached the C-section mark as the other kneaded one breast. 'Absolutely beautiful.' He added as he felt the slightest of insecurity about the mark on her body through their link. His own body was full of battle scars as well.

 _We need a shower._ Jean sent and Scott nodded as he guided them towards the bathroom, more than glad to share the shower with his wife…

xXx

 _Static noise._

' _Everything will be alright, sweetheart. This is absolutely normal.' Jean was reassuring her daughter._

 _Hope cried her eyes out._

 _Fire._

 _Pain, brain splitting pain._

 _Hope was screaming, holding her head._

 _Scott was on his knees, his hands clawing at the skin of his face._

 _She held her ground and engulfed their brains in time with a mental shield._

 _Jean ran from the boathouse -her house-, everything was a blur of color and light as she left her family behind to find the rest. Barefoot in a nightgown, her breath caught, her mind numb, her body was cold._

 _Charles._

 _Static noise._

 _Charles had been sick for days._

 _Fire._

 _Telekinetically, she slammed the doors open, bodies everywhere. The students were down, blood running from their ears, some of them had their eyes open, bloodshot, some others had their eyes closed ._

 _She ran to the lower level. Her eyes wild, her own nose bleeding, she was tasting her blood._

 _Metallic taste._

 _Static noise._

 _Fire, wind and stars, Alpha Ursae Minoris._

 _Most students were alive, many were handicapped by the incident._

 _Their brains were assaulted, their powers muted in agony. Their control lost, their logic destroyed. Their emotions heighten._

 _She ran through the corridor. Towards Cerebro. She halted._

 _More bodies._

' _The Westchester Incident has left seven dead; more than six hundred are feared to be injured. The death toll might rise.' a voice through a radio._

' _I saw the end of the World….' Her own voice, from such a long time ago._

 _Static noise._

 _Fire and pain._

 _Ororo_

 _Marie_

 _Bobby_

 _Kitty_

 _Kurt_

 _Elisabeth_

 _Remy_

 _All dead, blood all over, their eyes open._

 _Fire._

 _Violence._

 _Hope._

' _Weapons of mass destruction.'_

 _Logan was standing up, gasping._

' _Charles had a seiz-' he tried to say before he could look at Ororo's lifeless body._

 _A place in the woods, concealed. Little children were playing._

 _Static noise._

 _A woman within a fire vortex. Not herself._

 _Passion._

' _Mutants need to be eliminated.' Another voice._

 _A city in flames._

 _Giant robots were invading the mansion, Sentinels._

 _Eden._

 _A couple against each other, their figures distorted._

 _Static noise._

' _Take him and go away,' Jean was running with Logan in the parking lot of the mansion. Charles still unconscious in Logan's arms, like a puppet, his nose was bleeding._

' _She's dead,' Logan was chocking again and again, his voice broken. He looked at Charles in fear and hate, two things Jean saw for the first time in her friends' eyes for their mentor._

 _The Phoenix Force manifesting within her. This time for destruction, instead of creation._

' _Take him and go!' Jean commanded him and almost shoved Charles in the back seat with her powers. The IVs still hanging from Charles' arm. The old man was regaining consciousness. His face frowned._

' _Ro's dead!' Logan screamed in agony as Jean shoved a bag in the backseat with Charles. All his pills, all his medicine. All she had to give._

 _She would take the blame. She owed that to Charles for all the right choices he had made for all of them._

 _She turned around and slapped Logan across the face._

' _RUN! Run, don't look back. Get out of the borders. Head south, I will manage all this. I will find you. They will come for him. GO!' Jean commanded again and shoved the keys in his hands._

 _Her life was destroyed._

 _Hope set fire to the boathouse, her powers manifesting._

 _Jean looked in horror from the distance._

 _Static noise._

 _Charles killed them all._

 _Hope was manifesting._

 _Jean would take the blame._

 _Special forces were approaching the mansion._

 _' ….instead of being the child of a Goddess, she will be the target of all of Charles' enemies…' Magneto shouted as Jean gripped him again in telekinetic vice grip while in Alcatraz._

 _Rage._

 _Fear._

 _Cities leveled to the ground._

 _Apocalypse._

 _Fury._

 _Jean took down Hope before she could kill her own father, the girl fell unconscious but alive._

 _Scott was in a coma._

 _Static noise._

 _Jean was collapsing on her knees, a scream ripping out of her throat._

 _The Phoenix Force._

 _She would take the blame._

 _In vain._

' _Weapons of mass destruction.'_

' _She fought the good fight before she fell in Erebus.' A man's voice was chocking through his tears._

 _A young robust man with blond hair and blue eyes._

 _His features hard, his mind powerful, reality-bending powers._

 _A telepath._

 _Omega Five Mutant, maybe beyond._

 _Static noise within her head._

Jean's eyes opened widely and found herself gasping and her head throbbing as the ripple rushed through the entire mansion. The windows trembled. She reached to Hope, she was alive, awake and scared.

She looked around and found Scott struggling to stand up.

A powerful presence, she pushed it out of her head. He was there, somewhere. He was probably miles away from the mansion.

'What the…' he tried to focus as he switched visors. The entire mansion was awake. Jean was still disoriented. Everybody was confused and scared, her included.

 _Jean? Was that you?_ Scott sent but she had to ignore him and reach for Charles.

Silence, his mind was inactive, noon-responsive. A stroke.

 _Oh God._

Hope started screaming.

Jean reached for Hank in the only guest room they had kept empty for visitors.

' _Check on Charles, now.'_ She commanded Hank as she and Scott tried to stand up and find their balance. Everyone was awake and out of their rooms as the couple got out of their own bedroom. They both rushed to Hope's room the moment the girl was opening the door and throwing herself at her mother's arms. Jean knelt down and looked at her child, she was ok, not in flames, her powers still asleep, her mind confused, her heart scared. 'It will be alright, baby,' she was reassuring her child as she hugged her tightly.

'Spit spot, back to bed, it was just an earthquake.' Storm's voice. Logan was following behind her, they were trying to send everyone back in their rooms but the children were all afraid. Murmurs and cries of fear and worry all over the place.

'What was that?' Logan wondered as all of them still tried to grasp what was happening.

The powerful presence lingered.

Ororo was alive, Logan was ok. Yet, it hadn't been a dream. More like a memory. Not her memory.

'Charles is not well,' Jean announced as Raven too rushed out of her room just like Kitty, Peter, Bobby and Marie did from their own shared bedrooms. Kurt, Remy and Elisabeth showed up, all of them were trying to put everyone back to bed but the kids were afraid. The team, minus two, were all there, Elisabeth was a telepath, not as powerful as Jean but Psylocke had seen at least some of it, Jean was sure. She could sense Charles was in a coma. The rest would soon know.

 _I am taking Charles down to the infirmary._ Hank's voice was clearly distressed in Jean's mind.

The presence remained, reaching out telepathically, a man. Miles away.

'Someone broke through…' Elisabeth tried to focus on her next words, uneasy to accept it.

'Through space and time, I need to use Cerebro, we must find him. Raven, you need to go and help Hank at the infirmary.' Jean announced to her friend, she seemed to realize as her eyes filled with fear. Raven didn't expect another word as she turned around and left first. Scott seeing through the bond what Jean felt and saw. Even if the team wasn't sure what the two telepaths meant, they needed to focus.

'Phoenix, go to the Cerebro, then you come with us. Storm, Wolverine, Colossus, Gambit, Rogue and Iceman, get ready. Shadowcat, Psylocke and Nightcrawler, I need you to stay behind and take care of the school. Beast will take care of the Professor.' Scott commanded, using their code names, putting everyone in context. Everyone nodded and set out for their different directions. Scott leaned down and kissed Hope on the cheek, reassured by Jean to move down bellow. Kitty remained close to Jean as the red head looked at her only child.

'Everything will be ok,' Jean reassured her daughter, her mind was racing. The powerful presence was reaching out again, searching but Jean was blocking it from everyone's minds. Whoever it was, he was a supreme telepath. She could trace back his mental imprint somewhere in downtown New York. Charles' mind was giving signs of revival. Not a lethal stroke. She had to check on him after the mission. But first, she had to focus on her daughter.

'Don't go, mommy, please,' Jean only then noticed the clutched Mickey at her daughter's hands. Hope was a brave girl, she rarely needed toys in her arms to sleep and Scott had left it with her mostly because she had fallen for it while at Disney World. But Hope was terrified, just like her mother was at the moment.

 _It will be alright. You are sleepy and calm, everything will be ok. Mommy and daddy will come back soon and everyone will be happy. I promise._ Jean's power calmed her child's mind, made her yawn and Jean looked at Kitty who only nodded and took the girl up in her arms. _You will sleep through the night peacefully. Dreams of… Merida and the fields of her country, beautiful fields and a clear sky._ Jean guided her daughter's mind to slumber. She hated working like this on her child's brain instead of facing the issue but truth was, the issue at hand felt uncontrollable. She had to find the source of the problem, and if needed be, exterminate it.

'I'll take cake of her,' Kitty reassured her and only then Jean left for the lower levels in a hurry. The team had agreed, in the rare occasion Jean could ever be needed for a mission, another teammate would stay back for Hope, Kitty had volunteered as she was Hope's favorite aunt. Jean fought the urge to turn for the infirmary's direction. She was the only one able to help the team while Hank was more than enough to help Charles.

 _Hank?_ She asked, reaching across the base for her old friend. Raven had already reached the infirmary.

 _He's recovering._ Hank said. _Still unconscious but the stroke wasn't hard enough. I'm through CT and blood tests. I will have him in MIR in awhile. Go and when you are back we'll estimate how powerful it was._ Hank's voice was steady in her head, calming her. Charles was in excellent hands, of that she was sure.

The doors to Cerebro opened only after her pupil was scanned. She moved in the corridor and took a deep breath. She needed to steady herself. She needed a moment of peace as the doors behind her closed.

Within the Cerebro nobody could reach her, the presence fell almost silent.

Almost.

She released a breath through her teeth and traced her fingers on the touchscreen, enabling it. Setting up the options for her brain, more powerful than Charles', faster and with a tendency to invade. Charles' was more gentle, he always humored that it might be because of her unstoppable telekinesis. She put on the helmet and closed her eyes.

She was connected with all the mutants of the world in a heartbeat. Hundreds of telepaths around the globe had felt the presence. She marveled at the unique connection in the scarlet-red lit room only for a moment. The presence was radiating power. Central Park, New York.

His eyes looked through her soul and mind, still unfocused. The static returned.

He was powerful.

Beyond Omega Five.

How was that even possible?

 _Hello Phoenix._

She broke the connection immediately with a gasp, like Apocalypse, he got through Cerebro and right at her focus. Jean opened the doors as Scott was already rushing in there in his uniform. She held herself from the panel, keeping steady.

'You found him?' Scott asked as he held her by the waist, seeing she felt shaken. Jean nodded frantically.

'Hyde Park. He's… he's waiting for us. He's powerful, Scott, but very confused.' Jean replied and her husband nodded.

'I need you to get ready. If he's so strong, you must come with us.' Scott's voice was calm but firm. The leader of her team, their leader.

'I need two minutes.' Jean only said as they were both moving out of the room and towards the lockers. The locker clicked open with a blink of her eyes and her uniform was there, red details all over the synthetic material, it wasn't a uniform, mostly an armor with a synthetic breastplate protecting her sternum.

She started dressing up, took an elastic band for her hair and got the long mane up in a ponytail, long hair never helped in missions, she knew. She hadn't been in a mission in years. She pushed the fear away. She had defeated powerful enemies before. She clicked all the units of the uniform with her powers in seconds, securing her body within the suit.

' _Whoever he is, he's … '_ Jean internally trailed off, Scott nodded as he checked on her for a moment, he hadn't seen her ready for a mission in more than a decade, yet he hadn't seen her so scared in longer than that.

' _Surely, no more than you,'_ He sent back but Jean didn't want to show him her doubts. 'You'll do great, now come on,' Scott offered his hand and she took it. She was back in the age of tension and fear. Her child was left behind.

Fire and Guilt.

She pushed away the memories and nightmares, she followed her husband on the Blackbird.

The craft took off, everyone was silent. The communication radar was open for the USA Air Force to contact them when they would be reaching the center of New York.

Scott and Storm had to co-pilot. It was mostly Scott. Jean could feel Ororo's worry after eleven months inactive. She could feel her own fear after almost twelve years. Logan's instincts were kicking in. Lost or not from another timeline, he was ready to fight. Yet, he had to relearn how to pilot the jet, he was supposed to be second in command, after all. Another thing added in the never-ending list of the things he had to learn and catch up with, in this timeline. For a moment, Jean allowed herself to feel bad for her old friend and teammate. If Charles couldn't go on helping Logan catch up, she should help but it wouldn't be the same. She didn't know of the friendship Logan had with Charles in the other timeline but in this one, they were very close.

The rest were more composed, still shaken but composed. Jean took a good look at her team mates. Colossus was in human form, waiting for their flight to end. Rogue had her eyes closed, Iceman was looking away. Jean could sense they had been fighting before the ripple broke through. Gambit, as always, was looking at Rogue with interest in his dark eyes.

The static increased as they approached Central Park and Jean needed to focus. God, her mind was almost pulsing with the presence. Whoever it was, his brain was radiating the static through the atmosphere itself. She had never felt anything like this before, not without the Phoenix within.

'What the fuck is _that_?' Logan's voice broke through her stupor and made her look.

In the center of the Park, there was a massive dome, colorful yet semi-transparent, as if made by soap, the field that engulfed the Gothic Bridge and half the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir was radiating the odd static noise.

' _X-Men, you take up on this,'_ the voice from the radar came the moment Scott reached for Jean.

 _Can you sense anything?_ Scott asked and Jean reached.

On the bridge, the man was waiting. No visible weapons, only his very brain. The bubble was harmless in itself. He made it to take down the noise so he can recover from the travel. They could move through it. He would allow them. He expected _them_. She sent all this to Scott who nodded and pivoted the Blackbird straight into the bubble. There were already police, army and press helicopters moving around the park.

The moment the Blackbird entered the bubble, everyone let a breath of relief as nothing actually happened. They half expected for the Blackbird to jerk and fall. The sounds of New York and the helicopters abated and the static increased.

The blackbird landed gracefully and the team was already moving out of the jet with Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops and Phoenix leading the path towards the man. The rest of the team following. He was standing in the middle of the Gothic Bridge, plain black clothes, eyes wild. He raised his hand the moment he saw them. Jean mimicked him and created a field around the X-Men. She extended her mind towards his harder than she intended. He didn't seem older than thirty two.

' _Who are you?'_ She demanded and the young man smiled at her. She braced herself for an attack, the young man was powerful, the static almost ripped through her composure.

' _What is the date?'_ he asked, as he looked around him. _Did I make it on time?_ This slipped from his mind. He was disoriented. _What is the year?_ Very disoriented. She attacked him with a fresh wave of confusion and pain through his mind.

 _Answer me._ Jean demanded, his mind was shielded like no other she had ever encountered, yet still quiet unstable.

Fire and Agony. He was accustomed to both.

'Did you accept?' he asked her directly, trying to focus. _'All I want is Charles Xavier,'_ the man slipped mentally to her as the team moved around him in a circle. _'I won't hurt you,'._ He added.

'We can do this the hard way, bub.' Logan was the first to speak and the blond man smirked as his other hand got raised. He was getting a grasp of things, he felt threatened and hostile against Logan.

 _What is the year?_ He wondered again.

Jean never expected to be hit so hard, this was probably the hardest a telepath ever attacked her. He broke through her defenses, almost tiring up half the power pockets of her brain, making her gasp and scream in pain as she struggled to hold her own powers in check. A slide and she could annihilate everyone around her. She dropped the protection field around her team only momentary; he found the chance and gripped them all in a telekinetic vice grip. His attack on her took its own toll as his nose started bleeding. He was trying to take the upper hand. She attacked him back with her telekinesis, he gritted his teeth and held his ground although she could see him struggling to remain on his feet. He wouldn't go down easily.

'Did you accept?!' he demanded this time vocally.

'Accept what!?' Jean half shouted, looking around her, he was holding everyone except her in a grasp. Just like she had done with Magneto at Alcatraz. She attacked him once again, harder than before. She could feel her brain reacting in the familiar tingling sensation when she took it too far. She made it to unleash Scott from the man's grasp. Scott immediately used his optic blast. Forcing the young man to use a shield around himself. The beam was getting absorbed from the shield, feeding it as it became an oval shell around him. He was absorbing other mutants' powers….

 _Scott stop! He's only getting stronger._

' .Accept?!' he demanded once again, forcing her to reply as he tightened his fist, making the team choke in their escaping breaths.

'Accept WHAT?!' She screamed this time, her teammates, her family were gasping to breath around her. She attacked him again, his shield breaking, her nose bleeding too. She tried to invade his mind, she felt like falling into a steel wall.

' _Your position as Secretary, am I on time? Did you accept?'_

' _Yes, let them go, yes I accepted! Stop it!'_

'Is Hank McCoy still alive?' the young man's question shocked her. She didn't dare wait as he still held the rest of the team. Her mind was throbbing in pain, the static noise driving her mad. He was dangerous, he knew of state secrets, he was wondering about the year and date. She was done dealing with time travelers.

 _STOP IT!_

The young man didn't have time to react as she outstretched her arms. Tapping on her secondary mutation, awakening the force within her core. The firebird erupted from her body with a cry of fire and energy as she levitated herself above the Gothic Bridge. She destroyed the bubble around them. She tore through his confusion and momentary fear at her sight and gripped him in a cocoon of fire, breaking his grasp over the rest of the X-Men, squeezing the life out of him as she pressed with all her might. He was more powerful than her but he hadn't reached his full potential yet, she was older than him and only reaching new heights through her powers every time. Her bond with Scott helped to share the information, and keep herself in check as she felt her powers struggling to reach further, she couldn't kill him, she needed to learn about him.

Fire and Awe.

 _Franklin Richards_

 _Reed and Susan Richards were his parents._

 _Jean knew them._

 _Hope knew him._

 _The glimpses of his dystopia seemed worse than Logan's._

He pushed her out of his brain with force she had never encountered before. She let go because she felt her grasp at his brain would cost her own brain damage if she resisted for much longer.

He let go of the entire team, the static finally stopped and he had to wipe away the blood from his nose. Jean was in pain but proud, she made him bleed, heavily. She would do much worse if he didn't open up soon.

'I'm here to save you all from an awful fate.' Franklin finally vocalized his intention.

* * *

Soooo this chapter was the most interesting to make so far, I hope you like it, the images with the static is a little bit of everything, things explained later on in this story, moments from Logan, Apocalypse, the westchester incident and some more things. Franklin is cannonly Rachel's husband but in this one he has a small twist ;)the bubble made by him is imagined as the one in Nteflix's Annihilation movie. In my mind's eye Franklin is like Alex Pettyfer, google him if you like :)

Thanks for sticking up with me and reading my fic, review is love

CP09


	7. Chapter 7 Explanation

Here is the new chapter, thank you so much for the pms, reviews and alerts/favs, i am glad you like the story.

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter Seven – Explanation_

'How sweet of you, darling,' Rogue smirked as she levitated herself towards him, her hands bare and ready for contact. Franklin raised his arm, hurling her away from a wave of telekinesis she couldn't go through. Jean created a field for her friend to fall on instead on the hard ground; she was surprised to find a field already created by Franklin Richards himself. Both Gambit and Iceman covered Rogue from Franklin's view without abandoning their positions completely.

The dome around them had collapsed, bringing everyone from outside in contact with them. The X-Men kept their ground as the helicopters hovered above them. Franklin glared at them and Jean raised her arms to create a telekinetic umbrella in case he decided to take them down or they decided to use cure darts on him.

'Start talking,' Cyclops demanded and for a moment, Franklin Richards looked at him with what Jean thought was respect. She couldn't read his mind without attacking him and every time she had done so far, she felt like hitting someone as powerful as herself, if not more.

'I'm here from the future, I want to help you all from an awful fate.' Franklin spoke his intention. Jean was glad her telekinetic umbrella was also telepathic and no one else from outside the dome could hear anything.

If he had showed up under any other circumstances, more than ten days ago, the team would have let the army use their cure darts as to contain him and see what's wrong with him. Now, with Logan back from 1973, they had to listen to what the young blond man had to say.

'While we fought, you slipped, I heard you saying you want Charles Xavier.' Jean accused him before everyone. 'What for?' she demanded, her mind raising shields as she felt Richards reaching for her knowledge of the professor's whereabouts, she blocked his mental probing.

Franklin moved down from the bridge and approached them. Wolverine snarled and Storm remained guarded as Rogue rushed back to her position. Franklin raised his hands in surrender. 'Handcuff me, contain me in anyway you think appropriate, I won't fight you.' He reassured them as he moved closer to them. Scott's hand was on his visor's button the whole time. 'I attacked only because I was disoriented by the travel.' He actually shot them a sheepish smile, his jaw bloody from the trail of his nose.

'Answer her, why you want Xavier?' Wolverine interfered and Franklin looked at him, crooking his head on one side.

'I need to speak to him,' it was a half lie, Jean was sure, but there was something more there. 'I must inform him of something very important.' Franklin added as he looked at the X-Men around him.

'You asked about Hank McCoy,' Jean added, if the young man wanted, he could simply fight them all, for now at least he was being talkative.

'He will be assassinated on the 18th of May.' Franklin explained coldly, as if simply stating a past event. He tried to invade everyone's minds to get the information he needed but Jean kept everyone concealed.

'By who?' Scott asked this time, his jaw set.

'Polaris,' Franklin answered simply.

'Who?' Storm asked this time and Franklin seemed happy for a moment.

'So I _am_ on time,' he mostly mused to himself, he focused on Jean. 'Currently my seventeen year old self is in a coma in John Hopkins Hospital and will remain there for two more years.' He explained and looked at Jean. 'When you and Hank McCoy visited me to give an opinion to my mother, you told her that when I wake up, the school will be there for me. You had tried to reach me telepathically, we met inside my mind, in my family's vacation home, you asked me to follow you out but I explained to you that I couldn't.' Franklin said and Jean knew he was saying the truth this time. Susan and Reed Richards had asked Jean and Hank's help, years ago, when their oldest child fell in a coma because of his powers manifesting.

Franklin Richards was simply too powerful for his own good and his body had drowned him in a coma that nobody achieved to wake him out of. She had done her best, exactly as Franklin had just described but she hadn't made it to pull him out. Franklin's example was one of the reasons Jean remained awake at night over Hope's possible future with her own powers.

'What will change in two years?' Jean asked and Franklin sighed, showing a vulnerable sign of exhaustion.

'Charles Xavier will have a second stroke, the ripple of his seizure will wake me up in 2025.' Franklin explained and the X-Men seemed unsettled. 'If I am correct, he will have the first one in some days from now, on the 18th of May, plenty of time to stop McCoy's death and all that will follow...' Franklin explained, his eyes filling with worry as he looked at all of them.

All this new information was too much. If they gave him up to the authorities to deal with him, he would probably break out and turn against them all, causing death. If they were to take him with them, they would be bringing him right where he wanted to be, close to Charles. At that moment, Charles was too weak. Jean had seen a glimpse of Franklin's dystopia. She realized the images from her nightmare before were his. She had seen him in that sequence of moments. His dystopia had been shared with Scott because of their link, she could feel her husband thinking among the same lines with her. Jean didn't want to be naïve but she felt like she could trust the young man before her. He had all the desperate reasons to reach them through time, just like Logan had done from his own timeline.

' _Scott… everyone's getting impatient outside the dome. We need to decide what to do with him.'_ Jean sent to Scott as Franklin turned and looked at them.

'I know your daughter, if you don't let me help you… Hope will be in serious trouble in a few years from now.' He added and Jean regarded the young man for a few moments, he seemed honest, guarded mind and all, he seemed true. Jean glanced at Scott who remained looking at the young man although his visor didn't allow the detail.

'Not here,' Scott murmured as he heard Jean's trail of thoughts. 'Can you alternate everyone's mind? Make them forget the fight? Let them feel the presence and that something is off but nothing else, erase the dome and our arrival. The Richards don't need their son's future face plastered all over the news.' Scott told her and she nodded, reluctant to use her powers like that. It was necessary for everyone's sake.

'So we trust the bub?' Logan wondered and Scott shook his head.

'We _hear_ him. We need to leave the center of New York. Even if we give him to the army, he will break out, causing casualties.' Cyclops explained and Logan shrugged in agreement, still eyeing the younger man. 'Do we need to tie you up?' Scott asked Franklin who smiled at the older man.

'I promise I will behave, sir.' He said as they moved towards the Blackbird.

The moment the aircraft went supersonic, everyone behind them were left with the unsettling feeling that something was off, something they couldn't quiet put their finger on.

They all strapped themselves on their seats. Franklin seemed to have been in the Blackbird before. He sat in silence and waited, Jean was glancing at him from her own seat behind Scott, it was safer than actually reaching for his brain as he felt her attempts. He had a small chain around his neck but whatever was hanging from it remained hidden beneath his blouse. Jean wondered for a moment how they will keep him concealed from the press, his own parents and the rest of the world.

'So, what is the date?' Franklin finally asked.

'The 14th of May,' Jean replied simply and Franklin nodded. _'Why was it so important for you to know if I accepted the position as secretary?_ She tried semi privately, Scott was linked with her.

' _Your position as Secretary can save us all.'_ Franklin only replied and Jean sighed and nodded this time. _'Hope had told me you had accepted to become the Secretary some days before Xavier's first stroke. After McCoy's assassination, they dropped your nomination because of security reasons. It's vital for you to become the secretary, I need to talk to Xavier and we must save McCoy.'_ Franklin added and Jean reached for Scott this time.

' _Don't let him know yet,'_ Scott sent at her and she nodded and looked back at the main screen and out at the blackness of the night sky.

' _Where will we get him? He seems to know the Blackbird, maybe after he wakes up in two years, he actually comes at the school. He gives the mental impression he knows of the mansion's whereabouts.'_ Jean sent to Scott and saw his head bowing slightly from the seat before her.

' _Damn it,'_ He internally commented for a moment. _'The Danger Room, then, and away from Hope,'_ Scott sent and Jean agreed, she could feel her husband's annoyance at the man knowing their daughter in a first name basis.

They reached Westchester and Franklin stretched his neck to look through the windows at the mansion. He certainly had been there before, was that longing in his eyes? Jean sighed as the dystopia she had glanced into, made her stomach turn. The basketball court opened up and the Blackbird landed carefully at its spot.

The team came out of the Blackbird, all of them almost circling Franklin who seemed to know where he's going. Jean stretched out her mind and saw that everyone was back in their beds, half of the students were asleep but at least they were all back in their rooms. Hope was asleep.

Scott pushed the button of the Danger Room's concealed door and the team took the signal. They moved with Franklin within it and closed the door behind them and faced the young man. He remained relaxed and in a calm posture although they were basically cornering him.

'Now, take it from the beginning,' Scott demanded and Franklin nodded.

'I need to speak with Charles before anyone else.' Franklin said casually and Scott shook his head. There was no point in hiding the obvious; a simple reaching would give the young man the truth.

'You say he will have a stroke on the 18th, the day Hank will be assassinated.' Jean pointed out and Franklin nodded.

'The shock of McCoy's death was too much for him.' Franklin confirmed, nodding.

'Charles suffered a stroke tonight. The moment you showed up in Central Park.' Scott said and Franklin's eyes filled with horror.

'WHAT?' he demanded and Logan took out his claws in instinct, Storm held his arm.

'Quiet possibly because of the ripple your arrival created. If at your timeline, it was on the 18th, it means his mind was already fragile and ready to suffer the seizure at any moment. Your undue arrival probably triggered the event earlier.' Jean explained and Franklin cursed. Jean didn't let him recover from the news he heard. 'Now we ask the questions or you start talking on your own.' Jean added and Franklin looked at her with angry eyes.

'OK…' he gritted through his teeth. His mind was racing, Jean could tell, but she couldn't possibly penetrate his thoughts and see what plan he was forming with this change of plans.

'Who is Polaris?' Storm asked and this time Franklin looked at her.

'Lorna Dane, the youngest of Magneto's children,' Franklin announced and the team glanced at each other, shock all over their faces. Franklin seemed to expect that. 'He has more children than Peter, two more living daughters, we don't know the mothers.' Franklin explained and everyone tried to leave the shock behind and focus.

'Why will she try to kill him?' Logan asked this time and Franklin sighed.

'Hank was the Secretary of mutant affairs… cure darts, the X-Men working with the government… her father in prison for decades with all his applications for pardon, taken down.' Franklin explained, 'She felt like Hank was the traitor to mutantkind, one of us yet against us.' Franklin added and Logan shook his head.

'As if he got in jail unfairly.' Rogue retorted, in instinct she circled the white strands of her hair.

'In history, he's passed down as a controversial person. In some cases he saved the day, in others he committed crimes against humanity.' Franklin spoke and Scott this time snorted.

'Genosha, Apocalypse, Alkali, Alcatraz, Essex corporations. It's good he remained in jail,' Scott added and Franklin smirked.

'Anyway, I am not here to review history. After Polaris kills the Beast, as I believe you call him, the Congress will stop his nomination of Dr. Grey here to become the Secretary. And you didn't fight against it because you had to find Polaris and only half wanted the position anyway. Problem is, as the Secretary, you can stop some undercover plans of specific people that will try to destroy the mutant kind.' Franklin explained and Jean frowned at him.

'Plans like?' She asked and he sighed and looked away.

'Plans like the corporation of an anti-mutant toxin that will be added in massive consumption products. Within the next fifteen years the mutant birth rate will collapse. They found a way to wipe us out.' Franklin explained and the team fell in silence. Jean herself had researched on accelerating and abating the x-gene. 'Some of the research they based the toxin on was yours indeed. You need to remember the name: Zander Rice.' Franklin told Jean and Logan grimaced as Franklin turned to him. 'You killed his father in Alkali Lake in 1983.' Franklin added.

'Zander Rice worked for the Transigen Project, which sought to curb the spread of mutants on the planet. Using genetically modified food, Rice spread a virus through the population that ended natural mutant births. After the success of the project, Rice initiated a project to create mutant children to sell as weapons known as Weapon-X.' Franklin added, Jean took a shaky breath, bioweapons again, like the ones Essex had bred from her and Scott's DNA. From project Weapon Ω to X in a few decades.

'What all this has to do with Xavier?' Scott asked composed, trying to reach the point. Franklin seemed hesitant to say more.

'Because of his condition… the way opened for the governments to be against mutants again, They used the toxin undercover but even when it was clear that things were turning against us, nobody dared say a thing. All the balance achieved through the years got destroyed by the Westchester Incident.' Franklin announced and Jean shut her eyes at the mention. The images from the nightmare had flooded her mind again. Her teammates dead, Scott in a coma, Charles and Logan on the run. Franklin looked deep into her eyes when she opened them, they looked at each other for a moment longer.

'What condition?' Logan asked and Franklin nodded his head, realizing there was little he could keep from them by now.

'The first stroke was something he recovered from, however his sorrow for McCoy and his old age created more issues. He developed Alzheimer and started having seizures, one of them led to another stroke that woke me up in 2025.' Franklin explained and Jean sighed, reaching for Scott through the link. 'Another followed in 2028, it resulted in an physic attack, that one killed seven of you and injured two hundred people within the school grounds and four hundred more in a radius of kilometers from here. Most of the injured people, humans and mutants alike, were left handicapped or with life-long defects.' Franklin explained and Storm gasped and covered her lips with a trembling hand.

'Oh God,' Rogue whispered in horror.

'Someone took him and left, we never found him again, many believed it was the Wolverine who took him somewhere. Others said he died and you buried him on time to prevent retaliation.' Franklin added, his voice monotonous, for him it was his reality. 'Point is, after the Incident, the X-Men disbanded, the government classified powerful mutants like Xavier as dangerous and their brains as weapons of mass destruction.' Franklin added. 'Same stands for me, you and Hope,' he pointed at Jean with a finger pointed at her, he then turned it towards his own temple.

Jean nodded her head as she looked at Scott, his frown was evident even with his visor concealing his eyes, his hands had turned into fists. 'From the Incident and on… many things happened…awful things… that enabled the Sentinels program to take the Green Light eventually.' Franklin added and the four X-Men who knew of Logan's return looked at each other. Logan's dystopia had become Franklin's.

'Fuck…' Logan cursed and Jean looked at him for a moment. In the nightmare, or the future, she had stricken him across the face and sent him away with Charles. All his struggle to go back to 1973 seemed in vain now. They were meant to suffer at the end, the dystopia felt unavoidable.

'There are many more things that happened, or will happen…' Franklin seemed to be in a monologue, his eyes focused on the ground between him and the team. Jean didn't use her powers, she could see the sorrow. Franklin looked up at them, his eyes clearing. 'But the point is, since the ripple changed the day of the stroke, circumstances will differ. I can't be sure what else might go differently from what I know. The day McCoy is being assassinated you all go at the scene, trying to stop Polaris but at the same time Peter Maximoff will attempt to free his father, and he will succeed because you will be fighting Polaris.' Franklin added and this time most of the team actually groaned.

'Do you have anything good to tell us, bub?' Logan asked in annoyance but Franklin's defeated demeanor made Jean's heart sink. She knew he wasn't exaggerating, she had seen his world, even in glimpses. Before anyone could say another word, Kitty was heard from the speakers of the Danger Room. Jean's stomach dropped as her mind rushed to Hope, she was still asleep, she was ok.

'Guys… you need to see this.' Kitty only spoke and turned on the projection of news on the wall across from the team. They all focused at the news showing numerous bodies on the floor of a high security prison. The plastic cell that had kept Erik Lehnsherr for the past decades was broken, the plastic melted.

'We report that Peter Maximoff along with two female mutants invaded the high security prison twenty minutes ago and achieved to free Erik Lehnsherr, widely known as Magneto. Leaving in their wake more than three casualties and eleven injured people.'

* * *

A little bit of history, a little bit of the Logan events, we're building the plot here, it was mostly a filler but i need to show the dynamics between the characters, i hope you like it guys, please let me know of what you think

CP09


	8. Chapter 8 Prevention

Hello everyone, thank you very much for the support with this story, it's really fun making it. I am glad you enjoy my work. This is a chapter I loved making, inspired by x1 and x2 so...

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Eight – Prevention

Jean and Scott moved to the infirmary. Ororo and Logan would find some space for Franklin, and keep a close eye on him. Magneto was on the loose but the government hadn't asked for their help yet and they knew, until he showed up, he and his children wouldn't be tracked down through Cerebro as they had already concealed themselves.

The couple felt -almost in instinct- the need to look for Charles after all the news they had received, both from Franklin and the television. It was as if in reflex, two children in trouble running to their father, even though they weren't children anymore and Charles wasn't their father, or able to help.

The infirmary doors opened and the couple found –or rather interrupted- Raven and Hank talking close to each other, papers in Hank's hands. The two parted inches apart the moment Jean and Scott arrived in the infirmary. Jean knew they didn't need to apologize; some love stories in there were older than hers and Scott's. Charles' was resting behind an enclosure.

For a moment Jean looked at Hank and tried to push down the knot that formed in her throat. In four days, or actually three days and a few hours as dawn was hours away, they would have to stop his assassination. She tried to clean her head as Hank handed her the results of Charles' examinations. The doctor's composure she had mastered during her practice and later on as a physician was collapsing.

'Nothing a mind like his can't overcome.' Hank announced with a huge smile, oblivious to the news outside the infirmary, of the present or the future. Jean nodded her head as she looked through the results. Maybe if Hank survived the assassination attempt, Charles wouldn't go down with the seizures. Jean knew she was fooling herself. Brain deteriorating diseases like Alzheimer's weren't linked to the emotional state of the patient, happy people got sick too.

 _Damn it._ She cursed internally as she felt her eyes filling with tears. Only now she allowed the feelings to overcome her. That nightmare had seemed so real, and she knew there was much more to it. The effort she had put to take down Franklin also caught up with her and the fact that for the first time, there was someone more powerful than her, scared her. If, for example, he decided to kill her child, Jean wouldn't be able to keep the promise she had given herself after Magneto had wounded her pregnant belly back in the past. Now, the man she had spared was out of the prison for one more time in his life and this time, he had his three children with him. A few days ago, Jean had told Logan that Erik with no one close to him was powerless; she could only wonder how powerful he was now with his offspring by his side.

She tried to move behind the enclosure quickly, trying to hide her tears from Hank and Raven mostly, Scott could feel her breaking down through their link.

' _Go to Charles, I will inform them,'_ Scott's voice inside her head was still firm and steady, the demeanor of the leader of the X-Men. Scott was still holding up, always the logical one, the brain of the pair; she was the emotion and heart.

The sight of Charles, all weak and unconscious on the bed of the infirmary, IVs, cubes and a monitor attached on him made her finally lose her composure. The nightmare returned, in it, he had seemed much frailer. He had been a shadow of himself, and that was only five years away.

She finally let the tears fall and wet the results in her trembling hands. A disastrous future, bioweapons, the sentinels, most of them killed by Charles, the team disbanded. Hope was most likely on the run with her and Scott. She wanted to become the Secretary to secure the current peace and prosperity. She never expected her position would be their only way out of a nightmarish future. The responsibility had seemed heavy on her shoulders but now it felt unbearable.

Logan had tried to save them all, now Franklin was doing the same, but maybe no matter how hard they tried to create ripples and obstacles, the river would find a way to get back to its course. Desperation was taking its toll as she shut her eyes and let the sobs overcome her. She didn't want to live the Hell she had seen, she had fought so hard with her own self to prevent creating that very same Hell. She deserved something better than danger and fear for the end of her days.

'So many tears for an old man such as myself, dearest,' Charles' voice made her gasp and look at him. Charles was awake, coherent and smiling at her. She smiled at him through her tears and took his hand in hers, abandoning the papers mid-air. He had the strength to squeeze her hand. 'I will be alright,' Charles tried to reassure her with a weak voice and Jean struggled to compose herself and shield her mind. He was still fragile, he didn't need the stress. The time of him being the rock for everyone was over, now they all needed to support and spare him some pain.

'I know, it will be alright,' Jean wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure but she smiled as her mentor nodded. 'Try and get some sleep, you had a stroke but you will have a full recovery.' She mostly babbled and he sighed.

'I can feel someone,' he mumbled and closed his eyes but Jean moved closer and caressed the brow of her mentor, like he used to do when he was comforting her.

'He's of no danger,' Jean half lied. 'Just a newbie, very powerful but seems decent. You'll meet him when you recover.' Jean reassured him and he nodded once again. She was tempted to put him to sleep like she had done with Hope but he wouldn't approve of such move and she wouldn't dare affect his damaged brain in any way. Her own ethics on her powers weren't identical to Charles', she didn't need him to be disappointed in her.

'Try go back to sleep.' She finally repeated and he nodded once more.

xXx

Everything was set up. Hank had been informed and reached DC at dawn, along the rest of the team, Raven would take care of Charles. Kitty would take care of Hope. With Magneto on the loose, Jean wasn't taking any chances of having Hope with her. The team had felt as if they weren't able to trust Franklin back in the mansion and he knew that so he had offered to stay on the Blackbird and watch out in case Polaris showed up. Erik and his children would be shocked at the shift in power. Only the X-Men and Franklin knew of Jean becoming the Secretary. The press was gathered and the ceremony was quick and well covered by the media. The public was always thirsty for the X-Men and now another one was becoming part of the cabinet. This was a popular idea. Hundreds had gathered and Hank had made sure they could be close enough for the cameras to catch the crowd.

'This is a new era for the mutantkind. Decisions are taken for us _by_ us and this is the biggest victory we could achieve for our dream of peace and co-existence. This is the dream of so many around the world. In achieving this dream, please allow Dr. Grey-Summers, our new Madame Secretary to speak from her heart.' Hank offered as he gestured for Jean who smiled in her black and white dress. Hank had made an extravaganza of the simple change in secretaries for the department.

They needed the spotlight, Magneto and his children were after Hank exactly because of his stance against criminals like Erik. Jean moved to the podium and looked at the people gathered. The night had been a nightmare. Her teammates who now looked proudly at her felt hope for the day that had risen, despite the exhaustion. They hoped it would be alright at the end. In her new position, she couldn't fail them. Scott smiled at her and she glanced a last time at the speech she had prepared during their flight in the Blackbird. She put her hand on the papers and looked at the crowd of people around her and the cameras. During the night she had felt desperation after many years, now that the sun was up, her determination had kicked in.

'The previous night was hard.' Jean started and the X-Men watched her carefully. 'Erik Lehnsherr is once again on the loose.' Jean continued and sighed. 'This time accompanied by his children. People died last night, lives were lost.' Her ominous message was realistic, for that, no one could blame her. 'But today, it's a new day.' Jean added. 'A day of hope and solutions. Lehnsherr used to have a cause. A cause _failed_ by his own actions against both humanity and mutantkind through the years.' Jean added and many nodded. 'When Hank and I were children, we were protected in a school for mutants. We met the world only when we had to fight it. Half of the times, we fought our own kind because some mutants thought they were better, superior.' Jean continued.

'Later on, we participated in society and struggled to find our way through it as to become scientists and after a point, heroes. Both Humans and Mutants have proven they are capable of atrocities through the history of mankind. But we got to shape our societies, our bonds with each other and we can thrive through that same society. The X-Men saved lives and we spared enemies. We had our own downfalls and our good days.' Jean smiled at her old friend who pecked his hand and gestured at her. 'Today is one of those good days. And more good days will follow for our kind through our struggle for a better future. Justice will be served. The hope of co-existence is becoming real. And we'll fight for our hope. To the young mutants out there, who believe they are outcasts, remember, we are mutants just like you and we try for your future. To the young humans who are afraid, reach out, try to understand and you will see that beneath the scales, the different color or the fur, it's people with emotions and the need to be accepted. But both rest assured, when injustice happens we'll be there to stop it. As Mutants in these positions of power, we'll only serve as an obstacle to sinister plans –like the ones of the past- that tried to destroy or exploit mutation. ' Jean added and some people cheered and whistled from the crowd, she smiled as she nodded her acknowledge. 'Justice will be served on mutants _equally_ , criminals will be punished no matter the powers we'll have to reckon with.' Jean added.

'As an X-Woman, a doctor under an oath, a scientist, a wife and a mother, I promise you I will do my best to save the lives of those in need, to secure a future of peace and prosperity no matter the coast.' Jean concluded but people had already started applauding the moment she mentioned herself as an X-Woman. She thanked everyone and moved back to her teammates where Scott was clapping for her along the rest. He gave her a kiss on the lips and she hugged him.

' _You were amazing,'_ he sent and she smiled and nodded before she could share hugs with the rest of her teammates.

The X-Men would talk to the press for the events of the day. Something they had done before in occasions. It was a big day and although they had been through a lot the previous night, they had to be positive before the cameras. Questions about Charles had also been raised but the X-Men had lied in unison he was back at the school, taking care of the children, the daughter of the Madame Secretary as well. People tend to fall for innocent, utopian lies.

Jean and Hank found the chance to go to the office Jean would use for the next years. Hank showed her all the secret compartments and gave her all the passwords for the computers. Showed her all the secret files and a way to erase temporary memory. Nothing too different than the top technology their database at the school had.

'Sir, Madame,' we have news on Magneto.' A man opened the door and informed them. 'He'll be broadcasted in a few seconds. We try to find the source of the signal so we can track him down.' The man said and Jean blinked once and the television of the office turned on. It was on a random channel but it didn't matter as the signal got jammed and there was a static for a moment before Magneto could be shown on the screen. He was sat on a chair, looking sharp for his age, angry too, dressed in black. Behind him, like a wall, mostly concealing any detail that could prove his whereabouts, were three standing people, the camera focused up to their necks, their faces out of the picture. A male robust body clad in dark blue and grey, his arms crossed before his chest, Peter, his son. On the right there was a slim body clad in black and green, a black chocker around the neck, a slender build, long, green hair to her shoulders. On the left, a luscious body with a corset emphasizing the woman's voluptuous figure, dark red hair in curls, a long jacket in blood red.

' _My fellow mutants, today, the homo sapiens used their best puppets –the mighty X-Men- in a show of fake confidence and equality. Weapons like the cure are still being used on us, leaving defects like blindness behind them. The Sentinel program never got destroyed and will be used anytime this petty show of the X-Men in government goes down in flames, the flames of the Dark Phoenix. Traitors like Grey and McCoy will pay for the blood they have in their hands, mutant blood that has been spilled in the system's failing vision of "equality". Equality based on weapons and lies. No wonder Charles Xavier is not there as he had a stroke last night. Leaving him weak and the X-Men lying about his absence.'_ Magneto was saying and Jean looked at Hank in fear. How could he know?

'Maybe one of his daughters,' Hank answered the unspoken question.

' _Lying is all they are going to do while in power and I ask you all. Do you really want those liars who hunt down their own kind to rule us?'_ Magneto wondered and smirked at the camera. Jean felt as if he was looking right at her. _'It's only because of their vanity and thirst for power that they gathered all today in DC and left the biggest traitor alone and weak, back in New York.'_ Magneto concluded and Jean watched with horror in her eyes as Peter uncrossed his arms from his chest and brought them behind his sisters. A second afterwards, they were gone, leaving in a gash of wind that only moved their father's hair. The connection was lost and the broadcast was saying something but both Jean and Hank were running already out of the office and towards the rest of the X-Men who had watched the broadcast.

Magneto's children were going for Charles, only Raven and Kitty were there, Hope was there. They rushed to the Blackbird through the crowd of people and press, where Franklin waited with a serious face, he had also seen the broadcast. They had no idea where the video had been shot, how close to New York, but they knew Quicksilver was fast, too fast.

'We won't be there on time,' Scott only murmured as they rushed to their seats so they could take off.

'I can take us there.' Franklin announced and the team looked at the young man. 'The Blackbird too. I can teleport us all.' Franklin offered and Logan snarled.

'You can teleport so many people an' the Blackbird? How convenient.' He snorted as Storm was already turning on the engine. But Jean knew, they didn't have time to fight over their trust in the newcomer and they wouldn't be on time with the Blackbird if Peter was close enough.

'Teleport me,' Jean offered and actually grasped Franklin's arm. Scott moved forward.

'Jean, no, not alone.' He commanded but Jean shook her head.

'Hope is at the mansion.' Jean stated desperately, precious seconds were being wasted. Franklin didn't wait a moment longer. He closed his eyes and focused as the jet was kicking off.

The next moment it was making a landing on the basketball court, there had been no time for the base to open. They rushed outside the Blackbird as Jean spread out her mind, the evacuation was taking place inside, the children rushed to the tunnels. The infirmary was on lock down, Kitty and Raven had set everything in motion, Hope was with her aunts. They were on time. They all caught their breath for a moment. The team fought the urge to vomit, their stomachs uneasy, it wasn't like Kurt's teleportation. It mostly felt as if leaving time and space completely before reappearing.

They spread out and Jean turned towards the Blackbird. Like she had done in the past, she raised her hand and the jet hovered a few inches off the ground, allowing the basketball court to open. She landed the jet back on its spot and allowed the court to close back in place. They wouldn't let the Blackbird get destroyed during the fight. She let out a breath of exhaustion, she was sleepless, had fought with Franklin in Central Park and traveled to DC and back in a supersonic flight and through teleportation. She needed a break, she could feel her body reacting little by little. Her powers tingling.

Franklin closed his eyes by her side and focused. He raised his hand and suddenly as if in slow motion, they saw their old teammate running towards the main gate of the mansion, two women held by him. Peter realized someone was slowing him down, or the space and time of his position… he seemed bewildered but stopped and released his sisters. The trio was shocked to see the X-Men had arrived within minutes from DC. They also seemed surprised at Franklin's existence. They obviously hadn't been informed about him. His presence had been felt by everyone but obviously he knew how to conceal himself consciously. Jean couldn't read their minds, she noticed Peter's small helmet, his sisters wore crescents in their hair, a black and a red one respectively to match their hair, blocking telepathy.

The younger one, no more than forty, almond shaped, furious eyes, in green and black, levitated herself and raised her arms, her green hair waving as she moved towards the X-Men and specifically Hank. Her hands created a green field and soon all the metal from the frames of the windows and doors, along the metal posts and lights of the mansion ripped themselves from their spots and became thousands of shreds. Great, that one controlled metal like her father. It was clear she was aiming for Beast who mostly was a target rather than an asset as his powers were helpful for close combats.

'Polaris,' Franklin only said and Jean nodded and raised her hands at the same time with the blond man beside her. Cyclops aimed at the other woman, smaller fiery eyes, fair skin and certainly the middle sister, around forty five, she started moving her own hands, a scarlet field like liquid fire started circling her palms, an energokinetic, like Scott and Jean themselves.

'The Scarlet Witch,' Franklin added, Jean kept the names, or actually the code names of her enemies.

Kurt rushed close to Rogue and teleported her close to Peter, she grabbed him and soon he was falling. The redhead screamed in fury and hurled them away in a field of red energy. Peter seemed tired but he was recovering fast because of his mutation. Cyclops hit the Scarlet Witch with his beams and made her crush to the ground, she turned furiously at him.

Gambit was attacking Polaris who released the shreds of metal at them. Jean levitated herself and spread her arms. The flame, the power surge, the domination of her powers. She created a wall that halted the pieces of metal. She felt Franklin helping and the shreds became dust. Polaris had been taught, the more the pieces, the harder it was for telekinetics to stop them. The green-haired woman smirked as this time she raised the metallic dust around her, creating a field.

The Scarlet Witch also levitated herself, shielding her brother. Rogue took Gambit and Kurt and rushed inside the institute with Peter's power absorbed. They needed lines of defense. Storm created a strong wind to make Polaris lose focus with the dust but she couldn't simply attack with lighting in such close encounter on the school grounds and against a mutant with magnetic powers, the combination could fry the school and everyone inside.

Wolverine tried to attack Peter but Polaris gave him a sick smile before she could send him up and far away from the grounds, his skeleton perfect for the metal manipulator. Storm abandoned her position and flew after Logan, trying to restrain his body from crushing too far away. Scott released his optic blasts and Jean flew close to him as Peter tried to run close to her husband and direct him towards the mansion. The blasts could easily destroy the place. Jean focused on him as Franklin was still keeping him slow; she felt a field of energy keeping his helmet on. Iceman tried to freeze Peter's legs to keep him in place, after failing to freeze the Scarlet Witch who had encountered him with a heat wave of red energy.

'Take down the redhead,' Jean gritted through her teeth as she tried to rip the helmet off, making Peter scream and fall on the ground, clutching his head.

Polaris unleashed the black cloud of metallic dust in a green field created by her hands, still aiming at Hank. This time Franklin raised his arms and focused on destroying it all, he was _changing_ metal into wood, he was able to _alternate_ matter. His nose started bleeding heavily as he frowned in pain and concentration. Jean couldn't help but marvel at the powers of the young man between her team and their enemies.

The Scarlet Witch was attacking again, shielding her sister and sending a scarlet wave of power against them all. Jean was still trying to remove Peter's helmet and for a moment she made it, sending him a good wave of confusion that finally pulled him on his knees, his expression blank. Franklin was still trying to stop Polaris' attack, unable to match the energokinetic attack too. Jean moved in the air and tapped and spread her arms with a scream of abandon.

The firebird erupted from within her in a field of energy and fire. The force of her powers pushed back the scarlet wave of energy, to the sisters. The three siblings had hoped in the element of surprise as to take down Xavier but obviously the three of them were not enough to take down the X-Men and Franklin combined. Jean would give the two sisters a lesson for attacking her house. The house Erik and she had rebuilt after Apocalypse, the constant attempt of Magneto to destroy them made her snap. Her mind reaching deeper within itself, ready to tap at the power pocket that lay there, singing to be used.

'Jean NO!' It was Raven screaming. 'Please NO!' she ran defenseless in her human form towards the battlefield that the school grounds had been turned into. Jean created a field of protection around her friend, protecting her but losing the two sisters from her focus for a second. She breathed hard through her teeth as she lost the moment.

The Scarlet Witch found the chance, levitated her seemingly furious sister towards their brother and in the blink of an eye, she had melted the ice around Peter, broke the stupor Jean had created in his mind and he took them all away.

Jean was still burning with the fire of her powers, she screamed in anger as she felt Peter's faint trail of thoughts from his bare head rushing away.

' _Jean...Hope is inside,'_ Scott sent through their bond and Jean closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She needed to calm down, she had enough. She assembled all her will to calm herself down as she had learnt to do. A couple of decades ago, it would be a struggle to contain herself, now the thought of her child's safety helped her mild the reaction. Her mental and physical exhaustion was another factor for her to give in and minimize the fire within her. She withdrew from her unconscious part of her brain, where the real thing nestled and even if she felt the Force reacting at the lack of interaction, Jean quieted down and controlled herself.

'Are you out of your mind!?' Scott was screaming at Raven as he approached the older woman who rushed close to them. There weren't many people who got between the Phoenix and her enemies and lived to tell the tale. Raven seemed furious and scared. Jean landed herself back on the ground with effort on keeping herself standing. Her body was drained, her brain foggy.

'She couldn't kill them at the grounds of the school! She's not a murderer!' Raven's concern was deeper but Jean couldn't focus on Raven's shielded mind, she felt dizzy.

'Cyclops!' Franklin only warned as he rushed and held Jean the moment her knees gave way. Scott ran close to his wife. They had been through occasions of her simply collapsing because of the excessive use of her powers. It was more than twenty years that they hadn't had to deal with the ashes left behind, Jean's ashes. Scott moved a hand behind her back, the other behind her knees and picked her up.

'Scott…' Jean tried, she could walk, she was sure of it, another wave of dizziness swept through her, and their bond.

'Save it, love,' Scott only muttered. Her weight familiar after all those years, he started for the mansion and its infirmary. His mentor was sick, his future seemed worse than any of them could expect, friends had became enemies, strangers pretended to be friends and his wife had collapsed in his arms, that had not been good.

'Scott, let me help with Jean,' Raven offered and Scott kept walking, he moved passed their friend and once role model without a second glance.

'If you want to be useful, go to Hope, keep her away from her mother. She doesn't need to see her like this,' Scott said harshly without looking at the shape-shifter as Raven hung her head and sighed before she could follow with the rest of the team.

* * *

OOK small hints of Jean's Phoenix powers, I promise more will be revealed about it(with my guess of what is to happen in Dark Phoenix in a few months from now) I can imagine Jean much more confident than the character we saw in the first two movies as she was raised and trained differently from Xavier and Mystique so keep that in mind. I hope you liked the fight scene between the siblings and the x-men. What do you think guys? as always, thank you for reading.

CP09


	9. Chapter 9 Deception

Here we are with our post-battle chapter, I hope you will like it as it has some very interesting things happening to it.

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter Nine - Deception_

Jean's eyes opened slowly, she was in the bedroom she shared with her husband. The slumber her mind withdrew her was mostly a black out. No dreams, no nightmares, only the familiar silence that was the aftermath of her powers being abused. She almost missed the oblivion after the past two eventful weeks.

She turned her head slowly and looked at her husband. The once young man she knew had aged gracefully, the cocky boy had become a responsible leader, a charismatic teacher, the amazing father of their only child. He was sitting next to their bed, his hands in fists before his lips, his entire body crouched forward with his elbows on his knees.

'Hey,' she whispered and Scott finally moved his hands away from his mouth and smiled at her. Through their bond, she could feel his turmoil, everything was crumbling around them, their lives were changing rapidly and Scott – just like her – didn't like change, especially of that kind. She could also feel his immense relief for her recovery. Every time Jean's powers were abused, Scott had every reason to be afraid.

'Feeling better?' he asked softly and Jean nodded her head, she reached for the glass of water and Tylenol he knew to have by her nightstand. The headache would last through the night. She took the medicine and let her head back on the pillow, realizing Scott –probably with Storm's help- had removed her uniform and put her in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Scott moved from the chair to their bed, sat by her side and caressed her long hair before she could take his hand in hers.

'Hope is alright, with Raven.' Scott started with the most important information. Jean nodded. 'It's past eleven. The team brought everyone back from the tunnels. Good news in all this, they evacuated successfully… not even one injured student.' Scott added and Jean nodded once more. 'We taught them well,' he observed with pride in his voice even though clouded by exhaustion. 'Charles is getting better, Hank reassured us, he'll be out of the infirmary in a few days. We haven't let Franklin reach him. We are all over the news, apparently but Hank has taken care of the public relations, as always. Nobody has any idea of Magneto's whereabouts. Nobody has an idea about his daughters… That Polaris obviously bends magnetism but the Scarlet Witch is another case… she probably has multiple powers that we can't pinpoint at the moment.' Scott concluded and Jean sighed and nodded, her first day as Madame Secretary had been disastrous.

'It's not your fault, Jean…' Scott added as he had heard her through the bond.

'I know…' she said quietly and Scott smiled and kissed her knuckles.

'Have you asked Franklin about them?' Jean asked Scott but her husband shook his head.

'I thought of leaving this to you… you know, telepath to telepath, he gives the impression he respects you, maybe we're wrong but when you collapsed he seemed genuinely concerned and tried his best to help, I don't know. Logan wanted to harass some words out of him, Ororo wanted to play the diplomat but I told them to wait until you can give it a try. I trust you more than anyone else to make people feel comfortable and ready to talk.' Scott added and Jean smiled at him.

'I'll try; I'm worried he's here to harm Charles… the way he mentally slipped when we first reached him…' Jean trailed off and Scott nodded.

'I know, but he's also powerful, if he wanted he could have put up a fight and kill Charles… Richards obviously struggles for our trust, the reason for that, I don't know, but if he wanted to stop whatever future he came from like that, he could have popped in, kill Charles and go…. Now, there's obviously a change in his plans.' Scott expressed for the both of them as Jean nodded. 'I feel uneasy around him, he seems to know Hope well.' Scott admitted quietly after that and Jean couldn't help despite of the situation, to smile again. 'I haven't let him reach her.' He added, mostly reassuring himself.

'Did he ask or try to meet her?' Jean asked and Scott shook his head.

'No,' Scott replied and then smirked at her 'But still, I kept him away from even laying eyes on her.' He added and Jean smirked back.

'A lot of people will know Hope, Scott... Especially if after '25, Franklin attended the school… he probably met her, if I am not mistaken they must have a six year difference…' Jean tried to reason with her husband, she couldn't help but find his overreaction sweet. As parents, they always took care of their daughter, tried to keep her away from harm's way, tried to predict and avoid trouble, hence their move to the boathouse, but soon they would have to worry over a teenage daughter… that was a completely different matter.

'In 2025, she'll be 13… he'll be 20…' Scott pointed out and Jean this time chuckled.

'If you're suggesting they might have gotten, or will get… in a relationship,' Jean started with a grin, confused by the possible future events that for Franklin were past events. 'I'm sure it will be later on, like when Hope will be 17 or something…' Jean concluded and Scott frowned, unease pouring inside their bond from his side.

'He will be 23 then…' Scott countered and Jean looked at him pointedly for a long moment.

'I was 23 when Alex brought you here… you were _barely_ 18…' Jean tried and Scott looked at her shocked. It was only with her by now that he showed that old bratty self of his, stubborn and arrogant when it suited him.

'THAT was different!' Scott exclaimed and Jean laughed this time, she couldn't help but push aside all their banes and enjoy their new step in parenthood for those little precious moments.

'Different how?' Jean asked with mirth in her eyes. 'I was barely legal with you…' Jean teased him more and Scott cleared his throat, uneasy at her true words, huffed and rubbed his three-day long unshaved cheeks.

'You were a girl and I was a boy… it's not the same!' Scott tried lamely and Jean couldn't help but laugh harder and wince from the pain on her temples.

'No, I was a young _woman_ and _you_ were a boy…' Jean corrected him. 'And if you were fine with me hitting on you back then… actually _loving_ it, if my memory serves me right, you will have to accept that our daughter will get a boyfriend, maybe with that age gap as well.' Jean concluded and Scott shook his head.

'Over my dead body,' Scott declared stubbornly and Jean could feel the defensiveness building up and she couldn't have Scott against Franklin. Not until all motives were clear. Maybe her daughter and the young man were friends, maybe they were just team mates or simply two people under the same roof.

'Anyway,' Jean tried and took Scott's hand back in hers. 'Maybe we're jumping in conclusions… until everything is back to normal and everyone is safe, lets just focus on Franklin as a source of information and nothing more, shall we?' Jean offered and Scott grumbled his agreement.

'All I want is for things to go back to normal,' Scott tried, he could be cocky and arrogant, but he truly was sweet and overprotective.

'I'm afraid this will be difficult… if Charles' health indeed starts deteriorating… We're entering unmapped waters… under the same roof with the most powerful telepath having suffered a stroke…' Jean added and she knew he had seen the things projected to her that night through their bond. Franklin's dystopia had to do with Charles' seizures. Jean still hadn't had the time to analyze the projected images. The moment a powerful telepath like Franklin broke through their dimension he created such havoc in time and she space that she knew she saw glimpses from her own future self, from Franklin's memories and reality, some events from her past and some things she couldn't possibly pinpoint yet. From the onslaught of the nightmarish images she could only take the essence of her and her family being in disarray. The Westchester Incident had left several dead X-Men and Charles with Logan on the run, but Jean wondered what she, Scott and Hope had become of afterwards.

'I won't let anything happen to you,' Scott reassured her and Jean smiled, their bond was there to share the good and the bad. He was a class four, she was an Omega Five but having him say it, reassuring her, keeping her grounded was all the power she lacked. In the darkest of moments, Scott always held their ground, his tactics along his composure made him more powerful than her in more than the typical sense of the term.

'I love you so much,' Jean whispered as she raised her body and kissed him, his hand moved in her rich hair as her own moved behind his head. _You and Hope are my everything._ Jean sent and Scott broke the kiss to cup her face with both hands.

'I love you, weird girl,' Scott smiled and kissed her once more before they could stand up. _'Lets go to our little one, she's been waiting for you,'_ he sent through their bond as they moved out of their bedroom and to the one next to it.

When they entered their daughter's room, Hope left Raven from the ground, where they were making a puzzle and rushed close to her mother. Jean smiled and hugged her child, lifting her off the ground and kissing the side of her head repeatedly.

'Mommy!' Hope called out. 'You're ok now?' she asked and Jean smiled and helped her child back on the floor but held her close to her body.

'I'm fine, sweetie,' Jean reassured her daughter. 'I promised you we would be back.' Jean added as Scott smiled and hugged Jean by her waist and smiled at their girl, his hand moving to her ginger hair. 'And since you were such a brave child, just like the rest, during the evacuation, I think we can break the no ice-cream rule for tonight. You and daddy can go downstairs and I will follow after talking with aunt Raven for a moment here. Sounds good?' Jean asked Hope whose eyes lit up in an instant. It was way past her bedtime, her mom was allowing this and adding ice cream… that was the most eventful night of Hope's life so far.

'You won't be long?' Hope wanted to make sure and Jean nodded her head.

'Promise,' Jean declared and Hope smiled her signature toothy smile. Scott took his daughter's hand and opened the door. He had been harsh with Raven before but he still felt doubt about her actions so he only nodded at her direction, escorted Hope out to the corridor and closed the door behind them. Jean was left with Raven inside the room, the two women looked at each other for a moment more. Raven stood up from the puzzle and Jean regarded one of her oldest friends. Once, one of her most dangerous enemies, it had been hard to fight the woman who trained her. Raven knew every fault, every reflex in battle, every weakness and she had exploited it all against the team back in the past.

For the past years, she had been the sister she should have always been for Charles, their bond was so deep, the longest relationship Charles had. Raven had also been a great teacher and by now, a grandmother to Hope, a role Jean's or Scott's mothers couldn't possibly fulfill after what happened to them… Jean sighed, the shape-shifter's mind was the best shielded she had encountered from a non-telepath along Erik's. But even Magneto needed his helmet, Raven had built walls from the long decades of her life close to Charles and later on close to Jean. The redhead telepath knew she should do it the old way, she knew this woman for the better part of her life anyway.

'Why did you get in the middle?' Jean asked simply, her wondering mind open to any sign of response or slip. She encountered silence, both mental and vocal for a moment.

'I didn't want Hope to see her mother murdering people.' Raven explained and Jean looked deep into her friend's eyes. Raven had witnessed Jean killing people, had tried to stop her at a point, however, taking lives had been a sin that burdened both mutants in the room.

'Thank you for that,' Jean started. 'But I want the whole truth.' She added and Raven remained stoic. Jean could open her mind – maybe with a little more effort but this wasn't the case. Raven had been a role model, a friend, a presence that followed her through her entire life and she would never read a family member's brain without permission. Jean tilted her head slightly to the side as she examined her friend's eyes, her eyes always told the truth, that was Raven's weakness.

'You didn't want me to hurt them…' she mused to herself. 'Because they are Erik's?' Jean this time asked. There it was, she saw the momentary flicker of fear in the other woman's eyes. She knew that fear very well, she had seen it in her own eyes every time she stared outside a window of the mansion, thinking about Hope, while her reflection stared back at her. It was a mother's fear.

'Oh my God….' Jean whispered this time and Raven looked at her friend in desperation, tears pooling in the older woman's eyes, confirming Jean's revelation. 'Which one?' Jean asked softly and Raven gasped as she tried in vain to hold back the sobs. She sat at Hope's bed as she hid her face in her hands. Under any other circumstances, Jean would comfort her friend but at that moment, Jean couldn't help but keep her distance, she felt frozen, unsure of how to react.

'The younger one, Lorna,' Raven finally said through her sobs and Jean tried to do the math. 'It was right after you and Erik rebuilt the mansion. I had hoped he would stay, in those few days we were all together as a family. Before Erik could take off again, I got pregnant with Lorna.' Raven explained and Jean brought back the memories. Rebuilding the mansion in the summer of 1983, starting training, working with her powers, applying for college, struggling to accept that she liked Scott Summers more than her poor heart could take, she hadn't noticed a thing. 'I concealed my pregnancy with my power. When I had to give birth, Charles told everyone I would be in a mission for a few days.' Raven added and Jean set her lips in a thin line.

Charles, of course he knew, before herself, Scott, or anyone else, it had been Raven under his protection.

'Oh my God,' Jean whispered again, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide, looking at Raven in disbelief. Peter had told them in the past that he had a little sister, that must have been the Scarlet Witch. But she had no idea about Lorna or Polaris, whatever her name was.

'I gave her to a foster family, hoping she would be happy, and when her powers would manifest, I would bring her here as a regular student. She was Erik's daughter… so many enemies of his and mine would try to harm her. Charles and I didn't want her as a target within school grounds. The X-Men were still amateur to defend the school from Erik's enemies. And I didn't want him to get to her, not after the way he made Peter choose between him and us.' Raven explained tearfully as Jean remained frozen on her spot. 'But when Lorna's powers did manifest, she killed both her parents by accident, she ran away. Wanda and Peter found her first; they took her in, telling her the truth.'

'When I returned here, almost ten years ago, it was only after many attempts to reach her but she turned against me as well. She hates me; I did it all to save her from my enemies, from Magneto's crimes. I didn't want to paint a target on her forehead. Erik saw the brotherhood as an army more than a family, you know that first hand.' Raven added and this time looked at Jean's eyes, the redhead could only nod as she remembered the times Magneto tried to manipulate her as well to his side when she was at her weakest point.

'When I was hit with the cure dart, he left me behind, proving me right. But Lorna can't see that, she sees her mother who abandoned her to strangers, never told her father about her existence, and then her siblings showed up and opened her eyes, made her belong somewhere…' Raven's desperation radiated from her heart, making Jean close her eyes in actual pain.

Jean had been so young to notice the signs back then; she had her own life to worry about, like every young adult out there, plus her unlimited powers. After Apocalypse, she had struggled to control herself for a decade. In the 90's, she had almost killed Raven by accident, later on they found themselves against each other but now that the truth was out, Jean could feel only emptiness inside her heart. The family she thought she had; was full of secrets and a child had been raised away from the mansion. Charles had left the child out, while the mansion was all about the opposite. That child had been the fruit of two people that held great parts of Charles' heart, and still, he had kept Lorna Dane out.

'That's why Charles kept sending me to find Peter; it wasn't him I was trying to find. I was trying to reach Lorna. She… she has a child of her own, she's afraid. That's why she's against Hank… she sees him as the traitor who creates a dystopia for mutants like her child…' Raven added but Jean wasn't listening anymore. Raven giving her own flesh and blood away was one thing. Charles keeping this secret for so many years was another, even from his closest people, her, Ororo and Scott. Forty years and that poor soul had been cast away and no one bothered to warn them about the possible conflict, not even when Lorna followed her siblings who were wanted criminals, raising a child of her own out there. Jean only now realized how close she was to kill Raven's child.

'Jean… please, say something,' Raven begged and Jean could see the struggle of the other woman to fix things at the final years of her life. Sometimes, Raven seemed to be the one making all the wrong choices.

'I…' Jean tried to speak, grasping the situation. 'If Lorna attacks again, and Hope's life is at risk, I won't think of Polaris as a mother or as your child, _my_ child is my priority.' Jean could only say, she didn't mean to be bitter, she didn't mean to be angry but she felt scalding hot fear inside her heart, making her react. Jean had shown weakness before by not killing Erik and now he was against them once more, she wouldn't do the same again with anyone. 'You and Charles should have spoken about all this a long time ago, now you bring everyone to a choice between them and us, so don't throw yourself in the middle next time because I won't stop.' Jean added as she realized Raven wasn't the only one to blame here.

She didn't remember when she opened the door of her child's bedroom and moved away. Raven called out behind her but Jean couldn't stop. She had to speak to Charles. The hot pool of betrayal inside her stomach made her choke. She had fought to be the good girl, to control her powers, her life, she had been taught morals from Charles. She had been through hell for those life lessons. She and Scott had chosen to stay at the mansion and raise their family within its grounds. Giving up their ideas of a life outside Westchester in the past. There had been a time, in 1992, after her initial struggle with her powers and the catastrophe that came with it, the couple had almost decided to leave the X-Men and make a life of their own. Charles had persuaded them to stay. Now it was revealed, the family obviously left out the less fortunate members of it.

They had dedicated their lives at Charles Xavier's vision of the world. But when it didn't suit him or his sister's lives, a child had been kept out, had a hard life and became a mother too, a child that now had attacked the school. Charles had been remorseful at the mere _idea_ of Jean and Scott moving as far as the boathouse. However he had cast away a baby, because of her father, because he wouldn't be able to control the situation like he had done with Jean herself. Jean had her own share of enemies but she would never give Hope away. Jean wondered for a moment how to reveal all this to the X-Men, without destroying their own idea of their mentor? Or she keeps it from everyone and becomes a partner in crime? If she was dishonest to everyone, how would she look at her daughter in the eyes again? She moved down the corridor and to the grand staircase, where Ororo was moving up and gave Jean a tired smile before she could see her friend's furious eyes.

'Jean, are you alr-?'

'I am fine, 'Ro,' Jean replied as she passed her friend but the weather-witch held Jean's forearm to halt her.

'Hey, hey, easy, you were out for hours, what's up?' Storm asked, worry all over her face as she gently held Jean. The telepath sighed and looked at her friend before she could look at the carpeted step separating them. Storm had apologized for distancing herself from her best friends because of Logan. Now she was rightfully trying to be the friend she always was. Jean looked back at the chocolate brown eyes of her best friend, the two of them were the closest Charles had to daughters. How was Jean supposed to break this to Ororo? She would be devastated, she would lose hope in Charles, Jean had to protect her, after Logan's return, Jean couldn't do this to her.

'I…I just need to go to Hope and Scott, really I am fine,' Jean tried again, calmer this time yet with the guilt of lying to her best friend twisting her stomach. Storm was uncertain but released her gentle hold. 'It's just that… so many things have happened in the past days. I feel restless, is all,' Jean tried again and Storm sighed and nodded, not persuaded. 'How are things with Logan?' Jean tried to change the subject, Ororo's smile made her feel slightly better.

'He… we're better, he seems to be getting glimpses of our timeline since he stopped with Charles. I am not sure how you telepaths work in the brains of people from different timelines but some things that he hasn't seen from Charles or you, came to him naturally in dreams. I guess this life is locked somewhere up in his head…' Storm explained and Jean nodded, sad she hadn't been of more help. Logan was still out of his tracks in this new life. 'Jean… if…' Ororo trailed off, gathering the strength. 'Charles is in no shape to help Logan with their regression… when things quiet down, will you be able to help him instead?' Ororo asked finally and Jean sighed and nodded. Of course she would, Logan was family but Jean knew it was Storm's fear for Charles life on the top of her list.

'I promise I will, 'Ro. I'm here for both of you, lets be done with all this mess and we'll pick up from where he's left off with Charles.' Jean offered and Storm smiled.

'The late 80's,' Storm stated and Jean chuckled.

'Smashing times,' she commented as she remembered her friend's punk hairstyles and her own taste in fashion, plus the end of the Cold War. The two friends didn't have to add anything else as they separated in opposite directions. Jean rushed to the ground floor and reached the elevators, almost punching the button, she hated lying to her family, she hated being lied to. She took a deep breath as she waited, she felt the presence nearing, she gritted her teeth.

'Not now,' Jean demanded as Franklin approached her, he was a powerful telepath, he probably "heard" what had happened, she was projecting she was sure.

'Actually, now more than ever,' Franklin said casually as he moved closer and rested his body against the wooden wall. He pressed the button three times, waited for a second and pushed once more continuously, knowing how to block the elevator. So he indeed lived in the mansion at some point and knew secrets the team knew.

'This is none of your business, young man,' Jean retorted but didn't try to move him as to push the button again with the unblocking pattern.

'Indeed, but it will affect you all and Xavier, that makes it my business. Screaming and shouting at an aging mind that suffered a stroke won't help matters, if he gets another one we're all in danger.' Franklin added and Jean frowned at him.

'Said the man who caused all this in the first place,' Jean accused and Franklin tried to keep expressionless. Doubt was squeezing her heart, doubt for everyone around her, what if Franklin was simply lying about everything?

'But prevented McCoy's assassination.' Franklin defended himself and Jean shook her head.

'We're not even sure that would happen,' Jean retorted and Franklin sighed.

'Screaming at Xavier while he recovers will only definitely make things worse.' Franklin repeated and Jean huffed, she hated it when people were right. She tried to calm her racing mind, the betrayal was still fresh inside her.

'What happened in the past belongs there…' Franklin tried and Jean looked at him pointedly, of all the people, a time traveler shouldn't say such things. 'Xavier is more a burden by now than an asset for the school and the team.' Franklin blurted out and Jean frowned at him, she still remembered his words slipping about searching for Charles… She was confused and tired, from the moment he showed up, everything was crumbling.

'Lorna belongs to the present as she attacked the school hours ago…' Jean said through her teeth, finally, deciding to keep the rest of her thoughts away. Franklin nodded to Jean's mild surprise 'And you're not killing anyone,' Jean declared sternly, she had made him bleed, even if it came at a price for her own health, she could do worse to him, if he really wanted to play with fire, she knew how to bend it. 'Not on my watch, am I understood, young man?' Jean finally decided to use her physician/teacher authority on the man nearing his thirties. Surprisingly he nodded, seemingly accepting the fact of Jean defending Charles against him, no matter what; that was her messed up family and nobody would touch it without her against them. They were both powerful and certainly unwilling to test each other's limits around the school.

'If it wasn't for Mystique, you would have put an end to the current problem of Polaris.' Franklin added. 'But for now, you need to focus on how to corner the siblings.' Franklin added and Jean sighed, being pushed around by the young man was something she was getting tired of. 'As the Madame Secretary, you can take all the right measures. Set fire in the hole and let the mice come out running.' Franklin added . 'They will come after Xavier again, you know that.' He added and Jean looked at him with interest in her eyes, she couldn't read his mind, he wouldn't let her but the young man was at an age that he could be her own child.

'What do you know of them, of Magneto's daughters?'Jean demanded, so much for Scott counting on her making people feel comfortable.

'Peter recruited first the Scarlet Witch, name's Wanda, energokinetic powers, she can do a lot more like telekinesis, fields of energy… spells.' Franklin explained.

'Spells…' Jean repeated in disbelief, Franklin nodded.

'Spells, occult powers, she's really strong,' the young blond man added and looked at Jean pointedly. 'Not as powerful as us... but powerful enough, and mentally unstable.' Franklin added and Jean frowned. 'Depression, suicidal tendencies, basically a ticking bomb.' He added and Jean sighed, just great.

'Polaris is among the same lines, rough life, somewhere she has a child, she's paranoid and hides it, her partner died, she killed him by accident. She belonged in a team of people known as the Underground. Minor criminal acts until she got in the Hellfire Club, from there her career started. Erik found her through Peter and Wanda, hoping to create a new Brotherhood, this time with the most powerful, the chosen ones by his side.' Franklin explained and he mentally betrayed his surprise to Jean at her stoic stance. The Hellfire Club again, those petty idiots who once played with her too, when she was young and her powers unstable.

'The pattern is the same; he always tried to select specific people.' Jean explained, glad Franklin had slipped, even for that tiny part, he felt panic for her not taking his words as seriously as he expected.

'In my time, he reached for Hope too,' Franklin added and Jean felt her stomach drop. Of course Magneto would go for Hope, he had tried with her and Scott, he had succeeded with Peter. Jean looked deep into Franklin's eyes. The fiery scene of a man and a woman facing each other in the projected dystopia flashed through her eyes, the woman wasn't herself.

'And?' Jean only asked, not sure if she wanted to know the first detail of what happened to her daughter in the future.

'And by that time, it was pointless. The war was raging on; there were no sides, only destruction.' Franklin replied in a riddle. Jean sighed and nodded.

'Why all this effort?' Jean wondered and Franklin shrugged, he cared for the general picture, she knew, that would help his own future, but he tried to help with the details as well. And she struggled to persuade herself that he was doing it all with everyone's wellbeing at heart.

'My powers at their full potential would allow me to bend reality…. Lets say I'm practicing, so 2038, the year I came from, can be a better place.' Franklin replied truthfully and Jean marveled at his brutal honesty. Under other circumstances she would simply defy him but as those minutes had passed she realized how tired and sad she was. The fire within her abated. Indeed, screaming at Charles would solve nothing, she was part of the Cabinet now, she needed diplomacy. Scott had to know, but the rest would learn later about it. It wasn't her who abandoned her child, it was Raven. She wouldn't keep silent, but she wouldn't be screaming either.

'I see,' she only responded and Franklin gave a tiny smile, a smile a boy would give to his mother. Jean wanted to believe that she hadn't been manipulated, for some reason, still unknown to her as he didn't open his mind to her, the young man seemed strange but honest. With a pang of anger and sadness, she realized that she had also trusted Raven who had a shielded mind upon returning all those years ago...

'I have to go to the kitchen, my daughter is allowed to ice-cream and since she has her father wrapped around her little finger, she must be halfway to the second scoop by now.' Jean finally announced, not sure why she had to share this with the young man. She couldn't help but notice the warmth in his gaze at the mention of Hope. Jean didn't want to go there just yet, 2038, he was about 32, Hope would be 26. They could be together, Jean wasn't sure how she felt about it. She moved away from the elevators for the back corridor that led to the kitchen.

'Jean,' Franklin called out and Jean turned, noticing the unease with which he used her name. 'It's essential for you and your family to move to the boathouse the soonest.' Franklin said and for a moment she looked at him, regarding him. After an attack like the one of that afternoon, after stopping her from confronting her mentor for his dark secrets, of all the times he could choose to bring a matter so mundane and personal, Franklin chose that moment.

 _Jean ran from the boathouse -her house-, everything was a blur of color and light as she left her family behind to find the rest. Barefoot in a nightgown, her breath caught, her mind numb, her body cold._

'The reason you three survived and the rest didn't; was the distance you had from Xavier. Your powers worked on time because of that distance, saving your child and husband.' Franklin finally revealed and Jean nodded her head, needing nothing else to be convinced.

'Hope needs to be protected by all this, Magneto, the mansion's problems, your enemies, Xavier's seizures. Hope matters above _everyone_ else.' Franklin added but before Jean could ask him anything else he turned away and left, leaving her with the same priority she had for the past eleven years, her only child.

* * *

Oh I hope you liked it, guys, I loved making the little scene between Jean and Scott acting like every parent and I loved using their age difference to play a little against Scott. I know some of you won't like Raven as Polaris' mother but I don't see the Brotherhood just as a team of bad guys, that would do injustice to the amazing characters and 1984 seemed perfect for Polaris to have been concieved at the end of Apocalypse so I hope you can accept the plot twist. I also hope you liked the little scene between Jean and Storm and Jean and Franklin, little by little we learn a few things about them all.

Feedback is love so please show some :)

CP09


	10. Chapter 10 Perception

Hello, everyone, here is another quick update, I hope you like it.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 10 - Perception

Jean's eyes closed in defeat as she sighed and took the Cerebro's helmet off her head. She set it back down on its place and turned off the main system.

Nothing.

She had been trying to detect even a hint of Erik or his children and even if she knew it'd be in vain, she had hoped she would have found a clue as to where they were. Erik had been smart, concealing himself and his children and somehow, probably through Wanda's powers, the rest of the members of the Brotherhood. No matter how many they might be, Jean concluded in frustration as the doors behind her, opened.

She turned and looked at the empty corridor that spread up to the other side of the base. The team was in the Danger Room. Raven had remained away from Jean yet, she had offered to stay with Hope once again and look over the restoration of the mansion that was needed after the previous day's battle. Everyone struggled and Jean knew that her friend tried to keep a balance, for Charles and everyone's sake.

Franklin had told her a few things about the Brotherhood as he knew it and she only hoped she'd be able to get something out of his information but ever since the break of dawn, she had been searching in vain. The entire team was inside the Danger Room, practicing in stimulators Scott had worked on through the night for the next encounter with their enemies. Nobody had complained, the school was reaching its term's final examinations but the day was dedicated to the team after what had happened and the children deserved a break.

Jean sighed as she exited Cerebro and remained unsure in the corridor, alone and pensive. She wasn't an active member of the team, she didn't wish to enter the Danger Room, she was the team's physician yet she wasn't ready to face Charles, not after what she knew about Lorna Dane. With a heavy sigh, she realized she had to follow the call of duty and her oaths. In her favorite red dress, she started walking down the corridor to the medical ward of the mansion and as the doors opened she summoned the tablet monitoring Charles' progress through the night before she could reach her mentor, she took a deep breath, hoping he'd be asleep.

'I'm really sorry,' His voice made her look up at the bed he was on, as she approached. Mentor and student looked at each other for a very long moment before Jean could set the tablet down and seat on the bed by his side. Charles tried to reach her hand but Jean kept her own hands on her lap, not ready, he withdrew.

She wasn't sure what to say, if she could, she would have chosen the coward way of dealing with this and wouldn't have visited him at all. Franklin had stopped her from screaming at Charles the previous night. Now, she only felt worried about it all, about Raven, about the next confrontation with Erik and his children, and on top of it all, about Charles hiding this from her and the rest.

'Why?' Jean finally asked and Charles sighed and closed his eyes.

' _Because you were young and unprepared, I would have put you in grave danger…'_ Charles preferred to speak through his powers, more intimate and warm for two telepaths than speaking, his mental voice laced with concern and regret. _'Because this entire problem between me, Raven and Erik started before you, Scott or Ororo existed and that poor child didn't deserve to be dragged into this. You all didn't deserve to be dragged into this.'_ Charles sent and Jean remained silent. _'I have shown you Cuba and how I started with Alex, Scott's brother and the rest... And how I lost them all… I have shown you what happened in Paris in '73 and how I tried with Hank to help as many of our kind as I could, you included.'_ Charles added and Jean nodded her head, feeling guilty for getting so angry at him. _'I thought keeping Lorna away would be safer for her and safer for all of you.'_ He finally sent and Jean looked away.

' _You'd do the same with Hope if we couldn't take care of my enemies?'_ Jean asked, her mind going back to her Dark Phoenix days, fearing his answer. Charles this time reached and took her hand in his, making her look at him.

' _If you and Scott had asked me to, like Raven did, yes, I would.'_ He replied simply and Jean took a deep breath. _'For Hope's sake, if you two had conceived her by accident and thought it'd be better to have her safe away from you than dead by your enemies, then yes, Jean I would agree to do the same.'_ Charles confirmed once again and Jean wished she had the will to take away her hand but she understood his motive. She would never give her child away, but she knew she said that, being one of the most powerful mutants on earth. She never had to run and hide for her child's life, anyone who tried to exploit her or go for her child, she simply annihilated them.

'You should have told us, Charles.' Jean finally spoke, hating the understanding she was projecting to him, the two of them knew each other's brains like no one else. At least that's what she had thought, she had reached Charles' deepest corners of his mind and yet he had achieved to keep this from her. Maybe it was her own fault, she never pried, she never tried to look into his life out of curiosity, she never touched the concealed parts of his mind out of respect for his privacy. Realizing now how many things she had missed.

'You should have told us about Lorna's existence and about Logan being sent back in time…' Jean added frustrated and sighed as she pushed away the fact of everyone not telling Charles about Franklin. Her mind went back to her best friend to whom she had lied once already, last night. 'You should have talked to Ororo about Logan at least. You should have talked to me and Scott.' Jean struggled to keep her voice down, her anger flaring up. 'Logan and Ororo struggle to get back to normal, I am struggling with both of them. Scott tries to be indifferent but I know he doesn't like all this. You always insisted we're the core of the team, how do you expect us to remain united with all these things between us?' Jean asked, harsher than she hoped as Charles sighed and closed his eyes. She shielded her mind, trying not to project her anger as she didn't wish to harm him in any way. The image from Logan's timeline with her destroying Charles was pushed away from her mind's eyes. Never, she was hurt and frustrated but she'd never be capable of killing Charles.

'I was wrong, I know and I am really sorry.' Charles finally said and Jean looked at her mentor as he opened his eyes again and looked at her. He had made mistakes before, abusing his authority and powers for the greater good. With Moira McTarget, with Raven and the team, with Jean herself, he had made mistakes. But Jean knew, as she looked at his tired face, he meant his apology. It was in her own hand to accept or reject it. 'I have already talked with Ororo, when she visited last night, I apologized to her. And I know I have disappointed you and Scott. For that I will forever regret my choice of keeping all this from you.' Charles added and Jean nodded.

She hated that she couldn't extinguish the fire of betrayal within her. This new war with the Brotherhood had sprouted out of nowhere and Franklin's dystopia felt like the peak of the iceberg.

'How am I supposed to be honest with the rest?' Jean asked desperately. 'How am I supposed to look at Raven in the eyes if it comes down to killing Polaris to save Hope?' Jean asked again and felt Charles sighing.

'I don't have the answer to that, my dear Jean.' Charles finally admitted in defeat and Jean nodded her head as the tears built up in her eyes. Of course he didn't have the answers but the team could disband way sooner than in Franklin's time. A choice made by him almost forty years ago was turning against them all. A fresh wave of guilt slipping from his injured mind made her snap her head at his direction.

'What else have you kept from us?' she couldn't help but ask as she took away her tears with one hand, she knew there was more. Her trust to a person so close to her had been compromised and doubt was eating up at her. To her greatest fear, Charles looked at her apologetically.

'I will need you and Scott together for that.' Charles admitted and Jean this time stood up and took away her hand from his. Charles reached for her in vain. 'It's something I did to protect you two and Hope,' he tried weakly but Jean took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her mind was racing yet nothing was moving around them, if this happened years before, the entire lab would be shaking. She glanced at the screens and saw Charles' heart race, blood pressure and brain activity spiking. All this was harming them both.

'It's nothing bad, just a way for all of you to be safe just in case-' Charles tried but Jean wasn't ready, and Scott wasn't there as Charles requested.

'No, enough.' Jean interrupted him as she started stepping away. She wasn't ready for more so soon and she didn't want Charles harmed, Franklin had warned her of his brain destabilizing, for the first time in her entire life, Jean felt afraid of Charles slipping just like he was always afraid of her losing it.

'Jean, please…' Charles tried but Jean was shaking her head once again as she induced his drip feed with Nimodipine, lowering blood pressure was vital for him, for everyone.

'I will tell Scott you want to talk to us and we'll come together when you are better.' Jean insisted and could feel his displeasure for being so weak. The moment his readings fell to normal levels, Jean left the infirmary before anything else could be said and stumbled upon the last person that should be there, dressed in a uniform of the team.

'What are you doing here?' Jean asked Franklin, he shouldn't be down there.

'I was summoned here, by Cyclops.' Franklin replied and Jean was ready to reach his mind again but her husband came out of the Danger Room in his uniform.

'He tells the truth, Jean, it's ok.' Scott reassured his wife.

' _He's too close to Charles, Scott.'_ Jean sent with more anger than expected to her husband who remained stoic.

' _I was about to get him in the Danger Room, and I knew you'd be out of the infirmary, I felt you through the bond.'_ Scott sent back as the awkward silence spread between the three. Franklin remained silent.

' _Since you're watching through the bond, you know Charles wants us both at first chance then.'_ Jean pointed out drily at her husband. She had told him everything about Lorna, through her tears, after Hope had been put to sleep and they were back in their bedroom. Scott's reaction was anger and disappointment but he had talked to her about perspective. The Brotherhood were criminals and had to be dealt with, the rest would have to wait after they were done. _'And you could have said a word about wanting him in the team…'_ Jean pushed more words and Scott frowned this time.

' _Hey… we decided with Storm about Franklin a few minutes ago, you were talking with Charles during that time… I wouldn't keep it from you, relax, love.'_ Scott sent back smoothly, knowing she felt wary and afraid of more lies, she was venting on him and he could take it. _'We want to give him the Wrecker…'_ Scott added, hoping to amuse his wife who took a deep breath and glared at Franklin for a moment before she could glare at her husband and then soften her gaze at the men in their uniforms. They both remained awkward and unnecessarily apologetic before the telepath in her dress.

'Fine, sorry, I was just startled I saw you here,' Jean finally addressed Franklin. _'I'm sorry,'_ She sent to her husband as well who only nodded and touched her arm reassuringly.

'Can I say something?' Franklin for the first time asked as he looked at the couple before him, Jean couldn't miss the respect and emotion painted in the young man's eyes.

'Yes,' both Jean and Scott answered. Franklin pointed at the end of the base, where Cerebro was.

'In the future, we'll have problems with Cerebro,' Franklin finally said and Jean sighed.

'But for now, it's useful,' Jean retorted, it might not be able to find Erik but it was used to track down mutants in need.

'Still, you must take it apart,' Franklin explained and Jean looked at her husband for help, she was already done with riddles from other telepaths. He deserved the Wrecker.

'Stop lecturing her.' Scott demanded, as he pointed at the Danger Room. 'Storm and I have trusted you to join the team, in hopes we're not making a big mistake.' Scott spoke the words in a grave voice, making the young man straight up his spine and look at the leader of the X-Men. 'You're powerful and we need your help to stop the Brotherhood. But don't take this as a sign of weakness, young man,' Scott added, his gloved hand pointing at him. 'I want you away from the Professor and all the children, under my command, you will do only what you're told to do, understood?' He was Cyclops at the last declaration, the cold leader, the tactician and Jean knew, he was unsure for his choice.

'Yes, sir, absolutely.' Franklin replied and Jean hated to admit that Scott was wrong. Franklin was awkward with her, sometimes passive and sometimes suppressive but with Scott, Franklin was actually obedient.

'Good, you're not an X-Man but I consider you an ally, now get in there, Logan will be your teammate for today…' Scott added and Jean could taste the satisfaction in his voice as Franklin mentally slipped his own worry, newbies always got the hard start. The Wrecker sucked.

' _Are you sure about this?'_ Jean asked mentally as Franklin started moving away while Scott remained with her.

' _No,'_ his reply was honest. _'Do you have a better idea to push him further and see what he wants to do? Because he just passed yet another chance of simply bursting in the infirmary, and killing Charles while fighting you.'_ Scott added and Jean sighed, that was the truth but she wasn't sure how much they could push their luck.

' _I'm not sure about anything,'_ Jean confirmed and Scott sighed and stole a kiss from her lips _._

' _Then lets improvise, shall we?'_ Scott suggested as he moved away from her and back towards the Danger Room. _'Come at the control room, I need your help. Lets punch some thoughts out of this one.'_ Scott added and Jean sighed, they had done this before with mutants who remained cryptic. Throw them in the Danger Room with the team, give them a good dose of adrenaline through a session while Jean scanned their reactions and stray thoughts, instinct always told the truth, it was how they had accepted Psylocke in the team, years ago. Storm had named this method the Wrecker and it remained a secret among the team leaders, Cyclops and Storm worked out with the Phoenix and later on shared with the Wolverine. Everything was allowed in Love and War and the two couples had learnt how to work as one for the team and its best interests, as Charles would say, for the greater good.

Jean moved to the control room, the touch screen before her ready to initiate the session. A large panel of tempered glass kept her unseen and she reached for Storm and Logan's minds. They were in, Logan's excitement for the Wrecker made her smile; she missed him blended in with the rest.

She tapped at the screen, checking the new additions Scott had put in the previous night, after their talk and her falling asleep. She decided to go hard on them from the start.

 _Stimulation initiated._

Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Beast, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Psylocke and Shadowcat were in a circle with Franklin between Storm and Wolverine. The program put them in the hologram of an open field, metal and concrete rumble was all around them. Wolverine snarled, knowing what that meant. Jean opened up her mind and touched everyone's thoughts, familiarity from everyone and silence from Franklin.

The first scarlet hit of energy came like the wave she had stopped a day ago. Storm raised winds, Gambit created a net of energy around them like a dome. The next hit came from the circle's right side, aiming straight at Nightcrawler who teleported with Psylocke and Beast as Colossus and Shadowcat held their ground through their powers. The program successfully split them up as the holograms of Magneto and Peter showed up, next to two faceless feminine figures, like mannequins, it was hard to understand who was who as Scott had the time only to pass the information of their abilities and that to the extend he had been informed about from Jean. The Danger Room was able to work on full faced holograms only if high definition photographs were loaded in its system.

Peter's hologram rushed away from the other three, going for Gambit's cane but the red-eyed X-Man had the time to hit it hard on the ground before him, causing an earthquake and his enemy to stumble as Iceman rushed closer and froze him on the spot. Psylocke hit the hologram with her energy whip, wrapping it around the neck in her attempt to struggle him.

A big chunk of metal was thrown at the raven-haired energokinetic and Franklin raised his arm to stop it as Cyclops, Beast, Storm and Wolverine advanced at the faceless holograms. Franklin levitated against hologram-Magneto who raised both arms and metallic rumble rose in the air along concrete that had metal inside. The rumble was hurled at the young man who struggled to stop the heavy chunks.

Jean watched as the entire team fought against the four, Peter was easier to take down, especially if remained frozen by Bobby. Jean could sense the unease of his as every time he turned to check on Rogue, Gambit was doing the same. Rogue too was evidently awkward between the two men while she fought, and they seemed as mostly being on her way rather than shielding her.

Jean tapped at the screen and hologram soldiers with guns got in the scene, the rule was always the same, get hit by a dart and you're out, considered compromised. Jean focused at Franklin trying to fight off Magneto as she added more rumble to be spread around them. Explosions happening at random as to distract them and raise the panic among the team.

' _Take it easy, Red,'_ Logan's amused thought at her excessive use of the program's features made her chuckle. Under normal circumstances, he'd be the Danger Room coordinator and hurl obstacles her way in the times she joined the team.

Wolverine was breaking through the magnetic field of Polaris, but was soon thrown away, hitting with a metallic noise at a destroyed building, creating a hole as he fell through it. Storm could have fried Polaris but the magnetic field of the two sources combined created a buzzing noise that hummed through everyone's bodies. Cyclops blasted his way through an energetic field the hologram-Scarlet Witch had created but soon, the figure was raising her hands, creating a massive pulse of energy, pushing against everyone. Jean programmed both Polaris and the Scarlet Witch approach Franklin who was struggling with Magneto. The young man was breaking into a sweat as the rest of the team tried unsuccessfully to distract away from him the enemies and the soldiers that fired the darts at random. Franklin groaned as he tried to dodge the darts and Jean leaned forward as she touched lightly at her temple for focus. If she was silent enough, and he was too preoccupied, she could slip at least in the conscious part of his mind if not in the part of his brain that held memories and answers.

Jean used her other hand for the screen and soon Magneto's hologram was closing the Scarlet Witch and Franklin within a magnetic field like the ones he used to create in Cairo and against Jean herself back in the 90's. The rest of the team struggled to break the field while Polaris kept on throwing metallic chunks at them and Peter causing problems as Jean programmed him to be running faster than Iceman's ice and the soldiers kept on shooting the plastic darts that Jean programmed to be passing through the magnetic field...

Franklin screamed as the hologram that was supposed to be the Scarlet Witch attacked him with a wave of gamma frequencies, the best copy of a telepath's attack the computer could conjure. Jean tapped at the screen, the second wave made Franklin's mental wall tremble. The darts, the magnetic field, struggling to keep away the chunks of metal and keeping his mind secured while hit by continuous gamma frequencies close to 300 ms seemed to be doing the trick as Jean achieved to slip through the pain and struggle into the young man's head.

She had never encountered such an organized mind, she wondered who taught him to be this organized. She found herself in a small dimly-lit corridor, countless of drawers on walls. The man knew how to keep you busy wandering around until he could find you and kick you out of his head. Jean had expected disarray after such an attack he was withstanding but the corridor was silent and she had to be invisible in such a clear and open place. She checked back and forth, not sure if she'd see him any moment in his head. She could feel him struggling outside. She hoped the attack was enough, the whole place was shaking but the drawers remained secured on the walls. She realized she felt familiar in his head, had been there before when Franklin was a little boy in the hospital.

She decided not to touch anything and levitated herself. She opened the closest drawer with her powers.

 _A young boy, tubes and IVs attached to him in a children's hospital. A blond beautiful woman with blue eyes and a tall man with black hair and grey on his temples comforted his wife as she begged her little son to wake up, Susan and Reed Richards.._ Jean felt like invading.

She closed the drawer and moved further down, she opened another one.

 _Franklin was in the back of a car, around nineteen years old; a girl was sitting by his side, around eight. His body was too slim and tired, he had just woken from the coma, the Richards were pulling over outside the mansion. His mother moved out of the car first and opened his door as Reed Richards opened the back of the car and pulled out his son's suitcase._

' _I will miss you, Val,' Franklin said as his sister turned and looked at him with sad eyes. She nodded and took his weak and bony hand in hers before they could move out of the car._

' _Welcome!' Storm exclaimed next to Jean, at the top of the stairs as the Richards tried to help their son but the young adult shook their hands off and tried himself. After years bedridden, he enjoyed walking and climbing up stairs even if it was a struggle. The Richards reached Storm and the couple shook hands with her before Susan could give a hug to Jean._

' _I'm glad he's been accepted.' Susan admitted as Franklin shook his frail hand with Storm who smiled encouragingly at him. Jean nodded her head._

' _I had promised you he'd always be welcome,' Jean reassured Sue Storm before she could look at Franklin offering her hand. 'Nice to see you again, I think you might remember me,' Jean explained as she had seen him as a boy in the hospital and had entered his mind._

' _I do, the kind lady who tried to take me out of the coma.' Franklin noticed and Jean smiled at him. 'Dr. Grey-Summers,' Franklin tried and Jean nodded her head as she touched the young man's shoulder to guide him, putting him between herself and Storm as the Richards followed._

' _Where is Professor Xavier?' Reed Richards asked politely and Jean shared a sad look with Storm._

' _He's been unwell,' Storm finally replied, it was less than a week ago that Charles had suffered the second stroke, at the aftermath of Hank's second anniversary from his assassination, at that day, the Richards' firstborn had been shaken up from his coma after years. At the same day, Jean and Hope had suffered a mental attack by their mentor's decaying brain, Franklin sensed. More telepaths around New York had reportedly suffered pain and discomfort. The X-Men refused to believe it was because of the stroke._

Jean closed the drawer and moved further, she had guessed he had been enrolled at the school. She tried another drawer, after checking and realizing Franklin was still struggling with the fight. The Wrecker was working.

Jean only hoped she'd be quick at finding answers as the drawers seemed endless. She opened another on at random.

 _The team was returning from another mission in the secondary X-jet. Only that team was led by Colossus. Jean looked in wonder as Franklin, Kitty and Colossus, all in uniform of black and yellow, sober expressions, moved down the ramp of the jet. Franklin was all build up with muscle and fitted in the uniform naturally. They were followed by a man in red full suit and head cover, two swords on his back forming an X. A girl with different eyes, afro hair and a shirt with an X on, followed. Two more girls exited the jet, hand in hand, one Asian with pink hair, the other with a grim expression, short hair and black lipstick, both in black and yellow uniforms_. Jean's heart skipped a beat the moment she saw Hope moving out of the jet last, dressed in the uniform of the team, her hair red instead of ginger, flowing down her back, she was smiling at something the man in red had said. Her daughter was beautiful, around sixteen, following her parents' steps into the team, she seemed almost the same and yet so different from the little girl she currently was.

 _The entire team sobered up the moment the double doors opened and Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine and Jean herself showed up. The trio at the front seemed in some kind of trouble but the rest also remained silent._

' _If you're trying to die, you're doing a fantastic job,' Cyclops started and Franklin raised his head and looked at the leader of the X-Men._

' _It was my fault, sir,' Franklin took the responsibility._

' _Yep, absolutely his fault, actually.' The man in the red suit said but Cyclops kept his attention on Franklin as the rest remained silent._

' _Shut it, Wade,' The girl with the short hair and black lipstick commanded the man in the uniform._

' _You need to become responsible if you ever hope to take the team's reigns from Colossus…You always forget you're part of a team.' Cyclops accused Franklin and Logan moved slightly forward._

' _Give the bub a break, Cyclops, they're back in one piece.' Logan tried but Storm this time shook her head._

' _They need to work as a team, X-Force is supposed to be the continuation of the X-Men. Coming back in one piece is not enough. It was a simple track down mission and they lost the person of interest.' Storm added as Cyclops this time nodded. Logan shrugged at his partner's words and checked on the team before him, making sure everyone was indeed in one piece at least. Hope smiled at her uncle who nodded with a knowing smile as he looked back at Franklin._

' _Do you want to lead of the team or not?' Cyclops asked and Franklin straightened up his spine and looked at the older man before him._

' _Yes, sir, absolutely,' Franklin replied to a very similar fashion to what Jean had seen before at the corridor._

' _Then, next time she gets in trouble because of her own thick head, you don't let the entire team for her pretty eyes, am I understood, Hyperstorm?' Cyclops asked again and Franklin nodded, blushed and ashamed._

' _Dismissed, debriefing tomorrow morning.' Colossus finally commanded, ending Franklin's humiliation. Everyone moved around and got in the corridor leading to the main parts of the base. Franklin remained silent with his head set straight, looking at the retreating backs of both teams, his hands in tight fists, he really had messed up._

' _Thank you,' Hope was the only one left behind; she stood before him and looked up at his eyes, her gaze clear and innocent. He looked down at her and sighed, she was beautiful, more beautiful than in his dreams, and she was young, sweet, powerful and reckless. 'Thank you for saving me.' She added, if it wasn't for her own stubbornness she wouldn't have been cornered, and if it wasn't for his soft spot for her, they wouldn't have destroyed the mission. But he was to be the leader; he had to take full responsibility. The lecture from Cyclops and Phoenix for her wrongdoings concerned her and only. It was true, she was thick-headed, she could take care of herself, she was beyond Omega Five like himself, but his instinct was to abandon everything and save her, leading to catastrophe._

 _Before either of the two could say another word, Hope stood on her toes, gathered all her strength and pressed her lips to his, uncertain and afraid, getting rewarded when Franklin wrapped his own arms around her and responded to the kiss with passion. Her first kiss, their first kiss._

'What are you doing here?' Franklin's words from her side startled Jean as she snapped her head at his direction the moment he was pushing her out of his mind with force.

She found herself back in the control room, her nose bleeding heavily, her hand shot up to it, trying to contain the blood. Before her, the Danger Room's holograms were flickering as Franklin screamed in fury under the on-going attack and he released a powerful wave of energy that destroyed the holograms around him and would have stricken the team as well, if it wasn't for Jean reaching out in time and protecting everyone in telekinetic cocoons.

 _Stimulation Compromised_

She dismissed the session and broke the cocoons the moment Franklin levitated himself back on the floor, he turned his furious gaze up at the camouflaged tiles, where the control room was and Jean felt as if he could look straight at her even with the tempered glass between them.

' _Playing the Wrecker on me is not the smartest of ideas.'_ Franklin sent to Jean furiously as he marched out of the room and Jean sat back at the chair and held her head, the force witch which he had slammed her out of his mind caused her mind piercing pain. She could only send to Scott her warning; he followed the young man, taking him upstairs. Jean wasn't sure if Franklin decided to go now against Charles, if she'd be able to stop him; her eyes were watering from the pain.

' _I'll escort him upstairs.'_ Scott reassured her as the team followed the two men out of the Room and Jean took a moment to proceed what she had seen.

At least Franklin had personal interest in keeping them all safe. His motive was clear. He was in love with Hope; close enough to the team and an ally that he was to become a captain to that secondary team. The X-Force, the X-Men had considered a new team in the past, as the original members aged and their number was big, they had talked about splitting it in two different ones, the second with Colossus and Kitty as leaders, problem was there were no enough new members.

Obviously by 2028, that team had been created, and then disbanded by the Westchester Incident.

* * *

ooook this chpter sprouted in my mind at the last moment and I loved making it as I wanted to include Jean/Charles and the X-Force. I also wanted to add some element only the couples would have in common and Wrecker was my idea and enjoyed making it.  
For your information, in my mind's eye, Franklin is Alex Pettyfer, 11 year old Hope is Sadie Sink and older Hope is Zoey Deutch. I hope you liked deadpool, yukio, domino and warpath there as I wanted to add them to include Deadpool in the storyline too, even as a small candy from the future. I hope you like it, feedback is love.


	11. Chapter 11 Jubilation

Hello everyone, thank you very much for the support on this story so far. It's a pleasure making it

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter 11 – Jubilation_

Everything was gently levitating around the room, things were moving in the open boxes on the floor where the bed used to be. The paintings had been taken down earlier in the morning and sent to the newly renovated boathouse along the furniture and the new devices bought and installed. Hope's room had been the first thing to be moved so the child could be comfortable. The youngest pupil at the institute had been ecstatic to live so close to the lake.

Jean and Scott's room had been the hardest and last thing to be moved as the couple had lived in that suite since 1989 and many things had to be tossed away before they could move. Jean couldn't believe so many things had fitted in their room through the years, enough stuff to fill their new two-bedroom cottage.

It had been two weeks ever since Jean learnt about Lorna Dane's parents and she had only talked to Scott about it. The couple had been angry at their mentor for being thrown in that situation and the secret kept from them but Scott had began accepting it while Jean couldn't. Scott always agreed with Charles more than she did. She hated to admit -that like Raven-, Scott had confessed the truth of the X-Men not being able back in the 80's to defend the school if Lorna was there as a target for Magneto's enemies or Magneto himself.

Jean felt the betrayal of her mentor cutting deeper than what Scott felt. Maybe because Charles had been so demanding with her over the years, about her powers, about becoming a role model, a good teacher. Charles always expected the greatest from Jean and like Jean's powers, every time she had reached a new high, more had been demanded.

Charles was still fragile, out of the infirmary, away from Franklin as Jean had demanded of the young man and in his private quarters, being taken care by Hank and Jean, his physicians. Logan kept on visiting but the two men had decided to catch up with Logan's issues by talking instead of projecting, and it had served everyone. They kept Charles busy and distracted from the massive changes around him, helped Logan catch up, and kept Franklin away as Logan was always there... The school teachers were struggling to finish the term as Logan was still unfit to take up his history classes; Jean was on and off in Washington and Charles was unavailable.

Jean always concealed her mind when she reached Charles and that made her guilty of keeping things from him although he started it first, decades ago. So Jean had decided to keep her mouth –and mind- shut for the time being. With Hank's help, she imposed the new laws on wanted mutants with criminal records; put a good bounty on Erik and his children's heads. She declared war on the Brotherhood of Mutants that was to be reshaped and answered Magneto's video with one of her own, vowing to stop the disruption and terrorism. Jean had also given clearance for the cure to be used in case of an encounter with the Special Forces that were after the Brotherhood. She had hated the decision but she preferred that instead of bullets. Raven had been silent and angry. Jean did her best to avoid her, she had declared war on Raven's child and she hated the rift in her relationship with a friend she knew for so long. Even if Raven had kept secrets from her, Jean hated having her against her. Jean only took solace in the thought of her own child's safety for that matter.

As Franklin had insisted, Jean and Scott had also decided to go forward with the move to the boathouse. The couple had employed the best of technicians to renovate the place and Jean had taken care –like back in the past with the mansion- the task of telekinetically rebuilding the boathouse. After inspection, they had found it still had stable foundation and a skeleton but the walls, roof, doors and floor had to be replaced. Surprisingly, the reconstruction had been fast, just like with the damages done by Polaris at the mansion. When you have a name and resources, things happen fast and now Jean had only to finish cleaning up her music collection and she was ready to pack the last things and move them to her new house. She smiled as she picked up a vinyl of Boy George. Scott's first gift in their first month anniversary, the cocky Scott Summers and his awkward ways of flirting had been legendary.

' _Hey has anyone ever told you, you look like this?...Yeah…' Scott had raised the vinyl and showed it to Jean. Boy George, 80's fashion. Jean felt annoyed, insulted and amused, the boy was hopeless and she was too gorgeous for his silly ass._

' _No thanks, Scott, you're an asshole,' she had exclaimed with a grinning Jubilee behind them._

' _Oh come on, it was a compliment-' Scott tried lamely and rushed to put it back in its place. She could hear his thoughts; he meant she looked fabulous like a rock star. The poor man couldn't conceal his thoughts when embarrassed or afraid, she wished she could hear more of his mind._

' _Thank you so much,' Jean added annoyed but couldn't stop the chuckle at his sassy grin, she liked the bloody idiot, more than like… she fancied him and that annoyed her even more. Scott Summers was a hot-head silly, gorgeous young man._

' _Stop daydreaming about me, wife, I hear you from two floors below,'_ Scott's deep voice sent through their link, snapped her out of her memory of the mall, so many years ago. She sent the vinyl flying in the box for the new house and grinned.

' _Stop focusing on me and focus on your class, you have many more of them for the day.'_ Jean sent back and "heard" him grinning too.

' _I suddenly heard you calling me an asshole and I thought you found your broken vinyl of Queen, baby,'_ Scott sent back and Jean's eyes widened as she levitated her entire collection before her eyes and gripped the Greatest Hits of Queen, the folder bended and Jean gasped. _'It was an accident,'_ Scott sent back quickly.

' _I'll kill you,'_ Jean sent angrily and tossed one of her favorite vinyls away. _'When?'_

' _Last week, Hope wanted to check your collection, we decided to listen to some music, she had left everything on the floor and I stepped on it by accident, sorry baby. I have already ordered another. I hoped it'd arrive before you discover it.'_ Scott sent and Jean frowned, she remembered coming back from DC last Tuesday and finding the two Summers dancing on Duran Duran because Scott had simply the _worst_ taste in music.

Jean took a deep breath, she had to expect some collateral damage as Scott had been taking care of Hope almost exclusively for the past two weeks. Jean had been needed in DC and Scott had done his best to take care of their little daughter along teaching extra hours, adding more Danger Room sessions in the program for everyone, adding Franklin in training to everyone's surprise, and supervising the boathouse's renovation. He had been an amazing, exhausted leader, teacher, father, husband and friend and Jean simply couldn't keep a grudge over her favorite vinyl. _'Love you too,'_ He sent back at her before she could feel him withdrawing from their bond as to focus back in his class.

Jean finished with the vinyl records and little by little everything flowed inside the boxes. She had a limited time at the mansion, early the next morning she would have to go back to DC. She was supposed to be meeting Zander Rice and Franklin had insisted on being there with her, Hank had given him clearance to escort the Madame Secretary and Jean didn't like it.

Rice would be one of their main downfalls, combined with the Westchester Incident and if Franklin was correct, he was already undergoing with his experiments. Jean had wondered how Hank could have missed such a case but she knew the world was vast. She didn't want to criticize her friend as for the past two weeks; she had tasted more than enough failure as the Secretary. The plan was for Scott to have everyone ready to leave for the mission of finding the laboratory where the monster experimented on children. She was afraid of what they would find there, especially after Alkali and the experiments she had to destroy back then. She could only hope Franklin would be right and this wasn't another miscalculation of his.

She hated how the young man was trying to step into so many fields concerning her life, from her family moving to the boathouse, to Charles and the enemies they were facing, up to her work as Secretary. However, she also had to admit that he had obeyed in all her wishes or rather commands, staying away from Charles being the greatest. He had saved them all by teleporting the team on time, he had done everything in his power to win their trust and keep Hope safe.

He had been furious at her for invading his mind but then he returned to that suppressive/passive stance that got under her skin. Jean had seen him with the X-Force, that put her mind at ease a little. Knowing he meant no harm to them, that he didn't lie, that he cared.

He had prevented Hank's assassination and even helped with his own telekinesis for the boathouse and the mansion while Jean was away, as Scott had informed her. Scott and Storm, had included Franklin in training, and the young man fell easily in sync with the rest.

The doors to the large balcony before her, opened with her powers, and mostly out of habit, she touched her temple to focus on her powers. The boxes floated outside and slowly across the acres separating the mansion from the boathouse. It was a clear day, she would send them down there and move through the mansion to the main doors. From there, she would move down to the boathouse where Hope was having fun with Elisabeth, the only one not teaching but helping with the renovation at the moment.

She gave a last look at her old bedroom as she opened the door, she had spent the best part of her life in that suite, countless of moments with Scott, with her friends and Hope. The mansion was her home but this room had been her haven. She felt guilty for giving it up like this but she had to, for so many reasons concerning the present and the future…

Jean finally closed the door of the now empty room and moved down the corridor. She had missed a lot of things happening in the full of people place. As she moved through the corridor she felt a wave of disorientation, anger and fear hitting her, it wasn't hers, it came through one of the doors, she steadied herself with one hand on the nearer wall to focus.

Rogue's room. She moved closer and knocked on the door of her friend and one of Hope's godmothers.

'Marie? It's Jean, can I come in?' Jean asked and shielded her mind at the powerful projection of feelings her friend emitted. She mostly heard the mental agreement rather than the vocal so she opened the door to find her friend sat on her bed, pale and shaken. Her gloved hands holding her head as she heaved breaths. Jean rushed close to her friend and lifted her chin, examining her, slightly dehydrated, slightly dazed and weak. 'What happened to you?' Jean asked as she was sure her friend had vomited her breakfast.

'It started a few days ago,' Rogue explained and Jean frowned as she finally noticed the little plastic stick on the bed, by her friend's right thigh. Rogue looked up at her friend before Jean could smile and the telepath saw the turmoil. It felt like yesterday when Rogue joined the team, scared and lost. Unable to control her powers and worried she wouldn't fit in. Jean still remembered the team saving that young girl from Magneto and finding a powerful asset to it. Marie had become a confident woman with her struggles and ups and downs. She had learnt to control her powers and the gloves were mostly there to prevent accidents but now as she looked up at Jean with that old fear, the telepath wondered what could be so bad. Rogue was at her late thirties, she should be happy, she had been with Bobby for years. Even though, Jean had noticed their relationship was being through a phase, had heard the fights and screams. She had also noticed Remy around her but Jean hadn't had the time to learn what was going on.

'I'm not sure whose it is,' Marie finally replied Jean's unspoken question and Jean sighed and sat next to her friend, an arm wrapping around her younger friend who finally broke down in tears. Bobby or Remy, either choice would lead to great changes in their lives, changes that would affect even the team. Jean couldn't help but keep this out for now; Scott had enough in his hands. 'And damn it, I'm keeping this baby,' Rogue added and Jean nodded and kissed the back of her friend's head.

'Of course you do, dear, no baby will be abandoned,' not again, she added mentally too herself as her mind flew to Lorna Dane for a moment.

'Was it difficult? The pregnancy? Rogue asked as she looked at Jean who smiled.

'Nothing we can't face, I promise. First semester sucks.' Jean tried. Rogue was there, she certainly remembered the hormonal changes and vomiting, the entire mansion had been afraid of Jean's glare at those weeks. 'Also being attacked by Magneto hadn't been ideal for the second semester, or fighting him in Alcatraz at the end of the pregnancy…' Jean added and Rogue sighed and nodded. They had been through a lot because of Magneto, both of them. 'But I promise you, I won't stop this time, when I face him I'll finish him.' Jean promised and Rogue nodded, they were both worried about him escaping. Rogue had been angry at Jean after Alcatraz. In Rogue's opinion, Jean shouldn't have showed mercy. Jean felt now that he had escaped again, her friend had been right. 'What do you want to do?' Jean brought back the subject and Rogue huffed.

'With Bobby, we simply can't go on like that…. With Remy it's exciting and somethin' different, but now… things 're…. Damn it, I thought this would nevva happen.' Rogue sighed and hid her face again in her palms. Jean nodded and patted her friend's back.

'No matter what, I'm here for you, as a friend and a doctor. I know I have been in DC a lot but still, I'm here,' Jean offered the only support she could give and Rogue nodded and smiled at her friend. 'And since I will have to leave tomorrow morning, I want you in the infirmary for a first check up, tonight. Tell them you need to help me organize the infirmary if you want to keep it a secret. But I want you down there to check on you and the little one,' Jean commanded gently and Rogue nodded her head, her eyes watering at the mention of the baby. Jean's pager vibrated just like Rogue's did, better than a smartphone, silent and easy to use. She checked it and saw the code, someone was approaching. 'I'll go to that, you stay here and rest, careful every time you stand up. I always felt the room spin, and of course no flying.' Jean added as she stood up and looked at her friend.

'Thanks, Jean,' Marie could only say as Jean smiled and moved to the door.

'No worries, dear,' Jean reassured her as she moved out of the room. She scanned the area and felt a car approaching, loud music was heard from a distance, the car had just passed the outskirts of the Xavier property. Jean was ready to move down the corridor when she stumbled upon Logan, her mind too busy sending the boxes to the boathouse and reaching for the newcomer to "hear" Logan approaching.

'Rogue's been cryin'. I hear' her,' Logan said as Jean shielded her friend's door with her body in instinct. If she were Rogue, she wouldn't want any paternal figure bursting in the room while she was crying over a peed stick and everything that it implied.

'She's fine, I just checked on her.' Jean reassured her friend who looked at her suspiciously, trying to intimidate a reaction out of her, it wouldn't work. She wasn't sure if he looked at her like that in his own timeline but at this one, she had to grant Rogue privacy and Logan out of that room. Having Logan beating up both Bobby and Remy for good measure wouldn't help with the paternity tests. 'Logan, really, the last thing she needs right now is visitors.' Jean added as she could see him sniffing the air and using his instincts to guess what was going on, he frowned at whatever he sniffed in the air. 'How's Charles? I haven't checked on him this morning, it was Hank's turn,' Jean added and Logan focused back on his friend and the woman he had killed in his own time.

'Getting better, lecturing me about smoking, again. He also complained about you and Scott not visiting often or long enough.' Logan offered softly and Jean could only nod. She wouldn't admit anything to her friends; she had every right to avoid her mentor apart from the necessary medical check-ups on him until she could find a way to face him without screaming at him. She hadn't been ready to learn what was the other secret Charles had kept from her and Scott. She still hadn't found a way to break the first one to the rest.

'You had almost quit smoking… Until last month,' Jean pointed out, averting the subject from her and Scott. Logan rolled his eyes, obviously this wouldn't be the case now. 'If you think you need help with the regression, I'm here-'

'I know, 'Ro told me she asked you to help if Charles can't keep up,' Logan added to Jean's words and she smiled at the sound of her best friend's nickname from Logan, no more Storm… now she was 'Ro. Things were progressing between them, Jean was sure. 'To be honest I prefer talking than projection, gives me time to ask things as the events unfold.' Logan explained and Jean nodded again.

'I know, it's been a lot to see.' Jean comforted and Logan looked at her.

'I do have some questions though.' Logan said and Jean nodded for him to go on. 'We reached the 90's. I saw your ordeal with the Dark Phoenix.' Logan explained and this time Jean's eyes clouded with the memories. 'I'm not sure I got what that was and I didn't want to push Charles. In my timeline, he had put barriers in your mind, driving you mad; the other personality took over, end of story.' Logan added softly and Jean nodded.

'The reason I didn't show you that, almost a month ago was because it was too early for you to reach that. I wanted Charles to explain first as it's complicated. I just never expected he'd have a stroke between then and now.' Jean started by explaining why she hadn't projected anything in that session the two of them had in Logan's study, he nodded his head in understanding.

'There are powerful forces in the universe,' Jean started. 'The Phoenix Force is one of them, cosmic and celestial, a power pocket that feeds upon hosts around the universe. We had a rescue mission in space we weren't prepared for; and I got hit by solar flares.' Jean added and Logan nodded, knowing about it as she could sense from his talk with Charles, Logan had been informed about Charles' guilt on sending the team in that fateful mission. 'My powers are practically unlimited and developing in the unconscious part of my brain. Anyone else hit by those flares would have died, but my powers protected me. Yet, my mind was affected.'

'My powers flared up without me having the time to control that new level as the unconscious part of my brain widened and pushed at the conscious.' Jean went on and Logan only nodded, showing her he followed her.

'I had been like a beacon of energy, radiating power and the Force feeds through such powers. It felt me and it neared, it nestled into my unconscious and I started losing my sanity because of it. The Phoenix Force fed on the unconscious part of my mind and it fed on the Force… Both pushing my consciousness into oblivion as they tried to make room in my brain.' Jean tried to explain and Logan remained silent and tried to understand. 'Problem was, I was too young and it was too hungry for me, it took over me and I almost killed everyone, including myself. Scott tried to help me fight it but all I could do was abandoning myself in it, because fighting was excruciating.' Jean added and Logan sighed. Jean could remember him killing her from his own projected memories.

'I guess what you encountered in your timeline was the case of the Phoenix Force becoming one with my unconscious and consuming me completely. In that reality, Charles had been wrong, it wasn't another personality, it was the Phoenix Force embodied in my unconscious, he wouldn't recognize it as he only put barriers there and tried to hush it, the Force had to be encountered and limited but not caged. After all, when you cage the beast, it gets angry…' Jean added, pointedly repeating Logan's own words, she had witnessed it all in Logan's mind. 'When risen, it sucks at my life-force but I am in control of my powers so my unconscious stays in its place, with the Force within it but under my control.' Jean explained and Logan frowned.

'It's still in there?' he asked in worry and Jean nodded.

'It can't leave, Logan' Jean whispered, looking deep into his eyes. 'Our very essence lays in the unconscious part of our brains. The conscious is simple physical reaction and the brain proceeding things and creating logic. It's our deeper selves that hold the soul and the emotions, our instincts and feelings. If it leaves, it will rip out my unconscious with it, hence my very being. I'm linked with it since it chose me.' Jean explained and Logan growled his understanding, yet his eyes were soft, scared. 'In your timeline, I was barely able to lift a book because of Charles' barriers, he messed me up and I wasn't able to stop the Phoenix. I know... I have seen your nightmares, Logan. I know what went wrong there.' Jean explained as Logan looked at her in fear of his past.

'The Phoenix Force is amoral, inhuman, it cannot fathom such notions as good and evil. It only wants to feed on the host, and usually the hosts are Omega Fives, because our powers unlimitedly stem from our unconscious minds. It's where it nestles and feeds on until it inevitably kills the host and moves on. Unless the mutant can learn to control the unconscious mind and therefore the Force, that nestles in it.' Jean informed her friend and sighed as she saw his eyes getting lost in his memories of her as the Dark Phoenix in his own timeline. 'I think that's why my skin turned black and necrotic in your timeline… The Force was killing me anyway. You just put an end to my suffering before I could kill thousands instead of hundreds...' Jean added and Logan nodded his head in defeat, she hoped that would be comforting for the crime he seemed unable to move on from.

'Because of Scott and his persistence to stand up to everyone who wanted me eliminated and the ones who wanted me exploited for their own means… I managed my powers and the Force. Because of his love and him stepping in the fire, getting burnt and surviving for me. He pushed on my limits for me to stop the Force from killing him, making me control it and contain it. I was ready to die but not let Scott get killed...' Jean explained, her eyes lost for a moment in the painful memories of '92. 'Both the Force and Scott made me choose between each other and I did. Scott was my choice and the Force compromised with my occasional use of it, it sustains me and I nourish it. I compromised with it being forever connected within me, without it I will die. Scott compromised with the possibility of the Force killing me one day either by me abusing it or it leaving for another host. My powers are mainly telekinesis and telepathy but I developed a secondary mutation, that's a blurred line between using my telekinesis excessively and tapping on the Force. When using it, there is always the risk of it overtaking me but after all those years I have learnt to focus and use it wisely. When used properly, it's actually beneficial for my health, but if abused, it gives me black outs, even sucks at my life-force, just like in your timeline.' Jean explained finally and Logan nodded his head again. He would need some time to process this, to realize that no matter what, she was doomed to die in his timeline. Yet, Logan was glad he had warned Charles about her and now here she was, a powerful being, a confident, loved woman with a happy life.

" _Listen…She did make a choice… it was you."_ It felt like a lifetime ago, but he remembered his own words, from his own timeline, to Scott right after Jean's sacrifice at Alkali Lake. It was the truth, Jean chose Scott, in every occasion and timeline, and ultimately, it had saved her life _._ Jean saw the interaction he projected, she smiled and that smile wasn't meant for Logan this time, Scott had felt the moment too.

'What about Hope?' his mind brought the question to his lips and Jean sighed and nodded at his suspicion.

'My powers always looked like a firebird…I loved the symbol of the Phoenix since I was a child reading mythology books… I was meant to be a host for the Phoenix Force.' Jean explained and looked at the end of the corridor for a moment before she could look back at Logan. 'As for Hope…' Jean trailed off for a moment. 'She's a different person, half Scott's... we'll know that only after her powers manifest. If she's an Omega Five, yes, there is the possibility the Phoenix Force will find her very familiar to me, younger and powerful. It could transfer itself to her if her powers take over her conscious mind. If she's not taught to control them, the Phoenix Force might try take a hold of them.' Jean concluded, her voice laced with fear for the future.

'Transfer and abandon you?' Logan asked, Jean felt his stomach dropping at the idea of her dying, Jean shook her head.

'Abandon me, stay with me and extend to Hope… we're not sure.' Jean mused. 'I'm a rare case, Logan…from what I have felt from the Force's imprints through the centuries of its existence, its previous hosts had been worshiped like Gods… Until they died from it and became legends and myths…' Jean explained. 'I'm probably the first who made it to control it on this Earth, only because it's within my own brain and I controlled myself. Besides, we all have to die sometime…' Jean finally explained and Logan considered her words, remembering young Charles Xavier telling him the same thing, decades ago, when he first met him at the mansion. 'I don't care if the Phoenix kills me while going to Hope, as long as I have the time to teach Hope how to control it.' Jean whispered and sighed 'That's why I need Hope safe and sound, away from Charles' deteriorating brain and the possible seizures. That's why I want her confident and happy to control her powers and overcome the obstacles, if she's to be like me.' Jean concluded and Logan nodded his head.

'I understand now,' he only said and Jean smiled at his desperate face.

'But can I tell you something?' Jean wondered and Logan looked deep into her eyes before he could nod. 'Remember the events of Alkali Lake I showed you? When the Force overcame me?' Jean asked and Logan nodded, remembering the different events from what he had been through in Alkali base. 'I know it sounds like poor Jeannie got stuck with a cosmic leech that might break her mind and leave any minute' Jean started and Logan chuckled sadly, his thoughts exactly.

'But when in use of the Force, I reach the stars and connect with a joyful and amazing universal being that actually helps me by feeding on my unlimited powers. I have been living with the Phoenix Force within me for the past thirty years, Logan, it's part of me by now and I have embraced it. It has saved me more times than it has tried to kill me.' Jean explained and Logan sighed and nodded, she knew he needed time for all this and he would go with whatever sailed her boat.

'I just want you to be happy, like everyone in here,' Logan confessed and Jean smiled and nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder as they remained before each other.

'I know, and I am, we all are, if you don't count the past days that sucked,' Jean added and Logan snorted a laugh this time. He was surprised at the use of language from her. In his own timeline he must have met a shadow of who she truly was now. She remembered the images of herself, scared, unconfident, her potential wasted.

'I must go and check at the door, someone's coming,' Jean finally said and Logan looked at her for a few more moments before he could squeeze at her hand and move down the corridor. Deciding to also leave Rogue be for now. They all needed time, Jean concluded with a sigh as she refocused on the newcomer. The moment Jean touched the mind of the person, she rushed down the stairs and to the main door, opening it widely and beaming at her oldest classmate who had just pulled up at the front.

Bracelets, dangling earrings, high heels, a mini dress with a grand cleavage and a high ponytail, all matched with a glaring yellow raincoat. The loud music died on the player and the forty-eight year old came out with a huge smile on her face, slammed the door shut, rushed up the stairs and fell in Jean's open arms. The two women squealing in happiness, that was a rare and special occasion. It had been more than six years since Jubilation Lee had left for London as she had became a famous fashion designer and Europe had been her inspiration.

'Why didn't you say a word? We'd have picked you up from the airport!' Jean exclaimed as they broke their hug to look at each other. Jubilee laughed and shook her head.

'Wanted to give you a pleasant surprise.' Jubilee offered and Jean smiled and nodded.

'You sure did,' she confirmed at her friend as Jubilee looked around with nostalgia in her eyes.

'I missed this place,' Jubilee expressed as the two women remained hugged. She looked at Jean and winked. 'Congrats on the new position.' She added and Jean chuckled, her friend's happiness was contagious.

'My office has seen better days,' Jean offered and Jubilee clicked her tongue.

'Oh, don't be hard on yourself, Jay.' Jubilee offered and Jean smiled at her old nickname, it was so comforting having her oldest friend back at the mansion. When everyone else feared her as the telekinetic freak of the school, Jubilee had been there to keep Jean some company and have girly talk. Jean always valued Jubilee as a little sister for that. 'I would have come earlier but I had to finish some things in London. How's Charles?' Jubilee asked and Jean sighed.

'Recovering, he'll be ok, a lot of things have happened,' Jean offered and decided against saying all the bad news. 'He would love to see you,' she added and smiled as her friend nodded. 'Scott and I are moving to the boathouse,' she added and Jubilee beamed at her.

'For real? At last! This is the oldest story in the book!' Jubilee laughed and Jean joined her.

'I know, we're late bloomers… going as far as some acres away.' Jean laughed and Jubilee rolled her eyes.

'Not all of you are brave enough to put an ocean between you and the mansion.' Jubilee laughed and Jean rolled her eyes.

'Not all of us are as talented or super rich fashion designers; you know we still get fanmail for you here, right?' Jean said and Jubilee winked at her friend.

'Course you do! You all ended up as boring teachers and doctors and I ended up as a star,' Jubilee faked mockery, earning a good slap on the arm by her friend who laughed as well. 'Where is _my_ star, my heiress?' she added and Jean smiled as she knew Jubilee meant Hope.

'At the boathouse, with Elisabeth, setting things up. We had some problems here and since Charles is sick the rest are teaching classes all day long,' Jean explained and Jubilee frowned.

'More than Charles' stroke and Magneto attacking? What else happened?' Jubilee asked and Jean sighed as the two women started in unison for the way to the boathouse.

'Are you sure you want to know all the ugly stuff?' Jean wondered and Jubilee nodded her head in confidence.

'Come on, I'm a firecracker, shoot,' she urged her friend as the two women moved down the path to the Summers' new household, while Jean explained time travelers, future dystopias and the attack at the school.

* * *

OK I wanted to toy with Jean more open character from Apocalypse and the little scene at the mall, I hope you liked that beat. I hope the exposition for the Phoenix Force wasn't too long as I wanted to clear the air about it and what better way than explain it to Logan who has been so guilty over the movie franchise for what he was forced to do to Jean. I hope liked the little bits from the movies mentioned. I hope I have come close to what the Dark Phoenix movie will show us in a few months from now. And I wanted Jubilee back as she has been misstreated in the movies and it's simply a shame, Rogue being pregnant is a small candy for a very dear friend to me, my best friend who is reading the story. Irene, that was for you, sugah!

I hope you all like it, feedback is love!

CP09


	12. Chapter 12 Corruption

OK here is the new chapter, I hope you will like it.

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter 12 – Corruption_

Dawn colors illuminated the room of crème and dark wood. The large windows allowing the light in. Jean's eyes opened slowly and found the small ginger head blocking her view of her husband. Jean brought Hope closer to her body and breathed in the smell of her daughter's milk and honey shampoo scent. The girl stirred in her mother's arms and Jean smiled as she saw Scott moving too, looking above the waking child. The alarm went off right then but Jean stopped it with her mind.

'Good morning,' Jean mumbled as Hope opened her eyes and reached for her dad, her back spooned by her mother. Last night was the first at the boathouse. It was strange and familiar at the same time and the couple had taken Hope to sleep on their bed like back when she was a toddler.

'How did you sleep, girls?' Scott asked and Jean smiled encouragingly at her daughter. The telepath had to admit, it was peaceful out there. The general background noise of an entire school's thoughts were extinguished by the distance put between the mansion and the boathouse. Only the general feeling of the school waking up was in her head, plus Franklin's radiating presence because of his powers.

'I slept great, mommy?' Hope asked and Jean kissed her child's cheek and nuzzled her nose on the soft skin, making Hope giggle as Scott brought an arm around both his girls.

'Amazing,' Jean had to admit and Scott smiled. Hope squealed as Jean blew at her daughter's neck and Scott's hand moved at the girl's ribs, ticklish, just like her mother. The girl squirmed and kicked at the attack of her parents and laughed out loud. The couple showed mercy after a few moments and Hope was left without breath, eyeing suspiciously both her parents with joy in her eyes. She was only eleven but she knew many children at the mansion were parentless, she knew she was a lucky child.

'I will have to go to DC, with Franklin and uncle Hank,' Jean said after a moment and both Scott and Hope nodded.

'When will I meet Franklin?' Hope asked innocently, of course she was curious, her parents' daughter. She knew there was a newcomer at the school, but with all the things happening –and her parents keeping him away- Hope hadn't laid eyes on Franklin yet, and to Jean and Scott's relief, he had avoided the girl himself. Jean was sure Franklin was trying to protect the child from confusion as in a few years, he would be back in the school, for the first time in 2025…

' _Never, if I can help it,'_ Scott thought in instinct, making Jean glance up at him with amused eyes, overprotective and sweet.

'Later,' Jean said pointedly and Scott sighed, 'He's here just to help us with a few things that must be done and then he'll leave.' Jean added trying to minimize Hope's natural curiosity.

'I have the first exams today, at last,' Scott rushed to add and Hope nodded, distracted but knowing she was informed of her parents' schedule.

'But,' they both said and Hope smiled.

'You will have an amazing day with Aunt Jubilee and Mommy and Daddy will be done with their day before you realize it,' Jean explained and Hope smiled and nodded.

'Can we watch a movie in the new TV?' Hope asked and Scott smiled and nodded his head.

'And you can make sandwiches for your aunt like you did for us last night.' Scott added and Hope clapped her hands.

'Aunt Jube will love my sandwich,' Hope exclaimed and Jean chuckled, knowing Jubilee's plans for her daughter.

'Maybe she will like it so much, she might design an amazing raincoat just for you…' Jean guessed and Hope's eyes widened in awe. 'But we'll never find out if we don't stand up and get ready for the day.' Jean added, successfully making her daughter bolt from the bed of her parents and run out of the room to get ready. Scott chuckled as the two stood up too and met standing before their bed, sharing a kiss.

'Time for breakfast?' Scott asked and Jean sighed.

'At the mansion, I must check on Charles and some tests I ran on Rogue. I will have to leave really soon after that. I'll grab a coffee at the office.' Jean explained and Scott nodded, the price for returning to New York while working in Washington DC, he guessed.

'Is Rogue ok? She seemed off last night, I bumped into her while she was coming to the lab.' Scott asked and Jean nodded, respecting her friend's privacy and patient confidentiality. Both Jean and Scott had learnt to work through their bond, unconsciously blocking the things they wanted to keep from each other, like the broken vinyl disk of Queen and Rogue's pregnancy, their bond mostly worked like a raptor rather than an open channel of flooding information and emotion.

'She's just fine,' Jean reassured her husband and Scott nodded, not wanting to be inappropriate. 'She will have to stop attending the Danger Room and the missions, however, until we have a better picture of what's going on.' Jean added and Scott nodded again, the leader's will always bending to that of the physician's when it came to their teammates' health.

'I will include Franklin more, then.' Scott added and Jean nodded and looked at him as he did the same. Scott knew of what Jean had seen in Franklin's mind, and to Jean's surprise, after the initial anger and worry; Scott had felt like trusting the young man. They were trying to fix all their problems and that day was one of her worse. She was about to meet Zander Rice, the second bane Franklin had informed them about, apart from Charles' dying brain.

'The moment I have the location of his experiments I will send it to you, through the bond. Keep it open so I can reach you easily even from the distance, please.' Jean told her husband who nodded his head and took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles.

'I can't believe more samples had been taken from that bloody base,' Scott grimaced and Jean sighed. She had tried not to think of Alkali Lake and what they had found there before Jean could destroy the place along with Jason Stryker. The devastation she had felt while looking at the combined DNA of hers and Scott in the form of artificially made children still haunted some of her dreams. Franklin had informed them of Rice's father had been killed by the Wolverine in 1983 when she and Scott with Kurt had freed Weapon X. Little did they know Rice had later on worked among the Essex corporations and on the same program. 'But you've destroyed our samples,' Scott added reassuringly and Jean sighed.

'Have I?' she wondered looking at him pointedly, Scott sighed and nodded his head.

'Our samples were taken in the late 90's… Alkali Lake was there for _decades_ before. You destroyed that base and the Essex headquarters. I'm sure there is nothing of us left for sinister people to toy with,' Scott held Jean's face with both hands and kissed her lips.

' _I won't take it if there is another child of us out there, experimented on and alone.'_ Jean sent through their link so Hope wouldn't hear anything and Scott sighed and broke the kiss. Hope was an only child and this wouldn't change. The fruit of their love was Hope, Scott simply denied to accept the possibility for anything else.

' _Jean… lets cross that bridge only if we reach it, OK?'_ Scott asked and Jean sighed and nodded, feeling his own fear and worry over the matter.

The two got ready for the day quickly, the door of the room was left open while Hope got dressed in her own room and it was strange as there were no running children or screams and talks outside their chamber, they were in their home.

The smell of new materials like wood and metal would linger around the house for days but the Summers didn't mind as the place was sunny and beautiful. Scott and Jean had gone for lighter furniture than the ones of the mansion, less wood, more metal and fabric, some indoor plants, modern and minimal as Hope was more likely to manifest her powers within the place... The curtains were lighter for the sun to be allowed inside the house, the fireplace was something both wanted for the winter nights and the windows large enough for the spring afternoons.

It was a rather simple design, basically the boathouse arranged into a master bedroom with a bathroom for the couple, a second large bedroom for Hope, another bathroom and a utility room, the rest had been arranged for a cozy living room and joined kitchen, separated only by an island where the family would be dining. The triangle roof made it spacey but not overwhelmingly so. They had expanded the platform of the boathouse above the lake just a few square meters so the living room could have doors leading to an atrium that overlooked the grounds, decorated with a couch, large floor pillows and candles. They were proud of their new settlement; it was exactly as they had imagined it every time they thought of moving in it.

Hope exited her room, proudly dressed on her own with the blue dress and snickers Jean had set up for her the previous night and the Summers were ready to leave their home. Jean was dressed in a black pencil dress and a grey shirt, her hair held on one side, high heels on. Scott was casually dressed with a shirt and trousers for his lessons. They would go to the mansion, where Jean would meet Franklin and Hank so they could leave. Hope and Scott would grab a quick breakfast before their day could start. Jean floated the suit from their bedroom, all ready and proper for Franklin.

' _You're a very good person,'_ Jean sent as the suit followed them as they moved out of the front door and through the path that led to the mansion. Franklin would escort her and Hank at the Office to meet Zander Rice and he had to be presentable. Scott had offered to lend him one of his own suits and the young man, for the first time until then, had blushed and accepted the offer as he basically had arrived in their timeline with the clothes he wore and nothing more. Scott shrugged as he held Hope by the hand while she jumped up and down on the various flat stones of the path.

' _I'm the only one with a similar built to his,'_ Scott said absentmindedly and Jean smiled and nodded, always modest and good when in sharing. _'Unless he wanted to wear one of Charles' and suffocate in it, or one of Hank's…'_ Scott added and Jean chuckled at the image of the overly large suit on the young man. _'And since Logan has no suits at all, this is as good as it gets…'_ Scott concluded and Jean looked at him, he was so sweet and she wouldn't tell him because he always wanted to show the cold, calculated leader. _'Hush now, we're in a hurry, right?'_ he added to her thoughts and she nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

xXx

Jean and Franklin, accompanied by Hank, moved out of the Blackbird Jean and Hank had piloted to DC. The three came out in the private air force base connected with the Office. It was early morning and there was a lot to do. Two agents were waiting at the door as Jean reached the place along Hank and Franklin. She took the folder in her hands and opened it telekinetically as they moved inside the corridor, leading to her office. It had been agreed that Hank would remain with her for the next weeks, to handle the crisis and leave smoothly for the UN.

Franklin arriving and changing the events of his past had resulted to no further attack on Hank from Magneto's children after the initial fight at the mansion's grounds. Hank was alive and Charles was recovering. Jean hoped that somehow, they would be able to stop the second stroke and keep their friend safe. The X-Men were on guard and the secret services were hunting down the wanted criminals but so far they waited and collected information.

The trio entered the office and Jean sat at her desk, put on her reading glasses and started checking the folders. Lorna Dane, Peter and Wanda Maximoff, Clarice Ferguson, James Proudstar. These were the first people the secret services had made to associate with Erik.

'Esme, Phoebe and Sophie Frost were also parts of the gang.' Franklin offered. Jean looked at him in her husband's suit; the blond man seemed older, even more ominous than usual, beneath the collar of the shirt, Jean could see the chain the young man wore the night he arrived in 2023 . 'Emma Frost was an original member of the first Hellfire Club, the team Polaris had entered. Charles knew Frost, the Frost Triplets were somehow linked to her but we don't know more.' Franklin mentioned and Jean sighed, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the details about more criminals that went under everyone's radar or to be reminded of the Hellfire Club...

'There is also Marcos Diaz aka the Eclipse, Lorna Dane's partner, we're almost sure he's dead after Polaris snapped during a defensive of their hideout and killed him by accident.' Franklin was monotonous, it was clear to Jean he didn't care about these people, he was completely unattached emotionally. She was almost jealous of this coldness, she knew Lorna was Raven's child as much as Erik's, she also knew Lorna was a mother herself.

'You think Rice will take long to be here?' Franklin asked as he was pouring cups with coffee from the machine on the corner, he was interested only in that and Jean hoped she wouldn't see the worst of the deal with him there. Jean sighed and took off the glasses. She levitated her cup from Franklin's hands and brought it to her hand, she drunk the dark liquid, strong and hot, the only good thing about the day at the office so far. She already missed her husband and daughter, she wished she could spend some more time at the boathouse.

She had left the mansion only after making sure Rogue and her baby were fine, that her own daughter was happy with Jubilee. She had checked on Charles briefly with Hank and after making sure he'd have his medication taken and Franklin was properly dressed, the trio had left as the first day of exams were starting back at the Institute.

'I think we still have some time until he reaches us.' Hank said casually, his hip resting on the desk as he was skimming through the folders as he drunk from the cup offered by Franklin. Jean checked the folders before her as the two men remained around her. Very little progress had been made about tracking down the Brotherhood. The CIA, the FBI, everyone was searching and only background information had been found. The Brotherhood knew how to conceal themselves. Erik was cunning and powerful, having Wanda Maximoff by his side was obviously a big asset for him as she was a class 4 with the possibility of reaching class 5, the CIA had informed them in a classified document before her eyes.

'Great, since we have time, why don't you inform Jean about Eden?' Franklin offered seriously at Hank who looked startled at the young man. Jean raised her eyes and looked between the two men glaring at each other before her desk.

'What is Eden?' Jean asked.

'How do you know?' Hank demanded.

'When did you plan to tell her?' Franklin wondered, all three at the same time.

'What is Eden, Hank?' Jean asked again as she looked at one of her oldest friends and once professor. Hank shook his head as he still glared at Franklin before he could lay soft eyes on Jean.

'I… It's,' Hank tried but then looked back at Franklin who glared back at him. 'How can you know of this?' he asked again and Jean felt frustration rising up inside her, more secrets, just great.

'You can imagine the only way how…' Franklin told Hank pointedly. 'So, do you want me to tell her since I've been there?' Franklin challenged this time and made Hank look back at Jean who was glaring at both, his eyes were soft and apologetic and that made her even angrier.

'Speak, now,' she commanded basically both but it was Hank who circled the large desk and tapped at the touch-screen of the computer before them. He entered a concealed folder on top left side of the screen and a request for a password came up. Hank entered the password "project_Hope_20_12" and the folder revealed documents, maps and coordinates. Jean put back her glasses and looked at the screen before she could look back at Hank and Franklin, ignoring the password indicating at her daughter's name and year of birth.

'What's all this about?' she asked quietly as she tapped at the various documents. A large house, the blueprint and satellite photos of a small mansion more likely. In Canada, close to the border, concealed by natural and manmade obstacles, in the mountains and forest, exact coordinates, bank accounts with thousands of dollars in them, documents of ownership to Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers. Jean looked at Hank with wide eyes.

'It was Charles' idea, years ago, while you were pregnant.' Hank started and Jean looked at him. 'You know how he always had hope for us…' Hank tried and Jean remained cold, just like with Raven a few days ago. 'But he also created this, funded and established it with me from my position as Secretary for mutant affairs. It's top secret.' Hank explained and Jean tried to remain calm until he could elaborate. 'It's a secret haven, just in case the mansion gets attacked and the team would be disbanded.' Hank offered and Jean glanced at Franklin.

Just in case….

' _It's nothing bad, just a way for all of you to be safe just in case-' Charles tried but Jean wasn't ready, and Scott wasn't there as Charles requested._ The memory from two weeks ago, during her only proper visit to Charles flashed through her eyes.

 _Static noise._

 _Charles had been sick for days._

 _Fire._

 _Telekinetically, she slammed the mansion's doors open, bodies everywhere. The students were down, blood running from their ears, some of them had their eyes open, bloodshot, unfocused._

 _She ran to the lower level. Her eyes wild, her own nose bleeding, she was tasting her blood. Metallic taste._

 _Giant robots were invading the mansion, Sentinels._

 _Eden_

 _A place in the woods, concealed. Little children were playing._

 _A couple against each other, their figures distorted._

 _Static noise._

The future memories flashed through her mind and she shut her eyes for a moment, taking off the glasses. 'It's supposed to house some tens of children. It's on Canadian soil to guarantee that no anti-mutant law can affect the people there. It's added in his will and it would be passed to you and Scott. Charles hoped he trained you well enough to survive everything and since you were the first ones to create a family, he wanted you to lead of this in case things went downhill. So you could take your child and leave in case of a big crisis, he was worried about Hope being an Omega Five and a potential Phoenix Force host.

'He was also afraid of someone coming and destroying the mansion so he always counted on you as a class 5 and Scott as the leader of the X-Men to save as many as possible and run for Eden. You two are the ones with the best chances of surviving. It was why he never wanted you out of the Mansion.' Hank explained and Jean's eyes hadn't left Franklin's who also stared at her. So this is what had happened to her, Scott and Hope. They had left for that place in Canada after the Westchester Incident. Charles had planned it all; he hadn't considered however that the one destroying the mansion would be himself. He hadn't thought that the Summers living even slightly away from the mansion, would be the key to their survival.

' _The reason you three survived and the rest didn't; was the distance you had from Xavier. Your powers worked in time because of that distance, saving your child and husband.' Franklin revealed and Jean nodded her head, needing nothing else to be convinced. 'Hope needs to be protected by all this, Magneto, the mansion's problems, your enemies, Xavier's seizures. Hope matters above everyone else.'_ Jean remembered her encounter with Franklin from a few days ago. Her attention turned back to Hank and she glared at her friend.

'Indeed, when were you planning on telling me about this?' Jean wondered angrily, they had been through a lot in the past month. Charles' brain was what attacked the mansion apart from Erik's children and Franklin had informed them about all of the upcoming dystopia, yet she hadn't learnt about this place. Hank sighed and shook his head.

'I talked with Charles the moment he regained consciousness from the stroke. He had asked me to wait… He didn't want to put you through more pressure nor make you feel obliged to this new alternative without talking about it with you at first. But we've been through the attack and restoring the place… Plus every time you get there I know you don't talk to him a lot, Scott only visits Charles when he's asleep… Charles wanted to talk to both of you but didn't get the chance.' Hank tried to explain but Jean huffed at the excuses and threw her glasses on the desk as she lay back on her chair.

'If it has escaped your notice, Hank, we have a man here _,'_ Jean pointed at Franklin who waved a hand. _'From the future_ , obliging me to do anything he wants….' Jean snapped at her friend and felt guilty at his sad eyes. Charles obviously had a lot of secrets kept from his X-Men. Jean was certain Hank didn't know about Lorna and with a twist in her stomach she realized she was forced to do exactly the same with him, maintain secrets for the greater good. That made her anger abate just a bit. She turned to Franklin and the young man nodded his head.

'So this is where…' Jean trailed off.

'Yes, you gathered up the ones not handicapped -mostly telepaths and shields survived- from the attack and we left.' Franklin explained and Jean nodded her head in confirmation, he had probably helped with taking the survivors away. 'Cyclops established a small station in North Dakota after our escape with fake coordinates so every time someone in need still searched and found Eden, we would check on them first.' Franklin added and Jean nodded.

'How would someone find the coordinates?' Jean asked and Franklin smiled.

'Through comics and books about the X-Men, concealed as fiction.' Franklin explained and Jean rolled her eyes, of course, pop culture. 'It was your and Jubilee's ideas at your final days at the school. You saw Charles was being too sick and dangerous,' Franklin added and Jean huffed and nodded, so much information and just half a cup of coffee consumed.

' _Just in case…'_ She mused to herself and mentally laughed in sadness. More secrets, from Ororo and from the rest, Scott would be informed but Jean wondered, how much more they were allowed to keep from the rest? Charles had put her in a dire situation of lies and deceptions. But she would do her best to stop their banes.

'I want the Sentinels program terminated, once and for all.' Jean added as she had seen through Logan what had happened with the bloody robots. Hank sighed and shook his head.

'We'll have to persuade a lot of people to kill the project.' Hank suggested. 'Many _powerful_ people,' he added and Jean sighed, hating the lack of courage his friend showed in the name of diplomacy and connections.

' _It's good thing a telepath is at the office, then.'_ Franklin suggested mentally and Jean looked at him, she hated the temptation he brought to her. The easy and unethical way to deal with difficult and unethical people.

The three mutants didn't have time to say something more as the door opened the moment Hank tapped at the screen for the files to collapse. A service man informed them Zander Rice was there and ready to see them. Jean had been informed about him from Franklin so she could be prepared. He first worked on mutant experiments, these experiments led to his breakthrough on killing the x-gene. He then won his place in the anti-mutant cabinet after the Westchester Incident and induced mass-production food with the toxin, eliminating the mutant births and depowering mutants, combined with anti-mutant laws supported by the anti-mutant hysteria, he destroyed them all.

So simple, so quiet, so efficiently. Big villains didn't always wear capes and bended mutant powers...

Jean wanted to meet the monster, take him down and close that chapter once and for all. She didn't care at the moment about telepathic ethics, imposed by Charles. She would infiltrate his brain the moment she met him, obtain the location of his Transigen Program and send the information to Scott. The team had to leave and find the experiments the mad scientist was working on. She only hoped she wouldn't find an experiment too familiar to her or her husband.

She gulped down the knot in her throat and straightened her clothes as she stood up and answered the knock on the door. Hank and Franklin stood on the side of Jean's desk as the man entered in a sharp suit and a folder beneath his arm. He had a predatory smile, his eyes pierced through anything he laid eyes on. He looked at Jean and smiled, his teeth unnaturally white. His mind emitted disgust for the things he had to do with mutants as to reach his goals and his place in the council. Good thing he didn't know she was a telepath.

'Madame Secretary, it's an honor to finally meet you,' Rice said as he approached the desk and Jean gave her hand to him for a handshake. She wasted no time, probing inside his mind, he seemed to have a naturally built wall before telepaths, he knew of her telepathy, however he didn't know how powerful she was, she probed through the wall.

 _Mexico, a laboratory in the desert. Captured Mexican women giving birth heavily guarded. Alkali Lake. Militants everywhere, mercenaries. Nurses taking care of children of Latin descent. Logan's younger face screaming. Alive children, dead babies and children by the experiments, some terminated as failures or teratogenesis. A man turning into light. Folders, doctors puncturing the children with needles, drawing blood and cutting skin. Another man with white hair and a shining eye and one metallic arm. Sleep deprivation experiments, electroshock treatments even mind-control devices and exposure to radiation, anything to trigger their x-gene. All the children with their powers enabled._

Jean remained calm and stoic as she projected the uncategorized images to the men by her side. She felt Hank flinching, from the images, it seemed the project was on for at least ten years if not more, under Hank's and the secret services' noses. Franklin's response was concealed from her mental sensors. Rice seemed dazed and shook his head slightly as their hands remained connected. Jean knew very well how to reach someone's mind at its deepest corners and withdraw with nothing else but a mental whisper. She opened widely her bond with Scott and sent him the coordinates and images.

' _Got them.'_ The faint answer from her husband arrived a few seconds later, the distance created a small delay but worked just fine. _'I will assemble the team the moment you three are back.'_ He added and Jean sent her mental agreement.

'The pleasure is mine, Mr. Rice.' Jean added with a well trained smile and gestured for the men next to her. 'Allow me to introduce Hank McCoy,' the two men shook hands, Hank was still shaken. 'And Franklin Richards, both councilors of mine for the things we'll discuss today.' Jean explained. She knew Rice had came with a proposal against the Brotherhood about chemical induce of the cure as a punishment to mutant criminals after their capture. Jean was disgusted by the idea but Franklin had insisted on her accepting the hearing so they could meet and stop him. Rice looked at Franklin for a moment more before he could shake hands with him as well, Franklin clasped the man's hand.

'Firm handshake for a young ma-' Rice trailed off for a moment, his hand still clasped with Franklin's whose mouth had turned into a thin line and he breathed through his nostrils. Rice's smirk faded into a grimace of pain before his eyes could turn upwards in their sockets and the spasms could begin.

'Franklin!' Jean shouted as Hank made it to unclasp the hands of the men, resulting on Rice collapsing and having a seizure. _'_ What have you done!? _'_ Jean screamed as she reached the writhing man on the floor, supported his head and tried to keep his tongue from turning within his mouth. Jean looked up at Franklin's stoic face as Hank rushed outside for help. That's why Franklin wanted to be there when Rice arrived. Jean felt like falling into a trap of the young man.

' _Thousands of people suffer strokes every day, he won't be a threat anymore.'_ Franklin sent as the office was filling with secret services men and a crew of first aid workers. Jean glared at him as she kept the head of their future enemy while the men around her tried to help him.

' _You're an idiot, we needed him, we needed his brain intact for information!'_ Jean sent him furiously, the images she had collected from him were not enough to understand details of the experiments, only the basic information as to where the base was. She would take more time in Rice's mind if it wasn't so urgent for the team to be assembled and go. This was not how she had learnt to deal with her enemies. She wasn't as peaceful as Charles but she wasn't a savage like Franklin either. Hank returned and remained silent and in shock as well.

Jean reached for Rice's mind only to find disarray, much worse than Charles' stroke. Franklin had basically fried the man's brain with a good wave of mental destruction that was beyond repair. Images of the experiments, Rice's father, his childhood, women, men and occasions unknown to Jean were all in a mix of non coherent thoughts; he was as good as a vegetable. Damn it, he was useless.

'Probably a stroke,' the head physician of the team said as the men took the carrier out. 'Madame Secretary, are you alright? You look very pale, please sit down,' he insisted and Jean sighed and nodded.

'I'm ok, please take care of Mr. Rice, he collapsed before us.' Jean explained and the man nodded and rushed behind his team. Franklin was still looking at Jean.

' _You told me I don't kill anyone on your watch. I promise he won't die, if that makes you feel better. And I took all the information we needed, you're welcome.'_ Franklin explained mentally, trying to be stoic and arrogant again and Jean glared at him.

' _So I just have to get in your inaccessible mind and get the information or be dependent on you,'_ Jean sent mentally and Franklin sighed physically.

' _I wouldn't have slammed you out of my head if you hadn't pried like that. You never did that.'_ Franklin was apologetic, Jean was still angry at the young man.

' _I wouldn't have pried if you hadn't concealed everything from the beginning.'_ Jean sent back and Franklin nodded his head.

' _You don't want to see what will happen if we don't stop Rice, the Brotherhood and Xavier, believe me,'_ Franklin sent back and Jean watched him. She felt as if she had scolded him before in his own timeline, she wasn't sure but he seemed embarrassed and worried of her glaring eyes before the mental walls he always kept erect. Franklin finally looked at her furious gaze.

' _I'm here to get my hands dirty so things can be better in the future.'_ He started and Jean watched him. _'You can either watch me finish some of the problems my way before they start or you can risk them happening.'_ Franklin added and Jean shook her head, he was afraid and worried, masking it all with stubbornness. She had seen the pattern in so many young men, from her husband to her teammates and students, people with great responsibility on their shoulders.

' _I'm struggling to trust you but you don't trust me.'_ Jean said and Franklin actually smiled, his ethics were completely different from theirs, from hers.

' _I trust you with my life,'_ he reassured her as the three remained silent in the large office. He was one of the good guys, but forged in a world where good and evil were blended with war.

' _All I want is for you and Hope to be happy, dear.' She was smiling at Franklin, in a place she couldn't recognize, they were both dressed in black_. The image flashed through her mind. It was from the future.

' _I know, I promise we'll be ok, she's her parents' daughter, stubborn and fiery. But we'll be ok,' Franklin was reassuring her before they could share a hug like a son and mother would._

Jean looked deep into the man's eyes, little by little, he was giving her hints of the future, she struggled to accept him as someone so close to her family and her daughter's heart. But for now, they had to focus and go back to Westchester and from there to Mexico.

Project Transigen had to be terminated.

* * *

I hope you liked the scene between Jean-Scott and Hope, I wanted to explore a bit of their boathouse life, even the first day of it.  
We also learnt about Eden, I always thought that someone would be there waiting for them and I wanted the Summers as it's hard for me to believe that the DOFP post-Dark Phoenix Jean wouldn't survive the Incident so I thought it'd be the Summers there. I hope you like the idea and how I linked Logan the movue here. as for Franklin, I can imagine him wanting clear ways to destroy his banes and since he can't confront Xavier because his relationship with the team, at least he got rid of Rice even if Jean didn't like it. I hope you got the glimpses of what I threw there, if not it's ok, they will be come more clear in the next chapter ;)  
Thank you for reading, feedback is love.

CP09


	13. Chapter 13 Desolation

hello everyone here is the new chapter , i hope you like it, it's a chapter a bit hard for me to write although i have written from this pov before but still I made my best and I hope you like it. thank you and

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter 13 – Desolation_

'Logan try a little higher and to the right,' Ororo was saying behind him as he groaned a curse and tried to fix the painting against the wall.

'Ro, get on with it, please' he rasped out as he finally set the painting on the wall and jumped off the chair she had asked him to climb on; he turned around and admired his work.

The two of them would renovate the room Jean and Scott had left for new students to stay in. It was early in the morning and they had some time before Storm had to go back to her classes and Logan back to Charles for their sessions.

She smiled at the slightly curved painting; Jean could fix it, when she'd have a moment. Storm hated how long it took them to renovate the place when their best friend was the most powerful telekinetic in the world but that lady was trying to find Rice in DC and they had to be useful until she was back with information.

Truth was, there were a thousand things happening at the school that needed their attention but they had chosen the privacy of the empty room until Scott could assemble the team so they could go and find the base of Rice's experiments. They waited for Jean to send the information and Storm and Logan were simply restless. She reached him and he snaked an arm around her waist, she loved the way he acted naturally around her again.

'Looks like shit…' He declared and she couldn't help but chuckle and move closer to him. They were trying to reach their normal and they were in a good path. The past month had been difficult. Storm had been angry at first, towards everyone but he was trying. He was trying for the two of them and the rest.

Charles had apologized for never warning her, her mentor seemed as if he was trying to make up to everyone, especially after the stroke he suffered and Ororo wondered if there were more things she should know as both Scott and Jean seemed off. Franklin and the Brotherhood were enough distractions, plus Charles being sick but Storm had a feeling her best friends were trying to shield everyone from something worse.

Yet, they both had given her and Logan time and space, literally by moving to the boathouse and Storm was only happy to see Logan trying to be the man she knew before. She had told him about their year away in Africa and Europe, right after Hope's delivery. How they had left for months to find themselves and each other. Their adventures there and how they had bonded during those sunsets in Cairo, her hometown or how they had fun in Berlin and London. She had told him about their life together and his mind reacted and started recalling on its own.

'No, it's ok,' she lied to him and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and chuckled as well as he pressed her closer to him for a kiss, he tasted familiar, musky and she could only rely on the feeling of herself in his arms. Storm knew Logan had grasped the years they were together from his own timeline for a way to connect to their relationship now but she didn't mind. Of course he needed something familiar, she was only glad it had been a successful way for him to come back to her.

He had started making peace with what had happened to the other timeline, as he had discovered that the majority of those events – like Jean's eventual demise- had been inevitable. He suffered from nightmares, and Ororo was there –like back in the past, with different nightmares of his- to comfort and hold him. They shared their bodies and they shared their souls and there was that reassurance, that atonement every time they found each other. He had loved her in the other timeline as much as he did in hers. His consciousness was confused but Logan's body against Ororo's, his instinctive moves towards her said a different story, an old story Ororo loved to hear after the initial awkwardness of his arrival.

It wasn't only their relationship, she knew, it was also the realization of him not being on the run anymore, not being at war, in a dystopia. Until Franklin showed up, Logan had started getting used at being in peace, at happy days with routine of classes, meals and bedtime, a life in a school. And even if Franklin had come from the future, bearing news of destruction and death, Storm knew that Logan was adjusting to a life of happiness and he would sacrifice everything to keep it that way.

They had a lot in common; they had lived a rough life before they came at the mansion. She had been raised in the streets and he had been lost and wandering. She had experienced the touch of Apocalypse, manifesting her powers that later on she struggled to control and he had been experimented on, changing forever. But they had both found their place in the world, had become X-Men, belonged to an extended family.

They had laid back; allowing Scott and Jean do the work with the young man from the future, through diplomacy and tactics. Storm had focused on the school and helping Logan return as second in command for fights like the one that was coming soon, at Rice's base. In the team, where instincts kicked in, he blended in easily, his Danger Room sessions proved that and she couldn't help but admit that even if ended abruptly, the Wrecker had been fun for the four core teammates.

'I was thinkin',' Logan started and Storm looked at him, after the kiss was over. 'After all this mess, after we're done with Richards and whatever shit he's been throwing at us…' Logan added and Storm smiled and nodded. His language at her timeline had gotten smoother through the years at the school, but now he spoke almost as boldly as back when he first arrived. She kinda liked that link to their past, when the world was simpler and they were younger. 'Would you like to go for a trip again?' he asked and Storm smiled at him. Charles was sick and she would have to take care of the school, especially if Franklin was right, and Charles died – yet without destroying the school- she would have to take care of it.

'Australia this time?' she asked and Logan nodded with a smile.

'It'd be great, just you and me,' Logan offered. He had no idea who died and who survived the infamous Westchester Incident but after almost a month at the new timeline he had started making peace with the past in both timelines and dared hope for new things in this one. They would fix things with Richards and enjoy life. He had been through Hell as to give Charles and by result, everyone a second chance. He deserved one too, with Ororo by his side who smiled sweetly at him and tiptoed for another kiss.

'I would love to,' she whispered against his lips and he grinned and picked her up, she wrapped her legs and arms around him as she chuckled and he groaned the moment she bit at his lower lip.

'Be good, this is a school,' he told her with a wolfish smirk and she laughed, the room smelled strongly of Jean and Scott but Logan could easily take Ororo back to their own room. They stopped immediately as Storm's beeper started buzzing between them from her belt.

'Fuck,' Logan grimaced as she checked the device.

'Scott's assembling the team,' Storm only said as Logan set her back on the floor and they exited the room together. As they moved down to the ground floor and from there to the underground base, they were joined by everyone else who came out of different rooms and corridors. Obviously the first exam would have to wait for the day.

The elevators filled with the X-Men as they moved down to the conference room, Raven moved out of the infirmary, where she spent most of her time even if though Charles was back in his bedroom.

Everyone filled the room the moment the sound of the base opening up for the Blackbird was heard. Cyclops was already in the room, waiting for the team who barely fitted by then, even with Rogue excluded for reasons Logan wasn't sure he wanted to accept, the team was large. The door remained open and soon Hank, Jean and Franklin entered the room. Logan could smell the sweat and worry off of both Jean and Hank. He wondered what had happened in Washington as Cyclops moved before them all.

'The base is in Mexico, here,' Cyclops started and a hologram showed the location, taken by a satellite. 'There are mercenaries and the children have their powers enabled.' Cyclops went on and everyone looked surprised. Usually mutants manifested in their teen years. 'The children there have been suffering constant torture for their powers to be enabled so expect havoc, don't get fooled because of their age but also don't kill any. Our mission is to pick them all up and bring them to safety; I want you all with tranquilizers with you. It's important to remember, some of the kids may have similar attributes to some of us.' Scott explained, everyone seemed unsettled at the idea of experimentation on children, they were right to be. Logan realized he might find some experiments _too_ familiar to him. He glanced at Storm the moment she did the same towards him, their gazes locking. 'We don't know how many more experiments might be there. I want you all focused.' Cyclops said and Logan realized he could understand where Scott was looking, even with the visor on, Jean nodded her head before looking at her husband pointedly, Logan was sure they were communicating through their bond.

Remy smelled of Rogue all over him and Bobby probably felt it too. Mystique was glaring at Jean. Hank was glaring at Franklin. 'Jubilee is here and some of you will stay behind too. Psylocke, I want you here to remain in contact with Jean through your powers, in case we have another attack.' Cyclops started and Elisabeth nodded her head. Logan was glad there were no egos of who was going and who was staying, although he was definitely going.

'Hank, the same, I want you here, in case something happens to Charles.' Cyclops added and the man nodded his head with his turn, still shocked and lost from whatever that had happened in Washington. 'Rogue and Jubilee are also here, to help with the students.' The leader of the X-Men went on as the rest watched him.

'My team: Phoenix, Gambit, Nightcrawler and Colossus.' Cyclops started and looked at Logan who nodded, they could share responsibilities again, as co-captains, he was ready. 'Wolverine's team: Storm, Shadowcat, Iceman and what do we call you?' Cyclops asked and Logan looked at the blond man who remained stoic to everyone but Logan could sniff the nervousness.

'Hyperstorm,' Franklin replied and Cyclops nodded.

'Good, five on each team, enough air for all of us.' Logan knew he meant Remy and Bobby, each team had a powerful telekinetic, it was a good split.

'What about me?' Raven asked and Logan looked at her, she seemed furious for being excluded, he could hear her rapid heartbeat. He still couldn't like Mystique, from his timeline and from what he remembered in '73 plus all the things he had learnt about in the new timeline, he simply couldn't like her. He remembered Jean telling him, days ago, that the shape-shifter didn't consider herself a member anymore. Reason why she didn't participate in the Danger Room sessions, Logan guessed her age was another factor so he wasn't sure why she was lashing out now.

'You're staying behind, Raven. You're needed here.' Cyclops replied and everyone looked at the two X-Men. The once trainer was now excluded by the main student. Mystique glared daggers at Scott and he remained frowned but Jean's expression of panic and worry betrayed the seriousness of the problem. 'I want you all ready within 15 minutes.' Cyclops added and the team members were ready to move out of the room when Raven shot up from her chair and reached Scott.

'I don't accept that,' Raven demanded and Scott turned and looked at her. Logan knew there had been tension between Mystique and the Summers, everyone at the school could sense that, question was why.

'I don't negotiate that,' Cyclops declared back and Jean moved close to her husband mostly to keep the two in a distance. Scott turned his head towards everyone who had halted at the door to watch the encounter and they all exited the room in a rush, all except Logan and Storm, the seconds in command basically and the people closest to the tensed trio.

'Do you think this is fair treatment? I would infiltrate the base in _minutes_.' Raven accused, and this time Jean turned at the older woman.

'Lets not talk about what is fair and what is not.' Jean offered angrily and Raven breathed heavily through her nostrils as she glared at the redhead. Logan knew this had nothing to do with who was coming to the mission; they were lashing out at each other almost like enemies, like in the past. It was a few days ago that they were practicing archery like sisters in the grounds of the school.

'Right, because we'll have to talk about the laws imposed on our kind when monsters like Rice walk free.' Raven replied and Logan frowned, not getting the implication. Jean glared at the shape-shifter. At those moments, Logan could see only Mystique, and not the teammate the rest counted as family, as Charles' step-sister. Jean was facing Mystique as an enemy too.

'The new laws are imposed on _criminals_ of our kind, Raven, criminals who didn't mind attacking a place full of _children_ of our kind….' Jean explained pointedly as the other woman breathed heavily and Logan could see there was something there. 'Rice is as good as dead, Franklin destroyed his brain an hour ago,' Jean went on and Raven seemed surprised only for a moment. 'Does that give you satisfaction? Is it fair treatment to you?' Jean asked, provoking the other woman.

'Enough,' Cyclops barked at both but the two women remained at each other's necks.

'Hey hey, what's wrong with the two of you? Stop it,' Storm demanded as she achieved to get between the two. Logan had to admit, his girl was cute being shorter than both women who glared at each other.

'It's fair treatment for a monster like him, yes,' Raven replied as if the team leaders hadn't spoken.

'We're not gods, self-justice is out of the question, have you forget that?' Jean asked and Raven chuckled bitterly.

'Said the woman carrying a Godly Force within her and uses it to kill people.' Raven barked back at Jean who seemed pained only for a moment. This was turning ugly.

'Hey, enough, you two, drop it.' Logan finally tried, remembering his own timeline, when the Dark Phoenix had annihilated hundreds at Alcatraz Island.

'Oh shall we count our sins, Raven?' Jean asked angrily this time. 'Should we start from '83? I had my first kill then, Apocalypse, how many had you killed until then, how many afterwards? What else have you done? Jean challenged, pointing her finger at Raven but it was Storm who pushed it down with a face of shock at her friend's bold accusations. Jean was always kind and the exchange taking place between the two had never happened before.

'Phoenix, stop it,' Cyclops this time ordered his teammate with a voice he'd never use for his wife, Logan was sure. It was only then Jean moved a step away and refrained herself.

'Get out of the base, Mystique, this is a direct order.' Cyclops said in his grave voice and Raven only huffed before she could step back and storm out of the room. 'Jean, this was absolutely unnecessary.' Scott turned at Jean who only huffed and rushed out of the room too without saying a word more.

'What the fuck is wrong with them?' Logan asked and Storm's expression mirrored his words as the couple looked at Cyclops who shook his head. 'What happened in '83?' Logan added and Cyclops sighed and faced Storm and Logan.

'Ok, no more secrets, not from you,' He mostly said to himself and Storm gathered herself, she was right, there was more.

'Lorna Dane…Polaris is Mystique and Magneto's child. Born in '84, raised away from us and kept a secret until recently.' Cyclops finally said Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise but Storm's eyes had widened in shock.

'What?' she exclaimed and Cyclops nodded. 'How…?' Storm tried but Cyclops shook his head.

'Jean and I will explain to you after we're done with all this. Charles kept it from us to protect us; we kept it from you to give you a break after Logan coming back from '73…' Cyclops explained quickly. 'Damn it, life has become too complicated,' he observed with defeat as he faced his two friends before him. 'Just focus on the mission, please.' He concluded as he exited the room. Logan exchanged a glance with Storm… Things were changing for the worse with every passing day.

xXx

The Blackbird landed close to the base, undetected by the radars. This was a secret mission, the X-Men would deal with all this without the help of the special forces. Children were involved, children with powers and the army was keen on using the cure darts all the time. This wasn't the case.

The team remained silent for a split moment before they could all get unstrapped and stand. Storm could feel the tension on everyone; the team was entering a new place in dynamics, a place she didn't like. They got out of the jet and Storm created a light wind for the sand to conceal them all just in case they had landed too close. It was a clear day and they had to be quick with the mission.

As they approached the base they encountered silent disarray. News of Rice's stroke had obviously reached the place. The base seemed silent from the outside, no mercenary. Logan sniffed in the air, blood, fire powder, sand, burnt flesh, metal, alcohol and other drugs.

'We're too late,' Jean confirmed his thoughts as the X-men moved through the small dry yard before the concrete building. The door to it was closed and the windows sealed. 'There are people inside.' Jean added and Logan exposed his claws as Jean and Franklin opened the heavy doors with their powers, their right hands raised.

The team came before the sight of a corridor, dead guards in a pool of blood, bullet holes all over the walls, some lights broken by the shots. It wasn't just the news of Rice's demise that had reached the place.

The team got inside, their boots stepping on the blood that had spread from corner to corner.

'Phoenix? Hyperstorm?' Cyclops asked as the two telepaths were already scanning the area.

'Many dead, at least fifty.' Jean informed them.

'The children are alive,' Franklin added as they worked in unison.

'Do we have to split up?' Logan asked and Jean shook her head with her eyes closed.

'No, whoever came, killed all the militants, I can read at least fifteen children. There are more dead upstairs, all the databases are destroyed or stolen.' Jean added and Franklin nodded as he pointed at the basement doors.

'Downstairs,' he instructed and everyone started moving.

As they descended they encountered only dead bodies, the blood still warm and running from the wounds, mostly killed by bullets and stab wounds. Doctors, mercenaries, researchers, scientists, nurses were all eliminated.

 _Project Weapon X_ was written on a small label on a door as the team moved through it, the doors on the corridor mostly seemed like vault doors rather than simple doors of a medical base. All the cage-like rooms were empty, the doors had been ripped open and barely hanging from their hinges.

Weapon – X-Y/I The cage smelled of burning flesh and concrete.

Weapon - X-Ω/II Melted metal and blood was on the walls.

Weapon X – 24/III Blood all over the walls. Logan sniffed at the place, it smelled oddly familiar, he felt the hairs of his back standing on edge at the smell.

Weapon X 23/ I There, the only closed and sealed door.

'The children are behind this door. Some of them still try to get out, some have passed out, some gas was thrown at them through the ventilation system but didn't work on all of them.' Jean informed the team.

'Put them to slumber, will you?' Cyclops instructed and Jean nodded as she closed her eyes.

Cyclops nodded his head as the rest made way for himself, Jean, Franklin and Gambit to move forward. Jean touched her temple, raised her hand and Logan was sure she was smart enough to push the children away from the other side of the door and shield them before the X-Men could blast through the door. They had practiced that scenario in the Danger Room many times.

Cyclops and Gambit hit with their powers in unison at the locks and hinges, melting the spots and soon the metallic door was groaning as Franklin and Jean were pushing it down. Revealing a cage where toddlers and children held in a pinkish field made by Jean. The moment Cyclops nodded at her, she released the field and the team entered the room with the unconscious children.

The mission was done before it had even begun, Logan thought. Whoever had attacked the place was there for something else, the children didn't concern them. The X-Men started picking up the children, so young, so small and seemingly innocent and yet bred to become weapons. There were labels on the children's clothes, names and a code, their bodies were full of scars from the experiments.

Colossus got out of the room first, holding two children in his arms. April X-23vS18 and Tomas X-23Hu18, toddlers of less than five years. Nightcrawler picked up two young boys Gideon X-23 UI19 and Jackson X23jW17 and teleported them to the jet before he could return and pick up two more, a girl and a boy. Gambit did the same with a girl named Erica and Franklin with another named Charlotte. Logan decided to look only at the names and not the codes, these children deserved better than codes. Logan felt his heart breaking at how low humans could get, he felt for the children, in both timelines, he had lived through the experiment on Alkali and now he couldn't help but wonder if some of these children was a reminder of that time? The result of those experiments, taken to a new, sinister level. He remembered Jean showing him how she had to destroy the mutants created by hers and Scott's DNA at Alkali Lake in the new timeline, being experimented on was one way of violation, creating other beings through it reached different heights of wrong.

He looked at the redhead as Jean picked up two of the youngest, both girls, barely four year olds, Mira and Rebecca. Her face was grim as she held the children close to her and moved out of the room. Each member of the team exited the room to make space for the rest to pick up the little ones. Everyone had fallen silent. They had prepared mentally for a fight, yet they had been left to deal only with the aftermath, and the aftermath was more heartbreaking than when the briefing was taking place.

Bobby picked up two boys, while Cyclops hugged a girl, Julie and a boy, Rictor. Shadowcat picked up a girl, Tamara and Logan was ready to pick up a heavy boy named Bobby as Storm was ready to take a raven haired girl that laid face-down on the concrete floor.

'Logan…' Storm whispered as she turned around the child to get a better hold of her. The little one with the name Laura on the label had passed out with her adamantium claws extracted from her skin. Logan's eyes widened as he stared at the eyes of his girlfriend and back at the five year old. The young one seemed unharmed, unlike the other ones, she had not a scratch on her body, as if nothing had ever punctured or cut into her. Her skin was spotless, a healing factor.

'Logan…' Storm tried again as her eyes filled with tears, the girl's mutation was obviously similar to his, too similar.

'Let's get out of here,' Logan could only say as he adjusted the boy in his arms and moved out of the room, unable to comprehend, to accept and deal with the facts just yet. The worst thing was that he had expected all that the moment he learnt about Rice's experiments.

Storm couldn't blame him, as she held the closest thing to a biological child Logan would ever have, she closed her eyes and the tears fell. He was back from a different timeline, thrown in a life where they had to stop yet another dystopia and a child had been created by his DNA and experimented on for the past five years at least. Logan was a tough man but there was only so much a heart could take until it broke. She picked up the young girl, careful not to cut herself from the blades coming out of the girl's hands and held her in her arms as close as she could. Laura was a new chapter in their lives, and Storm vowed to be there for Logan through it all.

The team got back in the jet, silence and fear of what was to become of these children, spread between the team. They strapped the young ones on the empty seats as they too took their positions inside the jet. There were more children than seats available so some of them were held by the team members in their arms. The Blackbird was leaving the base and as Cyclops and Storm piloted the jet, Jean stood up from her seat and reached for the medical station of the jet. She took out needles and sample containers.

'Is this necessary? They've been through enough already.' Logan didn't mean to bark the words at his friend who had started with young Charlotte, taking blood for DNA tests. Jean looked at him for a moment -he could see she was on the edge- before she could nod her head.

'Actually it is,' she only said and returned to her job. _'Trask industries, Essex Corp and Stryker had all taken our DNA samples, Logan… We need to know what powers they have and if they match our own DNA.'_ Jean added in his head and he only looked at her back as she drew blood from each of the children. He glanced back at Laura, who was placed on one of the seats, her head resting on the side of the seat as she lay there unconcious. He took a deep breath as he avoided Storm's eyes on him. What were they supposed to do with the children with a matching DNA? How much more could they face without breaking?

'X-Men, do you copy?' It was Psylocke's distressed and rapid voice through the link installed in the Blackbird, causing everyone to look towards the control panel. Jean felt her heart stopping, Elisabeth would have contacted her in case of need, why use the comlink.

'We're on our way back, Psylocke, what's wrong?' Storm asked and waited for a response.

'You need to- return as fast as you can,' Psylocke responded, her voice breaking in gasps, she was obviously pained. 'Charles had another seizure, it affected all telepaths at the school. Raven is missing, Jubilee is injured and… and Hope is in a coma.' Psylocke's voice from the radio caused the entire X-team to look at Cyclops' shocked face and Jean who had remained frozen on the spot, towering a boy as she had just taken his blood. Franklin was frozen on his own seat, his eyes betraying actual fear. The Summers looked at each other for a moment and Logan knew that even if he couldn't see them, Scott's eyes mirrored the same terror that nestled in Jean's.

The Blackbird went supersonic but Franklin shut his eyes and concentrated, teleportation was faster and they needed to get to Westchester immediately.

* * *

closing with a cliff hanger there sorry! what do you think? i wanted a chapter of logan/storm pov as i wished to explore more of them within the story but the arc led me to keep it very jott focused, i hope you liked it, what about the hints in the base in mexico and the small fight between jean/scott/raven?  
i hope i got logan's and storm's ways of thinking correctly and i hope you liked the mission and little Laura is there although we saw only a glimpse of her, i promise we'll see more of her, what do you think is happening back at the mansion? let me know!

feedback is love!

CP09


	14. Chapter 14 Manifestation

OOOOK this is the chapter I had in my mind from the moment I decided to start making this fic, here we are, explaining everything before, during and after the Incident and the events in Logan, making this while listening to Hurt by Johnny Cash hadn't been the happiest idea...

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter 14 – Manifestation_

Franklin teleported the Blackbird at its underground base, this time better oriented with the mansion's grounds. Jean and Scott were already at the ramp and rushed down to it the moment it touched the ground, their uniforms felt heavier on their bodies as they tried to reach faster their child.

They ran to the doors leading to the base, followed by Franklin and the rest. Their feet led them on their own towards the right direction. The couple was lost in the terror shared inside their bond.

Hope was hurt.

' _Hank has her in the infirmary.'_ Jean sent to Scott as they rushed towards it, Franklin tailing them. Cyclops didn't need to give the orders as Storm would take care of everything else around the school after the seizure and try spot Raven who had left the school.

The moment the doors of the wing opened, Jean and Scott encountered Psylocke, disoriented and pale, trying to help Hank with the patients. There were at least half a dozen telepaths at the school and they were all there, looking pale and sick. Jubilee was also there, conscious but with a bandage wrapped around her arm.

'Behind the enclosures.' Hank only pointed out, as Scott and Jean, even still out of breath, started for the more private part of the infirmary.

'Guys,' Jubilee's voice called them and the couple turned and looked at their friend. 'I didn't feel the seizure but something made Hope scream and… she pushed me against the wall with a wave of telekinesis only Jean has hit me with, before.' Jubilee explained and Jean felt her stomach dropping. Hope's first sign of her powers, ignited by Charles' seizure.

Jean glanced at Scott for a moment before they could rush closer to the place their child was taken. On the right, there was Charles, like days before, unconscious and looking frail, countless of wires monitoring him. Hank had him in a medically induced coma. On the left, Hope was unconscious, her face peaceful, her body limp. An IV was connected on her arm, two small wires monitoring her brain activity that remained stable.

'Oh God,' Jean whispered at the sight of her daughter as she reached her child and touched the girl's pale cheek. She closed her eyes and tried to feel her. The consciousness of the girl was lost in slumber, not too deep into her mind, not too close either.

'Get out,' Cyclops defensively commanded Franklin who found himself between Charles and Hope, for the first time so close to both, his furious eyes from looking at Charles had turned soft and pained as he looked at Hope. His eyes betrayed desperation and fear as they looked at Jean and Scott's offspring. He then looked at Jean with his focus getting lost, he was truly terrified.

'You need to bring her back and erase all this from her memory; you need to make her believe this never happened.' Franklin instructed Jean, for the first time ever since he arrived in 2023, his voice was begging instead of commanding. Jean could see the seer devastation in his eyes, his voice chocking in emotion.

'I'm not manipulating her brain,' Jean defended, she was against creating illusions with her powers; she hated playing God with other people's lives. She was done with Franklin's secrets and his methods, she had been reluctant to accept the cruel way they dealt with Rice already. She wouldn't mold her daughter's brain, like Charles' had refused to do with Jean herself, in her own favor. She wouldn't be unethical to her own child. All her turmoil was shared with Scott through their bond.

'You must, this is abnormal, the seizures shouldn't start until 2025… this is bad… this is what ruined everything and it's starting earlier than expected! That's why I wanted you at the boathouse the soonest.' Franklin struggled to explain as he looked hopelessly at Jean. 'Please…She survived the Incident in '28 but her brain had been injured by the seizures that resulted in psychic attacks like today. She will be physically unable to deal with her powers if her brain suffers more attacks, she's still young, you can manipulate the coma she's in. We still have time to help her, she's-' Franklin was trying to reason with them , revealing more and more as Jean shook her head, tears building in her eyes at the revelation of Hope's future as Scott grabbed the young man by his uniform's collar and the two men came in eye-level.

' _We_ have nothing. _You_ have to get out of here, unless you start explaining what is going on in that bloody future we're supposed to fix. You have no right on my daughter, my family, or my team.' Scott was lashing out at the young man as the pressure on his own shoulders had magnified. He had been watching his own world crumbling and he had tried to remain stoic, from Logan's return, to Hope's fragile and ominous future, Scott had tried to remain strong, he was breaking now. 'You've invaded this place, caused chaos and we've been trying to fix your shit ever since.' Cyclops accused through gritted teeth at the young man who remained shocked and silent before the leader of the X-Men.

' _Scott!'_ Jean warned her husband who held the young man who seemed for the first time broken, his arms on his sides. Franklin could have stopped Scott, he could have pushed him away physically or through his powers but he seemed as if almost _welcoming_ the charge, in a way; atoned for something. Jean could feel the tiniest whispers of despair bleeding through his brain and that made her knees go weak. Whatever future he had been trying to stop, they were all rushing to it, it seemed.

First she with Raven, now Scott was lashing out at Franklin, the thorns on their sides were being ripped out. Raven had a child out there, she was probably running to it. Franklin had Hope in the future, he was struggling for her here. Jean hated the motivation of love behind their actions. Scott released the younger man in a shove after a moment more and Franklin glanced at Xavier before he could look at the couple who moved closer to their daughter, unsure and afraid of what to do.

'Jean…' Scott tried verbally, they had to take a decision. Jean looked deep into his husband's eyes, she had to make a choice as a doctor and a mother.

'We can't just toy with her brain, Scott,' Jean whispered desperately as she looked down at her daughter's seemingly peaceful face. 'And I can't keep her in the coma for long, I can feel her distress in the place she's locked herself in,' she added as she touched her child's cheek.

'I….' Franklin tried and took a deep breath, Jean could feel his desperation towards the choice they were about to make. 'I am really sorry for what you're about to see,' He apologized in a broken voice as he approached the couple. He moved closer to Hope's bed and Jean's instinct was to get on guard but Franklin only grabbed her hand the moment he grasped Scott's arm as well and closed his eyes. For the first time in the past three weeks, Jean felt Franklin's mental wall collapsing and allowing her into his mind.

Jean and Scott found themselves in a corridor, dressed in their uniforms still, side by side as they looked at Franklin and the place around them. All the drawers were closed but one and soon they found themselves inside their house, by the lake, watching from a corner of it, Jean was between Scott and Franklin as the young man projected his future.

 _The newly built boathouse still smelled of the building materials. The wood's smell was dominant. Hope was sat on her bed, crying with sobs as Franklin was kneeling before her. She seemed around 16, her blue eyes were full of tears as Franklin pulled her into a hug._

' _I think he'll die soon.' Hope was gasping through the words and Franklin sighed and kissed her wet cheek. 'He didn't even recognize me,' she went on against his shoulder._

' _I know, baby, but he's old and deserves peace, he's been sick for a long time.' Franklin was trying to comfort the girl before him who tightened her arms around him as she sobbed. Things around them shook at her powers slipping more and more each day, paintings on the walls, knick knacks and even her desk's chair trembled and shook. 'It's ok,' Franklin whispered as he closed his eyes and calmed down the room but let his girlfriend vent her pain in his arms._

'Her powers were pure reaction at first.' Franklin explained as the couple watched the scene before them, both knowing how hard it must had been for Hope. 'They were developing in her unconscious... Her nightmares were powerful, shook even the lake.' He added grimly as both Jean and Scott glanced at each other, knowing what that meant.

 _Static noise._

 _'Everything will be alright, sweetheart. This is absolutely normal.' Jean was reassuring her daughter as she sat at Hope's side; it was the middle of the night. Hope had cried her eyes out. Jean used her powers to put everything back in their place, the broken glass from Hope's perfume gathered in a corner, telekinetically she opened the window for the spring breeze to enter the room and take some of the vanilla scent outside._

 _'I saw the end of the world, mom...' Hope confessed in desperation, sweaty and shaken. Jean sighed and touched her daughter's cheeks, taking away some of the tears as the weeping girl leaned in to her mother's touch._

' _You and I are among the most powerful mutants in the world, my love. Our brains can play tricks on us…' Jean tried to sooth her child but Hope shook her head in despair._

' _No, mom, no it wasn't a trick, I felt it, I saw fire and pain, I saw… something dark and it's growing.' Hope released a breath as she struggled to take another._

Jean felt her heart breaking, years ago, a very similar situation had unfolded between herself and Charles, she wished he'd be there to help but he was too sick by then even to communicate with any of them but Jean who was brave enough to delve into his brain.

 _Static Noise_

 _Fire._

 _Pain, brain splitting pain._

 _Hope was screaming, holding her head. Scott was on his knees, his hands clawing at the skin of his face in agony. Jean held her ground and engulfed their brains in time with a mental shield._

 _Jean ran from the boathouse -her house-, everything was a blur of color and light as she left her family behind to find the rest. Barefoot in a nightgown, her breath caught, her mind numb, her body was cold._

'The Westchester Incident.' Franklin confirmed as Jean and Scott watched what they had seen the night the young man had entered their dimension. The small glimpses they had seen that night were now full moments from the future, helping them understand, Jean could feel some were Franklin's, some were Hope's, what they had shared during their life in common.

 _Telekinetically, Jean slammed the doors open, bodies everywhere. The students were down, blood running from their ears, some of them had their eyes open, bloodshot, and some others had their eyes closed._

 _She ran to the lower level. Her eyes wild, her own nose bleeding, she tasted her blood._

 _Jean ran through the corridor. Towards Cerebro and the infirmary. She halted._

 _More bodies spread on the corridor, seemingly trying to reach for some place in the infirmary or away from it. Jean winced in pain as another wave rushed through her brain, like a knife stabbing the organ, she held her head in agony but did her best to shield herself. Ororo was down, blood dripping from her ears, pregnant Marie was on her side, holding her large belly with her second child inside, Remy close to her, he had somehow tried to shield her. Bobby's eyes were having tears of blood, Kitty was face down, her hand still holding a monitoring device, Kurt was on the floor with a rosary still in his tight fist while Elisabeth was close to him, her eyes cold and unfocussed._

 _'Charles had a seiz-' Logan tried to say as he started waking, recovering, before he could look at Rogue and then at Ororo's lifeless body._

 _'Take him and go away,' Jean was running with Logan in the parking lot of the mansion. Charles still unconscious in Logan's arms, like a puppet, his nose was bleeding._

 _'She's dead,' Logan was chocking again and again, his voice broken. He looked at Charles in fear and hate, two things Jean saw for the first time in her friends' eyes for their mentor._

 _'Take him and go!' Jean commanded him and almost shoved Charles in the back seat with her powers. The IVs still hanging from Charles' arm. The old man was regaining consciousness. His face frowned, Jean raised her hand and sent her mentor in to a deep slumber, the more he was out, the safer they'd be from more seizures._

 _'Ro's dead!' Logan screamed in agony as Jean shoved a bag in the backseat with Charles. All his pills, all his medicine. All she had to give. She turned around and slapped Logan across the face, bringing him in his senses. Her hand stung from the impact, his skull was pure adamantium._

 _'RUN! Run, don't look back. Get out of the borders. Head south, I will manage all this. I will find you. They will come for him. GO!' Jean commanded again and shoved the keys in Logan's hands._

 _Hope set fire to the boathouse, her powers manifesting._

 _Jean looked in horror from the distance. Franklin was running towards the boathouse, his nose bleeding, his eyes wild as he was one of the first to recover from the psychic attack, his instinct was to abandon everyone and run for her daughter._

' _HOPE!' Franklin screamed as he winced through the waves of power the girl was sending off. Jean took down her daughter before she could kill her own father who was the closest to her, the girl fell unconscious but alive. Scott was in a coma._

 _Her life was destroyed in a night. She could feel the Special Forces approaching. The Sentinels had taken the green light, if needed, they were to be tested that night. She had no idea how far the ripple the seizure created had reached._

 _Jean was collapsing on her knees, a scream ripping out of her throat._

' _We must evacuate!' Franklin was screaming from the distance. He was reaching Hope's unconscious form as Jean tried to contain herself. Project Hope. Eden. Canada._

 _Static noise._

" _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

 _I wear this crown of thorns_

 _Upon my liars chair_

 _Full of broken thoughts_

 _I cannot repair"_

 _Johnny Cash was on the radio as Jean moved closer to the room from which the music was heard through a slight static._

' _We had a fight, over her powers. But we'll be ok,' Franklin explained, he gathered all the broken vases, pieces of wood and plaster with his powers. Jean was looking from the door of the room, they were both still dressed in black, mourning._

' _I'm sure you will,' Jean offered sympathetically as she helped with the restoration of the room. 'You want me to continue with her exercises?' Jean asked softly and Franklin sighed in defeat as he looked at the older woman, the closest person he had left to a mother._

' _Her brain is damaged from Xavier's psychic attacks; the injures are old and can't heal, it's not the exercises and we all know it. She knows it. The only solution I see is mental barriers.' Franklin admitted, Jean shook her head as she sighed and looked at him._

' _No, trust me, that will lead to catastrophe. I have seen it a long time ago, from a friend who I hope is still out there alive.' Jean explained and Franklin took a deep breath_.

" _Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here_

 _What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end"_

 _She and Scott had done their best, gathered the survivors and left before it was too late for everyone. She didn't bury her friends and family like a good person. She didn't try to save the injured, like a good doctor. She didn't have the time. She was trying and failing to save the one child she cared the most for, her own._

' _All I want is for you and Hope to be happy, dear.' She smiled at Franklin, trying to comfort him._

' _I know, I promise we'll be ok, she's her parents' daughter, stubborn and fiery. But we'll be ok,' Franklin was reassuring her before they could share a hug like a son and mother would._

" _And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

 _If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I will keep myself  
I would find a way"_

' _Hundreds of people got injured and some are comatose in Oklahoma City earlier today, after a suspicious incident that the authorities haven't briefed us in about yet…' there was an announcement on the radio when the song was over._

 _Static noise_

' _I need your help,' Hope was saying, Franklin by her side. Erik Lehnsherr before her, Lorna and Wanda by his sides. Erik smiled at the young girl before he could look at his eldest daughter and back at the couple._

' _Your mother is not helping?' Erik asked for confirmation, his eyes searching into the blue orbs of the young woman before him. Hope shook her head as Franklin reached for her hand and she took it, he didn't want to be there but Hope was desperate and he would follow her even in Hell._

' _No, she believes putting barriers in my mind will drive me crazy,' Hope admitted and Erik nodded, his eyes serious._

' _Your mother is right, you know, I have seen it with her,' Erik tried but Hope shook her head. She knew of her late uncle Logan and his time travel, not everything, but she knew their banes back then were almost as bad as the ones they experienced now. Hope was willing to take the risk, she was losing more and more of her control over her powers while all of them got weaker by the day, yet something else was growing strong inside her._

' _I'm driven mad anyway….' Hope whispered honestly and Erik sighed and shook his head._

' _By my side, we'd have reached greatness… I had warned your mother about her and Charles' mediocre ways with you… now your brain is classified as a weapon of mass destruction…just like your mother's, just like Charles' and Wanda's, we're hiding like rats!' Erik was full of anger and remorse._

' _Will you help me or not?' Hope asked impatiently and Erik finally smiled at the young girl._

' _Of course, my dear, if you both join us,' he offered and Hope sighed and shook her head._

' _Grandpa was wrong, you do something without asking for something in return.' Hope turned down the offer and tagged Franklin along as they moved away from the family of three._

' _Dad?' Lorna asked but Erik remained smiling._

' _She'll come around, Jean would never agree to help her.' Erik reassured and Wanda sighed as Erik started couching a moment later, she brought his medicine closer and helped him take it, his hard composure breaking._

' _Lets hope she'll come around before it's too late,' Wanda sent to Lorna who sighed and nodded, her face etched with worry for their father._

 _Static Noise_

 _A place in the woods, concealed. The young couple watched as less than thirty children were playing, watched by Jean and Scott on a bench._

' _You think my parents are happy?' Hope was asking Franklin as she watched from the window of the second floor. She was around 25, a grown woman. She was wearing an oversized sweater that reached her knees, her legs bare, the neck of it exposed a shoulder that received a kiss from the young man behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. He owned that sweater but he smiled as he remained topless in his trousers. The fireplace of the room keeping the place warm._

' _They have each_ _other_ _, I think that was always enough for them.' Franklin replied and Hope nodded with a small smile. 'Are you happy?' Franklin asked and Hope smiled and turned around in his arms, her long mane was on one side, Franklin put a strand of fire-red hair behind her ear and traced his fingers on her bare shoulder._

' _I have you, that's more than enough for me.' Hope replied with a sweet smile before the couple could share a kiss. Franklin brought her hand to his bare chest, above his heart and squeezed her fingers, tracing his own fingers on the ring he had given her. It had belonged to his mother, the only thing salvaged by his family._

' _Promise me, if things go wrong…' Hope whispered and Franklin nodded and kissed her cheek, always afraid of her powers._

' _Promise me the same, we're the most powerful, after all, it will be us or no one else will stand a chance against us,' Franklin whispered back and Hope nodded her head._

 _The burden of being beyond Omega Five, the weight of absolute power, the temptation of Darkness, the corruption that came with it, the limitless power and its sweet taste, the knowledge of being almost divine . The guilt of blocking that state._

' _Don't ever tell them,' Hope begged and Franklin sighed and nodded._

' _I won't, I promise.' Franklin reassured her._

' _I love you,' Hope whispered and Franklin wrapped his arms around his fiancée._

' _I love you more,' he replied and she smiled against his shoulder._

'For those nine years, we lived peaceful days… Behind your backs, she and I set barriers in her brain so she could live normally. And she did, Hope lived peacefully, without nightmares, by my side and…' Franklin's voice broke. If they weren't in the astral, Jean would reach and take his hand. 'Looking back, I don't know if things would be different without them, her brain was permanently injured, at the time, it seemed the right thing to do. We weren't even sure if we created the barriers properly…' The devastation and guilt he projected were crippling, Jean understood why they would do it. 'She fought the good fight before she fell in Erebus.' Franklin was chocking through his tears as Jean and Scott did their best to keep their own emotions in check as their dystopia unfolded. In Logan's timeline, their end had been tragic, in this one, it was simply unbearable.

 _Static noise._

 _The chamber was massive, at least a dozen telepaths were wearing copies of Cerebro in their heads, all of them connected to a computer with the Trask industries logo on. IV's with control serum were attached on the base of their heads._

'Day and night, they searched for us, through telepaths and Cerebro that had been taken the night of the incident and used as a tracker for the remaining mutants of the world. They searched for us; our brains had been classified as weapons of mass destruction.' Franklin whispered as the couple watched with him the scene in fear. Remembering the man's suggestion of taking the device apart. 'And we were getting weaker and weaker because of the toxin Rice had induced in mass production foods and water sources. We were doomed.' Franklin added. 'At the end, they found us, and they waited until we were weak enough.'

 _Static noise_

 _Hope and Franklin were flying through the forest. They had left for their favorite spot in a lake a few miles from the concealed Eden, still within its boundaries. Camping and archery while at it were the only pastime when you're in hiding. Hope had woken up screaming in their tent and telepathically they could feel something terrible was happening back home._

' _MOM!' Hope was screaming as she flew faster closer to the house. The firebird was radiating its power and light from afar, visible through the snowy landscape._

 _The advanced sentinels were attacking the place. The corpses of dead teenagers and young adults were already spread on the front yard. Cyclops and Phoenix were trying to defend the place but the sentinels were brutally taking everyone down. The large house was set ablaze by one of the Sentinels, trapping the hiding children inside. Cyclops was attacking full on at two sentinels, having taken his visor off in his attempt to destroy them, his once lethal blasts were now merely holding back the robots._

 _Hope annihilated with effort one and Franklin the other when a third one attacked Cyclops from behind, its arm turned into a massive spike. The Phoenix shielded her husband but her shield was weak and broke as the sentinel impaled Scott's back with force, raising him in the air as he gasped through his own blood. He was dead before he could fall on the ground, a massive hole on his chest smearing the snow with blood, his blue eyes open and unfocused._

' _DAAD!' Hope was crying out in agony._

' _NO!' Jean hollered, reaching her husband, the firebird was getting bigger as she was abandoning herself at the Phoenix Force. Manifesting within her, this time for destruction, instead of creation, feasting upon its favorite mutant, as without her bond with Scott, Jean had no more thread to hold onto reality. The same sentinel turned swiftly and stabbed the weakened host of the Dark Phoenix as well before it could get disintegrated by Franklin and Hope who flew close to Jean's gasping form, before her, Scott lay dead._

 _Pieces of wood and rumble from the fight levitated and shook as Hope was murmuring incoherent words in terror and shock as she reached for her mother and pulled Jean in her arms, cuddling her mother by the shoulders, adjusting Jean's head against her own body. Hope's hands getting stained in the warm blood of her mother's chest. Jean's face was turning pale, blood started dripping from her parted lips, her eyes losing focus momentary. Hope tried in vain to press down on the wound as to stop the bleeding, making delirious Jean gasp as she touched her daughter's hand with her own, her fingers trembling uncontrollably as she struggled to focus on her child through the pain._

' _Promise me,' Jean gasped the words as she tried to hold at her daughter's hand while Hope cried above her dying mother, tears trailing her cheeks. She glanced at her dead father, seeing the blue eyes she inherited, bare for the first and last time, this was her parents' end. 'Promise you'll be kind an' merci-ful,' Jean gasped through the last word as her lip trembled and the first choke on the blood made Hope wail harder and hug her mother closer to her chest, their red manes blooded, concealing their final moments._

' _I promise, mom, I promise,' Hope was crying and screamed when she looked down at her mother again, Jean's eyes were open but unfocused. Scott Summers and Jean Grey were gone and Hope Summers screamed in agony and fury, her voice breaking in terror as it echoed through the forest. As if a call of a beast, her voice rang through the blood covered place and out to the heavens. Franklin was left hopeless to kneel before his fiancée, trying to comfort her as they crouched in the middle of the massacre. He felt her wounded mind giving way to the pain and the Force, the barriers collapsing, her consciousness searching for sweet oblivion as the Phoenix yearned for the young woman's powers._

 _Hope's body bended painfully outwards and her body levitated, her clothes full of her mother's blood, a scream ripped through her lips, combined with a bird's screech as the Phoenix Force attacked Hope at her weakest and penetrated her mind to reach her unconscious and nestle there. Hope was the new host and unlike with Jean, the Phoenix didn't compromise as she gripped at Hope's unlimited powers and devoured them. Franklin remained helpless before the sight of the firebird, its fire melting the blood stained snow around the place._

We had been weakened by the toxin…' Franklin explained as Jean and Scott watched their worst fear materializing before their eyes, their daughter getting lost. 'The Phoenix Force within you waited for her and left her no space to react. Hope fought the good fight for her powers and her values. She fought not to turn into Darkness. But exactly because of her powers, Darkness felt kinder, comforting.' Franklin whispered as the static returned.

' _We need to be united, your father had been right all along.' Hope was saying as she faced Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch and Polaris. Franklin was at her right once again, a man of massive built with a metallic arm, a huge gun, white hair and a shining eye at her left._ Jean lingered for a moment at the man's intimidating physical appearance _. The two men glared at Magneto's children as Hope in her black uniform tried to build bridges. 'If we want to survive, we need to be united, tell your father that.' Hope repeated and the two older women looked at each other before they could look sadly at Hope again._

' _Our father is dead, Summers, there is no Brotherhood and no cause anymore. Each of us stands for their own.' Wanda Maximoff was saying as Hope looked at the sisters in sadness and disappointment. 'The age of superhero teams has long passed, Hope. Take care of your family and we'll take care of ours, or at least what is left of it.' Polaris added, her eyes clouded in pain. Hope knew Lorna's own child had been hunted down and exterminated along Raven who had tried to save her grandchild with her own body, in vain, because of their spieces and family, they had been brutally murdered; he had been younger than Hope. The two women levitated themselves and left, Peter stayed for a moment more._

' _I'm really sorry about Mom and Dad, Hope, your folks were good people.' Peter offered and looked at the trio before them, 'At least some of the old families survive,' he added before he could leave in a flash, leaving the young woman behind between Franklin and the man Jean had seen in a flash of an image from Rice'd mind, he seemed familiar._

'Who is the man?' Jean asked mentally and Franklin smiled but shook his head.

'My best friend, Cable,' he was being honest.

 _Static noise_

 _The Phoenix Force manifesting. A woman within a fire vortex. A woman lost in the stars. Fire, Alpha Ursae Minoris. A second heartbeat. A couple holding each other, Franklin cupping Hope's face as he kissed her unmoving lips._

' _We can do this, for our child,' Franklin was whispering, Hope was nodding grimly._

'I lost her the day you got murdered. I should have known. By 2038, no mutant birth was possible. It was the Phoenix Force using us, creating its next host. Hope was already lost in it and I couldn't believe or accept it. My greatest regret was that I didn't kill her on time.' Franklin went on and both Scott and Jean looked at him, sorrow and shock still surging through their bond for what they were witnessing. 'Hope was violated, _used_ as a vessel from the Force and I only stood by and watched, even _participated_ in its plans for creating a new host before it could devour her whole.' Franklin went on, his voice grave, his expression dark. 'Hope would never break her promise, she was always kind,' he added as he hung his head.

 _Static noise_

 _Cities leveled to the ground. Countless casualties, schools, hospitals, everything was ablaze, remaining friends and regained enemies, all burnt. Wherever the Dark Phoenix went through, driven by the final agonizing moments of its hosts, It spread destruction. Jean and Scott found the images strangely familiar from their own struggle with the Phoenix, only here was in a grander, global scale._

 _Franklin always arriving too late to deal with the ashes, or unable to stop the Phoenix as Hope's body changed with the child inside, her skin turning grey with black veins surfacing through it as the pregnancy proceeded. He always hesitated and she always escaped._

 _Static noise._

 _A couple against each other, their figures distorted in a fire vortex._

 _Outside of the atmosphere, the Milky Way spread around them, Earth miles below._

' _Leave her,' Franklin was shouting within the fire vortex._

' _Leave? It's me, Franklin, me and our baby girl.' Hope was saying, her voice distorted at the last word, trying to fool him. Franklin attacked with his powers again, making the Force screech in agony as the psychic attack went on. It fired back and Franklin had to conceal himself within a shield as to stop the attack. Hope's body was engulfed in flames, little by little, her body was barely seen in the bright fire. They were both powerful, two limitless forces against each other._

 _Franklin advanced again with all his might, screaming as he focused on the Phoenix's head. The woman before him was set lit and soon the Phoenix screamed in effort as it was being ripped out of the young woman. Hope's body was lifelessly floating within the massive vortex Franklin had engulfed them in, the firebird formed itself before him and screeched again in fury._

' _Enough!' his scream was enraged as he started minimizing the fire vortex like a trap around them, closing in on them made the firebird scream lividly. 'I'm going down and you're coming with me,' Franklin rasped out as he brought Hope's dead body close to him. He hugged his fiancée and shut his eyes as he forced the vortex to implode on them. The scream from the firebird was lost as it reached out in its effort to break free from the cage the vortex created._

 _The room was white, a static noise humming in the background as Franklin cuddled at Hope's body. She wasn't pregnant and her skin was spotless, her eyes open and smiling up at him._

' _You did it, you kept your promise.' Hope smiled and Franklin looked down at her, she was there, like himself, barely existing, the whispers of what was left of them._

' _I am sorry I didn't stop it earlier…' Franklin was shaking his head as the tears ran down his face. Hope put a finger on his lips, stopping him even though their exchange was happening telepathically._

' _You released me from it, that's all that matters.' Hope comforted him and Franklin sighed and nodded as she took away the tears._

' _I missed you,' Franklin sent as he cupped her face, her red hair in contrast with the whiteness that surrounded them._

' _I missed you too,' Hope sent back and the two shared a kiss. 'Where are we?' she wondered and Franklin shrugged, the only thing he knew was this white place was comforting._

' _I'm not sure. All I wanted was to destroy the Phoenix.' He mentally explained as he looked around him. 'I wish things had happened differently.' Franklin thought and Hope nodded her head for a moment before she could look back at him._

' _What if…?' she wondered and Franklin looked at her as the two remained in their embrace. 'What if we did what uncle Logan had done?' Hope asked mentally and Franklin looked at her._

 _Disney World showed up before them. Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers were moving through the crowd, both holding Hope from each hand as she jumped around in her Merida costume, she was 11 years old. Hope smiled._

' _Yes, before grandpa's strokes, before uncle Hank's murder.' Hope's voice was a mental whisper. 'You can go and warn them, Franklin.' Hope offered and Franklin looked at her in worry._

' _What about you? I'm not leaving you alone again. You are coming with me,' Franklin mentally exclaimed but Hope shook her head._

' _I will wait here,' Hope whispered and Franklin sighed and caressed the side of her face, he had missed her. 'If I come with you, that poor 11 year old will be traumatized all over again, she doesn't need the terror of the future. You need to stop grandpa's seizure, that's what wracked my brain in the first place and the entire mansion afterwards.' Hope explained her point of view and Franklin nodded his head, she was right._

 _Hope reached for a long strand of her hair and cut it with her powers, she turned the strand into a metal chain and took the ring off her finger, she passed it to the chain and secured the chain around Franklin's neck. It was fun staying in the mind of a matter-bender, if this white room was him, that was. She smiled up at him as she hid the ring beneath his blouse. 'Help them, guide them to the right direction.' Hope whispered as the two stood on their feet before each other._

' _What if I don't make it?' Franklin asked and Hope smiled._

' _Worst case scenario, we return here.' Hope shrugged as she looked at the odd place, half white, the Disney World spreading on the other half. 'It's not so bad,' Hope smiled at her fiancé who took her hand and kissed the spot the ring occupied for so long. The Phoenix Force hadn't taken it off her. 'Try to approach Mom, Dad will be at your throat if he notices you know me,' Hope offered and Franklin chuckled, indeed, he had been through Hell once, he didn't have to face Scott Summers all over again. 'And Franklin, do me a favor.' Hope added and Franklin looked at her._

' _Anything,' he reassured her._

' _They're both thick-heads and overprotective,' she declared affectionately, glancing at the Summers enjoying ice-cream in Disney World. 'But if it's not absolutely necessary for you to persuade them… spare them the future images.' Hope begged him. 'Especially around Mom, keep your mind shielded at all times. She's sharing a mental bond with Dad, whatever she sees, he sees it too.' Hope concluded and Franklin nodded._

' _I'll do my best,' he reassured her, and himself._

' _I know, I trust you,' Hope reassured him as well. 'I'll be waiting for you on our spot by the lake,' Hope added as the two hugged a last time, their arms wrapping around each other for a long moment. 'Otherwise, I'll be right here, with you.' She added and he smiled and nodded._

' _See you soon,' he finally said as they broke their embrace and he waved his arm, Central Park was shown before them. They were seeing the whole place from above. Franklin stepped into the void as Hope watched him fall. He landed on the Gothic Bridge before the white room could engulf her again._

Scott and Jean found themselves back in the infirmary, on the sides of little Hope's bed while Franklin stood at its end, releasing them from his hold. The trio remained in silence. Jean and Scott's bond worked as a channel for their turmoil to be tamed. They needed to focus away from the destruction and the death they had just witnessed. They needed to help Franklin stop that future.

'You understand now?' Franklin asked them both. 'It's Charles or all of us, the Incident initiates our destruction. Charles will die, now or in the future... it doesn't matter, he's old but Hope will be barely 16 when her life will be destroyed. And if I have to choose between Charles and Hope, I choose Hope with all my heart.' Franklin broke the silence, as Jean and Scott looked at the young man, his face was a grimace of pain, his mind was unlocked, and he was being honest. They hated the truth in his words, they knew Charles would choose Hope over himself too.

'We can't just kill Charles,' Scott was whispering in defeat.

'Let me pull him out of his misery, you think he'd be happy if he knew how it all ends?' Franklin asked desperately but Jean shook her head, all this was too much.

'We'll find another way,' she declared as she moved at the top of the medical bed her only child was on. _'For now, I need silence as to find Hope and bring her back,'_ she sent to the two men who nodded and watched over at the most precious girl in their lives. Jean's previous objections were eliminated by the things she had seen in Franklin's mind. She had to choose her actions very carefully. Jean closed her eyes as she focused on her daughter, her hands circling the girl's head. She focused her mind and probed in the familiar layers. She had felt Hope's thoughts or very imprints ever since the pregnancy, she knew Hope's mind as we all her own.

' _Sweetie, are you alright?' Jean asked as she approached her daughter at the atrium of their home, she was overlooking the lake. They both wore red dresses, matching their hair. Barefoot on the wooden floor. Hope turned and looked at her motherin shame and fear, her hand was bleeding. 'Let me see that, my love,' Jean offered as she ripped a piece of her own dress and wrapped the fabric around the wound. 'Nothing a brave girl like you can't overcome.' Jean said encouragingly and Hope smiled shyly._

' _You're not mad at me?' Hope asked and Jean frowned at the question._

' _Why would I be mad, sweetheart?' Jean asked as she caressed her child's head while she held the injured hand._

' _I injured aunt Jubilee.' Hope whispered. 'I am not sure how I did it, all I felt was pain in my head and then I screamed and it just happened. Like when you use your powers. I didn't mean to hurt anyone.' Hope was desperate but Jean smiled and hugged her daughter tightly._

' _I know, sweetheart, and no one is mad at you, not me or Dad, not aunt Jubilee, I promise. What happened was an accident and you just had a mental reflex to it. It wasn't your fault, my love,' Jean reassured her daughter as Jean kept the injured hand in hers until it could recover completely._

' _The only thing I want from you is to get inside the house because it's getting chilly out here, you'll find Daddy in your bedroom.' Jean added and Hope nodded her head, relief edged all over her face. 'After we cross the atrium's doors, you'll forget what happened and you will know deep inside your heart that Daddy and I love you no matter what, Hope.' Jean went on and the girl nodded her head. 'I want you to be strong and kind.' Jean added and Hope looked down at her hand, the fabric had vanished and her injury had healed. Jean held Hope by the same hand and moved towards the atrium._

Jean opened her eyes as Hope drew to a gasp of breath but remained in slumber. Jean looked at her husband who nodded and picked up their little daughter in his arms as Jean telekinetically disconnected the machines monitoring her.

' _Lets take her home,'_ Jean offered and Scott nodded as he kissed his daughter's temple before they could move out of the place with the sleeping child. Jean turned at Franklin. _'Give me two days to find a way out of this,'_ She added as she caught him looking at Charles, she shielded her mentor's mind for good measure. 'Don't make us the enemy in Hope's eyes, she'll be devastated if he dies like that…' Jean whispered and Franklin sighed and nodded his head. Only now they realized how sensitive the balance was.

'You won't be always here to stop this,' Franklin warned and Jean could feel his brain open and projecting for the first time, his initial plan had been to kill Charles but he had done his best because of the Summers.

'No more deaths, Franklin, please,' Jean begged weakly, they needed time, even if they were running out of it.

'Two days, then I'm finishing this before anyone else can get hurt.' Franklin confirmed and Jean sighed, not sure what was more ominous, Logan's past, their present or Franklin's future.

* * *

ok I hope you liked the interaction between jott and franklin before the projection started, i wanted to show the struggle From Scott as much as from Jean...  
now for the future, It's a very ominous future, a full distopia from which Franklin tried to escape and change everything for everyone.

I'm listening to your opinion about the Incident and how it unfolded, Eden, Hope and her own struggle with her powers and the Phoenix. I worked on this chapter in the mood the movie Logan had and I wanted a contrast with the happy end of DOFP, I also tried to sync the timeline of the fanfic and Logan in the scene of Jean and Franklin talking while the accident in that Oklahoma hotel was happening in Logan. I also wanted more interraction with the Brotherhood and Erik and his children as it has been requested, more of them is to come too. We also saw clearer glimpses of Cable which we'll know more about soon, but for now lets focus on this chapter, feedback is love 3

CP09


	15. Chapter 15 Concession

Here is the brand new chapter, the last one was very angsty and this one is basically the third-act climax. I hope you all like it

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter 15 – Concession_

The couple lay on their sides, their naked bodies spooned, covered to their chests with a sheet. Scott had his arm tightly wrapped around his wife. They were both awake and silent, their minds racing through their bond. Their uniforms piling in a corner of the room.

It had been hours ever since they returned from the mansion to their home. Scott had carried Hope in her room, as Jean instructed and when their daughter woke up, she found her parents smiling at her, oblivious to what happened to her. Jean had erased the trauma and healed the small brain injury while it was fresh. Hope was safe, yet her parents were desperate.

The girl was soon falling back to sleep, too tired from the ordeal she didn't even realize she went through and her parents left her in peace. They never returned at the mansion, guilt couldn't be added in their overload of emotion. They had seen their deaths, but most importantly, they had seen their child doomed in a destiny they had narrowly avoided themselves.

They had been through it all, the fire, the pain, the sacrifice and the despair. But Jean's mind was intact; she had the one thing Hope never got because of Charles' seizures: a chance to control her powers and stop the Phoenix. It wasn't fair, Hope was too innocent, too kind to get through all that and it felt like already happening as Franklin was struggling to stop the events from unfolding.

The couple, desperate and afraid, had sought solace in each other, like always. Time had stopped as their bodies and souls met, trying to grasp themselves from their love for this bane ahead of them.

' _We'll protect her, no matter what,'_ Scott whispered close to Jean's ear and she sighed heavily. She hated to accept the truth in Franklin's words.

Charles would choose Hope over himself, he always sought hope…

' _No matter what…'_ she considered the words in her mind, wondering if they actually meant them, remembering herself killing Charles from Logan's timeline. Scott's arms wrapped tighter around her as he saw what she saw. They couldn't kill Charles, it was impossible, unimaginable, atrocious, he was the closest thing they both had to a father, their protector, their mentor and example.

'We could take her and leave,' Jean's voice was broken after so long without talking, desperation painting it as she suggested the failed plan, the only thing she had came up as an alternative.

'And let them all die from his stroke,' Scott whispered. Jean closed her eyes as she felt them burning with tears for the umpteenth time that day. She felt like a coward for knowing, for listening to Franklin for the move to the boathouse, in a way, dooming everyone else back at the mansion. There must have been another way.

Their pagers vibrated once more, they had ignored them so far but they knew they would have to return to the mansion. The children from the mission needed space to spend the night, their samples needed examination, the infirmary was full of people in need, Raven was missing, the team was back from a failed mission that needed debriefing and they had to find out who got in Mexico before them and why. Yet, the leader of the X-Men and the main physician of the team remained hugged on their bed, being selfish for the past hours and for the first time in their lives before the team's needs. The X-Men didn't know the details but the time had come when Jean and Scott had to put their roles as parents before their roles as anything else.

Jean took away her tears angrily and moved the pagers close to them through her powers, turning them so they could see the code given. They were both needed at the base, of course they were.

'You think Hope will wake up through the night?' Scott asked and Jean sighed and shook her head as she turned around in his arms and faced him. Without saying a word, she reached and took off his visor, holding back the lethal beams. She needed to see the eyes she loved so much. Scott smiled sadly at her as he caressed her tear stricken cheek.

'I am not messing with her sleep too.' Jean refused to telepathically throw her daughter in slumber. She had broken enough rules for a day with her child's brain. Scott nodded his head and Jean sighed as he held her closer to him. 'I can send to Elisabeth, she will need the rest anyway.' Scott reassured Jean. She was trying to contain her guilt for what she had done to Hope, Scott leaned closer for a kiss.

' _You're an amazing mother,'_ He sent through their bond as the kiss continued. In Franklin's future, she had struggled until the last moment to save them all. They had -or would- die together, violently but at least they were separated from each other for mere moments.

Jean tried her best to believe her husband, the guilt and hopelessness suffocating her. She didn't want to go through the Hell she had seen, Eden seemed more like a prison rather than a haven, hiding while the school and the entire mutantkind got extinct. She was among the most powerful mutants in the world; she had to find a way to stop the destruction of her life, of her home and family, of her child.

 _No matter what._

xXx

The doors of the briefing room opened to reveal Scott and Jean; the couple entered the room and looked around them. It was only Logan and Storm inside, Ororo was sat on one of the chairs while Logan paced up and down, before them, there was a touch screen, some results were loading. The couples looked at each other, no smart remark from Logan, no question of duty and no words of comfort. Before the mission, the four had cleared the secrets between them, now just a few hours after it, one couple had seen the end of their child, everyone's end, while the other couple waited for the results of a new beginning. Jean didn't have to go deeper in checking mentally the projected worry from the couple, one of the children were too similar to Logan, he had a daughter, it would be confirmed after the results were finalized.

Jean had almost forgotten about the experiments, she and Scott looked at the screen and released a breath of relief as none of the children's genetic code matched theirs. Hank had done a quick job through it all and now they waited in silence, two more children's results and they would be done. Jean wondered for a moment if these children-experiments had advanced to the pre-puberty stage only because back in the past, some other experiments had taken place, by her and Scott's DNA samples.

She tried to push away the memory of destroying the tanks with the semi-finished experiments of Project Ω. The old feeling of being violated and used returned as the image of the man with the shining eye by Hope's side returned in her mind. She wasn't ready for the implications, neither Jean nor Scott, not yet.

Jean scanned the school with her mind, the children had been taken to the rooms she, Scott and Hope had previously occupied, at least they had good timing. Marie, Kitty, Peter and Kurt were taking care of them, afraid, some were aggressive. Jean kept scanning the mansion. Hank was at the infirmary, everyone but Charles –who was still in the coma- had been dismissed with small injuries and concussions. Jubilee was in one of the guest rooms. Jean was surprised to sense more activity at the lower levels. She looked at Storm who nodded, knowing when her friend used her powers.

'We allowed him since you didn't reply to the pagers. Franklin has been searching through Cerebro for Raven.' Storm whispered after a moment, Jean and Scott nodded, of course, he was still focused on his mission.

'So now we trust the bub?' Logan asked, only half caring about it. Jean and Scott sighed, how could they explain? If they didn't trust him, if they made his life harder than they already had, Logan would be grieving over Ororo's dead body sooner or later.

'Yes, yes we do,' Scott only confirmed and Logan shrugged and nodded.

'How's Hope?' Ororo finally asked as she glanced one more time at the screen, one more child to be matched, Laura something, Jean couldn't focus on the screen but felt that this was the child in question.

'She's fine,' Jean only offered and the four fell in silence again. In a way, it was an understanding silence, a silence among parents, expectant and grieving.

The program beeped the moment the analysis was over, the results remained in a large text on the screen, Logan approached with Storm behind him. He breathed through his nose as Jean and Scott approached too, to make sure. No child was theirs, Laura was indeed Logan's. Jean and Scott glanced at him at the same moment Storm took Logan's hand and squeezed it. They all remained in silence.

The doors opened sharply, making the four turn as Franklin stood at the doorway.

'Am I interrupting?' he asked without waiting for an answer. 'I found her, I found them.' He declared and the four decided to forget the future of the next days or the next years and focus on the Brotherhood.

'Lets finish this,' Logan declared through his teeth and Scott summoned the X-Men once more for that day.

Everyone was exhausted, back in the Blackbird, heading for Finger Lakes Forest. Magneto had been smart, staying close by, easily targeting Charles like he had done by hiding in the smallest national forest of the United States. That explained how Peter and his sisters had reached Westchester so fast.

The Blackbird this time was piloted by Scott and Jean, they had given some time to Logan and Ororo, and they needed the distraction of flying, themselves. Franklin had brought the coordinates, he had done a good job, not missing a bit and searching for Raven while Jean and Scott had retreated to the boathouse to lick their wounds. He had exploited the valuable time and finally, they had a lead. Elisabeth was more than happy to stay with Hope after her injuries. Hank would keep an eye on Charles who was still in the medically induced coma and Marie would take care of the new children.

Jean could feel everyone projecting their thoughts. Logan was lost in thought of what to do with Laura. Ororo was lost on what to do to help Logan, staying by his side was the only constant for the both of them. Kurt's religious views were challenged by the experimentation on children, a deep sorrow creeping inside his heart. Remy had learnt about Marie, he had promised her he'd stay and take his responsibilities, the tests had been done, Marie was expecting their son. Bobby had learnt about it too, after that mission, he had decided to leave the team and the mansion. Peter was thinking of Kitty, if they made it that night, he'd propose. Kitty was thinking of the children from the Transigen Project, how the school could get a new department and work as an orphanage too.

Franklin's mind was peaceful, for the first time, Jean could reach to it and feel the outskirts of it. He was tensed and worried, yes but he was also content for not keeping everything a secret anymore, for having shared his pain, for not always being on guard, for making them understand his struggle. Jean turned at her seat and her eyes met his, he gave a small smile, a smile like the ones he had given her in the visions, the smiles of a son. Jean realized he was only thirty two, young and yet so brave to come back in time and face them all for Hope. Jean glanced at her husband by her side, on the pilot's seat, Scott was thinking of all the possible scenarios encountering the Brotherhood, his mind completely focused on the mission. He needed the distraction; he also needed to blast people through walls with his powers to vent.

The Blackbird landed at the outskirts of the forest, the lake Seneca was seen as a huge black body of water at the end of the horizon. Scott stood up and everyone looked at him.

'I want you focused, we don't know how many of them will be.' Cyclops started and everyone nodded. 'You'll have your comlinks on, no hero displays, no unnecessary talk, no time lost, no killings. We finish with the Brotherhood and call upon the Special Forces to take them. We must finish this tonight,' he added and everyone nodded and moved outside the Blackbird. Scott and Jean were left last as the team exited the plane. Jean was ready to move before her husband but Scott held her hand and made her turn around and look at him.

'This will be my last mission,' Scott announced to her and she sighed and shook her head, looking at him. Their bond was a link between them but also allowed them individual thoughts, he had obviously taken the decision in mental silence, he didn't want to worry her more. Scott Summers took the amateur X-Men from Raven and Charles and made the team of super heroes they were for the past decades. The team everyone loved and hoped to save the day. Jean knew the day he'd step down was nearing but she had hoped it'd be under better circumstances.

'Scott…' she tried but he shook his head and took her other hand as well, bringing their bodies closer.

'You always said a position in DC will be open for me, for tactician and strategist Chief. I can do that, we can stop whatever might come at us. We can terminate all the projects that might lead to catastrophe.' Scott explained and Jean sighed and nodded her head. She knew this time would come sooner or later. 'Hope will need both of us and we have the unique opportunity to stop the problems before they start. Besides, great changes come for the team… we know that from Franklin, it's time for Logan to take care of the big kids and Peter to manage the younger ones…' Scott added and Jean smiled and nodded. After that night, they were done risking their lives on the field. They needed to step back like Charles had done after the accident that crippled him in Cuba, stepping down gracefully was preferable than being shoved aside or worse, cut down.

The couple exited the Blackbird last and joined the team as they moved through the forest in a line. They needed to move away from the Blackbird and its metal if they were to face Magneto and Polaris.

'Damn it,' Franklin whispered and Jean brushed off his mind. There was metal strapped on the trees. Of course Magneto would bring them to his element.

'Someone approaches.' Jean informed through their interlink in their ears, preferring that instead of simply speaking in their minds.

A bright light shone above their heads, momentary blinding them as a purple frame opened in the air and from inside Wanda Maximoff, three blond, identical girls and an Asian woman rushed through it. Jean shielded her team mentally as she felt the three girls telepathically attacking the X-Men. Wanda waved her arms, weaving a scarlet field of energy the moment Franklin and Storm levitated in the air.

'That's Blink,' Franklin informed everyone through the link.

Franklin blocked the field sent by the Scarlet Witch as Storm's eyes turned white and she summoned lightening, hurled at the telepath girls and Magneto's oldest daughter. Before the lightening could strike them, Blink opened a portal in the air, the lightening moved through it and a moment later, though another portal, it struck the ground before the X-Men, everyone moved out of the way in panic as Storm looked shocked at the abrupt change.

'Shit, tha' was close.' Logan's muttered curse was heard through the interlink as Franklin waved his arm towards the woman, sending a powerful telekinetic hit but she opened another portal and jumped inside before she could reappear further away, the portal closed in time for Franklin's telekinetic blast to destroy the trees behind. Cyclops tried to blast the Scarlet Witch away and he almost succeeded as she struggled to keep her ground by creating a shield to protect herself, Wolverine and Colossus tried to attack her from behind but she created another shield, she was very strong.

The triplets focused and created a field around them that Jean tried to break with a hit of telepathic confusion. It seemed to work as they frowned and groaned in pain yet they seemed eager to keep on focusing against the team, they held their hands in their attempt to focus. Jean felt their minds trying to yield the shield she had created in her teammates' minds. They wouldn't succeed but if they weren't taken down soon, they would keep on bugging at her defenses. Jean raised herself in the air, her body engulfing itself in the familiar flames. Another portal opened and from inside, Warpath attacked Franklin the moment a man turned into lava– Sunspot- reached for Gambit, Iceman and Nightcrawler. Jean attacked the girls, affectively taking them down. Iceman hit at Sunspot with his powers, fire and ice created vapor that blinded both teams.

Blink took the chance and threw another portal in the air and through it, Polaris and Eclipse floated through it, the green-haired mutant moved her hands, the Blackbird groaned. The external metallic shell got ripped and chunks of it flew in the air, towards Storm who blew it away, towards Jean who took it down with her powers and towards Kitty who let it pass through her as she wouldn't be able to move away in time.

Cyclops tried to hit Blink with his beams but it was impossible to get her as more portals opened again and again, causing his beams to end up at random spots through the forest, she couldn't focus the portals in an angle for the beams to hit her enemies but Scott's attempt was also futile at hitting her. Another portal opened by Blink and three mutants came out of it.

Young Wolverine, claws out and rushing to Logan with a scream of fury, X-24, a clone, no emotions, no remorse was all Jean could gather from the man. The rest of the X-Men watched in shock as the two Wolverines attacked each other while Quicksilver rushed through the portal, towards Shadowcat and Colossus. A man with white hair followed, no more than 30 years old, one of his eyes glowed as he looked around him, one arm was metallic. The same man who had stood by Hope when she reached for Magneto, Franklin had called him Cable. He looked directly at Jean and Scott the moment Jean caught mentally Franklin's happiness at the sight of that man. Jean gasped as she reached for the man's mind, her heart skipping a beat as she found a given name and identity.

Nathan Summers, X-Ω/II. Jean could read his mind, he let her in. The Brotherhood had broken into Rice's facility, Wanda had been informed by Raven. Nathan had been released and taken along x-24 and Eclipse who was considered dead. Nathan wouldn't participate in the battle, he just wanted a glimpse of the people he had been made from. He had suffered terrible experimentations, he had fought with Magneto, refusing to fight, at the end; lying that he would as to escape. He wished to live far away from everyone. Jean felt her heart breaking. The experiments she had destroyed back in Alkali had been a mix of clones and in vitro fertilization results of hers and Scott's. Even though they hadn't been finished nor awake, facing yet another result of experimentation with their DNA, from Rice this time, _alive_ and breathing, made Jean's stomach drop.

' _Scott… this is,'_ Jean tried to send to her husband through the fight and felt his confusion and anger as he had seen all the things she had found in the younger man's mind.

' _Jean…'_ He sent as he attacked the Scarlet Witch again, groaning in effort as his beams collided with her own field of energy, the entire forest glowing in red. _'He's made of our DNA… but he's…'_ He was trying to comfort his wife while hurting his enemies.

'Our son,' Jean whispered in shock as her eyes were still locked with Nathan's, his face softened only for a moment as he looked back at her.

Someone tried to attack her from behind, but she simply waved her hand with force, slamming them on the ground, it had been Peter, trying to take advantage of her shock at seeing Nathan. Kitty grabbed Peter and descended him in the ground before she could move out of it and materialize herself, trapping him neck deep in the ground.

Jean was still looking at the built young man before her. His face angry, hard features, yet familiar to Scott's. His eye, the normal one was her own dark color, the bionic one scanning both her and Scott. She could feel his telepathic powers, probing in her mind, he wasn't as skilled, yet there was potential in him, he had her powers inherited and Scott's agility. Nathan saw Hope in Jean's memories as she allowed him in, hoping to make him see she wasn't an enemy, that she was unaware of his very existence. That the only time she had seen him before was mere days ago, in Rice's scattered images and Franklin's future, where he would stand next to Hope along Franklin. He withdrew from her mind abruptly, making her gasp and glanced at Scott who was also looking at him, the bond allowing him to feel and see everything Nathan had shared with Jean. Scott was defensive but accepting, they had a son, he was willing to expand the family if their oldest child stayed long enough for it. The young man nodded once but moved away from the couple, abandoning the battle and leaving among the chaos of it.

'Wait!' Jean screamed but the young man was gone in the forest before she could rush behind him, he might not be very skilled but he was blocking her telepathy, whatever they had experimented on him with, allowed him to shut down his brain's imprint like computer software.

The two Wolverines were hurled in a ball of claws and screams. Storm was fighting the Scarlet Witch with Iceman and Gambit, Nigtcrawler was teleporting behind Blink, keeping her busy from opening more portals to confuse the team. Shadowcat and Colossus took down Warpath. There was a fire set through the forest because of Sunspot and Eclipse's powers against the team.

Jean was still searching through the forest mentally as another portal opened and Magneto was attacking her before he could even move through it. Behind him, Raven followed in her blue form, Jean hadn't seen her in that form for years. With Polaris' help, father and daughter brought the pieces of metal from around the trees against the team and ripped apart the Blackbird, creating metallic shells that tried to engulf both Jean and Franklin. Sunspot engulfed the shells in fire, creating two scalding traps. Jean glanced at Franklin and they nodded at each other as the entire Brotherhood was fighting with the X-Men. Both Jean and Franklin telekinetically moved the metal away from the team as Polaris tried to keep her ground, one large piece of metal struck the two Wolverines as another smacked against both Nightcrawler and Blink. The two most powerful mutants levitated in the air in unison, Jean sent her intention to Scott. Desperate times demanded desperate measures.

'X-MEN! FALL BACK!' Cyclops screamed the command to his team, everyone tried to back off with the Brotherhood unsure if they had to keep up while the X-Men struggled to regroup. Magneto moved in the air as well, Polaris and the Scarlet Witch behind him. Storm followed Jean and Franklin as the rest of the mutants fought on the ground.

'Phoenix, the traitor of our kind,' Magneto accused but Jean didn't care about him or his accusations, in the future she had seen it all. They had been doomed, she was also tired of trying to pull him out of his hatred. Like Charles, Erik knew of Logan going back in time and still, he had chosen to be against them. She had made a vow to herself, her child and Marie, she would get rid of the world from his presence. Franklin had told her Magneto would attempt to take Hope at his side.

Both Jean and Franklin pushed at the scalding cocoons, gritting their teeth as they were hurled at them with force. Storm summoned more lightening at Magneto and his children, the magnetic field around them getting heavy with the added energy. Jean whimpered in effort as the flames around her grew stronger and she finally sent the trap thrown at her by Magneto, towards the Scarlet Witch, affectively hitting her with force, causing her to scream in pain as she pushed away the object and attacked Jean with a powerful wave of energy. Magneto pulled more metal from the Blackbird and the surrounding trees, Jean had to protect Storm who was in the middle.

Franklin groaned in effort as he averted the metal led by Polaris towards Mystique instead, slamming her with it by accident as he broke the magnetic field. Raven made no sound as she fell on the ground with a sick thud. Magneto lost his own focus for a moment and Lorna screamed in agony as her mother fell unconscious, a nasty burn forming on her body as the scalding shell hit and trapped her on the forest floor. The young Wolverine was also destroyed by Franklin who was fighting lower in the air as he made it to destroy even the adamantium bones of the clone.

'NO!' Magneto screamed furiously as Lorna rushed to her mother, Raven was out as Polaris drew her mother in her arms, tears running down her angry eyes. Jean felt her heart sinking as she felt Raven's brain slipping. The fight resumed beneath them but Franklin nodded at Jean, urging her on with wild eyes, she levitated herself further up even with the Scarlet Witch's attack against her.

Jean closed her eyes and reached within, through her fears, her recent experiences of the future and her two children, one bore by her, the other artificially made, through her conscious self, past the nightmares and hopes. Beneath her feelings and her dark thoughts, It was right there, screeching in anticipation and joy.

She felt it rising from within her mind and through her chest, the magnificent firebird erupted, engulfing her and shedding light and fire through the forest. Somewhere behind the Phoenix Force, a thunderstorm was starting by Storm in her attempt to keep the forest safe from the fire.

' _No matter what,'_ Scott's words returned in her mind for a moment.

Guided by Jean's senses of who is an enemy and who is a friend, the Phoenix Force engulfed Magneto in a field above everyone else, the Scarlet Witch and Polaris tried to invade the spherical field in vain, their brains emitting fury and pain for Raven's harm, agony for their father. Jean looked at her enemy, her mentor's oldest friend, the father of three children. The Brotherhood wasn't just a team, it never was just that, Jean could sense that, they were something like a family, different rules, certainly different morals, but still, they fought a cause and just like Charles, Erik was the main leader, guiding everyone.

'How far you've come my dear, yet you'd never kill me, not in front of Charles.' Magneto called out but Jean didn't know what he meant, through the surge of power from the Phoenix, she simply closed her eyes and kept her promise to herself and Marie. No hero displays, no unnecessary talk, no time lost, no remorse for the man she once –briefly- accepted as an ally. Jean screamed as she felt the Phoenix magnifying under her thoughts, feeding on her fear and seer will, annihilating Magneto in an instant, giving him a death with no torture, unlike what he had offered to countless of his enemies throughout the years. She was finally putting an end to a fight of more than six decades between the master of magnetism and the X-Men.

The Brotherhood and the X-Men had halted their fight as the firebird raged on and Jean allowed it to cleanse her life, the man who had done all the wrong choices and dragged his family into this, his children would be safer without him. The man who had sent Logan back in the past, knew better and yet only made the same mistakes. From Genosha to Liberty Island and from Auschwitz to Alkali Lake, always between rage and serenity, Erik was gone once and far all with Jean staining her hands with the blood of the man no one dared to kill. In another timeline, she had annihilated Charles, in this one she had to destroy Erik and she had just done so.

Somewhere bellow, Peter, Wanda and Lorna screamed in fury for their father but Jean could see them almost as in slow motion as the Phoenix raged on through her. The firebird screamed once again, knocking the Brotherhood members unconscious with its seer energy. Raven's eyes opened and she gasped as she was brought back from the coma her injury had thrown her because of the Phoenix Force, yet she only whimpered in pain as she fell unconscious from the physical pain. Jean felt liberty and ecstasy surging through her veins as the force of life and death surged through her veins, rejuvenating her and singing to be completely released.

' _Jean…'_ It was Scott's voice within her mind as she glanced down bellow and saw him looking up at her. He projected the image of Hope through their bond, their house by the lake, their lovemaking from a few hours ago, their life. She knew, she felt the Force raging on from within her, she knew this had to be finished soon. Scott was her constant, her arbor, grasping at their love was the only reason she didn't allow herself in the Force's liberating absolution and her own destruction.

Jean closed her eyes and bended her body outwards, gathering the emotions that ran wild, grasped the essence of the Phoenix and started minimizing the firebird around her, the storm's raindrops hitting her face as the fire stopped evaporating around her.

The Phoenix Force screeched in protest for its freedom taken but Jean knew very well how to close up her mind again, put back the borders separating her unconscious from the rest. The firebird became smaller and smaller until Jean found herself within her own mind, under her favorite tree, -where Scott had seen her for the first time in '83- with a tiny firebird in both her palms. The firebird looked up at her and this time closed its winds and lowered its head, obeying. She let it fly up to the tree that even after all these years, held its blossoms, her powers still growing. She extended herself out until she found herself on the ground of the forest.

'I got you,' Scott was whispering as he held her the moment she touched down. Storm was dialing something on her uniform's tracking system, alerting the army. The rain around them got harder, extinguishing the fire from the battle. The Blackbird was destroyed but the Special Forces were on their way to capture the wounded Brotherhood.

Jean, Scott and Ororo couldn't help but move closer to Raven who lay on the forest floor, her eyes closed, next to her, Polaris lay fainted. Jean lowered her body and tried to find a pulse, Raven was barely alive. Jean's eyes filled with tears, the last moments she had with her friend were within a fight of accusations and insults.

Sadness and guilt were replaced by the feeling of something going terribly wrong as Jean closed her eyes and focused on it, Wanda. Jean brought the unconscious woman close to her telekinetically and delved into her mind quickly, probing without a second thought.

 _While Jean and Franklin were in DC, Raven had reached Erik, the hours spent in the infirmary explained. Raven had lost hope in the team as her secret was out and Polaris became an enemy and target of the X-Men. Raven hoped that by informing her daughter, she'd protect her from the manhunt the Office for Mutant Affairs had unleashed upon her._

' _You finally realized they're trying in vain,' Erik was saying as Peter had brought Raven to the Brotherhood's hideout after the fight at the briefing room._

' _Their cause is flawed, they found another facility full of experiments, and yet they hunt down you instead of these monsters.' Raven was saying, Jean could feel her loyalty torn between her two families, her disappointment and fear. Erik looked at Wanda pointedly. She nodded and closed her eyes as she read Raven's mind for details like the coordinates of the laboratory._

' _These experiments, if successful, will be our new additions, fighting the true cause, being the greatest examples of human brutality against our kind.' Erik said, nodding at Peter, Blink showed up from around the trees._

' _I can take us there through my portals if Peter shows me which way.' She offered and Erik smiled at Raven._

' _Allow me to introduce you to our grandson, Raven, this is Erik.' Magneto offered as Polaris showed up with a six year old boy held affectionately by the shoulder. Raven smiled tearfully at her daughter and grandson. 'Stay here with him and we'll go liberate our brothers and sisters.' Erik offered and Raven nodded as a big portal opened before them._

 _In Mexico, after the massacre they created, Magneto was tearing apart the doors from the vaults. A young man who looked exactly like Logan snarled, chained on the walls, an electronic collar wrapped around his neck. X-24._

 _Eclipse was there, tied up and tortured, the same control collar around him, Lorna rushed close to her partner who seemed unable to remember her._

 _Nathan Summers was tied up on the wall in a similar fashion. The Brotherhood took the three men and destroyed all evidence along the rest of the people who participated in the laboratory, men following orders. They didn't care about the children, the X-Men could deal with them at the school. Wanda was closing her eyes to focus close to her father._

' _They're approaching. The mansion is unprotected, the powerful mutant and Grey are coming here.' She informed them and Erik nodded as he magnetically moved the new additions of the Brotherhood, Wanda knocked them out telepathically. 'Pull my old friend out of his misery.' Erik requested from his daughter as they left the facility._

' _He's far away, I might miss,' Wanda warned but her father smiled at her, it was evident she was the most powerful of the siblings, his pride and joy. He raised his hand to Wanda's shoulder and squeezed encouragingly._

' _I trust you, my dear.' He reassured her and she smiled. The CIA had been wrong, she was an Omega Five and she had attacked the mansion's telepaths, aiming at Charles but injuring the rest too while the X-Men arrived in Mexico._

That explained Charles' untimely seizure even though he had been improving until it happened. It wasn't Charles' brain but Wanda attacking him. Jean reached deeper in the woman's mind, trying to find the source of her powers, they were still enabled in her unconscious, and keeping open a portal to Charles' mind, showing him what had happened at the forest. Jean felt his terror and sorrow at the loss of his oldest friend, he had seen Jean killing Erik and Franklin injuring Raven.

She felt Charles losing the battle within the coma, he was letting go, abandoning everything. Jean felt terror grasping at her heart for him dying and at the possibility of another accident. Jean severed the connection, sending the Scarlet Witch into a coma at the abrupt intervention. She pulled out of the woman's mind with a gasp and looked at Franklin who nodded his head as he was already looking at her.

'We must go back.' Jean declared and Scott nodded at her, he had seen it all like Franklin who had followed her into Wanda's mind with his own powers. The rest would have to wait for the Special Forces to take enemies and allies but she had to go back at the mansion before it was too late. She was still towering the three women closest to Erik when Scott and Franklin reached for her and the moment they touched hands, Franklin teleported them away.

The trio was teleported inside the infirmary, Hank roared at them in instinct, startled. He was in panic as he was trying to stabilize Charles, the monitors around him beeping erratically as Charles' brain was collapsing. Jean rushed close as Hank made way for her. She moved the bed sideways, needing Charles' head close to her and like he used to do with her, she leaned above him and closed her eyes, her hands on the sides of his head. Descending in his suffering mind was like diving into a wild sea.

 _Images of his students, of Erik, Moira and Raven, of the mutants Jean knew were the original X-Men: Banshee, Angel Salvatore, Azazel, Hank, Darwin, Alex Summers. Their demise had broken his heart, the bullet had severed his spine. Erik was accused of killing president Kennedy, becoming Magneto and getting in prison. Charles had lost himself in alcohol, closing the school, Logan showing up, explaining to him about the future. Charles and Erik reuniting because of a very young Peter, Hank there, trying to keep the balance. Stopping Trask's assassination in the Paris summit. Finding Raven and stopping her. Reopening the school and accepting the first students. Charles finding Jean._

' _Charles!' Jean called out in a scream, she was lost in the scattered images as she went through his life._

' _I have hope for her, she's the most powerful mutant I have ever encountered. And she has to know that, it's a good thing she's a kind and sweet person with all this power.' Charles was saying to Hank who was worried about Jean's unstable powers. 'She might not like being the biggest freak in the school but she needs to learn control.' He was adding as Jean searched deeper. She had to find him._

 _Charles begging for Jean's help in Cairo. The first time Jean entered Charles' head and saved him by unleashing her powers. One of the many times she was there for him._

' _Charles!' Jean screamed again as she found herself inside the mansion, empty and cold, dimly lit in moonlight, its walls had started cracking, the glasses on the windows trembled._

' _We have it in us to be the better men,' Charles' voice was heard from somewhere and Jean looked around her, Charles' study. She rushed there and opened the doors. She found herself before young Charles and Erik, between them a game of chess and scotch, right before Cuba. The room was warmly lit, a fireplace and lamps made it comfortable, everything was in place, nothing seemed off within that place._

' _We already are…' Erik was retorting. 'We are the next stage of human evolution.' He added. 'You said it yourself.' He concluded accusingly._

' _No, no,' Charles was trying to reason with him, looking down and then noticing Jean, startling her. She tried her best to smile at her young mentor, he was still moving his legs on the chair, the scene had frozen, Erik was unmoving._

' _Charles… I…' Jean tried but young Charles smiled at her as he stood up, pausing his talk and the game of chess with his dear friend. 'Come with me please,' Jean offered but Charles smiled, his innocent eyes full of kindness, he was about thirty years old, young and sweet, full of hope, still without pain. She knew her own eyes were still wild from searching him through the turmoil of his always calmed mind. He had descended himself in a part of his that wasn't collapsing yet, deep into his past, where he still had control over his own mind, body and life. 'I can still save you, pull you out of this,' Jean added and Charles smiled and shook his head._

' _Until?' he asked, his voice expectant and kind, Jean could feel he knew everything that was to happen because of him. 'Franklin projected everything to me as well as he did to you and Scott…' Charles confirmed and Jean felt her eyes filling with tears. She was trying in vain and they both knew it. He approached her and smiled. 'I'm sorry for not letting you know about Eden earlier, my dear.' Charles apologized and Jean chuckled through her sorrow._

' _I should be apologizing, for being angry at you, for acting like a selfish child. I'm so sorry, please forgive me.' Jean finally confessed and Charles' eyes filled with tears too, her pain was his pain. He reached and took away her tears with his hand._

' _My sweetest Jean, you acted as a mother, I have nothing to forgive you for.' He offered and Jean sighed and leaned into her mentor's touch, relief surging through her heart. She had missed his faith in her. 'You're my triumph, Jean. Logan helped me not to mistreat you and with Scott, we saved you and you -in turn- gave us Hope.' Charles explained and Jean sighed as she looked at him. 'The future of this school, what I always sought.' He went on with a smile. 'The young man was right, I don't want you all destroyed because of me at the end. Hope is precious, her powers with your kindness and Scott's honesty… She can become the greatest example, the perfect example for the next generation, someone both humans and mutants will look up to.' Jean smiled at the faith he showed in her daughter. Hope had to be prevented from leveling cities to the ground through the Phoenix. Jean couldn't help but glance at Erik, Hope would never go there._

' _I'm so sorry, if I hadn't put an end, he would always come back,' Jean apologized and Charles nodded and took her hands in his._

' _I loved him, he and Raven were my soul mates.' Charles admitted as he looked back at Erik. 'But dying now or in the future doesn't matter to us. I am choosing to go before destroying everything I strived for and he is better gone than drawn in his own pain and anger. We were given a second chance and we both made our choices. This is another choice now.' Charles added and Jean tried to contain her tears, the truth of Charles' words both elevated and hurt her._

' _No matter what, Jean,' Charles whispered as he brought her closer in an embrace. Jean shut her eyes as the tears fell. She and Scott had hesitated at the words but Charles was ready. 'Hope must be protected,' he added and Jean nodded her head. He was putting an end at the dilemma between himself and Hope and always the selfless, the altruist, he wasn't choosing himself. 'Teach her like I taught you, don't yield before her tears and desperation.' Charles advised his most powerful student as Jean nodded her head. They broke their embrace and Charles looked deep into her eyes._

' _Don't let It control you,' he meant both her and Hope. His last words were the same with Logan's timeline, Jean realized she was the one letting him go, not killing him but not saving him either. Mother and daughter would have to find a way to live with the Phoenix Force shared by the both of them. That would be a new territory she would have to enter and explore with her only child and supported by her husband and she knew, along the way Nathan would join them._

' _Thank you, for everything.' Jean whispered and Charles smiled as he released her and walked back to his chess game with Erik, picking up his favorite scotch and making the next move while talking about Sebastian Shaw._

 _Jean moved out of the room, the moment she closed the double doors of the study, she felt herself being pulled out of the mansion as Charles' brain started deteriorating completely._

She found herself back at the infirmary and opened her eyes the moment Charles was leaving his final breath and the monitor started beeping non-stop, signaling his failed heartbeat.

'He's gone,' Jean whispered as Hank rushed to bring the defibrillator but Jean shook her head. 'There's nothing we can do,' she whispered truthfully as Scott moved slowly and turned off the monitor, his fingers trembling. 'There's nothing I could do,' she only half lied as Franklin and Scott had witnessed the exchange though her. She felt her knees going weak and she allowed herself on the floor as she released the first sob, her heart breaking for her dead mentor, her father. Jean only cried harder as she heard Hank's ragged breath and Scott's muffled sobs. She sensed Franklin's relief for the outcome and she couldn't blame him for his reasons but at that moment she could only mourn for her loss.

Charles Xavier was gone, by his own choice, sacrificing himself before he could become the initiator of their destruction. Taking matters into his own hands and finishing at the end of the line as he wished, with a glass of scotch, in his study, playing chess in the company of his favorite person in the world, Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

Soooo many things happened, I wanted everything to happen fast for the sake of continuity. I hope you liked it, battles are not my strongest suit as I don't like them so much and prefer to focus on the relationships but I wanted a little bit of everything. Erik and Charles are down and I hope I did them both justice with how they died, explaining the seizure from the previous 2 chaps as Wanda's attack I hope made it sense. Please let me know what you think of it all. Thank you for reading.

CP09


	16. Chapter 16 Redemption

OOOK here is a chapter I longed to write, it's my first attempt to make lose ends meet and give closure to more characters, Charles deserves a funeral and a farewell so here it is...

Enjoy...

* * *

 _Chapter 16 – Redemption_

 _Jean opened her eyes and looked around, the bedroom she shared with her husband was dimly lit, the mansion was silent in the dead of the night. She felt the calmness and reassurance through her bond with Scott, he wasn't in their bed. She stood up, wrapping a robe around her satin nightgown and moved towards the large windows, there, Scott was rocking the little one in a blanket. Scott had his back to her, looking down at the baby in his arms. Through the bond, she could feel his own exhaustion and love, dressed in pajama trousers and a white t-shirt, barefoot before the windows, he was rocking the baby as if his life depended on it, trying to buy time for Jean to sleep._

' _Pumpkin, Daddy loves you and Mommy more than anything. And you will grow up to be amazing, beautiful and powerful like your mom, my pride and joy.' Scott was whispering to the little one as he sensed Jean and turned, beaming at her. 'I calmed her on my own,' Scott said proudly as he smiled towards his wife, one arm was holding the five week-old to him, with the other hand he was holding a bottle of breast milk Jean had prepared earlier, feeding the sleepy baby. 'I thought I'd give it a shot so you could sleep.' He added and she smiled at him, the labor had been hard, having a newborn in a school full of mutant kids and a team to take care of was even harder._

' _You're natural to it…' Jean whispered with humor as she approached her family and Scott smiled as they both looked at their daughter who was finishing her bottle. Jean brought her long hair on one side, placed a napkin on her free shoulder and Scott gave her the baby. She started rocking her daughter, patting her back until the baby could burp._

' _We need a name, everyone has found a nickname for her.' Scott said pointed out softly as the baby burped and he chuckled. It was true, "pumpkin", "spawn", "x-cry", and "the baby" were some of the titles so far. Ororo, Marie and Kitty had suggested their own names as they would be the Godmothers. Jean brought the baby back close to her breasts and telekinetically brought one of the countless pacifiers of the room for the little one._

' _I think I like what you suggested earlier,' Scott whispered as the baby's eyes closed, he moved behind his wife, took the napkin away and wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to press at the healed but tender caesarian, his chin resting on Jean's shoulder as they watched their daughter's peaceful sleep._

' _Hope,' Jean repeated her idea. Scott smiled and kissed her earlobe lightly._

' _Charles will love it,' he whispered and Jean smiled, the baby looked like "Hope". Fighting for a better world, taking the risks they had taken and being so powerful were some of the reasons Jean and Scott had delayed the arrival of a child for years. Jean's powers themselves had been enough to make them really wonder if they would be able to raise such a powerful being, but Jean had made it, and with their help, they would guide their child to control her powers. Charles always looked for hope; and their child, after all they had been through, was the greatest reward._

' _Hope Alexandra,' Jean added the second name as she turned around in his arms with their child between them. Scott looked at her and even if the visor blocked his eyes, Jean knew very well the look of awe and love he had in store for her. 'We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your brother, if he hadn't brought you here… His memory should be preserved and I'm sure he'd-' her words were interrupted by Scott's lips against hers in a kiss full of love and tenderness._

'… _be happy to have a niece,' she added mentally as they broke their kiss and looked down at the baby with smiles on their faces._

' _Hope Alexandra Grey-Summers,' Scott announced the full name for the first time, Jean smiled._

' _Little Hope,' Jean concluded and Scott smiled as they put their little one in her crib and moved back to their bed, trying to catch some sleep._

Jean's eyes opened and she looked around the bedroom at the boathouse. Scott was standing close to the balcony doors, overlooking the lake, he was dressed in black, ready for the day. He was thinking – and projecting- back at the night they had chosen their daughter's name, the calmness and reassurance shared in their bond that night were now replaced with sorrow and pain. They had eliminated all the threats for her and everyone else, but at a terrible price.

On that day, they were burying their mentor, Charles Xavier would rest in the grounds of his beloved school and everyone had gathered for him. Jean stood up and moved close to her husband in her nightgown, he opened his arms and she moved closer, they hugged each other tightly. They didn't need to say a word, they could feel the pain shared, it was only them and Franklin who knew what had happened within Charles' head. He had made a choice and Jean had allowed him, not having another. Jean still felt the guilt hot and boiling within her heart. Scott, sensing her struggle turned his unshaved for days face and kissed her cheek lovingly.

'He wouldn't let you take him out of the coma,' Scott reassured her for the umpteenth time, Jean sighed and nodded mostly to acknowledge his effort for comfort more than anything. She still couldn't convince herself.

The team had arrived shortly after with the Special Forces -that had also captured the Brotherhood and taken Raven for hospitalization- to find the mentor of the X-Men gone. Jean and Scott had kept the secret of Franklin's destructive future, they hadn't told anyone about Jean's final moments with Charles within his head and his choice to go before it was too late for all of them. The mansion drawn in sorrow as the specifics of the dystopia remained a secret among Franklin and the two Summers.

The nightmares and fear of the children saved from the Transigen Project were maddening, urging Jean to do something about it among the countless things that had to happen after the demise of Charles. The oldest was seven years old, they didn't deserve the anguish, nobody deserved the torture they had been through. Even if hating it, she played God with her powers and wiped out all the memories of the experiments and pain, replacing them with the illusion of being orphans, given to an orphanage and then moved to the Institute because of their mutations, she lured them to believe their scars were made by an accident in the orphanage. It was already hard to accept yourself as a mutant in the world, being the result of genetic experiments and suffering torture was something no five-year-old had to go through. They would be raised at the Institute among the rest, with love and care from the team and the teachers.

After the last child had its mind manipulated Jean had sworn never to do that again, first Hope and then the children, she was done, even if doing it with the best of intentions at heart; Jean hated the fact of the power she had over other human beings. Yet, she found it as the only way to prevent all these children from turning against everyone or themselves because of the agony they had been through. Now, four days after the fight against the Brotherhood and Charles' death, Jean still struggled with what she had done, feeling she had let down Charles in more than one way...

'You did the right thing, Jean.' Scott tried to comfort her and Jean sighed and nodded, her agony shared with him through the bond. 'Come on, love, get dressed please.' He urged softly as she moved towards her black dress on its hanger by the vanity. 'I'll check on Hope,' Scott added and Jean nodded as he moved out of the room, she was still unable to say a word as she gathered away angry tears.

It was a few minutes later that Scott was wiping away the white mustache from his daughter's upper lip as she was done with her glass of milk. Eleven years ago, he was feeding her in his arms with her mother's milk, now she was a young girl drinking from a glass, growing to be the pride and joy Scott knew she'd be. Scott smiled despite of everything as he rested against the island of the newly built kitchen while Hope was perched on one of the stools. Father and daughter remained in comfortable silence, yet Scott knew she had been sad, like everyone else.

'That's my girl,' he encouraged as even without an appetite, Hope had listened to her father and drank her milk. Four days ago, he had seen the future Franklin had come from, the struggle his daughter had been in with her powers. The way she had been doomed from the beginning. Charles was gone and that was a wound that'd take months if not years to heal but Hope was safe, able to face her powers with her brain intact. In the safety of the mansion and the rest of the team, with Jean and himself by their daughter's side, with Franklin joining them after a point. She would have a decent chance. Scott would give up everything, the team, the school, even his life for his child to be safe. Jean had stopped from the team years ago; the team's strongest attack had become the school's greatest defense for Hope and everyone else within it. Jean would trythrough her new position as Secretary for Mutant Affairs, to stop every bane that was to come at them and now Scott was ready to follow as Chief Strategist for the Department of Defense. Through the different positions, they would establish peace for their kind, for Hope and her future.

'Aunt Raven will return soon?' Hope asked, her voice laced with worry and longing for the shape-shifter. After recovering from the cure, Raven had sought refuge to the mansion when Hope was still a toddler and Scott's daughter had no idea about the long history of her grandaunt and the x-family. She considered Raven as Charles' adoptive sister, what she was to be from the beginning. Scott sighed and rubbed his unshaved cheek, thinking quickly of an answer that wouldn't be a lie or the harsh truth.

'She first needs to recover… then we'll see, pumpkin,' Scott tried and Hope sighed and nodded. Hope knew people got injured in missions, she also knew people died.

'It's because of her daughter?' Hope asked and Scott frowned for a moment.

'You're to be a great telepath like your Mom,' he observed affectionately, always knowing how to encourage information out of children like a good teacher. Hope chuckled and shook her head.

'I heard aunt Jubilee,' Hope explained and Scott smiled and nodded.

'Ah…Of course aunt Jubs can't keep a secret, can she?' Scott wondered and Hope grinned, her expression changing as her eyes remained curious, she wanted an answer.

'Yes, aunt Raven has a daughter, Lorna, she needs to be with her for awhile,' Scott tried to remain honest with his own daughter. Hope nodded her head and then lowered it, Scott didn't need telepathy to sense the heavy heart of his girl.

'Grandpa is happier now, right?' Hope askedasScott was putting her glass in the sink and turned to look at her.

'He's not in pain anymore, he had been through a lot in the past weeks.' Scott confirmed and Hope nodded, they hadn't been through the drama Scott had seen in Franklin's memories, Charles had been sick for years there. In their current life, he had fallen sick and he was gone in a matter of a month, it was shocking but not torturing for him and the rest. 'Like your uncle Alex, they're watching over us,' he added with a small smile as he caressed his daughter's long hair, she was in a grey dress for the day. Hope nodded her head in understanding. Both Jean and Scott were realistic about death and doubted notions of angels and the afterlife but Hope was eleven and needed to believe her dead relatives were close by, taking care of her.

Scott felt Jean's thoughts projected as she was getting dressed in black, her least favorite color, the one that matched her mood for the past days. She was searching for an escape from the sorrow and guilt, from what she had been forced to do and what she had been forced to let happen, she was desperate to gather their pieces. The mission had been traumatizing for her, not physically, due to her powers, it was nearly impossible to wound Jean Grey-Summers, but emotionally she was a wreck. Jean had killed Erik, breaking the main rule of the team and her own. Raven was struggling for her life while hospitalized in custody, the final push towards the Brotherhood had been the fight she had with Scott and Jean. But what truly gutted Jean was the appearance of Nathan, the only known, surviving in vitro fertilization child of theirs.

Scott had tried to conceal his own struggle with the fact of a son existing out there, for Jean' sake, Scott had focused on the funeral and Hope. He knew the years matched, the experiment, _their son_ , the child had been made around 1995, three years after the struggle with the Phoenix. When they were still struggling with the aftermath of what had happened, with the nightmares, still struggling to decide if they'd stay with the team. Out there, Essex or whoever took the rights and his collection of samples were achieving into making a child out of Scott and Jean. When they had destroyed the experiments in Alkali Lake, they couldn't possibly expect a six year old was already alive, infected by whatever made his arm metallic, replacing his body partly with a bionic limb. Scott sighed at the thought, almost thirty years away from them, unknown to them, his feelings for the young man varied from fear and defensiveness to curiosity and need. Nathan hadn't been their choice, on the contrary, they had tried to prevent existences like his out of fear of the outcome but he had been created, he had _survived_ and he was out there. Hope wasn't an only child, never had been and in the future, Nathan would find his way at his sister's side. Without a full conversation about it yet and even if it still felt unnatural and violating, Jean and Scott had decided they'd find him one way or the other, hoping he'd side with his parents in the present like he would do with his sister in the future.

'Are you two ready?' Jean asked as she moved to the kitchen and Scott smiled at her the same moment Hope beamed at her mother. 'I want to finish some business before the ceremony.' She added as she smiled back at her family, the smile failing to reach her eyes. Scott sighed but nodded his head, she looked exhausted. Saving Hope by losing Charles, almost losing Raven and searching in vain for Nathan. Jean was torn between past, present and since their return from the Finger Lakes, Charles' demise and the alternation in the children's brains, Jean had been using Cerebro in her desperate attempt to find Nathan. Even with his visor distorting the colors of his sight, Scott could see the grey circles under Jean's kind eyes, lack of sleep, overworking with Cerebro, crying herself to sleep, she hadn't looked that fragile in years.

'Yes, love, go and we'll find you there,' he finally encouraged, not wanting to say she was obsessing over this, Jean knew so and Hope was present, she didn't know the news of a possible older brother and that wasn't the time for her to learn about the implications. Jean nodded, in her black clothes, gave a kiss on Hope's cheek, one more on Scott's lips

'Take it easy, please,' Scott whispered against her lips, Jean nodded her head. _'We haven't slept properly in days, you don't get to do this for much longer, baby. Hope needs us,'_ Scott added and Jean sighed and glanced at their daughter who smiled at her mother once more.

' _One more time, if I come out with nothing, we'll figure out a plan on tracking him down. Besides, you, Hank and I will have to leave for DC the soonest, I need to fix everything with the Brotherhood's capture. I'm sure Hank has already informed them of your stepping down from the team… they will be preparing your new position.'_ Jean sent mentally and Scott nodded, caressing her cheek before he could steal another kiss which she responded to before she could move towards the door. The moment she opened it, she found herself face to face with Bobby Drake who smiled at her and gave her his hand for a final handshake.

'You're leaving,' Scott heard Jean stating and he moved towards the front door. Jean shook Bobby's hand before they could hug each other; they had been teammates for years. 'We'll miss you,' she added, not asking more as the secret in the mansion wasn't a secret anymore, Bobby smiled and nodded.

'I know, I'll miss you too,' he replied as he looked at Scott who was waiting over Jean's shoulder, the team leader and one of the oldest team members shook hands as Jean started moving for the mansion behind them. 'I wanted to say goodbye, it was a privilege being under your command, sir.' Bobby offered and Scott smiled, the younger man had grown to be grown man in his own right. Bobby had taken the decision to leave the same night Scott had decided to retire, both because of personal reasons.

Even if Marie wasn't with Remy's child, her relationship with Bobby had reached an end that both had refused to acknowledge for a very long time. Bobby's old cheating with Kitty had been a rift he and Rogue hadn't been able to overcome even if the flick was stopped and Kitty had moved on in her life with Pietro. Scott knew how hard it was to keep the balance when in such an isolated team like the X-Men, he had lived through the drama when Logan had flirted with Jean, more than two decades ago. Scott always knew that one day, some personal drama would harm the team but he was only glad it took so long.

'It's curious how we both exit the team at the same time, it was a privilege, Robert. The mansion will always be your home, don't forget that,' Scott added and Bobby smiled and nodded.

'Thank you for everything,' Bobby said and the two men smiled at each other. 'Everything changes again,' he observed and Scott smiled and nodded, trying to remain stoic. Bobby re-arranged his backpack and circled his own motorbike's keys in his fingers. 'Time to discover the outside world,' he finally said and Scott patted the man's shoulder.

'Take care, Bobby,' Scott offered and the blond man nodded and moved away, towards the gates of the mansion.

Jean's eyes slowly opened as she took off the helmet of Cerebro and sighed, her search for Nathan had been fruitless. Since the battle, he somehow was able to shut down his mind from being tracked and Jean hated to admit that no matter how powerful she was, he could remain hidden even for years, if he wished so.

She wasn't even sure what she'd do if he found him eventually. What to say, what to explain and bond over. She had learnt about his existence four days ago. She wasn't sure how she and Scott would be able to bring him close to them, close to Hope, what kind of person was he? Beneath the torture and the pain, what kind of man he'd be? All she knew was that Nathan was half hers and half Scott's and she wanted to somehow have him in their life. Even if Nathan wasn't their choice, he was their part. She had seen him in the future, next to Hope, after hers and Scott's death, she wouldn't miss the chance to meet him this time. Jean hoped the two Summers children hadn't bonded only over the lack of their parents. Jean had paid a heavy price for everyone to survive.

The doors of the Cerebro opened and Jean turned around in her black dress and high heels to find Logan looking at her, a small smile on his lips.

'Hey, how are you?' she asked as he too, was dressed in black for the funeral that would take place. Ororo had taken care of the task to welcome all the people who had been invited or requested to attend the funeral. This was a school and she was its new Headmistress after all. She had also applied for the school to function as an orphanage for mutant children. Storm had asked from the social services to enroll Dawn Diaz, trying to salvage the child from being labeled as the offspring of two prisoners… and Magneto's grandchild in a world forged by humans. Jean from her position as the Secretary, would make things quick and easy for the Institute to be licensed as an orphanage, opening the way to a new era for it.

'Grateful,' Logan replied and Jean looked at him in wonder, he wasn't projecting something and she didn't want to read his mind without permission, she could sense his sorrow for Charles, but there wasn't a soul within the school body that didn't emit pain. 'Thanks for what you did with Laura, she's much calmer now,' he added before Jean could ask and she sighed but smiled at her friend.

'I just…' Jean tried to explain but Logan shook his head and touched her arm.

'Hey, you did the right thing, even if you don't like it, Jeannie.' Logan wasn't trying to comfort her, he was simply explaining, like she had done with him for the Phoenix, a few days prior.' Experience talkin' here… they don't deserve the pain and I am sure you erased their memories much more skillfully than what they did to me in Alkali. Plus, they're kids, Jean, they don't deserve the pain...' Logan's words were soothing, being in the same position as the children, his words somehow helped her more than anyone else's, lifting off some of the guilt.

'Thanks.' Jean only added and Logan smiled and nodded.

'Any luck?' he asked as he pointed his head towards Cerebro, Jean glanced back at it and shook her own head as she sighed.

'Nothing,' she confirmed slowly and Logan nodded his head in understanding. He had been informed about Nathan from the Summers. Even if they hadn't told him and Storm, even through the fight with his own clone, Logan had smelled the young man in those few moments in the forest, he had smelled of a mix of Jean and Scott, plus metal and fire. Logan hoped Jean would find some peace in finding that long lost child.

'You look like Hell, Jeannie…' Logan observed and Jean actually chuckled as she looked at him.

'Thanks, Logan… appreciate it…' She looked dreadful, she knew, Scott was worried but would never tell her such thing, he'd always encourage the need for rest, he'd never point out how awful she currently looked. She had missed her old friendship with Logan, where cruel honesty was the material their friendship was made from.

'Don't judge so easily, Logan, parents tend to lose a lot of sleep over their children,' Jean decided to actually tease him, testing the waters, he frowned and gave a dry chuckle.

'How we all ended up with children…' Logan wondered, only half joking and Jean frowned at him in good interest, she could feel the whisper of his thoughts.

'All?' she asked for confirmation and Logan shrugged and nodded, a tiny smile on his face.

''Ro won't let me alone with a kid… we'll adopt Laura together,' Logan announced and this time Jean smiled wholeheartedly, the first good news in days.

'Oh…Congratulations!' Jean offered,keeping the big smile on her face as Logan shrugged again, this time projecting calmness and confidence. He sniffed the air and his mood changed within seconds as the elevator doors opened and Marie showed up with Remy, holding hands, dressed in black clothes. 'Young and older children…' Jean murmured at her friend as they both watched the couple approaching them, Logan trying to contain a snarl, overprotective and worried.

'Storm said we'd find ya here,' Rogue said and Logan thought she'd meant Jean, being the doctor and all but Rogue addressed him and Remy nodded too.

'We want'd to ask yo' to be the bebe'sguawdian… and m' best man,' Remy announced with his accent heavy even after all those years in New York, Logan remained silent as he looked between the couple. Jean felt his urge to take out his claws, then his reason trying to kick in, Remy was older than Marie but she was almost forty, a grown woman in her own right, they would become parents. Jean finally elbowed Logan and he snapped out of it and nodded.

'Yeah, sure, whatever,' Logan replied as Rogue too, was watching him with expectant eyes. Remy, Hank, Logan and Scott had developed a good friendship among men and teammates which Logan was trying to regain after his return in their timeline. 'If you hurt 'er, I'll hurt ya,' he couldn't help but add as Remy nodded with a smirk and Rogue glared at him after she rolled her eyes. She then looked at Jean and before she could even ask the redhead nodded with a smile.

'I would love to,' Jean confirmed with a smile to be Rogue's maid of honor as Marie smiled and nodded. Jean could feel the couple's happiness and only then she realized they must had been hiding for months, their feelings ran deep. Rogue always reaching for Remy, he doing the same with her. Rogue and Bobby had been trying in vain, hurting themselves instead of separating their ways, Remy had tried to comfort her from her crumbling relationship and that led to the pregnancy that had been the catalyst for the triangle to be broken. Rogue was instinctive, passionate and sensitive, Remy was there to take all the angry blows with a mind and heart focused at her while Bobby had been tired of keeping her in check, after so many years trying to find balances that had been long lost.

'Storm also said we should be gathering outside.' Rogue added and everyone nodded, their smiles fading as the four teammates moved towards the elevators. They moved to the ground floor and from there, along tens of students dressed in black, exited the mansion and reached for the back garden. The Xavier family tomb was there, where Charles had buried his family, it was time for him to join his parents.

There were dozens of chairs set around the garden, everyone had taken their seats, the four friends reached the front row where Scott sat with Hope, Hank close by, his head bowed, lost in mourning. Storm was next to them, rarely dressed in black, her eyes bloodshot. Scott would give the eulogy, he had been the closest thing Charles had to a son and the rest simply were not as brave to trust their voices over the last goodbye. There were people from all kinds of fields, from the CIA and the FBI up to Moira's son, old students and graduates, people from the academic community, politicians who supported Charles' dream, government officials. Everyone had gathered to pay their respects.

Scott stood up the moment Jean approached, their hands brushing as they moved towards different directions, always minimal in their interactions when around people. Hope's eyes were tearful as Jean leaned close,hugged and kissed the crown of her head. The funeral home had set the tombstone already, across from it, there was a large picture of Charles, surrounded by flowers, no casket and no display, as Charles had wished. In the rare occasion that Charles had persuade them to listen about it, he had asked Scott, Jean, Ororo and Logan for a quick service, the minimum traumatizing experience for the students. It had been a couple of years before, during a casual night of wine before the fireplace when he talked to them about his funeral plans and his final will and testament, informing them about everything, yet keeping Eden a secret. He had planted the first seed of the era after him, that night.

The core team had dismissed him in humor, back then, telling him he'd survive them all but the quartet had kept his words in mind, respecting his wish. Jean tried to shield her mind from the surge of pain and sorrow from everyone, overwhelmed by the emotions of the people around her, she was tired herself after the fight with the Brotherhood and the emotional strain that had followed. She focused on her husband who held no notes, she knew he hadn't brought himself to rehearse anything, so unlike the always prepared Scott Summers.

'Charles Xavier was a fighter,' Scott started. 'Before he could become a teacher, a mentor to us all, Charles knew how to enjoy life and give a fight for it.' Scott added and smiled. 'He also knew how to enjoy a glass of good scotch or rum, of that I assure you for I have tasted from his private collection of liquor.' Scott's voice broke between a smile and a tear that escaped his glasses; people around smiled through the tears at Scott's observation as he took away the tear with the back of his hand and looked at the tombstone by his side. 'He enjoyed life so much because he fought so hard for it,' The leader of the X-Men went on. 'He sacrificed _everything_ for life and co-existence between humans and mutants. He battled his closest friends and fought against his greatest enemies. He stood against everyone who tried to jeopardize his dream, he sacrificed his legs, his personal life and fortune. He embraced every runaway child and headstrong teenager.' Scott continued as he looked around the people who remained silent for his words.'He accepted the pain of each and every one of us in his continued search for hope.' Scott declared and Jean held Hope tighter as she took away the tears from her eyes. Next to her, Storm was sobbing freely by then, Logan holding her as his own eyes were wet, Jean realized he was reliving this all over again as in his original timeline, he had attended Charles' funeral too. By Logan's other side, Hank had hidden his face with his hand, the lonely reminder of the original X-Men, with Raven injured and away, Erik and Charles gone, Hank was left alone, the oldest and most loyal of them all.

'He fought the demons, in and out of his mind, his compassion made him a respected paternal figure, his patience made him an amazing teacher, his love and empathy made him a great human being, his hope for us made us all who we are today.' Scott took a moment before he could continue. 'Through the school and the X-Men, he built the foundation of our co-existence with humans and we are here, ready to take up on his dream to justify his sacrifice.' Scott added and this time he looked at Jean and Storm, it was only Jean who looked back at him as Ororo had leaned on Logan with her eyes full of tears, her face hidden on Logan's neck. Through their bond, Scott could feel Jean letting go of the guilt and fear. She and Scott would work through their positions in DC, Hank would do the same in the United Nations Council. Ororo would take care of the Institute and Kitty of the Orphanage and the new team by Peter's side, Logan would redirect the team, changing its shape and dividing into two forces. Charles was gone and they all needed to fill the void that was created, from all different positions and directions, they would establish his dream.

'Charles Xavier was a fighter,' Scott repeated firmly,'For life, for hope, for all of us, and from now on, with his dream in mind, we stand united and even through pain for the goodbyes that hadn't been said, for the advice we won't be able to rely on anymore, we are here to honor his memory and work in hope of continuing it.' Scott concluded and everyone stood up in respect as Scott took a rose from a pile that waited nearby and set it before the tombstone, paying his respects to the father who sacrificed himself for all his children. Scott had done the same, through his years as the leader of the team, in Franklin's future when he tried to save the remaining kids in Eden… Father to father, he only hoped he'd be able to continue his mentor's vision of the world now that he had the chance.

One by one, with Jean first as she was the closest and Hope by her hand, reached and placed one rose before the large tombstone of her mentor. As Jean stood there with Hope for a moment longer, Jean thanked her mentor for his choices up to the very end. They would survive, the dystopia had been prevented. She moved away with her husband and daughter so the rest could pay their final respects and she looked towards the lake –and their house- as they turned towards the front of the mansion. Franklin was standing close to the tree line opposite the lake, he had kept his distance, offering to watch over the children from the Transigen project who were too young to attend a funeral. He had also wished to keep his distance from Hope.

'Mommy, can I go play with the kids?' Hope asked as she had been happy to learn that children closer to her age had been added in the student body of the school, she wouldn't have to be tailing teenagers for company or to simply stay with the adults.

'Of course, sweetheart,' Jean smiled at her daughter who raised her arms for both her parents, both Jean and Scott lowered and hugged their girl tightly, the small family finding solace in each other.

'I love you very much,' Hope confessed to both of them as the three shared a hug before Hope could break it and run for the bunch of little kids playing a few feet away. Scott and Jean approached Franklin as he moved away from the bunch and approached the couple. He smiled at them with his blue eyes calm for the first time ever since he arrived. His plan to stop Charles had been successful and Franklin had proved with Rice that the means justify the ends.

'My condolences,' he offered diplomatically as he knew Jean felt his relief and happiness for the outcome of his time travel. Jean couldn't blame him, remembering his dystopia and what he and her daughter had been through. For a moment, he turned and looked at Hope who was squealing in the distance as she was chased by two girls, she was the oldest of the bunch, a natural leader to them all, the rest of the kids looked up to her already, as if she had the charisma to be an example just by existing. A small smile grazed over Franklin's features as he looked at the happy child. 'I know I don't need to tell you this, but please take care of her, and yourselves,' Franklin's tone was almost begging as both Jean and Scott nodded their heads. Jean could feel his intentions now that his guard was down, he was leaving, even if he wasn't sure where to, whatever he was to find in his future, Hope was somewhere out there.

'You too, young man,' Scott suggested and Franklin smiled and nodded. 'Whatever you find back in your time, we hope it's better from what you left from,' Scott added and Franklin this time nodded his head with a wider smile, they had no idea what he'd encounter, like Logan, he'd be thrown to a totally different reality.

'I surely hope so, sir,' Franklin verified and Scott nodded.

'It's Scott for you,' the older man offered, extending his hand for a handshake and an opening, subtly accepting Franklin into the family even if it wasn't formed yet, thanking him for everything the younger man had done for all of them.

'Thank you… Scott,' Franklin tried the name as he gave a firm handshake. Jean smiled as she felt his insecurity, it had been easy for Franklin to call Scott "sir" or even "Cyclops". Indeed, Franklin had been brave to reach for the only daughter of Scott Summers and live to tell the tale. She decided to follow the example of her future self and reached for Franklin, engulfing him in a motherly embrace which he returned easily. Despite her pain for Charles, she felt happiness for the security Franklin's mind slipped the moment she embraced him, the X-Men was their extended family but she was sure she and Scott would be there to support both Hope and Franklin in their life.

'Give it another try with me at the hospital, will you?' Franklin asked and Jean nodded her head. With the turmoil that had unfolded in the past five days, Jean only then realized that Franklin was in a very difficult situation. While everyone had been saved, he had risked everything by watching Charles go sooner than 2025, the year the second stroke woke Franklin from the coma he was in. She could feel his insecurity, his fear, there was a good chance his youngest self might never wake up, that he had saved everyone only to be left alone himself, lost in his brain forever. By traveling back in time, he had secured Hope's future and jeopardized his. Jean would take it up to her to wake young Franklin, she promised him mentally this would be her life mission from now on.

'I promise I will visit your parents the soonest,' Jean offered honestly and felt the young man nodding his thanks while they remained hugged, the fear lingered; of never waking up, of never meeting Hope or any of them, of going to a place where he was still lost. 'I promise I will make it.' She reassured him once more.'Take care, dear, both of you,' Jean finally said as she released him and he smiled and nodded,making a step back, the couple watched him and he took a deep breath before he could start for the tree line again.

Jean and Scott remained silent as Jean followed him mentally and closed her eyes, telepathically shielding the entire place so no one could feel the ripple Franklin's departure would create like when upon arrival, almost a month ago. She prepared the shield, feeling him concentrating on returning, his powers allowing reality to actually bend as he let himself go, after a moment, he was gone.

Jean's powers absorbed the ripple, no one seemed to have noticed a thing except Scott who shared everything through the bond and as she opened her eyes, Jean saw Hope pausing her game with the children for a moment and looking around her. Her face betraying slight confusion and awareness at the same time, only for a moment, her gaze gave the impression she was older, wiser than her age.

Hope turned her eyes towards her parents after that moment and smiled at them brightly, serenity written all over her young face before she could resume her game with the children around her.

* * *

ok I hope you liked it, I wanted to show Jean and Scott's small flashback from the time Hope was a baby and how times change with Hope a grown child, I wanted the funeral and Scott giving the eulogy as he was the closest son-figure Charles had (something the movies forgot completely )and I also wanted a scene between Franklin and the Summers for his own closure

I think there will be one more chapter, set years later for the final chapter but let me know if I should actually made it, it's half done in my computer or should I stop here. In case you noticed, I changed the gender of Lorna's child from a boy to a girl as the gifted aired and Lorna gave birth to Dawn so bare with me if you noticed, I'm trying to keep close to canon, thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.

CP09


	17. Chapter 17 Conclusion

_Chapter 17 – Conclusion_

 _2029_

 _A clear day, no clouds, a bright sun above their heads. The mansion's grounds were empty, no people fitted the scenery as the two redheads moved down the path towards the large tree. Mother and daughter, side by side walked slowly, both in red dresses, their hair free on their backs._

' _Remember, Hope, do not be afraid of it, this is the key, face it, you're strong, you can do it,' Jean instructed through the astral and her daughter nodded her head as she moved by her mother's side to the favorite tree of her parents. Where her father had seen her mother for the first time, where her mother taught Hope archery through the years, the Summers tree as they called the oak, affectionately._

 _The small firebird was seating among its brunches, flapping its wings and screeching in anticipation as it faced Jean who smiled at and raised her hand for it to perch on her fingers. Hope remained guarded as it turned its head towards her, opening its beak in defensiveness._

' _You're my child, Hope, you're made to control it,' Jean reassured her only daughter as the seventeen year old reached her hand, the moment the firebird touched its beak on Hope's palm both women gasped as it erupted in its actual size. Burning before mother and daughter, illuminating the grounds of the school as it screeched, trying to intimidate the younger woman. Hope frowned at it, it always acted up at first contact, never accepting the compromise she had to offer, the same status quo It shared with Jean Grey._

' _Oh this is unnecessary,' Hope mentally murmured as both women levitated themselves off the ground. Unlike Jean's, Hope's powers were a mix of energokinesis and telekinesis, making the field of her powers visible as it had a faint purple hue, a combination of the Grey and Summers power sets. Both women stood before the Phoenix Force, standing strong by each other's side, facing it. They had been doing that since Hope was fourteen, when she first manifested her powers. The Phoenix Force had been introduced to Hope immediately after, within Jean's mind and its safe environment and for the past three years, they were working on that compromise. Hope was lucky Jean was there for her, no experiments, no secrets and no betrayals made things easier for the young telepath._

' _Without her, you'll go rampant, unable to feed on someone as composed and powerful,' Hope sent to the firebird, her telepathic bond with the Force deepening through every session. It craved for Hope's unconscious mind as much as it once had done for Jean's, only Hope had learnt to use that part of her brain and her mother was there to guard her. 'You'll be the same with me; otherwise I'll never allow you inside, even if that costs my life…. And neither of us like that now, do we?' Hope wondered confidently, making the Phoenix screech in fury as it attacked her._

 _Both Jean and Hope held their ground, their arms before them, powerful shields holding off the fire aimed at them._

' _Hope… now!' Jean called out as she held her own shield for the both of them._

 _Hope spread her arms wide and screamed in effort as she pushed back the attack with a powerful wave of purple energy that engulfed the Phoenix and pushed it back, for the first time; Hope engulfed the firebird within a massive orb._

' _Yes!' Jean called out in triumph as she watched her daughter. She could have stopped the Phoenix herself, contain it back on the tree but Hope had to work on control. It was getting familiar with her, in a way; learning the rules for staying with the Greys. 'Keep it in there, Hope, you cause it a lot of pain! It needs to learn this will be the case every time it acts up! It's a battle of power, nothing else!' Jean called out to her daughter who was struggling to contain the massive firebird within the purplish orb she had created._

 _Jean was ready to interfere any moment but her daughter was doing great so far. Jean's eyes widened the moment she saw the orb closing in on the firebird just in the slightest. Jean was an Omega Five and it had taken her more than four years to minimize the orb, Hope was beyond Five, led by her mother and already taking the upper hand, she was still young and inexperienced but Hope had great potential._

' _Too fast,' Jean thought to herself as Hope tried to minimize the firebird even more._

 _Hope burned out quickly, always too eager and impatient to tame the Force, she was getting tired easily. The firebird snapped, screeched and lashed out, pushing at the orb and cracking it, its fire growing stronger in its painful struggle to free itself. Hope's nose started bleeding even in the astral, that meant her physical body was strained. Hope gritted her teeth as she struggled to patch up the orb but the Phoenix only widened it, making it thinner until it broke. Hope clutched her head with her hands, screaming in pain as she lost control._

 _Jean's hands were already raised, levitating herself between her exhausted daughter and the Phoenix Force that advanced. Hope was dropping herself on the grass as Jean's astral form absorbed the furious firebird and screamed in effort as she reached for the deepest place of her mind and found it, pained and nestled within. Her body was engulfed in flames until Jean grasped the minimized firebird in her hand and put it back on the tree brunches. Allowing her body on the grass gracefully and walking to her battered daughter, offering a hand to pull her back to her feet, Hope grasped her mother's hand._

They were both pulled out of Jean's mind and took in deep breaths as they found themselves on examination tables, within the Danger Room that was assorted for their sessions. Years ago, it was Jean and Charles that worked through Jean's powers in that same room. Hope sat up quickly as she felt her nose's blood pulling backwards and down her throat. Jean stood up all together and rushed close to her daughter.

'Easy, take it easy,' Jean offered as she telekinetically summoned tissues, blooded noses were a familiar theme when working with telepathy extensively. She helped her daughter with them as Hope sighed and held the paper against her nose.

' _I screwed up,'_ Hope's projected thought was laced with frustration and pain.

'You did fantastically, sweetie,' Jean encouraged back as the blue eyes of her daughter looked up at Jean with doubt and exasperation.

'I burn out too fast and it lashes out too hard,' Hope complained verbally and Jean sighed and pressed her finger against her daughter's pulse on her neck, checking before she could use same finger before her daughter's eyes. Hope rolled them before she could follow the finger left and right and sighed as her mother moved her eyelids to check on her pupils.

'I'm fine, mom, really,' the teenager exclaimed as she tried to move away from her mother's examining hands only to feel fuzzy and get steadied by Jean.

'You are just impatient like your sweet father and brother,' Jean observed softly and Hope took a deep breath and checked the bloodied tissue, she took another one and cleaned her skin as the bleeding stopped. 'You need to remember, it's a cosmic entity tangled in our brains, it's pure instinct, make it feel pain so it can connect to your limits and slowly make these limits narrower,' Jean explained the technique for the hundredth time. Hope nodded her head repeatedly and draped her legs off the table, ready to stand up, Jean made space for her and even with a stumble, Hope stood before her mother.

'I know, I know, mom. Encounter, tame, limit, minimize,' Hope offered the technique in the four simple words her mother always numbered. 'I'm gonna change and hit the mall with Franklin for some shopping,' Hope informed and Jean smiled and nodded. Hope had taken her driver's license and her seventieth birthday gift was a blue convertible, since Hope had the Summers crave for speed, she was using the car even for the shortest of trips.

'Hope…' Jean called out softly as she changed the Danger Room to the original shape of it. They were both moving out of it as Hope turned and looked at her mother, a frown of embarrassment already on, sensing her mother's intention. 'I know having your mother as your physician is not the most comfortable thing in the world but…' Jean was interrupted by Hope who shook her head.

'Mom, I know, no need to say it,' Hope tried to prevent her but Jean went on.

' _The moment you need the pill, let me know, ok? College starts next year…'_ Jean sent mentally, half obeying her daughter and not _saying_ the words, Hope's crimson blush was the same nonetheless. Jean didn't needed her powers to know her daughter and Franklin were reaching that point.

'Oh boy!' Hope called out in exasperation as the doors of the Danger Room opened and no one else but Scott Summers waited there, making his daughter blush even harder.

'How did it go?' Scott asked them as he looked with confusion between his two girls, even with the visor on, he could catch the blush on his daughter's skin. 'Did I interrupt something?' he asked hesitantly, looking between the two.

'Just a talk about –' Jean started.

'About nothing,' Hope cut in sharply, glaring daggers at her mother who only smiled and kissed the top of Hope's head.

'About college,' Jean finally added and Scott decided to let it go, the bond gave nothing as Jean would never make him uncomfortable but he had been trained on Hope's expressions and he knew when embarrassing girly talk was taking place. Hope tiptoed, kissed her father's bearded cheek and Scott smiled and pressed a kiss on her daughter's cheek in response. She was a teenager, but she was a very sweet teenager for that matter.

'Please don't miss dinner, Nathan is coming over!' Jean called out as Hope was leaving her parents and headed towards the showers of the base.

'No worries, mom! We'll be back on time!' she called behind her shoulder for her father to hear her as well.

' _Franklin is invited too!'_ Jean sent right after that and Hope's response was laced with joy, Scott was attuned because of the bond he shared with Jean.

' _Of course he is,'_ Hope sent back and her parents smiled and moved towards the opposite direction, to the elevators, reaching up.

' _How did she go?'_ Scott asked mentally and Jean smiled.

' _At her age, I was having nightmares that shook the entire mansion. She's doing remarkably well.'_ Jean sent back and Scott smiled proudly. 'Being beyond Omega Five helps a lot,' Jean explained and Scott smiled at his wife.

'Having her amazing mother as her teacher helps even more, I'm sure,' Scott offered, praising his wife who grinned at him.

' _Only problem is, she's absolutely impatient like you.'_ Jean added mentally with humor, Scott looked at her in fake shock.

'Me, impatient?' Scott wondered out loud and Jean rolled her eyes as they entered the elevator and he cornered his wife against the metal wall. He was dressed formally for the day, she had done the same as they were to leave soon. 'That's a Grey trait,' Scott informed Jean who chuckled and stole a kiss, their bodies pressed up against each other, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, she was still a little shaken from the session.

'Impatient, overconfident, with an answer to everything,' Jean added and Scott chuckled and stole another kiss.

'Yeah… sounds like a seventeen year old Summers,' he confirmed as he moved away from her the moment the doors of the elevator opened and the always composed Dr. Jean Grey got out first, followed by the always stoic Professor Summers. Outside the school, in the adult world, they were the Madame Secretary for Mutant Affairs and the Chief Strategist for the Department of Defense. And they had to go to that world as they would be leaving DC with the secondary blackbird the moment they let Ororo know. It was still early in the morning, plenty of time for their Saturday to go smoothly for them to return in the afternoon for supper with the children.

The couple moved hand-in-hand in the sunlit corridor. The lined windows made the wooden interior cozy and warm as children ran around them smiling and waving as the couple walked towards the Headmistress' office. Where a smashing sound was heard as the Summers approached.

' _For the last time, Laura! You can't join the second team!'_ Logan's loud voice was heard from inside the Headmistress' office.

' _Valeria Richards did!'_ young Laura's voice was screaming back _._

' _She's bloody 17, you're 12! And she's a powerful telekinetic, under her brother's command and authority, allowed by her parents, you're still too young!'_ Logan shouted back.

' _Can you both calm down, please?'_ Ororo was heard this time, trying to calm the fire between father and daughter.

' _But Mom! I can heal faster than anyone, even faster than dad!'_ Laura's voice this time was even louder. Both Jean and Scott remained in the corridor, not sure if they should interrupt the family fight. It wasn't long ago they had a similar fight with their own offspring. Hope now was part of the X-Force, only because she had agreed to have even more telepathic sessions with her mother over power control.

' _Your claws require close encounter combat, you need training, and you're not getting it until you're at least 15!'_ Logan tried to reason with her but still ended up shouting.

' _Laura… you're still a child, love, don't… don't run away like that!'_ Storm was calling out as the door was yanked open before the Summers who came face to face with a tear stricken Laura. She looked up at them with angry eyes, added embarrassment made her whimper and push between her favorite aunt and uncle as to get away. Both Jean and Scott made way for the young girl to leave through her turmoil as her parents remained inside the office.

'You want me to go talk to her?' Scott offered as the Summers entered the office but both Logan and Storm shook their heads as the weather bender collapsed back on her chair and Logan rested his hip against the desk. Jean looked at the broken pieces of china on the floor and the small mark on the expensive tapestry, with a blink of her eyes, every little piece levitated and moved to a bin at the corner of the room.

'No, she needs to learn screaming is not the way to greatness.' Logan exclaimed in annoyance as he looked at both Scott and Jean. 'Why Hope is so calmed and easy to talk to?' he wondered as he was struggling to be a father to such a strong-minded child. A child initially created to be a weapon, a child that now was begging to become exactly that.

'Because she's half mine,' both Scott and Jean said at the same time and grinned at each other, too proud for their only daughter. Logan only clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes as Storm smiled at them.

'You're going to DC?' Storm asked for confirmation and both Summers nodded.

'Is Dawn ready?' Jean asked and Storm nodded. Today was a big day for one of their youngest students. Dawn Diaz's family was getting out of prison as free citizens and she'd be reunited with them. Lorna Dane and Carlos Diaz would forever be in the terrorist archive lists -along Wanda and Peter Maximoff- therefore unable to take back their daughter or fight for her custody that belonged to the Xavier Institute but they had gained the right to see their child and this was a big day for everyone. After seven years in prison, they were walking free, under constant surveillance and with special bracelets watching their every move and containing their powers. But still, with their father gone, their time in prison perfectly mannered, they were out in less than ten years since the Finger Lakes battle.

'Rogue will bring her in a moment,' Storm confirmed and Jean and Scott nodded as they looked around the office. It had been years but it felt like yesterday when Charles was there, where Storm now sat and checked through papers.

'Tomorrow we need to assemble both teams and talk,' Logan announced and Scott nodded, Logan mostly addressed him, almost out of habit as the two men had been co-leaders for years. Logan took care of the main team while Scott and Jean were away in DC almost on a daily basis, the secondary blackbird had replaced their cars to make it through the distance. Franklin was taking care of the secondary team that tended to be the main one.

'I'm thinking of pausing the X-Men, make space for the X-Force. I will keep up as the Danger Room coordinator.' he announced and the rest of the core teammates looked at him and nodded, they were not surprised. Logan enjoyed the team, loved it actually but the core teammates knew it hadn't been the same for him without them. The X-Force had a different age group, a different dynamic and frankly, Logan felt as an extra with Franklin and Peter there.

Jean had stopped first for Hope, completely retiring from the team because of her position as the Madame Secretary in '23, followed by Storm who stopped for Laura and her duties as the headmistress. Scott and Bobby had gotten out after preventing the Westchester Incident. Rogue had two children with Remy and no time to leave behind the youngest of the school for missions as Oliver was five and Rebecca almost one. Remy, like Jean was almost sixty and wished to live his life with his family, done with crime and adventures. Kitty was fully occupied with the growing orphanage that worked within the mansion, she had become the Deputy Headmistress by Ororo's side. Peter was also endorsed with teaching duties along helping the X-Force instead of participating with the X-Men. Kurt was ready to be a pastor for a church close to Westchester, following his dream of preaching the word of God instead of fighting God's children. Elisabeth had also stopped due to age as she was nearing her eighties. They all knew that basically, two teams were not needed anymore, from their spots in the cabinet and the school, they had achieved Charles' dream, thus they had been allowed to live their lives away from it.

The X-Force was enough for track-down missions and once in awhile control situations against mutants and it had enough members with a strong powerset to face anything. Hope, Franklin and Valeria Richards, Domino, Warhead, Yukio and Deadpool were the new team although Wade Wilson sometimes acted more like trouble than a team mate, he always aided his teammates and challenged Franklin to be a better leader, and a very patient one at that. Nathan Summers was supposed to be part of the X-Force but he was still not fully allowing himself into the team, or the mansion.

It had taken almost two years of which Jean was struggling to pull Franklin from him coma through her extensive visits at the hospital he was in, allowed by his parents to help. She had her hands full with her position as Secretary and raising Hope through puberty but she never stopped searching for Nathan, and one day, he allowed her to find him.

It hadn't been a track-down mission, it was mostly Scott and Jean rushing in one of their cars to New York, where he had showed up and signaled his existence. It had been a long talk, awkward silence and the revelation of Nathan already having found a girlfriend that accepted and loved him. Aliya Dayspring was by his side and the Summers could only ask for minimum contact. They had offered them a place in the mansion, they had helped him through their positions as he wished to enter the army and he understood their need to keep close. The agony of the parents that never got the chance to raise their child had been respected and Nathan, despite of what he'd been through, had been compassionate and allowed that contact. Once every few months, he'd visit to see Hope and their parents. He was struggling to accept the family he had missed and to the Summers' relief; he had no grudge against them for not finding him sooner, he knew they simply had no idea, and they couldn't blame him for lacking the reflex to want his family as he hadn't had it for so long.

There was a knock on the door before it could open to reveal Rogue in a black blouse and trousers, her hair up in a ponytail except her white bangs that fell around her face, a bracelet designed by Jean, Hank and Scott was around her bare hand, sending off a green light, functioning at keeping her powers at bay. She was followed by Dawn Diaz who looked shyly at the couples inside the room. Jean and Storm smiled at the girl with the almond shaped eyes, inherited by Lorna Dane.

'Ready for DC?' Jean tried cheerfully as the girl nodded her head, emitting insecurity and worry from her little beautiful mind.

'I can come back any time, right?' Dawn asked and this time Scott lowered his body so he could come face to face with the girl who reached Jean and took her hand.

'You can come back any time, dear, no matter what, this is your house and if you feel uncomfortable or scared in the slightest, Dr. Grey here and I will come and pick you up.' Scott reassured the girl and smiled. 'If you feel unsure and you don't want to go we can-'

'No, no, I love mom and dad,' Dawn reassured her teacher who smiled and nodded. 'I just want to make sure I can come back here.' Dawn explained and Scott nodded.

'You're very lucky then, because you'll spend two weeks with mom and dad and then you'll come back for the start of the term.' Scott offered and Dawn nodded her head with a brave smile.

'Come on, time to fly,' Jean offered excitedly as Scott raised by her side and moved towards the door, opening it for Jean and the child as she looked at Storm and Logan.

' _Take it easy with Laura,'_ She offered mentally, her favorite niece needed a break.

The Summers moved down the corridor with Dawn between them, they used the secondary elevator, leading directly to the airplanes, not wanting a student roaming through the base's corridors. As they remained inside the elevator Dawn looked up at Jean and took her hand, seeking comfort.

'My mom and dad love me, right?' Dawn asked and Jean looked down at the girl, a kind smile on her face.

'Of course they do, they adore you,' Jean reassured her, squeezing her hand, Dawn sighed and nodded.

'Then why they couldn't be around more?' Dawn wondered, needing an answer as Jean felt the anger radiating from the girl, an anger her parents would have to tame if they wished the slightest contact with the their daughter.

'Well…' Jean started. 'We all make choices, Dawn and at the time, they made some choices, for you and themselves, hoping they were right… They lived through the consequences of these choices and now they have a chance to right their life with you, sweetheart.' Jean tried and Dawn nodded her head again, trying to process everything as the elevator doors opened and she looked at the x-jets in awe. The trio moved towards the secondary blackbird as the lights of the base turned on automatically, they moved inside and Jean helped the girl on a seat.

'Did you ever make choices you regretted, Dr. Grey?' Dawn asked and Jean smiled as she remained in eye-level with the girl.

'Oh yes, and I suffered the consequences too….' Jean reassured Dawn, remembering the fire and the destruction, the pain and the agony she had caused and suffered because of the Phoenix. 'And I am still trying to make up for these choices, darling,' Jean added and Dawn nodded her head.

'Hope will be around when I come back, right?' Dawn asked before Jean could raise her body and move to the co-pilot's seat. Although with a difference of almost five years, Dawn and Hope had developed a friendship as Hope had a lot of empathy for the children with the worst hardships at the school and Dawn was very mature for her age.

'She'll be waiting for you, sweetheart, don't worry.' Jean reassured the girl and kissed her temple. The team had done their best for Dawn to be raised with love and compassion within the mansion, they wished for her to be a link to Erik's children instead of a rift between the mutants.

The beeping sounds were followed by a thud as the heavy doors of the top security prison opened before the Madame Secretary and the Chief strategist, revealing the four mutants who moved forward. Bracelets containing their powers and tracking them down were evident around their hands. Despite everything, Peter smiled at Scott and Jean. By his side, Carlos and Lorna seemed tried but happy, getting out of a war that finally gave them back their lives. Wanda faced the two X-Men with angry eyes.

'A word before you go out, if I may.' Scott started, his voice full of authority and stoicism, giving no sign of emotion. 'The bracelets are designed by me, Dr. Grey here, and Dr McCoy, please do not attempt to breach them, we'll know.' He explained and Wanda snorted but didn't say anything as Lorna glared at her. Jean didn't need her powers do know Wanda hated her for killing Erik that night. 'Your daughter has been raised with love and care from our side; it would be sad and inconvenient for the child to confuse her by talking against us to her. She's coming back to the mansion in two weeks.' Scott added as he addressed Lorna and Carlos but it was Wanda who clicked her tongue.

'Are we going to be lectured on how to be a family?' She wondered angrily but Lorna took her sister's hand, sending a warning glance.

'Wanda… drop it,' Lorna urged her half-sister who glared back at the youngest child of Erik.

'I'm not talking to you about Dawn as an enemy or an X-Man, I'm talking about her as a father.' Scott added, mostly addressing the willing to listen. 'We have a long history, we had a longer one with your father, but don't involve Dawn into this, please, she's happy at the mansion.' Scott added and Lorna this time nodded. Jean knew, Lorna should have been by their side, raised within the confides of the mansion, things should have been different for all of them and Dawn.

'By the way, your mother required to be here as well,' Jean added, as she looked at Lorna and informed them of who was waiting behind the second pair of heavy doors behind them. Lorna nodded her head and sent her mental thanks, both she and Carlos seemed grateful for walking free while Peter seemed simply eager to be out of that place, only Wanda seemed angry and restless. Lorna moved a step forward and extended her hand with the bracelet for Jean to shake, building a bridge with the people who raised her daughter seemed the sensible thing to do.

'Thank you for taking care of her,' the green-haired woman offered and Jean shook her hand after a moment, thankful there was some peace, a mother would do anything for her child and even if Lorna didn't get raised within the school, life brought Dawn at the mansion.

The six mutants started moving down the short corridor before a door with two guards, Jean and Scott moved out first to a waiting room for families to meet. There, Dawn waited in the company of a female officer and the moment her parents showed up, she rushed to them with open arms, Lorna and Carlos fell on their knees as they hugged their only child with tears in their eyes, Jean could feel the love and need the little family had for each other.

At that moment, the door across the room opened and Raven entered, looking awkward but also happy at the people present. She nodded her head at the Summers, acknowledging their presence, smiled at Peter and nodded at Wanda before she could look with love at her own child and granddaughter.

Age had caught up with her, in her blue form, a bracelet like the one worn by the rest around her wrist, one of the compromises she had to make to remain out of prison. Jean had done her best to keep her out. She didn't deserve her final years inside a cell, not after losing both Charles and Erik within a night, not after so many years in the X-Men as a symbol for mutants. She deserved some peace, even if she never returned to the mansion either, the relationships too complicated after the battle at the Finger Lakes. Jean and Scott had done their best to keep her out of prison, even if she never learnt about it, they preferred to work in the shadows, keeping Raven free, raising Dawn with love, trying to prevent new enemies from their path.

'How long do you give them?' Jean wondered as she glanced at her husband. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, they were back in Westchester, in the kitchen of their house, soft music was playing from the joint living room. Jean was chopping vegetables for the salad while Scott marinated the meat before he could put it in the oven. He shrugged as he turned around and rinsed his hands before he could grab a towel from the counter.

'Wanda… I give her eight months…. She will try to mess with us, it was evident today,' Scott offered and Jean sighed and nodded. 'But I don't think she will drag the rest into anything. I truly believe Peter was never against us, mostly followed Erik… Lorna and Carlos have a reason to remain neutral too… if they're smart enough.' Scott added and Jean nodded her head again. Scott smiled and moved closer, caressing Jean's side before his hand could move above hers where she was chopping the vegetables. She smiled as she turned around, trapped between his warm body and the counter, the knife continued on its own, through her powers.

'I hope Raven will find some peace with them,' Jean offered and Scott smiled at his thoughtful wife, the beard suited his handsome face.

'And I hope we can go for a vacation,' Scott offered and Jean smiled surprised.

'Where to?' She asked and he grinned, she could feel he had done something. 'What did you do?' she asked surprised as more and more excitement flowed through their bond.

'I might have booked some tickets to Italy,' Scott revealed as Jean's eyes widened. 'I have talked with Ororo, Logan, your department, my department… Hank will take care of anything that might come up… Hope will go to the mansion for the days we'll be gone,' Scott explained quickly his plan at Jean's dumbfounded expression, he laughed again, it was always a success to plot something that big and complicated without her noticing. She was shocked of how he had planned it all under her telepathic nose. 'You're the most powerful telepath but I am a strategist, Jean, my talent is to infiltrate and push my own agenda….' He added and Jean this time laughed as she wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders.

' _I love your agenda!'_ she sent mentally as Scott leaned closer.

' _And I love you….'_ He confessed mentally as their lips were a thread apart. The doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!' Hope's voice was loud as she almost levitated out of her room, glancing at her parents and wrinkling her nose in mock disgust. Scott and Jean moved away from each other as Franklin entered the house and smiled at the older couple, carrying a chocolate cake, always the gentleman.

Jean had Hope, born of her and Nathan made from her, but she also considered Franklin as her child. Working with him for two years within his mind, pulling him out of the darkness was something that bonded the two telepaths in a unique way. The knowledge of how far Franklin could –and had- reached for Hope was another reason to love and respect the young man.

'Hello, dear,' Jean hugged the young man as Franklin hugged her back warmly.

Hello, Jean, Scott,' he greeted, smiling at Hope who took the cake and gave it to her father.

'Gonna listen to some music in my room.' she offered a way out and Franklin nodded his head as the two started for her room.

'With the door open, I love music!' Scott called out behind them and Jean chuckled and shook her head as Hope shoot a glare at her dad, all blushed and embarrassed.

'Yeah, dad, whatever,' Hope murmured as she and Franklin moved inside the room.

'Stop harassing them,' Jean urged softly and Scott grinned.

'What? I like music!' he insisted sheepishly and Jean raised her eyebrows.

'Not Hope's music,' she retorted and Scott laughed and pulled his wife back against him, his arms wrapping around her waist.

'You're right, but I like Italian music,' Scott whispered and Jean grinned. 'We're leaving next week.' He added and Jean couldn't help but project the excitement through the bond. Boy, she needed the time off and what better break than one with her husband across the world.

'Thank you for that, I'm sure it took a lot of effort, and a lot of favors here and there,' Jean whispered and Scott smiled.

'Anything for you,' Scott whispered back as he pecked her nose. 'I almost gave away my bike to Logan, also I get to grade his history classes till Christmas…' he added and Jean chuckled.

'Aww poor love…' Jean comforted and Scott shrugged as he leaned in for the kiss he missed before. The doorbell rang again before their lips could meet. Scott's sigh was more like a huff as he moved away from his wife and towards the door.

'Our children have the _worse_ timing.' He sent through the bond and Jean smiled, glad her husband had accepted Nathan as much as she had into the family. Feeling connected to a grown man as a parent had been hard, especially since that man had been a result of the worst violation a couple could get through but still, the three Summers had fought to accept each other as a family.

Jean followed her husband as they opened the door to reveal their son, standing for the first time with Aliya by his side, the young woman was holding a bouquet of red roses, Jean's favorite as it was evident from the small porch full of them before the boathouse. Nathan had noticed her preference of the flowers.

'Hello,' Nathan greeted them almost shyly, his blue eyes were normal as one shined only when he used his powers, like Hope; he had inherited the shining eyes of their parents. Jean smiled, not entirely surprised with him forgetting to inform them about Aliya following him into this gathering. Instinct worked and he wanted her there with him, with them, that was real progress and the food was plenty, they would have a proper family gathering, almost like a normal family. Jean reached for Nathan and hugged him tightly, he returned the hug, his metallic arm reaching around her gingerly. Jean could feel his mind open for her to reach, she was greeted with warmth and trust.

'Welcome, dear,' she offered before she could hug Aliya too. 'Welcome to our home,' she added for the young woman who smiled and offered the flowers. Aliya was also a telekintetic telepath, her own mind projected joy and contentment, Jean was sure her son's girlfriend was pushing him towards his family. Nathan and Scott shared a manly hug with pats on the back.

The two couples moved further inside the house the moment Hope came out of her room, running towards her brother who smiled widely at her and embraced her with vigor, lifting her off her feet as Hope squealed. The Summers children had reached a deeper bond, a bond between a child with great troubles and a child full of empathy and love. Hope was physically tiny before her brother's massive built but still she seemed like having him wrapped around her little finger, just like she had her father. Jean and Scott knew Hope had a talent with people, always beckoning them close, making them feel comfortable and welcome, sometimes they joked she got that from her grandfather, Charles Xavier. Hope was the glue to the family and the school among the students, a charismatic child with a heart that fitted the world.

Franklin and Nathan shook hands and smiled at each other, it was evident in Jean's powers that Nathan felt more and more comfortable around his family, there was nothing else she could ask for. Jean smiled at Hope who winked at her and escorted her brother and his girlfriend to the living room, close to the open windows of the atrium.

Hope looked around at her close family as they all sat around the couches and started catching up. She smiled as she realized how lucky she was to get this version of life for them and herself. Her mother didn't know yet but the Phoenix had attacked Hope that day with its strongest weapon: the truth about them all and Hope had survived the attack. She had been shown the alternative timeline, where her mother murdered her father, a timeline in which Hope was never born. It showed her their actual timeline, where her mother accidently destroyed her own parents' lives, where her beloved grandpa Charles made all the wrong choices for her mother. Where her mother had to let him die as he chose to go before he could destroy them all.

The Phoenix showed her Franklin who came back from the future and It showed her that dystopic future as well, where she had been broken by Charles' seizures and possessed by the Phoenix Force. It showed her the way her mother solved the dystopia by letting Charles die and killing Dawn's grandfather, Erik Lehnsher. The Phoenix was an amoral, indifferent being but it knew how to use human feelings and weaknesses. Yet, Hope had been unable to have dark thoughts for anyone in her family, they had all fought their demons and won, many of the choices had been made for her sake and she couldn't help but respect that. The Phoenix Force seeing how pure its new host was, had awarded Hope not only with a compromise for inhabiting the young girl but also with the gift of foresight, and in the most possible futures of theirs, they were to lead happy lives.

Her parents didn't know yet, but they had succeeded. She was to survive and tame the Phoenix, her mother and father were to enjoy the rest of their lives in peace. They had achieved Charles Xavier's vision of co-existence and Hope had seen herself, Franklin, Dawn Diaz and Nathan were to establish and protect that vision for the world. Charles' search for hope had not been in vain, he had given his very life for it, after all. His X-Men had achieved peace and the X-Force would preserve it.

Although for now, her parents were super heroes, primary X-Men, members of the government and respected teachers, Jean Grey and Scott Summers were to be symbols for mutants and humans alike for many years yet to come.

And for that, Hope laughed wholeheartedly at a joke of her father's as she looked at her beloved parents through happy eyes.

 _The End_


End file.
